APPETITE
by fe89
Summary: "Hanya sebuah pengorbanan tanpa syarat yang mampu memberikan kehidupan kedua."/Chapter 9-10 update/KyuMin story
1. Chapter 1

**1. Intro**

* * *

"Kau memang sempurna."

Aku tersenyum saat mematut diri di depan cermin. Beginilah keseharianku, tak pernah lupa untuk memuji betapa tak terkalahkannya sosok tampan di dalam cermin –diriku. Rambut pendek bergelombang dan sedikit berantakan sengaja kububuhi warna marun yang cukup gelap, hanya terlihat jika berada di bawah sinar matahari. Pegawai salon –yang saat itu melayaniku- tidak membuatkan poni seperti kebanyakan _trend_ anak-anak muda di Korea. Ia mengatakan kalau keningku sangat indah dan bercahaya –dengan sambil tersenyum genit tentunya. Jadi sayang jika tidak diperlihatkan.

Bagaimana dengan tubuhku? Tentu saja tak kalah sempurna, kawan. Tinggi badanku sangat proporsional dengan bentuknya. Dan warna kulit –aku selalu tak sengaja menguping obrolan para gadis- mereka bilang kulitku seperti sebuah porselin bercat salju. Aku senang dengan perumpamaan itu, walaupun tahu mereka hanya menyadurnya dari sebuah novel roman fantasi yang sangat populer waktu itu.

Aku tersenyum lagi –tidak, kali ini menyeringai. Sepertinya 'makananku' semalam cukup berkualitas, karena semburat merah muda kini menghiasi kedua pipiku. Dan _mood_-ku hari ini juga sangat baik.

* * *

"_Ya, Tuhan! Dia mengecat rambutnya. Semakin tampan saja!"_

"_Omona...aku benar-benar rela memutuskan pertunanganku jika dia tiba-tiba mengatakan cintanya padakau..."_

"_Aku dalam masalah besar melihatnya sekarang. Setelah ini ada mata kuliah 'matriks aljabar'."_

"_Tiba-tiba saja aku lupa password netped ku."_

"_Oh, Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau begitu tampan?"_

Aku terkekeh sambil memamerkan deretan gigi –yang kurasa juga sempurna- ini. Bukan pertama kalinya aku mendapat 'sambutan' seperti itu saat berjalan di sepanjang lorong gedung universitas. Aku menyukainya, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak senang dipuji, _hah_? Walaupun mereka hanya berani berbisik dan bergumam.

Namun yang paling kunikmati dari bisik-bisik dan gumaman mereka adalah...aromanya. Hembusan napas-napas mereka saat bicara selalu mengeluarkan 'bau' yang sungguh menggoda. Jangan salahkan jika penciumanku memang sangat tajam. Aku bahkan dapat menebak prafum apa yang mereka pakai. Sangat menyenangkan.

Hmm... tapi semua wangi itu tak sebanding dengan aroma yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi paru-paruku. Sensasi semerbak ini selalu saja membuatku berpaling dari aroma para bidadari di kampus. Sensasi yang sungguh mengusik roh jahat dalam diriku untuk bangun tidak pada waktunya. Rasanya ingin sekali melahap habis sumber 'kelezatan' itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Dari mana saja kau beberapa hari ini, hmm?"

Seringaianku semakin lebar kala seseorang melompat memelukku dari belakang, benda kenyal yang sedikit lembab langsung saja mendarat tepat di leher jangkung milikku.

Betul-betul perlakuan yang berani.

"Turunlah! Kau berat, Lee Sungmin." Ujarku sambil berusaha manahan bobot tubuhnya.

"Tunggu sampai semua gadis-gadis itu pergi." Sahutnya cepat. Aku rasa anak ini sedang cemburu.

Dan benar saja. Semuanya pergi dengan memasang wajah 'aku-tak-lihat-apapun' di sana. Kau memang hebat, Lee Sungmin. Aku baru saja membuat mereka seperti hampir menerjunkan diri dari jendela gedung ini, lalu kau datang 'membubarkan' semuanya. Apa aku perlu menghukummu?

"Semuanya sudah pergi. Sekarang turunlah."

Lee Sungmin akhirnya melepaskan pelukan di pundakku. Aku harus sedikit menekuk lutut untuk memudahkannya turun dari sana.

"Benar-benar tidak dewasa." Seruku setelah berbalik menghadapnya. Aku kembali tersenyum –sepertinya aku jadi sering tersenyum semenjak tadi pagi. Di hadapanku kini berdiri seseorang yang lebih pendek. Rambut hitam lurus dan berponi membingkai wajah bulatnya dengan baik. Kulit putih, walau tak sepucat diriku, dan matanya yang indah itu sepertinya tak pernah jengah memandangku dengan 'tatapan penuh cinta'. Aku tak paham sebenarnya dengan kata 'cinta'. Setidaknya itulah jawaban dari seorang Lee Sungmin saat aku bertanya _ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?_ –aku hanya mengulang kata-katanya.

"Mereka harus paham. Kau milikku sekarang." Serunya sambil merengut. Kurasa hal ini juga yang selalu membuatku bersikap manis padanya. Ia sangat...lucu.

Apa tadi katanya? Aku miliknya? Ck...harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Kau milikku, Lee Sungmin, sampai kau cukup matang untuk ku santap.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah berhasil mengusir separuh penghuni _wing_ gedung di lantai ini. Lalu sekarang apa?" aku sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahku dengan wajah imut itu. Sebenarnya jika kulakukan hal tersebut kepada para gadis, reaksi mereka akan langsung menangis, lari sambil berteriak –senang, atau mungkin tak sadarkan diri.

Tapi semua itu tak berlaku pada si wajah bulat ini. Ia hanya membalas tatapanku sambil tersenyum manis. Entahlah, seperti aura 'kesempurnaan'-ku ini tak mempan membuatnya bersikap gila. Walau selalu mengumbar kata 'kau milikku', Lee Sungmin tak pernah se-histeris wanita-wanita yang pernah kugoda.

Baiklah. Hal itu mungkin saja, Cho Kyuhyun. Karena Lee Sungmin adalah seorang pria.

"Kau sudah makan?" Kenapa selalu saja menanyakan hal ini?

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu makan tepat waktu." Jawabku tidak berusaha berbohong. Hey, aku memang sudah makan kok, dan memang tidak boleh terlambat. Terlambat sedikit saja anak ini akan habis.

"Selalu saja begitu." Sahutnya kembali merengut. "Kenapa tak pernah mau makan bersamaku, _sih_? Padahal aku sengaja datang pagi agar bisa sarapan denganmu."

"Aku hanya tak suka jika seseorang melihatku 'makan'".

"Selalu saja jawaban itu. aku malah jadi makin penasaran dengan caramu makan. Apa segitu memalukannya?"

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar rangkaian protesnya. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Aku tidak bercanda. Kau akan selamanya kehilangan nafsu makan jika benar-benar melihatnya, Lee Sungmin.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu temani saja. Aku sudah sangat lapar. Tidak ada penolakan!" Sungmin langsung mengaitkan lengannya di lengan panjangku yang kokoh. Aroma 'kelezatan' yang sedari tadi tercium sangat nyata membuatku harus seribu kali lebih berkonsentrasi berada di sampingnya.

* * *

Seperti tayangan _video_ yang di-_pause_. Seluruh isi kafetaria terdiam saat kami –aku dan Lee Sungmin- datang. Hal ini sebenarnya sangat menggangguku. Mereka sama sekali tak memiliki sopan santun dalam bersikap. Bukankah manusia selalu mengutamakan aturan-aturan jika berhadapan dengan sesamanya? Dan sikap apa ini? Tak henti-hentinya manik-manik hitam mereka menatapku dengan pandangan 'menuduh'.

Aku melirik Sungmin sekilas. Nampaknya ia tidak begitu terganggu dengan situasi ini. Baiklah, aku juga bisa melakukannya. Kuambil posisi duduk di sebelah _namja_ bergigi kelinci ini, dan dengan sangat percaya diri aku langsung melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya. Sekali lagi aku dapat merasakan aroma hembusan napas yang cukup keras dari seluruh penghuni kantin. Ini tidak baik, tenggorokanku mulai panas. Aku berusaha menepis semua 'bau-bau' dengan mendekatkan wajahku di leher Sungmin. Setidaknya aroma tubuhnya yang lebih kuat akan menghalangi semua 'serangan' ini.

"Kau ingin pamer, _hah_?" tanyanya pelan. Aku tahu anak ini tertawa. Wangi _mint_ pasta gigi yang –mungkin- dipakainya pagi tadi menyeruak dalam kerongkonganku.

"Aku tidak tahu aura 'menuduh' ini ditujukan padaku atau padamu." Sahutku masih sambil menyesap aromanya.

"Sejak kapan kau begitu peduli?" kini tangannya meraih jemariku yang bebas.

"Entahlah. Aku cukup terganggu saat ini." Sahutku lagi.

"Aku juga. Rasanya ingin sekali mencungkil bola mata mereka satu persatu." Kalimatnya meluncur seiring dengan bunyi 'TUK!' keras saat memotong _cake_ di nampan alumunium.

"Butuh bantuan?" Aku tak bercanda. Jika pemuda ini benar-benar berniat mengeksekusi teman-teman kampusnya dengan cara seperti itu, aku akan dengan senang hati membantunya. Kurasa bahkan ia tak perlu mengotori kedua tangannya, karena aku yang akan melakukan semua itu.

Memang sangat wajar jika kami mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari seluruh penjuru universitas. Kami satu-satunya pasangan –Sungmin menyebutnya seperti itu- _gay_ yang berani mengumbar kemesraan di dalam kampus. Jika ada mahasiswa yang tidak tahu hubungan kami berdua, aku pastikan orang itu baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di gedung ini.

Aku tak begitu paham dengan 'aturan' hubungan sesama manusia. Terlalu rumit –kurasa. Mereka selalu memasangkan laki-laki dengan perempuan. Selain dari itu, kau akan dianggap 'berbeda'. Sudah cukup lama aku hidup, namun tidak juga mengerti bagaimana tata cara mereka memandang kehidupan. Membuat sendiri aturannya, namun langsung saja dilanggar sendiri.

Begitu juga dengan anak ini. Lee Sungmin. Pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di gedung kampus megah dengan status sebagai mahasiswa, instingku sudah condong padanya. Begitu banyak aroma-aroma manis yang kudapat dari setiap manusia yang kutemui, tapi hanya wangi tubuh Sungmin yang seperti membakar paru-paruku. Aku hampir saja menyerangnya waktu pertama kali bertemu. Tapi kalian tahu apa yang diucapkannya saat itu? Jangan tertawa ya.

"_Cho Kyuhyun. Namaku Lee Sungmin. Kau mau jadi kekasihku?"_

Dan beginilah kami sekarang. Aku tak peduli alasannya mengajakku...apa namanya?...ah! 'berpacaran'. Yang kuinginkan adalah bersamanya, menyesap aroma seluruh jengkal tubuhnya, memaku sebuah candu di tubuhku sendiri yang entah kapan bisa dicabut. Saat bersamanya, rasa lapar yang begitu mendominasi hidupku selama ini bisa teratasi. _Well,_ tidak sepenuhnya teratasi sebenarnya. Saat bersamanya –kuulangi- setidaknya aku hanya berpikir umtuk memakannya. Kalian paham,_ kan_ maksudku?

"Malam ini kau akan ke tempatku lagi?" Tanyanya setelah menghabiskan sekotak susu berwarna merah muda.

"Tentu saja." Jawabku singkat.

Rasanya cukup lama tak ada respon. Aku sedikit mengendurkan lingkaran lenganku di tubuhnya dan menunduk untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi.

"Kau kenapa?" wajahnya merengut –lagi- dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Rasanya tidak ada kalimat profokatif yang kuucapkan tadi.

"Kenapa selalu di apartemenku, _sih_? Aku bosan. Aku juga ingin 'main' di rumahmu. Kau tak pernah mengajakku ke sana." Jawabnya pelan. Lebih seperti gumaman, kurasa. Wajahnya sangat lucu. Aku sedikit _iseng _mengukur kadar _aegyo_-nya, anak ini benar-benar memiliki _score_ di atas rata-rata gadis-gadis yang pernah kutemui.

Aku terkekeh geli. Ku eratkan lagi pelukan di pinggangnya, dan menggunakan kesempatan ini lagi untuk menghirup wangi tubuhnya.

"Kau tak akan menyukainya. Di sana sangat gelap dan...lembab –mungkin." Sekali lagi aku tak berusaha mengarang.

"Memangnya kau tinggal di dalam goa?" ujarnya sambil tertawa renyah. Hmm...wangi _mint_ itu tercium lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tinggal di tempat yang hampir sama dengan milikmu. Hanya saja...kau tidak akan suka berada di sana." Hah! Sulit sekali berkonsentrasi jika berada di dekatmu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ingin coba kau katakan. Kau pelit sekali." Kupikir itu bukan kalimat yang menyatakan kemarahannya, karena tiba-tiba saja panas sesuatu dari bagian tubuhnya melekat di daerah antara dagu dan pipiku.

"Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang dapat membahayakan dirimu, Lee Sungmin." jariku menyentil pelan hidungnya yang mancung.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku akan sering-sering melakukannya."

* * *

**Apartemen Sungmin**

"Mmnnngghh..." Suara lenguhannya betul-betul menggoda saat aku mengulum bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Aku kembali harus berkonsentrasi dengan ini. Tanpa mencoba menggigitnya, aku meminta izin untuk menelusuri 'goa' hangat miliknya. Dan ia menyetujuinya. Kini lidahku bermain dan menyapa seluruh penghuni di dalam. Rasanya manis dan... lezat.

Kulepas paksa ciuman panas kami saat kurasakan Sungmin semakin menggila menghisap lidahku sembari tangannya membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja yang kukenakan. "Cukup, Lee Sungmin. Jangan pernah meminta lebih dari ini." Kataku berbisik di wajahnya yang memerah. Bibirnya sudah begitu basah dan mengkilap, serta sedikit... membengkak –kurasa.

Ia seperti tidak terima dengan penolakanku. Kedua matanya berkedip memohon. Tentu saja tak akan kuturuti. Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak menghabisinya malam ini.

"Aku tak akan bisa mengendalikan diri untuk 'menghabisimu'. Aku masih ingin menyimpanmu sebagai hidangan penutup yang _special_ nantinya." Sungmin sepertinya tak paham dengan perkataanku. Tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa ia berusaha menterjemahkan ke dalam hal yang bersifat erotis. Anak ini masih di bawah pengaruh _horni._

"Kyuhyun-ah..." kata-katanya terhenti saat kukecup sudut bibirnya yang masih sedikit terbuka.

"Jangan memaksaku."

* * *

**Malam sebelumnya...**

"Kau sangat tampan. Bagaimana bisa pria sepertimu mencari kesenangan di luar, hmm?" Suara wanita ini kurasa memang sengaja dibuat mendesah untuk menggodaku.

Aku hanya terkekeh membalas godaanya. Liar sekali.

"Apa kau betul-betul orang baru?" Tanyaku tak kalah mendesah. Sepertinya saat ini dia sudah menggila karena hembusan napas yang kuarahkan ke telinganya.

Jemariku langsung bergerilya menanggalkan satu per satu kain yang menutupi tubuh mulusnya. Mulutku terus saja bermain di lengkungan leher jenjang yang sudah sedikit berpeluh. "Nghhh..." lenguhnya pelan. Aku menangkap tubuh telanjangnya untuk kupindahkan ke pangkuanku. Kusesapi seluruh jengkal kulitnya.

"Hmm...memang tidak seperti biasanya. Tubuhmu cukup harum. Aku tak sabar ingin segera menikmati tubuhmu, sayang." Dari aromanya kurasa ia memang bukan 'pelacur' yang punya jam terbang banyak.

Jari telunjukku mencari-cari lubang kenikmatan miliknya. Saat kutusukkan, suara 'Aaakh!' kecil keluar dari bibir delimanya. Namun tidak berlangsung lama, karena sepertinya sudah membawa gadis ini dalam kenikmatan yang tinggi.

"Aaahh... mmhh... aahhh... _fast...thheerr..._"

Lalu...

KRRREEEG!

Aku memandang tubuh –yang sudah- tanpa kepala itu mengejang di lantai kamar. Mata laparku tak pernah berkedip menyaksikan seseorang tengah meragang nyawanya. Seringaian sudah menghiasi bibir tipisku. Cara ini benar-benar efektif. Patahkan lehernya hingga dia tak akan mampu berteriak sedetikpun.

Setelah yakin tak ada gerakan lagi, aku menghampiri jasad yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Tenggorokanku sudah sangat perih. Aku harus segera menghilangkan rasa sakit ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan setelahnya... aku sungguh menikmati sensasi kelezatan 'bangkai' pelacur yang masuk ke dalam saluran pencernaanku ini.

* * *

**Annyeonghasaeyo...^^**

**Mmm... saya kembali membawa prolog FF. **

**Mau diteruskan? Tergantung review readers semua...**

'**Semoga FF ini ga dianggurin' *berdoa***

**Hatur nuhun atas perhatiannya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Another Boy**

* * *

"Sudah masuk musim dingin, tapi kenapa pakaianmu tipis sekali?" Suaranya yang khas membuyarkan lamunanku. Bukan, aku bukan sedang melamun, tapi sedang berusaha mengendalikan diri –semacam itulah.

"Lee Sungmin!" aku memekik senang saat melihat wajahnya tersenyum di sebelahku. Langsung saja kupeluk tubuh –hangat- nya dan memfokuskan seluruh indra penciumanku hanya untuk sosok lugu ini. "Kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu. Dan kau... tidak ada dimanapun." Seruku seraya menempelkan mulut ini di rambut hitam mengkilatnya.

"Kau merindukanku?" Nada suaranya ceria, seolah aku sedang bercanda saat mengatakan kalau aku mencarinya. "Hey... jangan berlebihan. Aku hanya pergi selama dua minggu untuk observasi."

Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Lee Sungmin! Ingin sekali kuremukkan tubuh ini. Bukan hal sulit, karena saat ini kau tengah terperangkap dalam dekapanku.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahu?"

"Aku mengirimkan _e-mail._ Kau tidak membacanya?"

Cih! Aku tak pernah ingat harus membawa benda pipih itu jika keluar rumah.

"Ponselku rusak." Setidaknya ini alasan yang cukup _familiar_ di kalangan manusia.

"Tapi kau bisa menggunakan komputer, _kan_? Kau mahasiswa '_computer engineering_'. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyentuh benda itu tiap hari.

Kau benar. Aku memang mahasiswa jurusan teknik benda berteknologi tinggi itu –dan aku jenius. Karena terlalu jenius, aku bahkan bosan untuk menyentuh benda kotak itu. Isinya sama saja. Monitor di kamar kini sudah kujadikan akuarium.

"Jangan beralasan. Aku tidak peduli, lain kali kau harus langsung memberitahuku jika ingin pergi. Bukan dengan meninggalkan pesan atau apapun. Kau yang harus datang padaku." Beruntung karena suaraku tak bergetar karena cengkeraman aroma lezat yang menguak dari setiap senti tubuhnya.

"Kau akan minta ikut jika aku memberitahumu secara langsung." Kini lengan mulusnya membalas pelukanku. Kalau saja anak ini menyadarinya, sikapnya itu sama saja dengan berendam di sungai Amazon.

"Tentu saja. Aku milikmu. Lee Sungmin harus membawa 'miliknya' kemanapun ia pergi." Mantel bulu yang dipakai Sungmin sedikit mencampur wangi tubuhnya dengan bau rubah jantan. Aku membenci benda ini.

"Kkkk~ Kau manis sekali, sayang."

Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan kalimat itu. Kau sangat manis, Lee Sungmin. Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh merindukanmu –aroma tubuhmu. Hari ini aku hampir saja melahap seluruh penghuni kelas jika kau tidak datang. Makhluk yang mengagungkan 'keserakahan' sepertiku tak akan puas jika hanya menyantap satu orang. Dan dua minggu ini aku betul-betul tidak makan. Para polisi _sialan_ itu selalu saja berkeliaran di mana-mana, bahkan rumah bordil sekalipun. Memeriksa dan menginterogasi seluruh 'pelanggan' yang biasa membawa budak seks mereka untuk berkencan di luar.

Berita tentang orang hilang tiap satu minggu sekali sepertinya sudah mulai menimbulkan keresahan di masyarakat. Dan mereka sudah mulai menyelidikinya.

Apa aku harus mengganti pola waktu makanku? Hhhh... aku ragu bisa melakukannya. Satu minggu adalah tenggang waktu maksimal bagiku untuk dapat menahan rasa lapar. Dahulu –sebelum bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin, dan berada di belahan bumi lain- aku bahkan bisa makan tiap hari, dan itu tidak hanya satu 'bangkai'.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin terus memelukku?" Kalimat kurang ajar itu langsung merusak _mood_ indra penciumanku. Apa-apaan itu? Bukankah ia selalu minta disentuh seperti ini?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" ujarku dengan tatapan menusuk padanya setelah melepas pelukan. "Bukankah kau selalu menginginkannya, Lee Sungmin?"

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Tidak seperti Cho Kyuhyun yang kukenal."

Kau memang tidak pernah betul-betul mengenalku.

"Hanya menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang merindukan kekasihnya." Aku harap kau bisa jatuh dengan kalimat indah –dan konyol- ini.

Ia tertawa. Aroma _mint_-nya sedikit berbeda. Apa dia mengganti pasta giginya?

"Kau selalu menolakku jika sedang 'menginginkannya', jangan lupakan itu." Sahutnya sedikit sarkatis. Walaupun begitu aku bisa merasakan aliran darahnya berdesir naik ke wajah bulatnya. Semburat merah muda membuatnya terlihat semakin menggoda. Aku sangat menyukainya.

"Aku belum ingin 'memakanmu'. Kau masih terlihat mentah." Aku bahkan tak tahu berapa lama harus menunggumu 'matang'.

"Hentikan menganggapku seperti anak-anak! Beberapa bulan lagi umurku akan genap dua puluh tahun, kau tahu!" kemarahan yang sama sekali tak membuatku takut terpancar dari kedua matanya yang indah. "Dan kau bahkan lebih muda dariku."

Aku terkekeh geli mendengar protesnya. "Lebih muda darimu? Tahu dari mana?"

"Jangan menanyakan hal konyol. Kau baru satu tahun di sini."

Demi nama sebuah neraka. Wajah Sungmin saat ini sangat lucu. Aku bahkan tak yakin saat ini dia adalah seorang mahasiswa, bukan siswa taman kanak-kanak.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau menyebalkan." Raungnya lagi.

Jemariku langsung membelai wajahnya, sedikit menyingkirkan surai hitam yang hampir menutupi mata indah itu. "Bagaimana jika kukatakan kalau aku lebih tua darimu?" tanyaku lembut. Sepertinya aku sudah kembali 'normal' setelah puas menyesap aroma tubuh yang belum sepenuhnya ranum itu. Aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana rasanya jika memang sudah 'matang' nanti.

"Euh? Benarkah yang kau katakan?" Kelopak matanya mengerjap membuat bulu-bulu mata lentiknya ikut bergerak anggun. "Kau memanipulasi umurmu saat mendaftar di universitas ini?" Aku hampir menciumnya saat mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu.

Aku tahu yang ditanyakannya wajar. Tapi tetap saja 'bodoh' menurutku. Lee Sungmin, aku bahkan lebih tua dari yang kau bayangkan.

"Lalu berapa umurmu sebenarnya? Dua puluh tiga? Dua puluh lima? Atau... Oh! Jangan katakan umurmu sebanding dengan dosen-dosen muda di sini."

Tawaku akhirnya lepas. Mulutnya sudah seperti gadis-gadis remaja yang senang bergosip.

"Kenapa tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?" Kini guratan di antara kedua alisnya sudah nampak.

Aku berhenti tertawa sebelum 'kelinci' di hadapanku ini mengamuk. "Berhentilah menebak. Yang jelas, usiaku belum cukup tua untuk terlihat seperti kakek-kakek." Lalu kutekan lipatan di dahinya dengan telunjuk sebelah kanan. "Dan singkirkan ini! Justru kau yang terlihat seperti seorang nenek penjaga kios makanan."

Sungmin merengut sambil jemarinya ikut memijat kerutan yang tadi kusentuh.

.

.

.

Tunggu! Aku seperti merasakan hembusan napas keras –yang tidak biasa- di ruangan ini.

Kuedarkan pandangan untuk menatap satu persatu manusia-manusia di sini. Beberapa yang ketahuan tengah memperhatikan 'kemesraan' kami langsung menunduk atau melemparkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Masih saja seperti itu!

Seseorang. Ada seseorang di bangku paling belakang yang tidak melakukan gerakan 'aku-ketahuan' saat tatapanku betabrakan dengan miliknya. Hmm... aroma hembusan keras itu berasal dari sana ternyata. Aku tersenyum sinis pada pria –yang sepertinya- jangkung itu. Dan tatapannya... sudah seperti ingin membunuh orang –membunuhku mungkin.

Aku mengingat-ingat siapa-siapa saja yang ikut dalam kelas '_programmer language_' bersamaku. Aku berkedip sebagai tanda akan 'membuka' _folder_ imajiner seluruh daftar nama-nama mereka yang tersimpan dalam memori otak. Pria itu... dia... Changmin? Ya! Namanya Sim Changmin. Aku mengingatnya sekarang. Lantas, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ia memandang kami seperti itu?

"Lee Sungmin..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau mengenalinya?" Tanyaku. Anak ini masih saja berkonsentrasi dengan keningnya.

"Siapa?" Ia mengerjap –lagi- bingung.

"Pria yang duduk di belakang sana." Ujarku sambil melayangkan pandangan sejenak ke arah target pembicaraan kami.

Dengan sabar ku tunggu sampai _namja_ ini melihat siapa yang kumaksud. Karena tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dan tempat duduk kelas ini menyerupai sebuah tribun, Sungmin harus sedikit menegakkan kepalanya. Lehernya jadi terlihat lebih panjang sekarang.

"Oh! _Yah_, Sim Changmin!" aku terkejut saat Sungmin tiba-tiba melambaikan tangan pada anak itu. Kurasa ia memang mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Lho? Kenapa pergi?" Aku mengikuti pandangan Sungmin. Benar saja. Bukannya membalas sapaannya, pria itu justru memilih pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Kuulangi pertanyaanku setelah pria yang kami maksud tadi sudah menghilang di balik pintu keluar ruangan. "Sepertinya, sikap tadi itu tidak begitu bersahabat." Lanjutku menganalisis.

"Heuh... anak itu jadi bersikap kasar semenjak aku menolaknya."

Aku menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Benarkah? Kau menolaknya?

"Anak itu juga sepertimu?" Aku tak percaya dengan nada suaraku yang meninggi.

"Dia sepertimu, _tahu._" Ujarnya protes.

"Tidak Lee Sungmin, kau yang membuatku seperti ini." Balasku tak ingin kalah.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Terserahmu saja. Jangan bahas bocah itu lagi. Aku sudah cukup sakit kepala dibuatnya." Sungmin mendengus keras. Sepertinya ia mulai jengah.

"Manusia betul-betul menarik."

"Kau bilang apa?" Aku tak tahu kalau Sungmin mendengarku bergumam.

"Kubilang kehidupanmu sangat menarik, Lee Sungmin." Setelah mengatakan itu, aku langsung mencium bibir delimanya yang paling kusuka. Dan saat mulutku sibuk melumat gumpalan daging merahnya, pandanganku menangkap siluet seseorang dari arah celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Hmm... kau masih penasaran, Sim Changmin?

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

Selamanya aku tidak akan pernah mengunjungi toilet ini lagi. Bagaimana bisa seseorang membuat tempat sepanas ini? Aku hanya masuk untuk mencuci muka selama dua menit, tapi kurasakan keringat yang mengalir sudah seperti habis maraton ratusan meter.

Oh! Aku lupa kalau berlari pun tak akan membuatku berkeringat.

Aku benar-benar benci udara panas. Kulitku akan mengelupas jika 'air asin' ini terus mengalir. Mungkin akan meleleh seperti coklat yang dipanaskan.

Secepat kilat aku langsung keluar. Bukan hanya keluar dari bilik super panas itu, tapi juga keluar gedung universitas.

Sudah pukul setengah enam sore. Suhu udara di luar yang memang sudah dingin karena musim, agaknya semakin terus menurun menjelang senja. Para pejalan kaki yang lewat terlihat memakai pakaian yang –menurutku- terlalu tebal. Mereka juga tidak berjalan –kurasa. Mungkin berlari. Tempat hangat pasti sudah seratus persen menguasai pikiran mereka.

Sedangkan aku?

Aku sangat menyukai musim dingin. Ah, lebih tepatnya aku memang suka dingin –begitu kira-kira. Berdiri di bawah suhu yang sangat rendah dengan hanya menggunakan celan _jeans _dan kaos _oblong_. Orang pasti berpikir aku sudah gila. Beberapa dari mereka memandang takjub dengan keadaanku yang minim pakaian seperti ini. Bahkan sampai ada yang berhenti tepat di depanku untuk –mungkin- memastikan apakah yang dilihatnya manusia atau bukan.

Hmm... udara dingin benar-benar membangkitkan nafsu makanku menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Aku menyeringai. Begitu banyak pilihan makanan yang lewat di hadapanku. Haruskah kuhabiskan satu? Eeeeyy... aku belum cukup gila untuk membuat adegan 'senja berdarah' di tempat ini. Jadi, bagaimana jika mencarinya di suatu tempat saat gelap nanti?

* * *

Karena pandangan penuh kecurigaan manusia-manusia yang kebetulan lewat sudah mulai menggangu, akhirnya aku menyerah dan segera mengenakan sebuah jaket kulit berwarna coklat muda. Pakaian ini betul-betul pas di tubuhku. Segera saja aku mendengar bisikan-bisikan genit dari para gadis yang saat itu berada dalam satu _halte_ denganku.

Biarlah. Aku sudah biasa dengan hal itu. Bukankah aku memang luar biasa, _eh_?

Bis kami akhirnya tiba. Keriuhan para pengagum itu pun sedikit mereda. Dari pintu depan satu persatu mereka naik dengan teburu-buru, sepertinya sudah tak sabar untuk merasakan kehangatan di dalam 'besi-kotak' besar ini.

Saat aku melangkah untuk ikut masuk dalam antrian, tiba-tiba saja aku mencium wangi yang sangat lezat. Seorang wanita dengan rok yang amat sangat mini keluar dari pintu belakang bis. Aku heran apa dia sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan?

Hmm... kurasa aku sudah menemukan makananku malam ini.

Aku langsung mundur dari antrian dan duduk kembali di bangku _halte_. Kemudian langsung kupasang wajah se-menggoda mungkin ke arah wanita tadi.

Hanya tersenyum –jangan berpikir berlebihan.

Dan...

Kena KAU!

Wanita itu mengerling. Tapi tak lama kembali menatap sambil tersenyum genit. Tidak sulit ternyata. Kaki jenjang itu pun melangkah dengan anggun untuk menghampiri di mana aku kini duduk. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napas cepatnya, beriringan dengan degup jantungnya yang tidak bisa kukatakan biasa.

Kau butuh kehangatan, _eh_?

_Cheongju_ bukanlah kota yang padat. Penduduknya tidak sebanyak kota-kota metropolitan di negara ini, sehingga suasananya tidak begitu ramai di jam-jam seperti ini. Apalagi mengingat suhu yang sepertinya sudah menyentuh angka _minus._ Kurasa wajar jika memang sepi. Dan... bukankah hal ini akan menjadi suatu keberuntungan bagiku?

"Hai..." Sapanya lembut. "Kau... tidak naik bis tadi?" Kalimat yang baik untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Aku tersenyum. Kurasa aku benar-benar tampan saat melakukannya. Karena kulihat mata sipitnya sudah membulat besar saat ini. "Tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir untuk tetap di sini." Suara ini kubuat se-_manly_ mungkin.

Ia semakin mendekat, lalu duduk di sebelahku. Awalnya masih ada jarak, namun sepertinya perlahan dikikis, hingga akhirnya lengan kami bersentuhan.

"Kenapa?" Aku bisa menghirup bau alkohol samar dan daging babi dari mulutnya. Rupanya perempuan ini habis berpesta.

"Kau sendirian?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, aku justru balik bertanya.

Anggukannya benar-benar dibuat seperti adegan _slow-motion _dalam film-film. Dari intensitas aromanya, aku tahu kini wajah kami sangat dekat. Oh... iblis dalam diriku sudah mulai memberontak meminta cepat untuk diberi makan. "Kalau begitu kita sama." Basa-basi ini sudah hampir membuatku muak. Tapi aku harus bersabar. Bukankah acara 'makan'-ku nanti akan terasa lebih menyenangkan jika rasa lapar ini terus bertambah intensitasnya?

Aku sudah menebaknya. Pelacur ini bahkan lebih cepat bertidak dari pada yang sudah kuperkirakan. Kali ini tangannya yang masih terbungkus dengan mantel bulu berwarna putih sudah menyelusup dan melingkar di lenganku yang kokoh. "Orang memanggilku Vic. Siapa namamu?" gelayutan mesranya menimbulkan desiran aneh di perutku. Aku butuh konsentrasi lebih untuk tidak menyerangnya di sini. Pasalnya masih terlihat beberapa mobil yang lewat di sana.

"Apakah penting?" Tanyaku menantang. Lenganku terangkat menggusap pahanya yang hanya dilapisi _stocking_ tipis berwarna senada dengan kulitnya. "Malam ini sangat dingin. Kau ingin bermain?"

"Kau betul-betul nakal." Wanita ini sama sekali tidak berusaha menyingkirkan sesuatu yang kini tengah menggerayangi tubuhnya –tanganku.

Kurasa jemariku ini membelai 'sesuatu' yang hangat dan sensitif di balik rok hitam ketatnya. "Nngghhh... jangan di sini. Kita ke tempatku. Bagaimana?" Kurasa malam ini benar-benar malam keberuntunganku. Tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang –mungkin tidak berlebihan jika mengatainya- pelacur.

"Apa kau sangat mahal?" Aku sengaja mengulur waktu untuk meningkatkan birahinya yang sudah mulai menguasai.

"Sangat. Aku sangat mahal. Tapi..." Kalimatnya berhenti sejenak, tangannya yang bebas mulai merayap di dada bidangku. "...tak ada salahnya jika malam ini sedikit 'ku-obral'. Karena kau... sangat tampan."

* * *

"Ssssttt... aaahhh... hhh... ngghhh... ooohhh... yessss... benar begitu...terusss sayaaaaanghh..."

Lidahku bermain di lubang sensitifnya dengan liar. Basah yang tadi hanya berasal dari saliva di mulutku, kini sudah bercampur dengan cairan bening dan lengket yang keluar dari vaginanya. Klitorisnya sudah sangat memerah, pemiliknya pun sudah menggelinjang tak karuan. Aku tak tahu jika 'bermain' dengannya bisa begitu cepat. Kurasa tak harus menunggu lama untuk pertunjukan 'akhir'.

Aku menjauhkan wajahku dari vagina basah itu. Lalu dengan sedikit usapan kecil, aku mengangkat kedua benda putih dan mulus ke atas pundak hingga kini posisi kakinya mengangkang memperlihatkan _miss-v_ yang sudah sangat basah dan merona. Aku meraih sebuah plester besar di atas nakas yang tak jauh dari ranjang.

Breeeet!

Langsung saja ku bungkus mulut wanita ini hingga desahannya teredam sempurna dan meninggalkan hembusan napas-napas keras. Matanya menatap protes akan hal ini. Tapi ia bisa apa? Dari awal kedua lengannya sudah kuikat di tiang besi tempat tidur.

Lalu...

"Nngggrrrrkkk! Hkkhkk!"

Suara teriakannya yang tertahan sungguh terdengar lucu. Aku tersenyum melihat darah mengucur dari bagian tengah –bawah- tubuhnya. 'Pekerjaanku' malam ini sungguh 'artistik'. Lihat saja. Aku membelah tubuhnya sama besar dari ujung kemaluan hingga ulu hati. Aku sangat menikmati bunyi derak mengerikan tulang-tulang pinggul dan kulitnya yang terpisah. Bau anyir darah di seluruh permukaan ranjang juga merupakan pemandangan favoritku. Aku seperti sedang mandi darah saat ini.

Hey! Kalian pikir aku akan melakukan apa saat mengangkat kedua kakinya? Hahahaha...

Aku menunggu tubuh molek –yang hampir terbagi dua- itu berhenti mengejang. Cairan merah sepertinya tidak hanya keluar dari bagian yang terkoyak tadi. Lubang telinga, mulut, hidung, bahkan air matanya pun juga menjadi saluran pelepasan cairan pekat tersebut. 'Karya seniku' malam ini memang tidak biasa.

Dan... seperti yang sudah-sudah, jasad ini pun kunikmati sampai tinggal tulang-belulang yang tersisa.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

Taman pelataran universitas terlihat cukup ramai. Mungkin karena matahari yang sepanjang hari ini hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik gumpalan-gumpalan kapas putih raksasa di atas sana. Para mahasiswa saling bercengkrama di bawah teduhnya langit musim dingin tahun ini, tanpa khawatir kulit mereka akan terbakar.

Sama halnya denganku –kami, aku dan Sungmin. Beruntung saat kami tiba di sini, sebuah kursi kayu panjang belum dihuni oleh siapapun. Dan pada akhirnya memilih duduk di sana ketimbang ikut memenuhi padang hijau di tempat itu.

Bangku itu sebenarnya bisa diisi oleh tiga orang. Tapi... hey, siapa orang bodoh di sini yang bersedia menjadi 'penikmat' kemesraan kami? Sehingga jadilah hanya aku dan... kekasihku yang ada di atasnya.

Aku duduk di sebelah Sungmin sambil melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya, dan tentu saja hal ini membuat punggungnya seperti bersandar di sebelah kanan tubuhku. Sepertinya posisi ini sudah menjadi favorit kami –favoritku sebenarnya. Karena dengan begini aku bisa dengan leluasa memerangkap aroma tubuh Sungmin hanya untuk diriku sendiri.

"Apa yang kau baca?" Tanyaku tepat di sebelah telinganya. Jemari Sungmin kini asik membelai layar sebuah _tablet_ PC di tangannya. Sepertinya ia sedang membuka situs-situs yang menampilkan berita-berita terkini.

"Mmm... berita lokal." Jawabnya sambil masih fokus pada layar.

"Ada berita bagus apa?" Aku mulai sedikit tertarik dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan Sungmin. Masih sambil memeluk lingkar pinggangnya, aku mencuri baca tulisan-tulisan yang terpampang di mesin berteknologi tinggi itu.

KEBAKARAN DI APARTEMEN CHEONGJU, PEMILIK KAMAR MENGHILANG.

Aku tersenyum tipis membaca _hedline_ sebuah berita dengan tulisan besar-besar. "Oh! Ini tak jauh dari kampus, _kan_." Itu bukan pertanyaan, hanya sebatas pernyataan meyakinkan. Orang yang tidak mengetahui keberadaan apartemen yang disebutkan dalam berita tersebut sudah pasti baru pertama kali datang ke kota ini.

"Hmm. Kenapa memang?" Ada sensasi aneh saat kulit wajahku bersentuhan dengan rambutnya yang lembut.

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa pemilik kamar yang terbakar di apartemen itu menghilang. Sedangkan seseorang mengaku melihatnya pulang bersama laki-laki beberapa jam sebelumnya. Bukankah ini aneh?"

"Baca betul-betul. Polisi tak dapat menerima pengakuannya karena pria itu tengah mabuk. Kalaupun memang benar, seharusnya jasad mereka 'berdua' ada di dalam. Hangus terbakar." Aku mulai bermain 'api' dengannya.

"Apa mungkin mereka sempat keluar lagi sebelum kebakaran terjadi?" Sungmin masih terobsesi memecahkan kasus yang –tidak sengaja- ditemukannya. Dia begitu menggemaskan jika sedanga berpikir keras.

"Mungkin saja." Sahutku.

"Tapi seharusnya wanita itu muncul saat mengetahui apartemennya terbakar."

Jangan berpikir lebih keras lagi, Lee Sungmin. Kau tidak akan suka jika mendengar yang sebenarnya. Karena aku yang menyebabkan kebakaran itu. Wanita pemilik kamar di sana adalah pelacur yang bersamaku, dan pria mabuk itu benar, pemiliknya memang masuk ke tempat itu sebelum terjadi kebakaran. Kau juga pasti akan lebih tidak menyukai hal ini. Dia bersama seorang pria, dan orang itu adalah aku.

Setelah selesai dengan 'makan-malam' besar, aku membakar sisa-sisa tubuh wanita itu di dalam sebuah wadah logam besar. Dan kemudian api yang masih menyala tersebut sengaja kutinggalkan dalam keadaan tengah melahap tempat tidur yang penuh dengan noda darah. Selanjutnya, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi, karena saat itu aku sudah berada di depan pintu apartemenku.

"Berhentilah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Kepalamu akan sakit." Kataku sambil terkekeh geli.

"Huuuhh... menyebalkan! Kenapa otakku tidak bisa memikirkan hal-hal berat, _sih_?" Jemarinya kini memijat dan sedikit menjambak rambutnya yang lebat.

Aku segera meraih tangannya yang digunakan untuk menarik-narik helaian mahkota di kepalanya itu. "Hentikan, Lee Sungmin. Nanti rontok." Ujarku lembut. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke belakang, menghadap wajahku.

"Kau semalam kemana?"

Deg!

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kau membuatku kaget, Lee Sungmin.

"Aku? Di rumah. Memangnya kenapa?" Aku bersyukur karena memiliki pengendalian diri yang tinggi terhadap reaksi-reaksi semacam ini.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin memicingkan matanya seperti tak percaya dengan jawabanku. Kau tidak akan bisa membuatku tergagap, kelinci kecil.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?" Aku menatap dalam-dalam batu hitamnya yang mengkilat. Wajahnya sedikit menjauh karena terkejut mendapat pandangan seperti ini. "Haruskah aku membuktikannya?" Segera kutarik dagunya dan melumat lekukan indah itu.

"Mpfhh...lepaskan!" Ia mendorong paksa wajahku untuk melepaskan ciuman ini. "Kau selalu saja menggunakan cara ini untuk mengelak." Ujarnya sambil memberengut lucu. "Itu curang namanya."

Sungmin kembali membelakangiku, dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan benda kotak dan pipih tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang sangat manja. Kueratkan lagi pelukanku di tubuhnya yang... sepertinya sedikit lebih gemuk dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Jangan marah. Hari ini aku sudah berbaik hati menjadi mantelmu yang paling hangat. Jadi jangan merusaknya, mengerti?"

"Tubuhmu memang lebih hangat dari koleksi-koleksi pakaian musim dinginku, Cho Kyuhyun. Menyenangkan sekali memilikimu."

Mudah sekali membuatmu kembali tenang. Kurasa hal ini tak akan terjadi jika aku tengah bersama dengan seorang gadis. Mereka pasti merengek seperti bayi jika sudah marah.

Aku kembali memfokuskan penciumanku dengan aroma tubuh Sungmin. Hidungku sedikit bermain di wajah dan lehernya. Sepertinya ini sudah benar-benar menjadi candu bagiku. Sekarang aku justru ragu apakah saat ini sang iblis yang sudah mulai terobsesi dengannya atau memang hanya Lee Sungmin yang semakin menggiurkan. Jika biasanya _namja _bermata indah inilah yang minta untuk disentuh, kini giliranku yang tak mampu berjauhan dengan tubuhnya walaupun hanya sehari. Aku sedikit mengernyit saat kulit hidungku menyentuh bagian kulitnya yang seperti es. Sedingin itukah cuaca hari ini?

"Cho Kyuhyun... " Panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Tadi malam Sim Changmin datang ke apartemenku."

Ada apa ini? Tubuhku tiba-tiba saja mengejang. Aku berhenti memainkan hidungku di leher Sungmin.

"Aaakh! Kyuhyun, kau menyakitiku!" Aku terkejut mendengar teriakan. Apa tadi Sungmin yang berteriak?

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku setelah melepas rengkuhan lengan ini dari tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin meremukkan tulang-tulangku?" Kulihat wajahnya meringis kesakitan. Apa benar tadi aku membuatnya kesakitan?

"Maaf... aku tidak sengaja." Itu murni ungkapan dari hatiku. Kucoba memaksa kinerja otakku kembali untuk mencerna kejadian beberapa detik lalu. "Kau menyebut nama bocah itu. Aku tidak suka." Bagus! Itu kalimat yang benar-benar tepat, Cho Kyuhyun.

Wajahnya yang tadi meringis kesakitan kini berubah melembut dan sedetik kemudian ada rona kecemasan yang bercampur di dalamnya. Kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin kini memenjarakan wajahku. "Reaksimu sungguh berlebihan. Apa begitu tidak sukanya kau dengan Changmin?" Mata kelincinya mengerjap dengan gerakan lambat.

"Untuk apa dia ke tempatmu malam-malam?" Aku seperti ingin tertawa mendengar nada suaraku sendiri. Tidak yakin apakah ini bagian dari sandiwara atau aku benar-benar tidak suka bocah itu menemui Sungmin. Oh, ayolah! Demi penguasa apapun di alam sana, aku ini makhluk kegelapan. Kecemburuan bukan sifatku.

Aku sedikit mengisi paru-paruku dengan udara dingin di sekitar. Lalu menyeringai lebar. Baiklah, aku hanya tidak suka seseorang mendekati 'santapan' terbaikku, apalagi jika sampai mencurinya.

"Kau pasti sudah mengira-ngira untuk apa dia menemuiku. Perkiraanmu tepat, Changmin datang karena masih belum menyerah padaku. Anak itu berpikir bahwa hubunganku denganmu hanya pura-pura, hanya untuk menghindarinya."

Oke. Itu alasan yang wajar bagi manusia. Mereka akan bertindak seperti itu jika menyangkut orang-orang yang dicintainya. Aku sedikit mulai paham dengan kadar emosional mereka. Tapi... kurasa anak bernama Sim Changmin ini sudah bertemu dengan orang yang salah. Kau benar-benar tidak beruntung, _nak._

"Dan yang paling membuatku kesal, dia... mengatakan sesuatu tentangmu." Suaranya melemah.

Mengatakan sesuatu? Apa itu? Kulepas pelukan ini dan memposisikan wajah Sungmin di hadapanku. Sepertinya tak perlu berkata, _namja_ ini tahu arti tatapanku. "Dia mengatakan kalau kau... bukan pria baik-baik"

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa? Ini tidak lucu. Changmin menyebutmu 'pria jahat'. Kau paham kan arti idiom itu?" Wajahnya yang kesal semakin menggemaskan. Rupanya kau benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padaku, Lee Sungmin. Jatuh cinta pada orang –makhluk- yang salah. Suatu saat kau akan menyesalinya.

"Aku memang 'pria-jahat'." Kataku sambil membelai pipinya yang dingin. Dan sesaat kemudian semburat merah muda itu muncul.

"Kalau kau memang 'pria-jahat', sudah lama kau sudah... apa istilahmu? Menyantap? Ya, sudah dari awal kau sudah 'menyantapku'."

Sudah kuduga. Lee Sungmin mengartikan lain perkataan paling jujur yang keluar dari mulutku selama ini. Justru karena aku ini 'pria jahat', tubuhmu sampai saat ini belum juga ku 'santap'.

"Baiklah. Sekarang akan kuperlihatkan kalau aku memang 'pria-jahat'."

Jemariku yang tadi membelai wajahnya kini sudah mencengkeram bagian dagu dan mengarahkannya mengikis jarak dengan wajahku. Aku mengulum terus bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Sepertinya Sungmin kali ini tak menolak. Ia justru mengimbanginya dengan melingkarkan lengannya di leherku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Mulutnya juga dengan senang hati dibuka untuk membiarkan lidahku bermain dengan lidahnya yang hangat.

Hmm... wahai iblis dalam darahku, rasakanlah kenikmatan mangsa ini! Jangan pernah lupakan bentuk dan aromanya! Dia milikmu! Seluruh bagian tubuhnya adalah milikmu!

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

"Apa menciumnya dengan paksa akan membuat anak ini memilihmu... Sim Changmin-_sshi_?"

"K-Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin langsung memelukku begitu berhasil lepas dari rengkuhan bocah jangkung itu. Haahh... sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan terhadapmu, manusia tengik?

"Dia milikku. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain kedua tanganku ini." Suaraku sudah sangat serak dan dalam. Jika saja ini bukan di tempat umum, kupastikan lehernya sudah putus saat ini.

Bukannya takut, anak ini justru menatap balik sorotan mataku. Aku menyeringai, betul-betul sikap pria sejati. Aku mengakuinya. Tapi percuma saja menunjukkan hal itu padaku. Dimata ini kau hanya seorang bocah ingusan yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Uuuhh... kau akan menyesalinya nanti. Jadi... aku mohon diri dulu untuk membawa KEKASIHKU ini pergi. Sampai jumpa, Shim Changmin _sshi._" Dan kita akan benar-benar bertemu lagi nanti.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Se-sedang apa kau di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?" Raungan suara pria bertubuh jangkung itu menggema di kamar apartemennya. Matanya membulat penuh kala menemukan sosok yang amat sangat dibencinya kini tengah duduk manis di atas sebuah sofa kulit.

Pria itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kunjungannya yang tiba-tiba ini membuat si tuan rumah marah –bukan, rasanya seperti ketakutan.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi, _kan_?... Sim Changmin _sshi._" Ujarnya tenang. Suara merdu rendahnya terdengar mengerikan di telinga Changmin.

"Pergi! Pergi dari sini, atau kupanggil polisi." Changmin meremas kuat ujung meja yang membatasi pergerakannya saat tubuhnya berangsur mundur.

Pria berambut ikal tersebut justru semakin terkekeh melihat 'mangsa'-nya semakin terpojok. Perlahan ia bangun dan mulai mendekat ke arah tubuh _namja_ yang sudah ketakutan itu. Dan ketika jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis, tiba-tiba saja Changmin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya.

Sebuah salib. Pria itu mengacungkan sebuah kalung dengan gantungan salib dari kayu.

"Cih! Apa benda itu selalu kau bawa kemana-mana, Sim Changmin?"

"Menjauh! Menjauh kau iblis!" Teriaknya sambil mengacung-acungkan benda itu ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak berhak ada di dunia ini. Kau makhluk terkutuk! Menjauhlah dari kehidupan kami! Di sini bukan tempatmu! PERGI!"

Pria –makhluk- yang memakai nama Cho Kyuhyun itu terbahak melihat aksi teatrikal yang sungguh sangat mengguncang iman jiwa-jiwa yang dekat dengan Tuhan.

"Kau pikir bisa mengusirku dengan benda bodoh ini, _hah_?" Kyuhyun langsung merebut salib dari tangan Changmin yang gemetar. Dan dengan sekali genggamannya, benda itu hancur tak berbentuk lagi.

Lengan panjang dan pucat itu meraih dagu Changmin. Mencengkeramnya dengan sangat kuat hingga pemiliknya menjerit kesakitan.

Kemudian...

JLEEB!

Kedua bola mata itu hampir saja menggelinding dari tempatnya. Sim Changmin memuntahkan banyak sekali cairan berbau anyir dari mulutnya. Tak ada teriakan, hanya suara seperti orang tercekik yang keluar. Dan setelah itu, tubuhnya merosot hingga kepalanya menumbuk lantai marmer yang dingin dengan suara 'DUG' pelan.

CRREEET!

Kyuhyun mencabut kembali tangannya yang tadi sudah menembus perut Changmin, lalu dijilatnya dengan penuh kenikmatan darah dan pecahan isi perut yang tertinggal di jari-jari dan telapak tangannya.

Slrruup! "Hmm... sudah lama aku tak makan pejantan. Tapi dari yang kuingat, tubuhmu ini lebih nikmat, Changmin-ah."

"Aku tak tahu pria sepertimu begitu terobsesi dengan mitos-mitos tak berguna, Sim Changmin. Tapi kau salah jika menganggapku akan takluk dengan benda-benda semacam itu. Makhluk seperti diriku hanya hancur dengan 'milikku' sendiri. Dan satu hal, tidak seharusnya kau menyelidikiku. Sudah kubilang bahwa suatu saat kau akan menyesalinya. Jadi maafkan aku untuk malam ini."

Dan sekali lagi, malam itu menjadi malam keberuntungan bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau ia lewati. Menyingkirkan calon pencuri santapan terbaiknya, sekaligus mendapatkan makan malam yang cukup besar.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

Aku tak tahu kenapa pemuda manis ini memilih 'seni budaya etnik' untuk program studinya meraih gelar sarjana. Padahal program ini memiliki peminat paling sedikit di universitas. Masa depannya pun kurasa tak akan jelas jika bergelut dengan suku-suku aneh yang tersebar di muka bumi ini.

Eh? Sejak kapan aku peduli dengan masa depan? _Well_, tentu saja ini penting. Kau harus benar-benar memikirkan masa depan jika harus hidup lebih dari ratusan tahun, _kan_?

Tapi tidak dengan anak ini. Lee Sungmin makhluk yang akan binasa oleh umur. Terlebih lagi, aku tengah menunggunya 'ranum', jadi hidupnya kini juga ada di dalam genggamanku.

Dan demi apapun yang ada di neraka. Aku sudah hampir mati karena bosan mendengar si tua itu mengoceh tentang _Chichen Itza, Colosseum, Petra, Acropolis of Athens, _dan kurasa ia juga bicara mengenai sebuah patung Kristus Penebus –entah apa namanya.

Pada awalnya pria tua itu sangat berhati-hati dan jarang sekali bicara lantang saat kuliah, aku mengetahui tentang itu semenjak pertama kali memutuskan untuk ikut sebagian besar mata kuliah yang diambil oleh Sungmin. Hanya ikut masuk –tidak bentul-betul mengikuti pelajarannya. Laki-laki itu berbicara sangat pelan, seolah-olah mencoba untuk mengekspresikan gagasannya, dia juga nampak tidak begitu lancar bicara, entah disengaja atau memang sudah pembawaannya. Bagiku dosen yang satu ini kadang justru terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru belajar jalan, mencoba menapaki tanah, dan menemukan potensi-potensi dirinya yang belum diketahui. Namun pada saat itu juga, ia terlihat tenggelam sangat jauh dalam dunia sejarah suku-suku tua di berbagai belahan bumi ini, hingga sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa separuh isi kelasnya sudah pergi ke alam bawah sadar yang –mungkin- tentunya lebih menarik dari isi kuliahnya.

Tapi tidak bagi _namja_ manis-'ku' ini –Oh, aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan embel-embel kepemilikan itu.

Sungmin terlihat sangat serius memperhatikan. Anak ini juga sepertinya hanyut dalam arogansi pemikiran si pengajar di depan kelas, seolah perubahan-perubahan pada diri sang _master_ saat menjelaskan berbagai hal menjadi keuntungan tersendiri baginya. Kedua matanya bergerak menunjukkan bahwa betapa besarnya keinginan dan tekad yang bulat pada bidang yang digelutinya. Dan tidak tahu apa karena aku sudah mulai terobsesi padanya –tubuhnya, atau memang ini bagian dari keistimewaan yang ada dalam diri Sungmin, sampai saat ini tidak kusesali keputusan untuk tidak 'menyerangnya' sejak pertama kami bertemu.

Aku melirik jam besar yang terpasang tepat di atas papan tulis putih yang sedari tadi berubah fungsi sebagai layar LCD. Lima menit lagi, dan kuharap tidak ada waktu ekstra untuk semua kejenuhan ini.

"Lee Sungmin." panggilku sambil mendekatkan diri ke wajahnya yang masih terlihat serius.

"_Eoh_?" Aku tersenyum. Ternyata pesonaku masih dapat bersaing dengan mata kuliah ini. Sungmin langsung menengok begitu suara berat –berbisik- ku mengusik keseriusannya.

"Kuharap si tua itu tidak korupsi waktu lagi. Aku bosan, dan ingin segera memelukmu." Kataku masih dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

Sungmin _nyengir_ menampakkan deretan gigi kelincinya yang putih. "Aku justru berharap dia melakukannya. Tapi selepas ini dia masih harus mengisi kelas lain."

Apa-apaan anak ini? _Saking_ terobsesinya, kau sampai tahu jadwal mengajar orang itu? Ck... ck... aku mulai menemukan hal-hal tidak sehat pada dirimu, Lee Sungmin.

Dan mata kuliah hari ini pun berakhir.

* * *

"Beberapa hari ini aku sudah tak melihatnya lagi. Kemana anak itu?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Sim Changmin."

Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi membelai rambut Sungmin yang berkilau. Tak berniat sama sekali untuk peduli dengan apa yang ditanyakannya. Kemanapun dicari, kau tidak akan menemukan bocah itu lagi.

Sekelebat memori tentang 'malam terakhir' Changmin hadir dalam ingatanku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku harus merasa direpotkan dengan bekas-bekas pembantaian yang kulakukan. Akan aneh jika aku membakar apartemennya seperti yang kulakukan pada tempat tinggal wanita bernama 'Vic' beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jadinya, dari pada membiarkan para polisi yang sok tahu itu menemukan pola suatu kejahatan berantai, aku lebih memilih bermain dengan cairan pembersih kamar mandi. Walaupun begitu, sampai saat ini sepertinya mereka tak tahu apakah kasus hilangnya sejumlah orang merupakan aksi pembunuhan atau justru penculikan.

Seperti yang sudah kalian pikirkan, aku membereskan tempat kejadian sampai keadaannya menjadi seperti semula. Seperti tidak pernah ada apapun di sana. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali harus 'bersih-bersih' seperti itu. Dan terlebih lagi, Changmin adalah pemuda yang cukup populer. Para gadis di gedung ini akan akan langsung berteriak histeris jika mendengar kabar tak sedap mengenai dirinya. Yaaa... walaupun ketidak hadirannya selama tiga hari ini sudah cukup menjadi desas desus di kalangan para wanita.

"_Kudengar selama beberapa bulan ini Changmin menjadi terobsesi akan hal-hal berbau mitos. Teman-temannya bilang ia jadi lebih... apa namanya... mmm... religius. Ya. Ia jadi lebih religius."_

"_Benarkah? Kira-kira ada apa dengannya ya? Apa dia sudah ikut semacam perkumpulan agama-agama baru?"_

"_Entahlah, mungkin saja begitu."_

"_Mungkin ia seperti itu karena sadar sudah salah dalam orientasi ketertarikannya pada manusia."_

"_Maksudmu karena Changmin menyukai pria, begitu?"_

"_Memang siapa yang disukainya?"_

"_Kau tidak tahu? Lee Sungmin. Pria berwajah cantik itu, yang sekarang menjadi kekasih Cho Kyuhyun."_

"_Aku tahu soal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Tapi masalah Changmin menyukai orang itu juga, Wah... wah... ini gosip hebat."_

"_Yang kudengar, Lee Sungmin menyatakan cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun untuk menjauhi Changmin. Padahal dia baru saja bertemu dengan pria tampan itu."_

"_Eh, apa menurutmu Cho Kyuhyun juga seorang gay?"_

"_Kurasa tidak. Ia hanya baik pada semua orang. Mungkin Lee Sungmin hanya merasa tinggi hati diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Kyuhyun."_

"_Ssssttt, pelankan suara kalian! Mereka ada di sini."_

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku di tubuh Sungmin yang menegang, kedua telapak tangannya mengepal memperlihatkan otot-otot yang berwarna keunguan. Kontras sekali dengan warna kulitnya yang putih bersih. "Jangan dengarkan mereka." Ujarku menenangkan.

Aku sendiri terkejut dengan sikap ini. Apa ini? Kurasa aku sudah mulai mahir memainkan peran sebagai kekasih yang baik.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Panggil Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Bukankah aku hanya harus bilang 'iya'. Lantas kenapa sulit sekali menjawabnya?

"Tentu saja tidak. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, tetap aku yang memulai hubungan ini. Mereka benar, kau hanya pria yang terlalu baik pada semua orang."

Apa lagi ini? Kemana Lee Sungmin yang sangat percaya diri dan tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan omongan orang? Kenapa dia perkata seperti itu?

Lama kami terdiam. Seandainya aku memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran manusia. Aku penasaran apa yang saat ini tengah dipikirkannya. Ck! Keadaan ini sangat menggangu, aku sangat ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan orang-orang jika pacar mereka sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini

Tiba-tiba Sungmin memutar badannya menghadapku. "Tapi bagaimana lagi? Kau milikku sekarang."

Benar begitu. Itu baru Lee Sungmin yang ku kenal. Aku tersenyum mendengar ungkapannya yang sangat arogan.

"Kau benar. Aku milikmu." Seringaian terlukis –lagi- di bibir tipisku ini. Ini lebih sulit daripada mencabik tubuh buruanku. Lee Sungmin kadang terlihat sangat polos, namun ada kalanya anak ini membuatku merasakan hal-hal yang membuat sisi kemanusiaanku muncul begitu saja ke permukaan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku merasa bagai seorang manusia sejati saat berada di samping pemuda ini.

Aku mengerling pada sekumpulan gadis yang tadi membicarakan kami. Reaksi mereka terlalu lambat –kurasa. Aku sudah terlanjur menghafal wajah-wajah itu.

* * *

"Kau masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi siang?" Aku bertanya sambil menghempaskan sebuah majalah _fashion_ dengan kasar.

Kalian pasti tak percaya. Sudah tiga jam aku di sini, di tempat kekasihku, dan aku belum menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Lee Sungmin masih sibuk dengan buku-buku tebal di atas meja. Kacamata berbingkai ungu masih bertengger manis di hidungnya yang mancung, dan jemarinya menari indah di atas _keyboard_ laptop mungilnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ujarnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kau sedang mengacuhkanku saat ini."

"Aku hanya sedang banyak tugas. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Kalau lapar ambillah sesuatu di dalam kulkas. Aku tak tahu apa kesukaanmu, tapi ada pasta dingin di dalam."

Lapar? Aku memang sangat lapar.

Tanpa persetujuan, aku melepas kacamata dan menutup lipatan layar laptop yang sedari tadi mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin. Dan dengan gerakan cepat kuraih tubuhnya untuk berada dalam dekapan tanganku.

"_Yah, _Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku sudah tahu kau akan bicara seperti itu.

Tak menjawab, aku lebih tertarik menciumi tubuhnya yang harum. Dan lagi-lagi, seperti dugaanku Sungmin tak akan menolak setiap sentuhan yang kuberikan. Ia terlihat pasrah saja dengan gesekan mulut dan hidungku di kulit lehernya, hanya sesekali jemarinya membelai wajahku dengan lembut.

"Peradaban macam apa lagi yang mengalihkan perhatian dari kekasihmu yang sempurna ini, _eh_?" Aku tidak sedang basa-basi mengatakan hal itu, kesal sekali diacuhkan seperti ini.

"Kau pernah mendengar suku 'Algonquian'?"

"..."

"Salah satu penduduk asli yang menempati Amerika Utara."

Aku tersenyum, hanya saja kali ini sedikit dipaksakan. Tentu saja, aku berasal dari sana. "Tidak. Memangnya apa yang menarik dari mereka?" Aku mulai lihai berbohong rupanya.

"Sebetulnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan suku-suku Indian lama yang mendiami pulau besar itu." sahutnya lagi.

"Lantas?"

"Aku... sedikit tertarik dengan cerita rakyat masyarakat tersebut."

"Kau ingin bicara tentang legenda _vampire_ atau manusia serigala?" Tanyaku sedikit sarkatis. Cerita makhluk-makhluk itu sudah menjadi romansa bodoh yang berkembang tak tentu arah dalam kehidupan yang serba mesin ini. Cerita-ceritanya pun bervariasi sesuai dengan budaya dan spesies lokal. Bahkan _coyote_, kalian tahu? Itu sejenis anjing hutan. Spesies itu dianggap lebih mungkin ditemukan sebagai bentuk alternatif di suatu _skinwalker _di wilayah Great Plains. Aku bahkan tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan makhluk itu, karena mereka hanya mengetahuinya dalam bentuk _totem._

"Cerita rakyat modern belakangan ini lebih tertarik dengan sosok _lycanthropes_. Sosok raksasa yang terbuat dari es."

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa aroma tubuh Sungmin tak dapat memperbaiki fungsi otakku. Pelukanku mengerat, namun sepertinya belum mengusik apapun di dalam sini. "Makhluk apa itu?" Tanyaku pelan –sedikit menggeram, kurasa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pernah mendengar 'Wendigo'?"

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Buat yang ga tahu:

1. Chichen Itza : Peninggalan arkeologi suku maya di Meksiko. bentuk bangunannya menyerupai piramida dengan undakan seperti anak tangga di sisinya. bagian atasnya tidak runcing, namun membentuk kubah persegi.

2. Colosseum : yang ini mungkin udah familiar. ini bangunan/gedung pertunjukan besar yang letaknya di ibukota negara Italia, Roma. Dulunya tempat ini bisa menampung sekitar 50.000 orang.

3. Petra : kalo yang ini adalah sebuah kota arkeologikal di Yordania. dibangun di dataran rendah di anatar gunung2 Wadi Arabia. karena dibangun di tempat tersebut, bangunan2 kotanya dibuat dengan memahat dinding2 batu di Yordania. mantap kan?^^

4. Acropolis of Athens : merupakan sebuah dataran tinggi berbatu di Athena yang tingginya 156 m. di atasnya terdapat reruntuhan bangunan2 kuno yang dulunya adalah sebuah kuil2 pusat sejarah Athena.

5. Skinwalker : legenda Amerika yang megarah pada orang yang punya kekuatan supranatural untuk berubah menjadi binatang.

6. Totem : gambar atau ukiran patung. biasanya dipakai sebagai lambang sebuah suku.

* * *

***Pasang helm***

**Oke, author siap digebukin.**

**Ga nyangka ^^ Saya pikir FF ini bakalan dicuekin. Waktu buka storyManage-nya, kaget banget liat sambutan hangat chingu-deul semua. *bow**

***nyengir* mohon jangan berpikir tidak2 sama authornya ya. Siapapun yang saya 'binasakan' di FF ini bukan berarti bashing terhadap pihak tertentu. Ini murni ke-o'otan authornya yang ga bisa mempersiapkan dengan baik chast2 di sini.**

**Jadi, kalo ada yang ga berkenan, langsung 'serang' aja authornya, tapi jangan pair-nya #puppyeyes**

**Terus untuk review, karena semua isinya hampir sama, jadi untuk saat ini belum bales RR-nya atu2. Tapi mulai chapt depan saya usahakan menyapa lagi chingu semua lewat re-RnR tiap chapter-nya.**

**Semoga suka sama jalan ceritanya. Tetep Review yaaaa^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. The Story**

* * *

**Jamestown, Virginia, 1614**

Mereka selalu menyebut Februari adalah bulan 'neraka'. Pada bulan ini seluruh kehidupan seperti berada pada garis antara hidup dan mati. Musim paceklik setidaknya membuat tempat ini seperti kota mati.

Aku tahu benar jika musim ini adalah permasalahan klasik karena pasti terjadi setiap tahun, sehingga masyarakat –yang kebanyakan adalah petani dan nelayan- sudah paham bahwa akan berhadapan terus dengan musim yang akan membuat mereka sengsara.

Tapi pertanyaanku hanya satu, kenapa mereka tetap bertahan menjadi petani atau nelayan meskipun selalu terjebak dalam kubangan kemiskinan?

Satu dari sekian banyak hal yang tidak aku pahami dari makhluk yang disebut 'manusia'.

Baiklah, jika musim ini merupakan 'neraka' bagi mereka, maka tidak untukku. Setiap masa kesulitan massal ini tiba, aku akan menjadi satu-satunya yang berbahagia.

Iya, berbahagia. Kalian tidak salah baca.

Saat musim ini tiba, kelaparan akan menjadi _trend_ utama yang mengikutinya. Hasil laut maupun berladang tidak lagi memenuhi gudang-gudang para petani miskin di tempat ini. Para orang tua akan keluar dari rumah untuk mencari sumber makanan di tempat yang jauh dengan meninggalkan anak-anak mereka di rumah. Dan yang akhirnya terjadi adalah sang orang tua tewas sebelum sempat menemukan makanan, dan anak-anak pun membusuk karena menunggu mereka yang tak kunjung tiba di rumah dengan membawa amunisi kehidupan.

Sekarang mengerti kenapa aku menyebut ini adalah masa yang paling membahagiakan?

Benar. Karena aku bisa makan bangkai mereka.

Aku tak perlu berusaha keras untuk mengisi perutku di musim ini. Hanya tinggal mengawasi rumah-rumah mereka, dan langsung masuk jika sudah tidak merasakan lagi aroma hembusan-hembusan napas.

Ini tahun ke-dua belas-ku merasakan hidup sebagai makhluk pesakitan dan terkutuk. Saat ini umurku tujuh belas. Sungguh usia yang seharusnya membuatmu memulai segala kegiatan-kegiatan pembelajaran sebagai seorang laki-laki dan kepala rumah tangga yang tangguh di masa depan.

Powpecan. Semua orang memanggilku seperti itu. Lucu bukan? Biar sekalian kujelaskan. Aku mendapat sebutan itu bukan tanpa alasan. 'Pecan' dalam bahasa Algonquin berarti 'sejenis kacang'. Tubuhku tidak ada bedanya dengan benda jelek itu, kurus, pucat, dan berkerut. Walau yakin jika dalam keadaan 'normal' aku akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang tampan, tetap saja sulit. Seorang anak akan tumbuh baik jika asupan gizi mereka tak kurang, benar _kan_? Dan bukan masalah jika yang dimaksud 'asupan' itu adalah panganan yang sewajarnya dikonsumsi manusia.

Tapi tidak denganku. Entah perjanjian macam apa yang dibuat oleh kedua orang tuaku hingga tega membuat buah hatinya sendiri menjadi monster. Tak perlu kusebutkan 'gizi' seperti apa yang dimaksud. Terlebih lagi, aku membutuhkannya dalam jumlah yang tidak dapat dikatakan sedikit.

Setidaknya satu 'tubuh' manusia tiap harinya.

Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa bekerja kerasnya mereka –orang tuaku- dalam mencari 'nafkah'.

Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena pada akhirnya mereka tak sanggup lagi memberiku makan, sekitar dua tahun lalu ayah dan ibuku menyerahkan diri mereka untuk menjadi hidangan makan malamku. Ingatan tentang dua orang yang menggorok lehernya sendiri menjadi motivasi terkuat bagiku untuk membenci iblis yang kian hari semakin menguasai tubuh lemah ini.

Aku bahkan tak sempat menikmati masa-masa sebagai manusia normal.

* * *

**Rhode Island, 1733**

Kupikir kutukan ini akan sirna dengan usia. Walaupun memiliki kebiasaan yang sangat mengerikan seperti monster, namun aku tetap tumbuh layaknya manusia biasa. Tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang gagah –entah karena apa- hingga tak ada lagi sosok 'pecan' yang tersisa di wajahku. Aku merasa jika hal ini terus berlangsung –tumbuh-, suatu saat aku akan mati juga, dan penderitaan ini akan berakhir.

Tapi rasanya aku salah besar.

Jika menghitung usia layaknya seorang manusia, seharusnya aku kini sudah berada di liang kubur bersama dengan cacing, belatung, dan organisme pengurai lainnya. Seharusnya aku sudah lama mati.

Nyatanya tidak. Saat aku sadar bahwa telah hidup selama lima puluh tahun, baru kusadari bahwa tubuh ini seperti 'tertahan' dalam sosok pemuda berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Aku sama sekali tidak bertambah tua. Dan hingga lebih dari satu abad kini, aku semakin yakin bahwa 'iblis' di dalam sini telah mengubahku menjadi makhluk _immortal._

_Ayo lompat!_

Aku tahu 'dia' hanya sedang mengejek. Keinginanku untuk 'membinasakan' diri sendiri sudah bukan hal baru bagi-'nya'. Saat menyadari bahwa monster ini akan terus hidup hingga saat Sang Penguasa melakukan penghancuran besar-besaran di hari akhir nanti, aku selalu mencoba membunuhnya. Aku sering datang ke tempat-tempat seperti ini –tebing curam- dan mengharapkan hal-hal yang tak mungkin terjadi. Sangat sering aku berdoa, meminta pembebasan akan kesakitan dan kecanduan akan suatu hal... dari sang iblis yang bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatannya...

Aku menyeringai, "Doa ini tidak pernah dijawab." _Tidak akan pernah dijawab._ Setan dalam diriku tertawa senang.

_Coba saja. Mungkin kali ini kau akan beruntung._

Aku menggertakkan gigi. Marah? Tidak!

Sensasi yang muncul saat aku melompat, merasakan debuman tanah keras mematahkan semua tulang-tulang hingga sebagian tertancap dan merobek kulitku dan sebagian lainnya juga menyumbat aliran darah ke jantung dan sebaliknya, hingga pembengkakan terjadi. Aku sangat menikmati kedamaian yang ditimbulkan dari rasa sakit itu.

_Mungkin kali ini kau akan beruntung._

Suara itu terus saja menggoda. Senyuman –sinis- yang tadi terpampang seketika hilang saat membayangkan bahwa sensasi itu hanya berlangsung sekilas. Setelahnya aku akan merasakan tulang-tulangku mulai tersambung, darah dari jantung akan dipompa kembali, dan luka-luka sayatan yang menganga lebar terus menutup hingga tanpa bekas. Dan beberapa jam kemudian aku akan bangkit lagi. Layaknya seseorang yang tidak pernah terjun dari ketinggian beratus-ratus meter dengan menghantam tanah dan bebatuan. Berdiri tegak, menyeringai, dan... kelaparan.

* * *

**Canada, 1867**

Menyaksikan pembentukan sebuah peradaban baru merupakan hal yang hebat bagi sebagian orang. Seperti diriku saat ini yang menjadi saksi lahirnya sistem desentralisasi dan pemerintahan _Dominion of Canada_ yang berbentuk 'monarki konstitusional'. Suasananya betul-betul ramai, sedikit kacau karena fenomena ini sungguh sangat kontroversi di kalangan masyarakat. Sedangkan aku? Hanya menjadi pengamat. _Toh_ gegap gempita –atau mungkin kekacauan- ini tak memperngaruhi pekerjaanku sebagai dokter hewan.

Sejak kegiatan 'mencoba-bunuh-diri' puluhan tahun lalu, akhirnya aku pun menyerah. Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu. Aku memutuskan untuk berdamai dengan iblis yang menguasai tubuhku. Aku membuat perjanjian penting dengan-'nya'. 'Biarkan aku hidup dengan baik dan berbaur dengan manusia. Sebagai balasan, aku akan memberimu makan setiap harinya'.

Sepertinya 'kami' sepakat. Aku hidup mengelana dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Belajar berbagai hal dan bekerja dengan profesi yang berbeda-beda. Dengan waktu tak berbatas yang kumiliki, membuatku jadi 'tahu' dan 'bisa' melakukan apapun.

Terlebih jika mengingat parasku yang sempurna, jadi jangan salahkan jika aku terpaksa menggunakannya untuk 'modal' mencari mangsa yang cukup lezat. Untuk itulah 'makananku' lebih banyak berjenis kelamin wanita. Mereka lebih mudah diperdaya.

Tidak sebaik itu, kawan. Aku tidak bisa terlalu 'berbaur' dalam keseharian para manusia. kalian pasti tahu... Ya benar... karena aku memiliki penciuman yang tajam. Jika ada saja yang mengusik 'makhluk' ini dengan aromanya yang sangat menggairahkan, rasa kemanusiaanku mungkin sepenuhnya akan lenyap.

* * *

**Korea, 1912**

Aku tahu jika lambat laun eksistensi sosok mitos seperti diriku ini sedikit banyak akan mempengaruhi kehidupan masyarakat, terutama di Eropa. Berbagai versi Wendigo dimunculkan sebagai bentuk kebencian terhadap kasus kanibalisme yang meresahkan masyarakat di mana tempatku berada.

Mereka menyebutkan bahwa sosok 'Wendigo' tidak ubahnya monster yang menyerang manusia. Untuk hal ini kurasa mereka tak salah. Aku memang memangsa mereka, layaknya hewan karnivora yang liar. Tapi ada yang sama sekali tidak bisa kuterima. Masyarakat mengatakan bahwa Wendigo adalah makhluk besar dengan rupa yang sangat buruk.

Menjengkelkan...

Tidak hanya itu, kepercayaan lain juga menyebutkan bahwa para 'Wendigo' memiliki tubuh kurus dengan kulit berkeriput dan tertarik hingga menonjolkan bentuk tulang-tulangnya. Bibir compang-camping dengan banyak darah serta bau seperti mayat yang sudah membusuk juga sering ditambahkan dalam dongeng-dongeng untuk menakuti anak-anak yang berperilaku nakal.

Mereka menggambarkanku tak lebih baik dari penderita busung lapar.

Hingga pada puncaknya, saat aku berurusan dengan seorang dukun terkenal bernama Jack Fiddler. Entah memang benar atau hanya ingin dihormati di kalangan masyarakat, orang yang dijuluki "_He who stands in the southern sky_" sangat terobsesi memusnahkan para Wendigo. Para tersangka pembunuhan yang disertai dengan kanibalisme dianggapnya sebagai perwujudan makhluk Wendigo. Dengan begitu, Jack memutuskan menggelar _euthanasia_ atau 'kematian untuk kebaikan'. Ia dan pengikutnya membantai para terpidana pembunuhan-pembunuhan yang merajalela tersebut.

Tentu saja ia tak akan mencurigaiku yang saat itu berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter forensik yang sering menangani jasad para korban kasus pembunuhan. Kurasa orang itu memang hanya ingin meraih aktualisasi diri sebagai tanda eksistensinya dalam dunia mitos masyarakat. Bagaimana si Tua itu bisa menangkap Wendigo yang sebenarnya, jika hanya berlandaskan mitos kacangan itu?

Tapi sayang, karena pada akhirnya pria tua itu ditangkap oleh para polisi-polisi Kanada dengan tuduhan melakukan sejumlah pembunuhan sadis.

Iblis dalam diriku hanya tertawa saat menangani 'tubuh' terpidananya yang ditemukan gantung diri saat dalam pelarian.

Aku tidak bermaksud kabur dari tragedi yang sudah menggegerkan masyarakat Kanada waktu itu. Hanya saja tak ingin bila suatu saat ada 'Jack-Jack' baru yang mungkin lebih gila dengan pembasmian makhluk sepertiku. Terlebih, sang dukun sudah menambahkan jumlah 'rupa' Wendigo, yaitu bahwa makhluk tersebut –aku- bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia.

Pada tahun 1907 aku melakukan perjalanan ke Asia.

Awalnya kupikir kapal besar yang mengangkut para serdadu bayaran pasukan Jepang –yang juga mengangkutku- akan berlabuh di negeri yang terkenal dengan legenda 'ninja'-nya itu. Tak kusangka ternyata orang-orang ini langsung dikirim ke negara tujuan penjajahannya.

Korea. Negeri yang saat itu masih tengah dipaksa menandatangani suatu perjanjian untuk menjadi penyokong Jepang. Kalau tidak salah, di Eropa kami menyebutnya sebagai 'Negara Protektorat'.

Dan di sinilah aku. Memulai lagi 'hidup baru' di tanah yang sama sekali belum pernah kudatangi. Entah apakah aku melewati sejarahnya, aku merasa jika dibandingkan dengan orang Eropa yang memiliki tubuh tinggi besar dengan kulit dan rambut albino, diriku lebih seperti mereka. Walau tentu saja 'versi' tampan-nya.

* * *

**Cheongju, Korea Selatan, 2012**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pernah mendengar 'Wendigo'?"

"Maksudmu 'psikologis wendigo'?

"Bukan. Bukan itu. Wendigo dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Makhluk legenda pemakan daging manusia."

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak untuk mengatur semua sistem tubuh ini yang sedari tadi terus saja tidak mampu berkoordinasi dengan 'sesuatu' di dalamnya.

Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa Sungmin akan 'menyentuh' hal-hal seperti ini, mengingat bahwa dirinya tidak berbeda jauh dengan arkeolog-arkeolog yang gila akan mitos.

Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk ini. Bukankah lebih baik kau tidak bertanya apapun tentang hal-hal tersebut, Lee Sungmin? Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit melawan –bernegosiasi- iblis jahat ini.

_Ini tidak baik. Kau harus segera menghabisinya. Lambat laun anak ini akan seperti pemuda itu_ –Sim Changmin.

Tidak! Berhentilah merengek seperti bayi! Aku tak akan menghabisinya secepat ini. Aku membutuhkannya. Anak ini harus lebih lama berada di sisiku. Jangan gegabah! Kumohon tetaplah tenang di dalam.

_Cepat habisi dia! Jangan bermanja dengan kalimat 'dia belum ranum'! Kau hanya beralasan! Habisi dia! Habisi dia!_

Diamlah! Jika kau tak mau menurut padaku, kupastikan tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir kita berdua. Aku tak sedang main-main, dasar kau iblis!

...

Tidak ada suara. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai pandai bernegosiasi dengannya. Kuharap ini semua memang berkat terlalu sering berada di dekat Sungmin.

"Aku pernah membacanya di sebuah situs lokal. Makhluk itu... jelek sekali."

Oke, sekarang aku justru menghina diri sendiri. Kucoba fokus lagi membaui semerbak wangi tubuh Sungmin. Rasanya sudah lebih baik, tenggorokanku tak lagi berulah.

"Kau percaya makhluk itu ada?" Hembusan napasnya saat berucap menggelitik ceruk antara dagu dan leherku.

"Kau sendiri?" Aku sama sekali tak mampu menunduk untuk memandang wajahnya. Lee Sungmin, jangan main-main dengan bilah pisau yang tajam. Salah-salah jari-jarimu akan terpotong.

"Aku... percaya." Sudah kuduga. Kekasihku ini bahkan percaya jika permohonannya akan terkabul apabila ia berhasil menemukan helaian semanggi berdaun empat.

"Apa yang kau percayai dari makhluk seperti itu, hmm?" Tanyaku pelan. Sudah kepalang tanggung, mungkin aku harus mengetahui semua yang ada dalam pikirannya. Hal itu bisa membatasi bagaimana aku harus bersikap nantinya.

"Aku percaya bahwa makhluk itu juga seperti manusia." Tubuhku kembali mengeratkan pelukan di tubuhnya. Entah untuk apa. Aku hanya beranggapan jika melakukannya, Sungmin akan baik-baik saja.

"Apa maksudmu?" Pengendalian diriku benar-benar dalam masa pengujian yang cukup berat kali ini.

"Kau tahu? Apa ungkapan untuk pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh sesama manusia?" Jemari Sungmin kurasakan membelai lenganku dengan sangat lembut.

Aku tak menjawab. Lagipula aku memang tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Seperti memakan bangkai saudara sendiri."

Aku menyeringai. Tidak! Ini mungkin bukan diriku, tapi iblis yang ada dalam diriku sedang tertawa sangat keras. "Ungkapan itu cukup _familiar,_ tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan menghubungkannya dengan mitos-mitos itu."

"Wendigo juga merupakan simbol keserakahan. Dan menurutku, makhluk bernama 'manusia' lah yang memiliki penyakit serakah yang paling besar di muka bumi ini. Mereka menkhianati siapapun dan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya untuk terus mengumpulkan sampah-sampah harta hanya demi kesenangannya semata. Tak peduli jika mereka harus membunuh ataupun mengambil kebahagiaan orang lain."

Perkataan Sungmin sungguh gamblang di telingaku. Ia menghina figur 'manusia' seolah dirinya bukan bagian dari mereka.

"Jadi kau percaya jika Wendigo adalah makhluk yang benar-benar jahat?" Aku mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. Kurasakan 'sesuatu' di dalam sini menggeram tak terima.

"Mungkin ia lebih baik jika menyangkut masalah 'bangkai-saudara' itu."

Aku terkekeh mendengar opininya yang teramat polos. Jadi kau mengatakan bahwa Wendigo itu lebih baik dari manusia, _hah_? Aku bahkan tak peduli jika korban-korbanku itu masih punya keluarga yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada mereka.

"Tapi walau bagaimanapun kau tetap menganggap Wendigo adalah makhluk yang sangat jahat menurutku. Kau dan (mungkin) aku tak ubahnya memeiliki moral seperti mereka (Wendigo)." Pernyataan ini mungkin bisa mengakhiri diskusi kami.

"Sejahat apapun, baik kau dan aku masih memiliki kasih sayang. Kau dengan berbaik hati mau bersamaku yang sangat mencintai dirimu ini."

Aku sudah hidup ratusan tahun, dan selama itu aku adalah sosok yang sangat cerdas dalam menganalisis apapun. Namun baru kali ini merasa bingung dengan perkataan seorang manusia. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau samapaikan, Lee Sungmin?"

"Makhluk Wendigo juga sama seperti kita (manusia). Dibalik tindakan brutal, dia masih punya sisi kemanusiaan dalam pengelanaannya."

Iblis dalam diriku betul-betul mengamuk. Pompaan aliran darah seperti dipaksa begerak cepat, membuat setiap detakannya terasa sangat sakit. Roh jahat itu perlahan merasuki setiap jengkal rangkaian sistem pengendali tubuh ini. _Aku sudah memperingatimu. Manusia bodoh ini hanya akan menyia-nyiakan waktumu yang berharga._

Saat ini seharusnya lenganku sudah meremukkan tulang-tulang dadanya. Memisahkan tangan dan kakinya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Mengalirkan darah segar dari setiap titik potong dan lubang-lubang kehidupannya. Haaahhh... aku bisa merasakan betapa lezat pemandangan itu.

Namun sepertinya hal itu hanya dalam imajinasiku, karena saat ini Sungmin masih bersandar mesra di dadaku yang bidang sambil membelai-belai bulu-bulu halus di tanganku.

Aku masih memeluknya, melindunginya dari terpaan angin musim dingin yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela di ruangan ini. Dadanya masih bergerak naik turun secara teratur, dan ini meyakinkanku bahwa Lee Sungmin masih hidup sampai detik ini.

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah." Bisikku padanya.

Lima menit kemudian _namja_ manis ini sudah berkelana ke alam bawah sadar dimana dirinya tak akan pernah tersakiti oleh siapapun. Tempat yang akan selalu mengabulkan setiap harapan-harapan polosnya. Hingga membuatnya menjadi makhluk yang paling bahagia.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

**Sungmin**

Tidurku lebih pulas malam tadi. Tidak tahu apa karena aku betul-betul lelah dengan tugas-tugas kuliah akhir-akhir ini, atau semalaman suntuk aku tidur di dalam dekapan kekasihku. Cho Kyuhyun.

Memang sudah biasa jika pria itu menginap di rumah dan tidur seranjang denganku. Tapi tetap saja, semalam itu sungguh berbeda dari malam-malam lain.

Oh, bukan karena hal itu, teman. Aku tidak bohong saat mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun memelukku semalaman. Hanya memelukku. Itu saja. Bayangan wajahnya yang marah jika aku sudah meminta 'sentuhan' lebih akan membuat hari-hariku tidak enak. Jadi kuputuskan untuk puas saja dengan semalam. Setidaknya, untuk pertama kalinya aku menemukan dirinya –masih- berada di kamar tidur saat bangun di pagi hari. Karena biasanya ia selalu pulang tanpa membangunkanku dan hanya berpamitan melalui _papper message _yang diletakkan di atas meja kerja.

"Ini hari Minggu. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu lebih lama." Begitu jawaban yang kudapat saat bertanya mengenai kebiasaannya yang tidak dilakukan.

Dan saat ini Kyuhyun betul-betul memanfaatkan saat-saat kebersamaan kami dengan baik berdasarkan caranya sendiri –kurasa. Aku sedang menghangatkan pasta yang menjadi satu-satunya amunisi kami pagi ini. Aku sangat senang saat Kyuhyun mengatakan akan sarapan bersamaku. Satu hal lagi yang tidak biasa darinya.

Ah ya, kuulangi. Saat ini aku sedang menghangatkan pasta di dapur, dan kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini? Orang ini terus saja memelukku dari belakang, hingga membuat pergerakanku saat memasak jadi terbatas.

Saat aku bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?". Dia hanya menjawab, "Aku sedang sarapan". Oke, ini sudah cukup aneh, aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan arti 'sarapan' yang diucapkannya. Tapi sudahlah, aku tahu Kyuhyun memang agak aneh, dan karena itulah dia mau bersamaku.

Akhirnya dengan langkah terseret karena tubuh Kyuhyun masih setia menggelayuti, aku berhasil menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini.

Sudah bisa kutebak bahwa Kyuhyun akan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku, dan tentunya sangat dekat.

"Makanlah. Aku sudah susah payah membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Jadi harus kau habiskan." Ujarku sambil menyerahkan garpu padanya.

"Kau hanya menghangatkannya, Lee Sungmin." Sahutnya kurang ajar. Apa-apaan dia?

"Kau menyebalkan! Singkirkan tanganmu!" Berpura-pura _ngambek_ kurasa tak akan menghancurkan kemesraan kami pagi ini.

Aku menahan senyum ketika Kyuhyun sama sekali tak melepaskan lingkaran lengannya di pinggangku. Kalau tidak salah, malah sepertinya semakin erat cengkraman jemarinya.

Ia mulai menggulung gumpalan mie dengan campuran saus merah tersebut dengan tangannya yang bebas. Aku menatapnya serius. Setelah dirasa gulungannya cukup, Kyuhyun langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya pelan. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Aku berpikir, kenapa selama ini ia selalu mengatakan 'tak ingin orang lain melihatnya makan'? Tak ada yang ganjil dari caranya menyendok makanan, mengunyah, sampai menelannya.

Begitu pula dengan suapan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya sampai hanya tinggal piring kosong dengan bercak merah di dalamnya yang nampak.

"Kau mau tambah?" Kataku masih dengan serius menatapnya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. "Entahlah. Kau sendiri? Kenapa belum disentuh sedikitpun?"

Mataku langsung beralih pada piring yang masih penuh dengan pasta hangat di atasnya. Ah! Karena begitu serius memperhatikannya makan, aku jadi lupa pada makananku sendiri.

"Kalau begitu habiskan saja punyaku. Sepertinya aku sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihatmu makan." Aku tersenyum sambil menggeser piring yang kami maksud tadi.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Namun tangannya bergerak meraih garpu dan mulai menggulung lagi pastanya. Tapi kali ini bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutku. Karena terkejut, aku jadi tidak sempat menolak. Kukunyah pelan benda kenyal tersebut. Dan seperti yang kulakukan tadi, Kyuhyun juga menikmati pemandangan saat tengah menikmati sarapanku.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah... Kyuhyun meraup bibirku yang –mungkin- saat ini terlihat sangat memalukan karena sisa saus yang menempel di sana. Ia menjilatnya, menghisapnya, dan kemudian memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam.

Hanya sebentar ia 'bermain' di sana, karena tak lama aku merasa mulutku sudah tidak begitu penuh, dan sebagai gantinya aku melihat Kyuhyun seperti sedang mengunyah sesuatu.

"Hmm... yang dari dalam sana ternyata lebih manis rasanya."

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas. Saat ini pasti sudah terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Sensasinya bahkan menjalar sampai ke telinga.

Pada suapan kedua, Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi sepertinya ia tak mau melakukan yang ketiga. Karena setelahnya, dengan sangat bernafsu ia mencium, melumat dan memagut lidahnya di dalam mulutku. Kami melakukannya tanpa 'pasta'. Lama. Hingga kurasakan bibirku ini seperti dua kali lebih tebal dari biasanya.

* * *

**Kyuhyun**

Kami memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di taman kota, dan tentu saja Sungmin yang manja meminta ditambah dengan sambil berpegangan tangan. Sungguh permintaan yang sangat kekanakan. Beberapa orang memandang kami dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika melihat sepasang kekasih yang bukan dari jenis kelamin berbeda berjalan sambil bergandengan mesra tanpa malu sedikitpun. Aku memang agak risih menjadi pusat perhatian. Namun jika melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya tidak peduli sama sekali, aku juga akan seperti itu. Aku justru yakin setelah ini akan banyak bermunculan pasangan seperti kami terlihat di jalan-jalan kota. Tak dapat dipungkiri, penyimpangan moral ini sudah menjadi gaya anak-anak muda di kota besar.

"Aaaahhh Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa sikapmu begitu manis hari ini?" Sungmin tidak berteriak, namun suaranya cukup membuat orang-orang yang berada dalam radius beberapa meter dari tempat kami berdiri menoleh tak senang.

"Kau ingin pamer?" Aku meng-_copy_ kalimat Sungmin beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tentu saja. Kekasihku sangat tampan. Tentu aku ingin semua orang tahu." Sahutnya masih dengan intonasi yang tadi.

Aku tertawa tanpa suara sambil menggelengkan kepala. Betul-betul manusia langka. Lee Sungmin, apa urat malumu sudah benar-benar putus?

"Kau yakin?" Godaku. Entah apa yang memotivasi keluarnya pertanyaan itu.

"Nng!" Sungmin mengangguk persis seperti anak kecil. Lucu sekali.

Aku menggerak-gerakkan kedua bola mata seperti tengah berpikir, "Mmm... Baiklah kalau begitu! Anggap saja hari ini kau sedang berulang tahun. Kau boleh minta apa saja dariku." Tanpa meminta izin, jemariku langsung menggiring lengannya melingkar di pinggangku, dan bersamaan dengan itu ku kalungkan juga –lenganku- di atas pundaknya. Tak lupa ciuman singkat mendarat di bibirnya yang sangat kusukai itu.

Sekarang tatapan tak senang orang-orang di sekitar berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajah mereka masing-masing. Aku bahkan tertawa saat melihat seorang ibu langsung menutup mata anaknya yang masih berumur sekitar lima atau enam tahun.

Sungmin terlihat sangat bahagia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Tanpa sadar aku juga terbawa dengan perasaan dan sikapnya yang cukup jujur di mataku. Mungkin anak ini benar, Wendigo juga sama seperti manusia. Ah! Tidak, bukan begitu. Yang benar itu seperti ini, aku juga manusia –tadinya. Dulu aku pernah menjadi manusia.

"Lee Sungmin..." Panggilku pelan. Kedua mataku memandang secercah sinar mentari pagi yang menelusup dari sela-sela dedaunan pohon yang rimbun. Matahari sepertinya sedang berbaik hati menghangatkan suhu udara yang cukup rendah pagi ini. Walaupun hanya sedikit.

"_Wae_?" Sungmin menjawab sambil terus merekatkan lengannya di pinggangku.

"Bagaimana jika aku bukan orang baik? Maksudku... bagaimana jika aku memang benar-benar bukan orang baik." Aku semakin sering melakukan pengulangan kata yang sangat tidak penting.

"Maksudmu, bagaimana jika kau memang bukan orang baik, begitu?" Sepertinya anak ini mulai berani menggodaku. Aku serius Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau ulangi lagi kalimatnya?

"Katakan. Bagaimana jika seperti itu?" Aku terus mendesaknya. Kubuat diriku sesabar mungkin menghadapi sikapnya ini. Hey, pengendalian diriku cukup hebat, _kan_?

Aku mendengarnya mendesah. Aroma _mint_ pasta giginya tercium sangat jelas. Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan rasa manis dan pedas pasta yang tadi kami makan. Oh, jika mengingat aksi makanku pagi ini, rasanya seperti ingin muntah. Walaupun aku tadi terlihat sangat menikmatinya, percayalah, itu hanya sebuah sandiwara konyol. Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mendorong pasta itu untuk masuk ke dalam perutku? Rasanya seperti kau tengah mendorong gumpalan kapas dan perban melewati kerongkonganmu. Hambar dan sangat tidak enak.

"Itu tergantung. Tergantung seberapa besar kadar 'tidak-baik' yang ada pada dirimu." Kurasa itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan.

"Misalnya saja... aku ini ternyata adalah seorang buronan yang terlibat kasus kejahatan besar di negara ini. Apa yang akan kau lakukan terhadapku?" Ini konyol. Bisa-bisanya aku membual tentang buronan kejahatan.

"Apa ya? Entahlah, karena aku sendiri tak tahu kejahatan apa yang telah kau lakukan saat itu, yang jelas aku ingin sekali mengadukan kau ke polisi atas tuduhan yang baru."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kejahatan karena membuatku jatuh cinta padamu." Sungmin lalu tertawa dengan gombalannya sendiri. Ck... tidak lucu. Kau ingin minta dinikahi, _hah_?

"Misalnya aku adalah seorang pembunuh."

"Kau memang pembunuh, Cho Kyuhyun. Otakku bahkan sudah mati jika harus memikirkan orang lain selain dirimu."

"Lantas bagaimana jika aku ini sengaja dikirim oleh suatu agen rahasia untuk menculik dan memanfaatkanmu sebagai cara membongkar rahasia bisnis orang tuamu."

"Ayahku akan dengan senang hati memberi tahu semuanya. Ia bahkan pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa dirinya berencana menerbitkan sebuah buku yang berisi rahasia kesuksesannya. Jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot menculikku."

"Bagaimana jika aku ini _vampire_ yang haus darah?"

"Aku bahkan berharap kau itu adalah _Edward Cullen._ Jadi saat ini juga kau bisa menggigit dan merubahku menjadi makhluk abadi. Pasti menyenangkan."

"Lalu kalau aku ini..."

"_Yah,_ Cho Kyuhyun! Sampai kapan kau akan terus bertanya?" Sungmin sudah memotong kalimatku sebelum aku sempat bertanya lagi.

Ia melepaskan rangkulannya, kemudian menatap tajam ke arahku. "Apa alasanmu menanyakan hal-hal konyol seperti itu? Kau ingin merusak suasana?" Ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Aku tahu Sungmin akan bertanya seperti itu, jadi sudah kusiapkan jawabannya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa besar rasa cintamu." Kalimat ini kusadur dari sebuah novel _romance_ abad pertengahan.

Benar saja. Tatapannya melemah. Ekspresi kesal yang ditunjukkannya tadi kini berganti dengan... eh? Aku tak mengerti tatapan itu.

Sungmin menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menangkup wajahku. "Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini. Tapi kumohon, percayalah. Yang kurasakan ini betul-betul kuat. Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk berada di dekat anak manja ini jika dalam pikiranku hanya ada niat untuk main-main. Kita berdua tahu bahwa hubungan ini sulit. Tapi izinkan aku untuk membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku. Aku hanya butuh waktu." Detakan jantungnya stabil. Aku tahu Sungmin tidak sedang berbohong.

"Dan seandainya kau adalah monster pemangsa manusia sekalipun, aku bahkan rela menjadi makanan terakhirmu." Lalu mencium lembut sudut bibirku.

Iblis yang bernaung dalam setiap aliran darahku tertawa keras, sangat keras hingga membuatku tak mampu lagi berkata apa-apa.

Tadi kau mengatakan apa? Makanan terakhir? Kau bilang bersedia menjadi makanan terakhirku? Kau betul-betul sudah gila, Lee Sungmin. Apa hidupmu begitu mengerikan hingga kau lebih memilih mati di tangan iblis jahat ini? Apakah selama ini kau tidak bahagia hidup di tengah gemerlapnya abad modern yang serba canggih ini? Dan apakah perkataanmu itu bukan sekedar gombalan murah yang menjadi kalimat favorit dalam roman-roman picisan yang ditayangkan di televisi?

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

Aku berjalan pelan menelusuri gang-gang sempit dan gelap sebuah distrik yang padat akan penduduk di kota ini. Sudah tiga hari aku memutuskan terus berada di sisi seorang Lee Sungmin. Mencoba mengenal pemuda itu lebih jauh dengan mengorek isi kepalanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh.

Dan yang kudapat adalah... semakin banyak pertanyaan yang kuajukan, aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang _namja_ itu miliki di hati dan kepalanya.

Sesungguhnya aku juga tak paham alasan apa yang membuatku jadi seperti ini. Berabad-abad kujalani dengan berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, aku bahkan terus mengganti nama beserta profesiku pada setiap tempat yang kusinggahi. Bahkan di Korea aku sudah delapan belas kali membuat tanda pengenal palsu. Banyak manusia yang kutemui dengan beragam sifat dan ego masing-masing. Walaupun tidak begitu menjalin hubungan yang begitu dekat, namun diriku selalu terlibat dalam percakapan cukup serius tentang bagaimana kehidupan mereka. Dan dari sana aku tahu, sesulit apapun kehidupan yang dijalaninya, manusia-manusia itu tetap takut akan kematian. Bagaimanpun caranya.

Tapi tidak dengan seorang bernama Lee Sungmin. Manusia yang satu ini benar-benar sangat aneh.

Aku menatap pongah pemandangan di depan. Di sana sudah berdiri beberapa wanita dengan pakaian –yang walaupun masih bertema musim dingin- tetap saja kurasa sangat mini. Aroma-aroma tubuh mereka mulai menyeruak menguasai sistem kontrol tubuh ini. Aku lapar. Amat sangat lapar. Mungkin saat ini aku harus 'makan' untuk dapat menenangkan iblis sialan ini. Aku akan berkonsentrasi lagi mengenai Lee Sungmin nanti. Saat ini aku hanya butuh candu penenang itu.

Kuhitung dengan mata laparku berapa jumlah perempuan di sana.

Satu... dua... tiga... empat... ah, baiklah, malam ini aku tak akan jadi pemilih. Akan kubawa keempat wanita itu.

Aku mendekati mereka. Tak ada yang sulit jika wajahmu tampan. Keempat pelacur itu langsung saja bersedia 'bermain' bersamaku. Hmm... sepertinya aku akan berpesta.

* * *

"Aaaaaarrrrkkkhhh!" Jeritan kesakitan yang disertai dengan bunyi kucuran deras cairan merah dan berbau karat bergema seantero ruangan gedung tua ini. Tidak hanya sekali terdengar. Kalian ingat, _kan_? Tadi aku membawa empat.

Aku memandang keempat tubuh telanjang itu sambil menyeringai. Dalam benakku, sosok-sosok ini persis seperti daging-daging babi yang ada di pusat-pusat jagal hewan ternak.

Sebelum memulai permainan tadi, aku sempat mengikat tangan dan kaki mereka dalam posisi tergantung rendah. Mereka menyangka aku adalah seorang _sadisme_ hingga menggunakan cara itu dalam melakukan hubungan seks. Dan dengan bodohnya mereka menurut saja.

Aku berbaik hati menutup mata mereka agar tidak terkejut dengan pertunjukan yang akan kulakukan. Dan dengan satu gerakan tak kasat mata, tanpa senjata apapun, aku merobek perut mereka hingga isi di dalamnya berjatuhan. Saat ini, bangkai tubuh mereka sudah tergantung dengan luka besar menganga di perut masing-masing.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

"_Di dalam definisi beberapa sejarah legenda penduduk asli Amerika, SkinWalker merupakan orang yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural hingga mampu merubah dirinya menjadi wujud binatang. Legenda serupa juga berlaku di belahan bumi lainnya. Para antropolog sering menyebut mitos ini dengan sebutan 'shapeshifting'."_

Ck... aku bahkan sudah hapal luar kepala. Orang ini betul-betul hanya mengulangi kalimat demi kalimat yang ditulis dalam beberapa situs terkemuka di internet. Membosankan sekali.

"_Beberapa literatur menyatakan bahwa kekuatan seperti itu diperoleh dengan berbagai ritual penyerahan diri yang tidak dapat dikatakan manusiawi. Salah satunya adalah dengan membunuh anggota keluarga mereka jika sudah sampai pada tahap ..."_

"Clizyati."

Sungmin tiba-tiba menengok dan memandangku dengan heran.

"Apa?" Seruku pelan.

"Kau tahu?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Hanya pernah membacanya dari internet." Jawabku. Hah, akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahmu juga, Lee Sungmin. Sangat menyebalkan karena dari satu jam lalu aku hanya bisa melihat punggungmu.

"Oh." Sungmin kembali fokus pada kuliahnya, menatap dengan serius pengajar yang sedang mengoceh di depan kelas.

Cho Kyuhyun, sepertinya kau masih harus menunggu setengah jam lagi untuk membuat anak ini kembali ke dalam dunia nyata.

"_Setiap manusia yang mencapai tahap 'clizyati' akan benar-benar menyerahkan diri mereka dengan segala tumbal yang berwujud ataupun yang tidak. Kesetiaan menjadikan kekuatan mereka terus bertambah. Tidak jarang anak mereka yang ikut menjadi 'bukti' kesetiaan akhirnya tewas secara mengerikan."_

Jangan gunakan versi cerita itu lagi. Hal tersebut sudah jelas salah, Pak Tua. Anak-anak itu tidak tewas. Tapi... bahkan lebih mengerikan dari sekedar mati.

Karena sudah tak ingin mendengarkan apapun, aku mencoba menenggelamkan wajah di atas lipatan tanganku. Tidur? Tentu saja bisa. Aku bisa tertidur meskipun itu bukan kebutuhan pokok keseharianku.

* * *

"Berhentilah mengikuti kuliah-kuliahku. Kau bisa sakit karena kelelahan nanti." Suara tenornya menginterupsi pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sedari tadi lalu lalang di benakku.

"Aku tidak lelah. Sedikitpun." Sahutku kaku.

"Jangan membual. Manusia sekuat apapun pasti akan kelelahan jika memiliki kegiatan seharian penuh. Kau sudah seperti punya jadwal kuliah dua kali lipat lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan mahasiswa-mahasiwa yang ingin cepat lulus."

Kau benar. Manusia akan lelah jika melakukan banyak hal. Tapi aku bukan manusia, Lee Sungmin. "Jangan melarangku. Sudah kukatakan aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau tertidur tadi di kelas. Bagaimana bisa mengatakan kalau dirimu baik-baik saja?" Sungmin menyentuh wajahku dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat. "Jangan memaksakan diri lagi."

"Kau sudah bosan padaku?"

Mata indahnya membulat mendengar penuturan yang sangat frontal dari mulutku ini. "Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku tak akan pernah bosan bersamamu, kau tahu benar akan hal itu." Ia berujar panik. Suaranya sedikit terdengar melengking.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Benar-benar sudah seperti manusia normal. Langsung kutarik lembut tengkuk Sungmin hingga condong ke arahku. Kemudian kutempelkan keningku di keningnya yang sebagian tertutup poni. "Kalau begitu pembicaraan ini selesai." Ujarku lagi sambil menahan agar hidungku tak mencium hembusan napasnya yang seketika memburu.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Sungmin. Dan saat itu juga ia meraih tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku semakin kehilangan sebagian diriku saat bersamanya. Di sini, di dalam kamar sederhana namun cukup mewah jika melihat perlengkapan yang mendekorasi ruangan ini. Aku baru sadar jika lambat laun kamar ini tidak terlihat se-'merah muda' dulu. Sepertinya Sungmin mulai mengganti beberapa barang dan ornamen-ornamen kekanakan menjadi sesuatu yang bersifat 'dewasa' dan 'elegan'. Kasur besar yang saat ini tengah kami duduki pun dipasang _cover_ dengan warna ungu mengkilap, senada dengan gorden yang tersampir manis menutupi jendela kaca besarnya.

"Tubuhmu harum, Lee Sungmin." Ujarku saat tak mampu mengelak aroma manis yang terkuak dari permukaan kulitnya yang segar selepas mandi.

Pemuda ini tertawa dalam pelukanku. "Benarkah? Kau juga. Hmm... seperti wangi hutan basah. Aku menyukainya. Sabun apa yang kau gunakan tadi? Seingatku hanya ada _apple soap_ di kamar mandi."

"Aku tidak mandi. Hanya mencuci muka." Jawabanmu betul-betul _worm out_, Cho Kyuhyun. Anak ini tak akan tinggal diam.

"Hah? Lalu maksudmu aroma ini memang berasal dari tubuhmu?" Benar kan, kakataku?

"Mungkin saja." Tapi aku tak akan kalah. Aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga terhempas di kasur yang empuk. Kemudian, kuletakkan kedua tanganku di atas benda empuk itu di kedua sisi kepalanya dan mencondongkan tubuh, menguncinya. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku semakin dekat, wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dariku. Kuharap ia tak berusaha melepaskan diri.

Sungmin mendesah pelan. Oh, aromanya saja telah mengganggu proses berpikirku.

Aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Kutundukkan lebih dalam kepalaku dan dengan lembut menyapukan bibir di lekukan lehernya. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Gumamku di atas kulitnya.

"Nghhh... Ya. Sudah sifatku." Sepertinya kini ganti dia yang berusaha berkonsentrasi. Aku semakin liar bermain di lehernya. Menggunakan hidung, aku menyusuri kulit mulusnya hingga ke ujung dagu. Kukeluarkan napasku cukup keras untuk menggelitiknya.

"Sekarang, apa kau masih ingin terus bicara?" Bibirku berbisik di rahangnya.

"Tidak. Hhh.. maksudku... mungkin saja."

Aku mengangkat wajah, lalu mengecup sekilas kelopak matanya. "Masih saja keras kepala." Lalu perlahan-lahan aku mencium menuruni pipinya, berhenti tepat disudut mulutnya. "Tak akan kubiarkan benda ini bersuara lagi.

Bibirku nyaris menyapu bibir bawahnya saat ia berucap, "Coba saja." Aku tahu pertahanannya sudah hampir hancur.

Kemudian aku meraih wajahnya nyaris dengan kasar, dan menciumnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Aku tak ingin lagi berkompromi. Aroma tubuhnya jelas sudah bukan main-main lagi meyerang sistem saraf iblisku. Aku tak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak bereaksi dengan desahan dan balasan pagutannya. Bukannya diam untuk tetap aman, lengan Sungmin justru terangkat serta memeluk erat leherku, dan tubuh kami pun langsung melebur dan menggeliat resah.

Demi makhluk paling sadis di muka bumi ini! Aku tak bisa lepas dari birahinya. Sesuatu seperti menyuruhku untuk menyentuhnya lebih dalam, melepas satu persatu kancing piamanya sambil terus memainkan lidahku di mulut, telinga dan lehernya secara bergantian.

"Nghhhhhh... hhh.." Ia mendesah lebih keras saat jemariku menari di atas perutnya yang rata, dan aku semakin gila dibuatnya. Semakin cepat deru napasnya, semakin semerbak aroma kelezatan menguak dari sana.

Mulutku beralih lagi ke lehernya, menciumnya, mengisapnya, dan...

"Aaakh!"

Aku mendongak terkejut mendengar teriakannya. "Lee Sungmin?" dan saat berkata kurasakan asin di sekitar bibirku. Sontak tubuhku mengejang ketika melihat luka koyakan dengan darah segar mengalir di leher bawahnya.

"Aaahh... Sakiiiit..." Sungmin menekan luka berdarah itu dengan satu telapak tangannya. Air matanya mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Ia... menangis.

"S-Sungmin!" Aku langsung bergerak mengangkat tubuhnya yang hampir saja kutelanjangi. Darah segar mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya yang masih menangkup di leher.

Secepat kilat aku keluar kamar menuju tempat di mana Sungmin menaruh kotak obat-obatan. Setelah menemukannya, aku bergegas kembali.

Sungmin tampak kesakitan saat ini. Ia terisak sambil memejamkan matanya menahan sakit. Tubuhnya bersandar lemah di kepala tempat tidur sambil terus memegangi lehernya.

Jemariku dengan cekatan mengambil kasa dari dalam kotak, menarik tangan yang sudah berlumuran darah itu, dan menggantikannya dengan lembaran putih tadi. Bau anyir langsung saja membuat tenggorokanku berulah. Namun, sepertinya keadaan Sungmin membuatku tak menghiraukan rasa sakit ini.

"Lee Sungmin, bertahanlah! Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Dan tanpa terganggu dengan berat tubuh ini, aku langsung menggendongnya keluar dari apartemen.

* * *

Aku melajukan CIVIC berwarna putih susu ini di jalan kota yang tidak terlalu ramai sambil berkonsentrasi agar tidak melanggar rambu apapun di sana.

Sungmin tertidur di sebelahku. Wajah kesakitannya beberapa jam lalu kini sudah berganti dengan raut kedamaian yang mempesona. Namun tetap saja, hal itu tidak serta merta membuat kegelisahanku sirna.

Aku hampir saja membunuhnya. Aku hampir membunuh Lee Sungmin.

Delapan jahitan baru bisa membuat pendarahannya berhenti. Walau bukan tergolong luka yang akan mengakibatkan kematian, tetap saja aku hampir 'membinasakannya' tadi.

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

Suatu saat aku pasti membunuhnya...

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Haduuuhhh,, akhirnya saya update juga. Maaf ya lama *bow*. Author akhir2 ini sering banget ga enak badan, jadi gak kuat begadang. #Alesan -_-**

**Chapter ini pun kelihatannya berantakan ya? *mian...*. tapi mudah2an inti ceritanya tersampaikan.**

**Buat yg bilang ide cerita ini cukup orisinil, hehe... makasih ya... *senyum2*, tapi sebenernya gak gitu kok. Buat yang akrab dengan novel2 bergenre fantasy/horror mungkin udah ga asing dengan bentuk cerita kyk gini. Cuma bedanya, kebiasaan saya emang yang suka banget memodifikasi –baca: ngacak2- mitos legenda ataupun sejarah. Maklum, ga begitu percaya sama cerita2 begituan *lho?*. authornya aja sampai sekarang masih ga percaya kalo 'maling kundang' itu dikutuk jadi batu. Bisa aja kan, itu Cuma akal2an si 'bundo' biar dibilang sakti #ngacoBanget dah#.**

_**Amuthen...**_** maksh buat yang masih setia nunggu lanjutan FF ini. Tenang aja, saya kalo kerja ga setengah-setengah kok. Hihi... #KagakNanya#**

**Doain aja authornya sehat terus deh,,,ini bener2 musim yang aneh. Sebentar panas, sebentar ujan -_-**

* * *

**Sekarang waktunya bales review...^^ (o iya, ksh tau lagi deh, yang ga ada di bawah sini berarti udah bales lewat PM yak #kebiasaanAuthor)**

**Desysaranghaesuju** dua pertanyaan kamu sepertinya udah terjawab nih^^, tapi mungkin untuk yang terakhir belum bisa aku jawab. Simpen dulu buat chapt berikutnya. Jadi tetep RR ya, chingu. Gomawo^^ bye...

**f****ichul** hihi... bs aja ngerayunya. Ikutin terus deh FF nya, biar kamu semakin gencar ngerayu authornya #ditabok. Makasih chingu,,tetep RnR ya^^

**IchirukiEvilz** Ichi yang manis... hehe... kalo kamu bersedia stay terus ama FF ini suatu saat kamu pasti ngerti. Aku gak bakalan ngebiarin para reader terlalu banyak bingung kok. Terus jangan lupa RnR lagi ya^^

**KyuLoveMin**Ripiu kamu masuk banyak banget chingu. Hihi... hati2 nanti kamu bisa dibilang sabotase RnR loh... *ngaco*. Makasih ya buat pujiannya *senyum2*. Haha... ending yang bagus, mungkin aja bisa begitu. Jadi tetep ikutin ya FF nya. Gomawo^^

**BunnyMinnie**wendigo sayang, Kyuhyun itu wendigo.^^ udah lanjut nih... RnR lagi ya...

**LovelyMin**Gimana lanjutannya? Menurut kamu Kyu itu the real devil ato Cuma kerasukan? Gak sesederhana itu kayaknya. Hihi... keep review^^

**Mulov**haduh, maaf ya chingu, keliatannya ini update secepat larinya dangkko's brother *hihi*. Mudah2an chapt depan ga selama ini.^^

**Cho Ummu Archuleta**waduh, kamu masih kuat ngikutin FF ini? Author jadi ngerasa bersalah nih. Author doain supaya kamu tetep sehat wal 'afiat baca epep ini. Heu... RnR lagi ya^^

**beibhy kyuminalways89**mudah2an kmu ga terlalu percaya sama FF ini *nah loh?*. becanda deng X). tetep review ya chingu^^

**AIDASUNGJIN**Wendigo... Kyuhyun itu wendigo... #gubrak

**HeeKyu PetalsELF** rasanya chapter 3 ini bakalan bikin kamu makin banyak tebar bunga deh *gak nyambung*. Gimana? Review lagi dong^^

**l****iana**pertanyaan kamu itu mungkin author simpen dulu buat kejutan di chapt2 betikutnya ya... RR lagi, chingu^^

**Princess kyumin**'appetite' dalam bahasa inggris mungkin kamu udah tau ya. Ini artinya nafsu/selera (makan). Jadi kebayangkan kalo kamu hubungkan dengan psikologis Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan lainnya bakalan kamu temuin jawabannya perlahan. Tetep review ya^^

**rhie sparkyu'min**wah, ini pertanyaan riskan nih. Ga bisa dijawab di sini. Kamu harus ikutin terus FF nya *maksa*. Hehe.. kalo berkenan, ripiu lagi ya^^

**Rosa damascena**Udah lanjut nih. Gimana?

**dame-an**relakan saja Changmin nya... kkk~ #PLAK! Wendigo... Kyu itu wendigo ^^

**MING TWINS**ga ada maksud apa2 kok. Aku emang KMS, tapi kalo untuk maslh alur cerita FF, author suka melakukan berbagai eksperimen (jiiiaahh, bahasanya), ya yg kyk gini ini... munculin dah si ahjumma. Kkk~. Tapi akhirnya dia dibinasakan juga kok, tenang aja. Gimana chapt 3 nya? Ripiunya lagi dong^^

**Lee soo hyun**udah lanjut nih. Semoga makin penasaran ya. Hehe... ^^

**Mjjeje**wah, berarti aku bruntung bgt ya, biasanya emang kalo ada yg lg males bc epep Kyu sbgai seme, susah juga tuh mau baca cerita yg kyk gimanapun. Makasih yo kalo emang jln ceritanya bikin kamu akhirnya baca juga KyuMin story ini. Hehe... keep ripiu^^

**lebah madu**sesulit itu kah FF ini? -_- tapi udah tau dong sekarang? Kalo eonni masih belum tau juga, ntar aku cium nih ^^v

**Mulov**polos tapi kejam. Wiiisss,,,mantap bener2 tepat dengan yang dipikirkan author. Kita tos dulu ah!. Ripiunya lagi dong ^^

**y****eon**agak dipilih2 ya, jangan semuanya kamu telen bulat2. Suka agak belok dari jalur soalnya. Hehe...^^

**Babycuttie**Gumawo^^... ini udah lanjut. Giman? Gimana? Ripiu lg yak :)

**KyuMinSelamanyah**tuh kan kebiasaan, kalo gak ensi, romance nya yang minta dibanyakin. Ampun deh. Terus ini lagi, minta update cepet dan lebih panjang tapi tetep minta sequel KKLS. Kamu mau bikin eonni kena strok, ngah? (aku cium juga nih anak). Abisin dulu aja yg ini, jgn lupa RnR terus, kkkk~ #ditabokRaketNyamuk

**F****ygaeming**gimana? Udah tau kan Kyu makhluk apa. Review lagi ya ^^

**kyurin minnie**sukur deh kalo suka *senyum2*. Ini udah update, maaf kalo kelamaan. Tetep diripiu ya^^

**andin kyuminielf**udah update kan? Gimana? Udah ada sedikit gambaran belum maksud author bikin judul itu? *malah main tebak2an* -_-. Hehe.. RnR lagi ya^^

**Cho HyunMin**udah aku follback yak...^^ uh, kalo chapter yg ini ga papa deh sambil makan. Hihi. Gimana? RnR nya lagi dong^^

**coffeewie kyumin**masih bingung gak Kyu itu manusia atau bukan? Ayo, disini author selalu ngajak reader berimajinasi seliar-liarnya. Hoho... kegalauan kamu akan terjawab perlahan kok, sabar aja ya...^^

**cho sarie kyuminniesaranghae**udah lanjut nih chingu... riview lagi ya^^

**meahae94**Kkkk~ aku juga sebenernya mau muntah Mi bikinnya. *curhat* tapi mau gimana lagi? Udah terlanjur launcing FF nya. Hihi...

**WhiteViolin**siiiip...ini udah update. Masih bingung ga? Mudah2an masih ya... soalnya kalo gak nanti kamu ga mau baca FF nya lagi. *Kaboooooorrrrr...

**MinnieGalz**ini udah update... gimana?^^

**n****urinukie**jangan panik chingu, tetep positif thinking aja buat endingnya, sapa tau bisa mempengaruhi pikiran author sarap ini. #dicolokGarpu. Ini udah lanjut, maap ya kalo kelamaan^^

**Park Min Rin**haduh, iya yah, aku malah gak mikirin reader yang mobile pake hp *maap ya*. Mudah2an yang ini kebaca deh... jangan lupa ripiunya^^

**QMingKyutes137**bener2, perlahan kamu bakan ngerti kok. Bacanya santai aja, gak usah buru2. Ripiu lagi ya ^^

**emak mecca**pelan2 aja mak bacanya, aku ga bisa tanggung jawab kalo mak sampe kena Stroke #dicolokPakeBuluKetek. Haha... tenang mak, ini sebenernya mudah kok, asal mak terus ngikutin dan ripiu *malah ada maunya*...^^

**Ruru aika**sosok Kyuhyun masih tampan kok di chapt ini. Hehe... persiapkan aja diri kamu buat kejutan2nya. Ripiu terus ya^^

**Lady HeeHee**sama kayak di atas. Sampai saat ini authornya masih menjunjung ketampanan Kyu. Jadi belom saatnya dia berubah *emanganyaSuperman*. Huhu... gimana chapt yg ini RnR lagi dong^^

**Ruru aika**pertanyaan kamu sedikit terjawab ya kayknya di chapt 3 ini. Tetep nantikan lanjutannya ya, trusss,,jgn lupa ripiu^^

**Princess pumpkins**udah dilanjut nih^^

**Park KyuMin**Chagi... buang toa nya! Kuping aku sakit! Terus Kyu itu bukan zombie. Zombie itu jelek soalnya #kagakNyambung. Udah update nih... ripiu lagi dong^^

**Aya Kusuma Dewi**oh, tersanjung liat ripiu kamu. Makasih ya buat appreciate-nya. Semoga tiap chapter ga bikin kamu dan readers lain bosen. Keep RnR ^^

**Chikyumin**Tapi dia sangat tampan *apa coba?* kkkk~

**cho vhe kyumin**Sebenernya ga sampe melakukan itu kok. Kyu kyk Cuma ngasih service sepihak buat bikin korban2nya ga sadar kalo mereka itu dalam bahaya besar. Ini udah cara dia memangsa. #keukeuh... hehe^^v

**FANS SUNGMIN**oh? Pure kyumin, maksudnya yg kyk gmn tuh chingu? Ini baru chapt awal sebenernya, jadi penetrasi main karakternya masih ditonjolin, jd deh banyak Kyumin momentnya. Moga2 ke depannya kamu ga kecewa ya dengan FF ini. #puppyeyes

**kim nuri shfly** (sekal lagi) appetite itu artinya nafsu/selera. Jadi kebayang kan hubungan kenapa authornya bikin judul itu. hehe... okelah,,positif thinking aja buat endingnya. Author ga akan mengecewakan banyak pihak kok *mudah2an*^^

**Bunny Ming**Wendigo, chagi... Kyu itu wendigo ^^

**Mousy** mantap deh, lanjut juga yak bacanya, n terus diripiu biar authornya semangat dan kmu ga bingung dengan jalan ceritanya #makinGaNyambung. Hhee...pokok'e RnR lagi yoooo^^


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Sense of Bidder and Poison**

* * *

**..**

**..  
**

**Sungmin**

Semuanya masih gelap. Tentu saja, sampai detik ini aku masih saja belum dapat membuka kelopak mata barang sedikitpun. Kepalaku juga sakit, dan ini menambah intensitas 'beban' dalam otot-otot mataku.

Akhirnya, untuk sejenak aku menyerah berusaha membuka mata, aku berkonsentrasi meraba-raba di daerah sekitarku kini terbaring. Lembut... dan beraroma _strawberry._ Aku sangat yakin ini adalah tempat tidur kesayanganku.

Tapi...

"Kyu?" Entah mendapatkan kekuatan darimana karena tiba-tiba saja sorotan cahaya lampu kamar langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam retina tanpa permisi. Oh, benar, akhirnya aku membuka mata.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" panggilku lagi. Namun nihil, aku melihat tak ada siapapun di kamar kecuali diriku sendiri. Kemana dia?

Nyeri yang teramat sangat langsung menghujam di sekitar leher dan pundak saat aku mencoba bangun dari posisi terbaring. Ya Tuhan! Sakit sekali. Namun tak ada aliran berbau anyir saat kucoba menyentuh bagian yang –kini- telah diperban rapi. Hanya aroma obat-obatan samar tercium oleh hidungku.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" ujarku lagi sedikit lebih keras. Aku harus berdiri dan berputar sendiri untuk mengamati seisi ruangan. Leherku belum bisa menoleh, dan jika melakukannya mungkin jahitan ini akan terlepas.

Jahitan? Sepertinya dokter mengatakan begitu. Entahlah, aku tak begitu mendengarkan. Berapapun jumlahnya, yang jelas rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Aku beruntung karena bukan kakiku yang sakit. Setidaknya, walaupun tidak bisa 'tengok-tengok'(?) aku masih bisa berjalan.

Ruang TV, kamar mandi, _sport_ _chamber,_ kamar mandi, balkon, bahkan dapur. Aku sama sekali tak menemukan sosok tampan Cho Kyuhyun. Kemana anak itu? Kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian?

"Kyuhyun-ah..." kuhempaskan tubuh lemah ini di atas sofa. Obat bius membuat kepalaku lebih sakit dibandingkan luka yang sebenarnya. Sejenak kusandarkan diri di punggung sofa, dengan perlahan –sangat perlahan- berusaha mengendurkan otot-otot leher yang sudah sangat kaku ini.

Tubuh ini memang sedikit rileks, namun tidak untuk isi kepalaku. Memori otak terpaksa mengulang kejadian tadi malam. Aku sangat berharap semua itu hanya mimpi buruk. Kyuhyun menggigitku? Jangan bercanda! Dia bahkan tak tega jika mendengarku mengeluh karena lelah.

Tapi ini...

Aku menyentuh (lagi) benda yang kuyakini sebagai sebuah kasa perban di daerah leher bawah dekat dengan tulang selangka. Masih berkedut, walaupun tidak seperih waktu itu. Kenapa Kyuhyun melakukannya? Tidak, bukan begitu pertanyaanku. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya? Apa kulitku memang serapuh buah labu?

Haaaahhh... kepalaku sakit!

Semalam itu... sangat indah. Pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu, karena biasanya aku yang minta, maksudku biasanya aku yang mencoba permainan 'mari-melepas-kancing-baju'.

Namun malam itu berbeda, dinding pertahanannya yang selama ini menjadi sumber kekecewaanku sepertinya mulai sedikit berlubang. Semalam itu Kyuhyun yang memulai. Aku berani bersumpah, _kok_.

Kelebatan bayangan itu muncul lagi, cukup membuat tubuhku menegang.

Tidak! Aku tak ingin tahu apapun. Jangan pikirkan apapun Lee Sungmin! Dan... jangan gerakkan lehermu, ini masih sakit.

Setengah berlari aku kembali ke kamar, mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari benda tipis berwarna putih metalik. "Mungkin Kyu meninggalkan pesan saat aku tertidur." ujarku sedikit bersemangat. Aku berjalan kesana-kemari mencari 'benda' berteknologi yang kusebut tadi. Kemana _sih_ perginya?

Ah! Benar. Aku belum mengeluarkannya dari dalam tas semenjak kemarin.

Seperti bukan diriku saja. Restleting tas selempang berukuran sedang berwarna biru itu langsung saja kutarik paksa. Isinya kutumpahkan di atas kasur. _Notebook,_ tempat pensil, dompet, sapu tangan, miniatur 'superman' (?) dan benda lainnya segera berhamburan.

Ketemu!

Aku menyentuh tak sabar layar ponsel. Lalu sedetik kemudian kecewa. Tidak ada pesan, panggilan, atau _notife_ apapun di sana. Hanya wajah _stoic_ teramat sempurna –bagiku- yang terpampang sebagai _wallpaper_.

Tak menyerah, ku tekan agak lama kotak yang bertuliskan angka 'satu' di sana sebelum berkonsentrasi pada _speaker._

Tuuuuuuttt... tuuuuuuttt...

_Maaf, telepon yang Anda tuju saat ini sedang tidak aktif atau sedang berada di luar jangkaun..._

Aish! Tidak aktif.

Lima... sepuluh... berkali-kali kuulangi, hanya operator _sialan_ itu yang menjawab. Kyuhyun memang jarang mengaktifkan ataupun membawa alat komunikasi yang satu ini kemanapun dirinya pergi. Selalu menganggap benda itu tidak penting. Ia bahkan pernah tidak sadar telah membuangnya ke tempat sampah bersama dengan kertas-kertas tugasnya. Aku tak pernah ambil pusing sebetulnya, karena Kyuhyun sepanjang hari selalu bersamaku –kecuali malam tentunya. Membiarkannya terus ikut dalam kuliah-kuliahku membuat sebuah 'ponsel' menjadi barang yang tak ada harganya sama sekali.

Hey, jangan bilang aku pelit! Walaupun seorang _businessman_ yang sukses, ayahku selalu mengajarkan untuk menghargai berbagai hal seberapapun murahnya. Setidaknya itu yang kulakukan sebelum mengenal Kyuhyun,

Aku benar-benar kesal dan... khawatir.

Isshh! Seperti ingin menangis rasanya.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

Aku sedikit membuat kerusuhan di bagian tata usaha pagi ini. Kyuhyun sungguh sudah membuatku gila. Dua hari tanpa kabar sepertinya sudah cukup bagiku. Kyuhyun sangat populer di kampus, tapi tidak sebanding dengan pergaulannya –dan aku baru menyadari hal itu. Tak ada satupun mahasiswa satu jurusannya yang tahu akan keberadaan pria itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan, dan satu-satunya cara adalah meminta data pribadi Kyuhyun dari fakultas. Dengan begitu aku bisa tahu alamat tempat tinggalnya.

Tapi tak mudah, memang. Berkas-berkas mahasiswa adalah rahasia bagi pihak manapun.

"Sungmin-ah, jangan begitu. Aku tidak bisa sembarangan memberikan data mahasiswa jika bukan untuk alasan yang sangat penting." Tuan Park –kepala tata usaha kampus- menolak dengan lembut permintaanku.

Aku kesal. Walaupun dengan lembut, laki-laki tua ini tetap menolak, _kan_?

"_Seonsaengnim, jebalyo! Ne?_" Aku terus memohon dengan kadar _aegyo_ yang cukup tinggi, bahkan hampir menangis.

"Tidak bisa. Ini sudah peraturan. Kumohon jangan memaksa. Aku tak bisa bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu nantinya." Kerutan di wajahnya bertambah banyak –kurasa.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun. Aku janji! Kau tidak akan bertanggung jawab apapun, _saengnim_. Jadi kumohon... berikan saja alamatnya. Aku betul-betul membutuhkannya sekarang." Memelas. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Karena sejauh yang kutahu, Tuan Park sangat tidak tahan jika ada yang memohon sesuatu padanya.

Pria itu menghela napas –frustasi sepertinya. Entah sudah berapa kali telunjuknya membetulkan letak kacamata yang terus _melorot_. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Lee Sungmin?" ujarnya masih dengan nada suara yang sangat rendah. Kontras sekali dengan lengkingan suara tenorku.

"Aku... aku ingin bertemu dengannya... aku harus... dia harus segera mengembalikan replika batu tulis dan Kuil Partenon. Dua hari lagi aku harus presentasi. Kumohoooooon..."

Tetes air mata pertama sudah mengalir di pipiku. _Masa bodoh!_ Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan alamat Kyuhyun, walau harus mempermalukan diri sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan... _voilla!_

Aku mendapatkannya. Kertas berisi data diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun kini tengah kukibar-kibarkan sepanjang jalan menuju kelas. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Aku bahkan tak menghiraukan luka yang masih berdenyut. Aku akan ke rumahnya. Aku akan datang ke tempat kekasihku. Cho Kyuhyun, kuharap kau masih ada di sana.

"_Sunbaenim!_"

Aku hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang karena terkejut. Di hadapanku kini berdiri pemuda dengan senyum teramat sangat lebar. Matanya hanya tinggal segaris saat melakukannya.

Aku ingin sekali mencakar wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu. "_Yah_, Henry Lau! Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyapa dengan benar, _hah_?" Luka di leherku berkedut lagi. Rasanya '_linu_' sekali.

Cengirannya makin lebar. Anak ini benar-benar tak tahu malu. "Dari mana saja kau pagi ini? Kenapa sendirian?" tanyanya masih dengan intonasi yang tinggi. Henry bukan orang Korea, namun _banmal_ yang ia gunakan benar-benar fasih. Sangat tidak sopan.

"Bukan urusanmu. Menyingkirlah! Aku harus segera menghadiri kelas." ujarku ketus. Kulewati dirinya yang masih berdiri.

"Ikonografi, _kan_?" Pemuda ini ternyata mengekor. Mengganggu saja.

"_Sok_ tahu." jawabku sekenanya. Jangan mengikuti lagi! Aku betul-betul tak suka melihatmu.

"Aku juga mengambil mata kuliah itu. Kita akan sekelas, _Sunbae._"

_Mwo?_ Bocah ini sedang tak bercanda kan? Untuk apa mahasiswa tingkat satu mengambil mata kuliah ini? "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk mengikuti mata kuliah bersyarat?" Aku mengatakan itu dengan masih terus berjalan –cepat.

"Masa pendidikanku di sini hanya tiga tahun, jadi mereka memperbolehkanku mencicil mata kuliah dua semester terakhir. Oh, aku tak menyangka bisa sekelas denganmu. Ini pasti menyenangkan."

Tapi aku membencinya, kau tahu? Lagipula untuk apa _sih_ dia ke Korea? Memangnya tidak ada sekolah yang baik di Kanada?

Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku tak menyukai Henry mengikuti terus bukan karena aku 'anti sosial'. Salahkan saja pertemuan pertama kami yang menyebalkan.

Saat itu aku dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk beristirahat di bangku taman, itu bulan ketigaku mengenal sosok tinggi dan tampan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan baru satu minggu kami memutusakan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Eung... sebenarnya bukan seperti itu, lebih tepatnya aku yang memutuskan menjadikannya kekasih.

Saat itu aku dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk beristirahat di bangku taman, dan tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda berwajah –sangat- bulat dengan tubuh kecil menghampiri kami.

"_Kalian berpacaran?"_

Tanpa mengucapkan salam –yang menjadi tradisi adab di negeri kami- pemuda tersebut langsung bertanya dengan sangat tidak sopan. Aku mengernyit tak suka padanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia justru tersenyum sangat manis pada wajah yang sudah seperti gumpalan _marshmallow_ itu.

Dan semenjak hari itu dia jadi suka sekali menyapa –mengganggu- kami berdua. Sikapnya yang _sok_ akrab pada Kyuhyun membuatku jengah tiap kali kami berpapasan dengannya. Bukan karena tak percaya pada Kyuhyun, hanya saja... _namjachingu_ ku ini memang kelewat ramah pada siapapun. Selain itu, Henry sangat periang. Wajah _aegyo_ nya kurasa memang masih pantas mengingat dia adalah _hoobae_ di sini.

Dan aku merasa tersaingi.

Tak jarang Kyuhyun tertawa melihat 'aksi' Henry yang amat-sangat-kekanakan.

"Dimana Cho Kyuhyun? Hari ini aku tak melihat _Sunbae_ bersama dengannya?" Benar, _kan_? Bukan aku yang dicarinya, tapi Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa menanyakannya?" Oh, rasanya jauh sekali perjalanan dari ruang tata usaha ke auditorium kelas. Aku makin kesal saat membayangkan anak ini juga akan berada terus di sebelahku selama kuliah berlangsung.

"Hanya penasaran. Sudah dua hari ini kalian tidak kulihat bermesraan di kampus. Dan hari ini aku melihatmu sendirian. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Tidak." jawabku –lagi-lagi- ketus.

"Hmm... melihat sikapmu hari ini sepertinya ada yang aneh. Kalian putus?"

Aku menghentikan langkah, membuat Henry menabrak punggung sebelah kiriku. "Jangan bicara sembarangan jika tak ingin ku tendang. Sekali lagi kau bertanya tentang Kyuhyun, kupastikan koordinator akan mencabut izinmu atas mata kuliah ini." Aku bicara sangat pelan dengan nada ancaman yang entah apakah berpengaruh pada pemuda ini.

Kembali kulangkahkan kaki ini menuju kelas.

Aku tak sadar jika langkah cepatku ini membuat _scarf_ ungu yang melingkar di leherku sedikit mengendur dan memperlihatkan sesuatu di baliknya. "_Sunbae,_ ada apa dengan lehermu?" Henry bertanya lagi.

Aku sedikit meringis saat mencoba menoleh. Rasa perih di sana masih belum hilang. "Bukan apa-apa." sahutku sambil membetulkan letak kain berwarna ungu tersebut di leher.

Sama sekali di luar perkiraan. Henry tiba-tiba saja menahan –mencengkram- lenganku dan dengan menggunakan lengannya yang bebas, ia menyingkap _scarf_ serta menarik paksa perban yang masih menempel di sana.

"Aakh!" Aku berteriak. Sakit sekali. Apa-apaan anak ini?

"_Sunbae_, ini kenapa? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Ya ampun. Anak ini bertanya siapa. Kenapa bisa tepat sasaran begitu?

Aku sontak mendorongnya dengan kasar, Henry hampir terjatuh dibuatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _hah_?" buru-buru kurekatkan lagi perban yang dilepasnya dengan sangat kurang ajar itu. Benar-benar!

Sekilas kulihat tatapannya yang sangat mengintimidasi. Apa lagi itu? Kau ingin pura-pura bersimpati padaku, _eh_?

Kepalaku mulai sakit. Efeknya benar-benar cepat. Aku merasa ingin muntah karena sakit yang menyerang.

Pintu kelas sudah tinggal tiga langkah lagi di depan. Aku cepat-cepat masuk meninggalkan bocah gila ini sebelum ia membuat jahitannya lepas.

Ada apa dengan anak itu?

Aku mengambil posisi duduk di bangku deretan tengah. Beruntung saat itu sudah agak ramai, langsung kududukan diri di deretan kursi yang sudah banyak penghuninya, berharap dengan ini tak ada ruang kosong untuk anak kurang ajar itu di dekatku.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

**Normal**

Tiupan angin musim dingin membelai gelombang surai marun di malam itu. Suhu yang rendah sepertinya betul-betul bukan musuh bagi kulit-kulitnya yang terekspos, polos tanpa pakaian penutup yang wajar. Kyuhyun duduk di atas sebuah _flat_ berlantai delapan, kaku seperti patung, dan bertelanjang dada. Tempat itu gelap, orang yang tidak sedang mabuk pun sulit mengenali sosok yang 'bertengger' di sana.

.

.

.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat!"

Suara yang sarat akan ketakutan membahana di salah satu sudut gang yang sangat gelap. Gelap dan sangat sepi. Hal itu membuat siapapun akan dengan bebas melakukan apapun.

"Jangan, Tuan. Saya mohon! Saya sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi!" jerit wanita itu lagi. Isakan tak luput dari bibirnya yang sudah membiru. Menangis? Tentu saja. Saat ini ada tiga orang pria berbadan besar berdiri dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan 'kelaparan' di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja kau punya 'sesuatu', manis. Dan hanya dengan itu kau bisa SEDIKIT membayar hutang-hutangmu." Suara bisikan yang berat keluar dari salah satu sosok besar di sana.

"Arrhhh! Jangan! Kumohon jangan lakukan!"

Wanita itu kembali berteriak saat dua orang laki-laki diantaranya langsung meraih mantel dan kaos tipis yang ada di baliknya. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, para pria tinggi itu juga melucuti setiap lapisan kain yang dikenakan perempuan malang tersebut hingga tak bersisa. Sehingga langsung saja menampakkan tubuh polos indah yang segera menjadi mangsa tiupan angin malam musim dingin.

Wanita itu tentu saja semakin ketakutan. Hawa dingin yang merasuk hingga tulang membuatnya tidak mampu berteriak lantang lagi. Suara isakan dan kalimat permohonannya lambat laun hilang, hingga hanya bersisa gemelutuk gigi dan napas yang sesenggukan.

Sepertinya tak perlu dijelaskan lagi apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Hanya kegelapan yang menutupi aksi biadab ketiga orang lelaki tersebut terhadap tubuh lemah yang tergeletak di atas dinginnya aspal jalan. Desahan-desahan tertahan penuh kenikmatan dan nafsu jahat tertahan oleh dinding-dinding beton di sudut gang yang sangat sepi. Tidak akan ada yang melihat kejahatan yang dilakukan pada tubuh naas itu. Tak akan ada.

Kegelapan pekat memang tak mampu ditembus oleh mata-mata manusia.

Namun Kyuhyun buka (lagi) manusia. Pria itu melihatnya. Melihat dan mendengar semua kejadian di sudut gang itu. Mata _obsidian_ nya tidak berkedip sekalipun. Ia terus menatap pemandangan mengenaskan itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kaku... namun tidak kosong. Ada kilatan kebencian di sana.

Tapi lagi-lagi. Iblis dalam dirinya tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk ikut campur. Pandangan itu hanya mengartikan satu hal.

Mereka akan menjadi santapannya malam ini.

Kyuhyun berdiri. Indera penciumannya merasakan bau amis yang sudah sangat dikenal. _'Ini saatnya'_ pikir pemuda itu, dan dengan satu gerakan cepat ia melangkah seperti akan menjatuhkan diri dari bangunan yang sedari tadi menjadi 'singgasana' penantiannya.

Suara debuman kecil terdengar kala kaki-kaki jenjangnya menghantam lantai jalan yang keras. Namun tak ada teriakan kesakitan seperti yang akan selalu terjadi jika seseorang terjun dari tempat yang sangat tinggi. Kyuhyun berdiri tegak, seperti ia baru saja melompati sebuah selokan kecil di belakangnya.

Pemuda itu mulai melangkah dengan pasti ke arah tiga laki-laki bejad itu tengah menikmati surganya dunia. Mata merahnya terus menatap lurus ke depan, melalui jalan-jalan yang sangat gelap. Langkahnya tak gugup, kedua tangannya pun terlihat santai mengayun di samping tubuh indahnya tanpa sedikitpun berusaha meraba-raba angin layaknya cara berjalan manusia normal saat berada tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. Retinanya seakan memiliki lampu sorot imajiner yang mampu menembus pekatnya gang-gang yang dilewati.

"Aahh... oohh... hhaah... yesss... aaaakkkhh!" Desahan kenikmatan orang terakhir yang sudah sampai puncaknya tak luput dari pendengaran Kyuhyun. Keberadaannya yang sudah sangat dekat belum disadari oleh pria-pria tersebut.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" tegurnya dengan suara bass yang sangat merdu, namun cukup membuat para tukang pukul itu terlonjak kaget.

"Siapa di sana?" tanya –bentak- salah satu dari mereka. Dua orang lainnya yang masih sibuk merapikan pakaian memicingkan mata mencoba menegaskan siapa yang telah berani menghampiri mereka.

Kyuhyun tekekeh pelan. "Sepertinya sudah." Pertanyaannya dijawab sendiri, membuat para pria berotot itu jengah dan kesal karena mata mereka tidak juga menemukan sumber suara dalam kegelapan itu.

"Brengsek! Keluar kau! Jangan ber..." Umpatan itu dilakukan oleh seorang dari mereka sambil menyorotkan sebuah senter kecil ke segala arah, dan langsung terkejut saat sinar dari lampu tersebut mengenai tubuh tegap seputih salju.

Bukan warna kulit itu yang membuat kedua bola mata mereka hampir jatuh. Tetapi lebih kepada sosok itu tak menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Dalam kondisi suhu yang sudah melewati titik nol derajat seperti ini, rasanya mustahil ada manusia yang sanggup berkeliaran tanpa pelindung apapun.

"Si-siapa kau?" Bentakan itu berganti dengan desisisan gugup, entah karena takut atau karena hembusan angin dingin yang semakin keras.

Kyuhyun mendekat, sebuah seringaian tampak saat lampu sorot kecil itu diarahkan mengenai wajahnya yang tampan. Sekarang para laki-laki itu semakin beringsut mendekat satu sama lain saat menyadari kilatan mengerikan semerah darah dari mata si 'pengganggu', posisi siaga tanpa sadar sudah terlihat dari ketiganya.

"Mu-mundur! Atau.. a-atau kami akan m-membuatmu terluka!"

"Benarkah? Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana cara kalian untuk membuatku 'terluka'. Apa kalian akan membuatku seperti dia?" Kyuhyun mengerling ke arah tubuh telanjang yang tergeletak dengan darah mengalir dari kemaluannya. Lalu tertawa. Tidak keras, namun cukup terdengar mengerikan.

Ketiga pria itu semakin mundur ke belakang mengimbangi langkah Kyuhyun yang terus saja mencoba menghampiri mereka. Tapi sepertinya tak bisa terlalu jauh, pria-pria itu terjebak sendiri di dalam arena 'bermain' yang mereka buat sendiri. Ini jalan buntu. Seberapa pun jauhnya mereka mundur, di belakang mereka sudah menunggu tembok tinggi yang sangat kokoh.

"Ck... ck... ck... ternyata wanita tadi sudah menyerap 'keberanian' kalian ya? Padahal tadi kulihat hanya bermain satu ronde." Deretan giginya yang putih –dan berbahaya- nampak seperti bersinar dengan pantulan lampu senter.

"_Y-yah_! J-jangan main-main dengan kami! Katakan apa maumu?" Sepertinya butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan keberanian walau hanya dengan lontaran kalimat itu.

"Kalian tak ingin 'main' denganku?" Kyuhyun menggoda dengan senyuman dan tatapan mautnya. Apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu langsung membuat para pria di sudut sana bergidik ngeri.

"K-kami tidak s-suka laki-laki! Jadi pergilah! Cari s-saja orang lain!" Pancaran ketakutan mereka sudah semakin kuat. Ketiga laki-laki itu yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan pemuda tampan di hadapan mereka. Bukan karena aksi 'menggoda'nya, Kyuhyun membuat hawa di sekitarnya menjadi sangat mencekam hingga menghujam seluruh indera perasa mereka dengan sosok _half-naked_-nya yang tak biasa, serta warna merah kedua manik-maniknya juga menampakkan kengerian yang teramat sangat.

Kyuhyun tak menyahut, ia justru semakin mendekati mangsa-mangsanya.

Jemari kedua lengannya tiba-tiba saja mencengkeram leher dua orang yang berdiri paling kanan dan kiri, sedangkan seorang lagi terjepit di tengah dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Bermainlah denganku. Aku janji kita tak akan lama." Setelah membisikkan kalimat itu pada pria yang berada di tengah-tengah, Kyuhyun dengan satu gerakan cepat melempar tubuh dua orang lainnya hingga menghantap dinding. Mereka langsung tak sadarkan diri setelah medarat di lantai aspal dengan bunyi tulang patah yang mengerikan.

Pria yang masih terpojok oleh Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya dengan kejadian yang dialami teman-temannya. Ketakutan yang sedari tadi sudah hinggap, kini semakin menjadi-jadi, membuatnya tak lagi mampu bicara. Tubuhnya merosot karena dirasa kedua kaki itu sudah tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya.

Pemuda ikal itu langsung berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada 'santapan' malam di hadapannya saat ini. Jari-jarinya yang halus dan panjang membelai wajah ketakutan itu, menelusurinya secara menyeluruh.

Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya untuk menghapus jarak dengan sosok yang sudah gemetar hebat tersebutuntuk kemudian ditempelkan hidung mancungnya menyentuh kulit di leher besar yang sudah sedingin es. "Hmm... kau cukup harum." ujarnya masih sambil menggesek naik turun hidungnya. "Tapi... tidak hangat." lanjutnya. "Kurasa malam ini aku harus puas dengan '_cold cuts_' saja."

Jemari Kyuhyun mulai turun ke daerah dada yang sedikit gemuk itu. Diremasnya dengan gemas berharap agar pria tersebut terangsang. Dengan begitu, mungkin saja 'makanan' nya akan sedikit lebih hangat.

Setelah puas bermain-main di sana, tangannya mulai turun ke daerah perut dan terus ke bawah, menangkup gundukan besar yang –sepertinya- sudah mengeras. "Kkkk~ kau terangsang rupanya. 'Benda' ini cukup hangat di tanganku."

Kyuhyun mulai melucuti ikat pinggang dan membuka kaitan serta restleting celana yang masih dikenakan laki-laki ini. Segera saja sebuah benda panjang dan tumpul nampak berdiri tegak dari baliknya. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu tersenyum, ia tak menyangka kalau manusia masih bisa seperti ini walaupun dalam keadaan sangat ketakutan sekalipun. Betul-betul makhluk yang menarik, ujarnya dalam hati.

Jemari panjang dan putih itu langsung mengusap dan mengocok penis 'mangsa' nya dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat, membuat pemiliknya mengerang dan menggelinjang tak karuan.

"Sssstt... ohh... aahh.. hhh... hhaahh... sssstt aaahh..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggghhh!"

Untuk selanjutnya, tak ada lagi kenikmatan. Semuanya berganti dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Teriakan yang sungguh menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya menggema di sudut jalan gang buntu tersebut. Mulut pria itu terus saja mengeluarkan erangan-erangan memilukan akibat rasa ngilu yang sangat hebat, yang berasal dari tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang. Wajah dan kulit dadanya yang telanjang sebagian sudah penuh dengan cipratan darah segar. Tangan kanannya terlihat memegang sesuatu yang ganjil. Sebuah benda panjang berwarna sedikit kecoklatan terlihat terkulai dan berlumuran darah dalam genggaman jemari Kyuhyun.

Sosok iblis dalam dirinya memulai acara makan pada malam hari itu dengan mengebiri korbannya. Hanya sebentar menunggu pria itu lemas karena kehabisan darah. Dan setelahnya, ia langsung mencabik dan memakan habis ketiga tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa tersebut.

* * *

Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh dingin dan kaku yang tergelatak di sana dengan menggunakan sebuah mantel yang ia curi dari buruannya tadi.

"Maafkan aku." lirihnya. "Seharusnya aku lebih cepat saat 'makan' tadi. Kau jadi menunggu sangat lama. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa benar-benar menolongmu."

Kemudian sosok tinggi dan berlumuran darah itu menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam...

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

Sungmin menekan-nekan bel sebuah kamar apartemen dengan keras. Sudah sepuluh menit ia berdiri dan melakukan aksi 'tekan-bel' itu, namun tak jua mendapati pintu di hadapannya terbuka dengan menampilkan pemuda yang sudah setengah mati ia cari keberadaannya.

Dug... Dug... Dug!

"Kyuhyun-ah! _Yah,_ Cho Kyuhyun! Buka pintunya! Aku tahu kau di dalam! Biarkan aku masuk. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Kumohon buka pintunya!" Sungmin memukul-mukul benda kotak hitam tak bersalah itu dengan kalap. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamar-kamar mereka karena terganggu dengan keributan yang dibuatnya.

"CHO KYUHYUN! BUKA PINTUNYA!

"Hey, anak muda! Jangan berisik. Ini sudah malam. Kami ingin beristirahat." Seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan langsung membentak Sungmin.

Dug... Dug... Dug! "CHO KYUHYUN!"

"YAH... YAH... YAH... kau TULI, _hah_? Kubilang diam! Atau kami akan melaporkanmu pada keamanan." Pria itu kembali berteriak karena pemuda manis itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan peringatannya.

Sungmin diam. Orang-orang yang mengira bahwa _namja_ berwajah bulat itu ingin melawan teguran laki-laki tadi langsung terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin. Bukannya balik membentak, ia justru menangis. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajah yang berangsur memerah.

"Kyuhyun-ah... buka pintunya... aku ingin bertemu... aku rindu padamu." Kalimatnya terpenggal-penggal karena isakan tangis. Sungmin jatuh terduduk tepat di depan pintu kamar apartemen.

Wajah-wajah kesal yang tadi sempat mengintimidasi sepanjang lorong apartemen, langsung berganti dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus kasihan.

Seorang wanita tua langsung mendekati Sungmin, "Sssstt... jangan menangis, nak." ujarnya sambil mengusap kepala Sungmin.

"Hiks... kenapa dia tidak membuka pintunya? Aku hanya ingin bertemu. Aku... hiks... sangat merindukannya..." Sungmin bicara masih sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di wajahnya.

"Memangnya kau ingin bertemu siapa? Setahuku kamar ini tak pernah ditempati pemiliknya." Sang Nenek berkata masih sambil mengusap surai hitam di kepala Sungmin.

Pemuda itu mendongak, ingin memastikan apa yang didengarnya tadi bukan suatu kesalahan. "_Halmeoni, _benarkah yang kau katakan barusan? Apa maksudmu kamar ini tak pernah ditempati?" Air matanya sesekali masih mengalir di wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Perempuan tua itu mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Aku hanya pernah sekali melihat seorang pemuda tampan masuk bersama dengan petugas apartemen. Saat itu sepertinya ia baru saja pindah."

"Kapan dia pindah ke sini?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Mmm..." si Nenek terlihat kesulitan mengingat. Keningnya yang dari awal sudah penuh dengan kerutan, kini semakin banyak lipatannya.

"Kurasa itu sudah setahun yang lalu." Seorang laki-laki muda saat ini sudah berdiri di samping mereka berdua. "Aku juga pernah melihatnya. Dan aku sangat yakin, setelah itu dia tak pernah lagi datang ke sini."

"Maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun sudah pindah, begitu?" Si pemuda terkejut melihat wajah Sungmin yang sangat lucu seperti anak kecil saat bertanya begitu. Namun dengan satu tarikan napas, ia kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Entahlah. Aku sangat akrab dengan petugas apartemen ini. Dia bilang tempat ini masih terus disewa atas nama orang yang sama."

Penjelasan tersebut membuat Sungmin bertambah bingung. 'Lantas kemana saja Kyuhyun saat tidak tidur di apartemennya?' katanya dalam hati.

Ada sedikit rasa tak enak menyelinap ke dalam hatinya.

Cho Kyuhyun tak mungkin membohonginya.

* * *

Ini sudah gelas kelima yang dikosongkan Sungmin. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap berteriak meminta satu gelas lagi pada _bartender_ di belakang meja itu. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Kedua mata yang biasanya membulat lucu dan bersinar, kini terlihat layu dan hampir tak dapat dibuka.

Entah ada apa dengan dirinya. _Namja aegyo _itu seperti ingin meledakkan kepala dan mengeluarkan semua isi yang ada di dalamnya. Cho Kyuhyun betul-betul sudah membuatnya gila. Pesonan pria itu kini membuatnya terjebak di antara kehidupan nyata dan khayalan tingkat tingginya. Sungmin sudah tak bisa lagi membedakan yang mana 'cinta' dan mana yang disebut 'obsesi'. Pemuda itu sudah tak mampu lagi lepas dari seseorang bermarga Cho yang dimaksud.

Sungmin memegang lehernya. "Di sebelah sini bahkan sudah tidak sakit lagi. Sudah seperti tak pernah ada lukanya." ujarnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

Ia meraih lagi gelas kristal yang baru saja disajikan oleh sang _bartender_. Saat bibir gelas itu menempel di lekukan merah delimanya, sebuah lengan menahan dan merebut benda tersebut menjauh darinya.

"Hentikan! Kau sudah mabuk." Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatan Sungmin malam itu. Tak perlu keras, karena saat ini mereka bukan berada di sebuah diskotik yang dipenuhi dengan hingar bingar musik _techno_. _Bar_ tempat di mana Sungmin berada hanya sebuah restoran kecil yang menyediakan fasilitas berupa suguhan anggur-anggur kualitas menengah.

Sungmin menoleh kesal kepada seseorang yang mengganggunya. " Lepaskan! Jangan ikut campur!" ujarnya parau. Gelagatnya sudah _sempoyongan_, yang menandakan tubuhnya sudah terlalu banyak terisi cairan beralkohol tinggi.

Namun sepertinya pria itu tak menggubris protes Sungmin. "Jangan berikan apa-apa lagi padanya." katanya pada sang _bartender_.

"Siapa kau? Jangan menggangguku!" Sungmin mencoba mendorong tubuh tinggi di hadapannya. Namun mengingat kondisinya yang sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri, alih-alih membuat si pria menjauh, justru Sungmin yang terjatuh dalam pelukan lelaki tak dikenal itu.

Pemuda asing tersebut dengan sigap menahan berat tubuh Sungmin. Kedua lengannya yang panjang melingkar di tubuh mungil itu untuk mencegahnya agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Hey... kau tidur?" ujarnya sabil mengguncang pelan tubuh Sungmin.

Tak ada jawaban. Pria tersebut hanya merasakan hangat hembusan napas Sungmin di dadanya. Dan saat tak ada lagi gerakan dari tubuh itu, dia cukup yakin kalau _namja_ manis ini sudah benar-benar tertidur.

"Masukkan semua minumannya dalam _bill_-ku." Setelah mendapat satu anggukan dari pelayan, lengan kokohnya langsung menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk naik ke punggungnya. Pria asing tersebut menggendong sosok tak sadarkan diri Lee Sungmin keluar dari restoran.

Saat tengah menunggu mobilnya di depan pintu masuk, sayup-sayup pemuda itu seperti mendengar Sungmin mengigau tentang seseorang bernama 'Cho Kyuhyun'.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

Sungmin sudah seperti orang linglung saat bangun dan mendapati dirinya tengah berada di dalam sebuah kamar yang asing. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang hebat di kepala. Jemarinya terangkat untuk menarik-narik rambut, berharap rasa sakitnya akan berkurang jika ia melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit putih kekuningan muncul dari balik pintu yang memang dari awal tidak tertutup rapat.

"Kau?" Sungmin memfokuskan penglihatannya yang masih sedikit berkabut. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengan pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Bukankah kau itu..."

"Kau masih mengingatku? Benar. Aku tetangga temanmu. Mmm... teman yang kau cari beberapa hari ini." ujar lelaki itu ragu. Sangat kentara bahwa ia kesulitan memilah kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Ya. Aku ingat. Lalu, kenapa kau... tidak, maksudku... kenapa aku bisa ada di sini... bersamamu?" Sungmin juga sepertinya mengalami disorientasi percakapan karena daerah sekitar pelipisnya berkedut kencang.

"Kau semalam mabuk."

"Aku tahu kalau yang itu."

"Karena tak tahu di mana rumahmu, aku terpaksa membawamu ke sini." Posisinya masih berdiri kaku di depan pintu kamar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sana?" Sungmin belum puas dengan jawaban-jawaban pendek yang diberikan _namja_ itu.

"Oh. Itu? Waktu kau keluar gedung apartemen, aku sengaja mengikutimu. Ehm... jangan salah paham... aku melakukannya karena saat itu kau terlihat cukup... menyedihkan. Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau pulang dengan aman. Tapi ternyata kau justru mabuk di _bar_." Pemuda tinggi itu cukup berhati-hati memilah kata agar tidak membuat Sungmin salah mengartikan aksinya kemarin.

"Di dalam dompet ada alamat tempatku tinggal. Kenapa tidak mengeceknya?"

"Ehm... aku hanya... tidak terbiasa mengobrak-abrik barang milik orang lain. Maaf."

Sungmin mendengus kesal. Bukan. Sungmin bukannya kesal pada orang yang tengah bersamanya saat ini. Ia tak akan marah pada orang yang sudah berbaik hati menolongnya yang tengah dalam keadaan mabuk. _Namja_ imut itu tahu bahwa dirinya mungkin akan terbangun di halte pinggir jalan jika seseorang tak segera 'mengamankannya'.

Hanya saja, yang membuat Sungmin marah adalah kenapa ia justru kembali lagi ke gedung ini?

"Keluarlah. Aku sudah membuatkan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan sisa-sisa mabukmu. Ah! Di atas kursi ada pakaian bersih yang mungkin bisa kau gunakan. Itu juga kalau kau mau memakainya, karena mungkin agak sedikit kebesaran." Setelah mengatakan itu, pemuda tersebut keluar dari dalam kamar meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mencerna setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan padanya, sambil tangannya sibuk memijat-mijat kepala.

* * *

Suasana meja makan itu sangat lengang. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara orang yang sedang menyeruput minumannya.

Sungmin dan pria asing itu duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Masing-masing mencoba fokus pada minumannya tanpa ada niat sedikitpun memulai percakapan.

Satu menit...

Lima menit...

"Kau tidak suka dengan pakaiannya?" Akhirnya sang pemilik rumah memberanikan diri memecah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua.

Sungmin mendongak, "Oh? _Ahnio,_ aku bahkan belum melihatnya. Kurasa milikku masih cukup baik untuk digunakan. Aku tidak muntah _kan_ semalam?"

Pria di hadapannya kembali terkejut melihat Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan sangat lucu. "Euh... tidak... kau hanya tertidur." sahutnya singkat.

Lalu kembali hening...

"Siapa namamu?" Pria itu kembali bertanya.

Sungmin mendongak –lagi. "Sungmin. Namaku Lee Sungmin."

Lagi-lagi percakapan itu berhenti...

"Lalu kau?"

Pemuda itu memandang Sungmin. "Aku... Zhoumi."

"Zhoumi?"

"Aku berdarah Cina."

"Ah, begitu."

Sepertinya mereka berdua tak akan berhasil mencairkan suasana canggung tersebut. Kini kedua orang itu kembali diam sambil menikmati air lemon hangat buatan Zhoumi.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

Kali ini mungkin makan malamnya juga akan dingin seperti beberapa malam lalu.

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa wanita yang tengah melucuti pakaiannya sendiri itu adalah seorang penipu ulung. Entah sudah berapa korbannya. Yang jelas, malam ini mungkin saja dirinya akan menjadi 'korban' terakhir perempuan itu.

Karena setelah ini, si Cantik tak akan bisa lagi menggunakan parasnya untuk membodohi para pria hidung belang.

Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan gerakan dan langkah seduktif.

"Kau sudah siap, sayang?" Suara berat pemuda tampan itu sungguh mampu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya bertekuk lutut. Hembusan napas di belakang telinga 'korbannya' saat ini sedikit merusak konsentrasi wanita tersebut.

Kyuhyun yakin, bahkan sangat yakin kalau ia melihat si perempuan mengerling beberapa kali pada isi barang-barangnya –dompet, jam tangan mewah- yang tergeletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Ia juga yakin bahwa minuman yang diberikan padanya tadi sudah dicampur obat bius.

'Ck... itu semua hanya berlaku untuk manusia, manis. Kau hanya buang-buang waktu jika melakukannya padaku.' batin Kyuhyun.

"_By your request, baby. Fuck me now!_"

Si wanita menuntun jemari Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh gundukan besar di dadanya. Meremas sebentar di sana, lalu turun... semakin ke bawah, dan akhirnya mendarat di daerah sensitifnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan bahwa vagina wanita itu sudah basah. Entah karena sentuhannya, atau mungkin karena suhu di dalam kamar ini yang sangat rendah. Sepertinya terlalu mahal untuk sebuah penginapan yang hanya memasang penghangat ruangan rusak.

Iblis itu sudah tak sabar. Dia tak ingin berlama-lama lagi bermain. Matanya sudah hampir memerah karena Kyuhyun selalu saja pilih-pilih untuk setiap orang yang dijadikan santapannya. Ia mendorong tubuh telanjang itu hingga terhempas bersama dengan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Lengannya yang bebas langsung saja membekap mulut yang sedari tadi terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis penuh kenikmatan akibat sentuhan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mmmmmnnngggkkkhh!"

Dekapan tangan Kyuhyun belum lepas dari tempatnya bertengger tadi. Semakin keras karena kini pemiliknya mengejang, memukul dan meremas-remas kulit indah pemuda itu. Cairan berwarna merah kehitaman menyembur deras dari leher jenjang yang saat ini sudah terkoyak sangat mengerikan.

Sungguh bukan pemandangan yang patut dikatakan mengharukan. Perempuan itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai kehilangan napasnya satu satu. Manik hitamnya yang indah mulai berubah keruh, dan cengkeraman kuku-kuku panjangnya di lengan Kyuhyun juga semakin melemah.

Pemuda berambut ikal dan berwarna merah itu menatap 'si penipu' dengan pandangan yang tak mampu diartikan. Kilatan merah mulai nampak mengantikan batu _obsidian_ di sana. Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi kehidupan dalam jasad di hadapannya tersebut, sang iblis mulai menikmati santapan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dan Kyuhyun benar, wanita ini tak akan mampu lagi menipu para pemuda kaya raya yang haus akan gairah bercinta.

* * *

**Kyuhyun**

Dug!

Suara apa itu?

Jangan katakan kalau ada yang mengintip dari luar.

Setelah membereskan semua sisa-sisa 'makanan' di dalam ruangan ini, aku langsung menyambar mantel dan barang-barangku dari sana.

Kubuka pintu kamar hotel dengan kasar. Tak ada siapapun di luar sana. Namun sesaat aku mencium sesuatu yang sangat kuat. Bau apa ini? Kenapa begitu kentara? Apa berasal dari suara tadi? Dan... kenapa sepertinya aku sangat tak asing dengan aroma ini?

Dengan satu gerakan (lagi-lagi) tak kasat mata, aku beralih ke jendela, kemudian merayap dan melompat dari satu sisi ke sisi lain gedung.

Bau busuk itu masih saja mengikuti. Bahkan sampai saat ini, di jalan malam yang sudah begitu sepi dan hanya diterangi lampu-lampu dengan sinar remang. Hidungku tak henti-hentinya mengernyit. Sungguh sangat mengganggu.

Krssss... krsss...

Hmm... sudah dapat kupastikan. Ada yang menguntit di belakang.

Namun aku masih ragu dengan penciumanku. Aku ingat aroma tak sedap ini. Dulu orang itu juga memiliki bau badan yang sama busuknya.

Tapi...

Apa mungkin dia...

Aku menggeleng. Orang itu sudah lama mati. Dan dia manusia. Manusia yang sudah dinyatakan tak bernyawa dengan jasad yang dibakar tak akan mungkin bangkit lagi.

"Keluar dari sana!" Desisku seperti pada angin.

Aku menatap marah pada sosok berpakaian serba hitam yang keluar dari balik rimbunan pohon-pohon kerdil. "Jack?" ujarku masih dengan berbisik. Tapi sepertinya orang di sana dapat mendengar bisikanku. Ia terkekeh.

"Ini sudah ratusan tahun, _eh_? Tapi sepertinya kau tidak melupakan mendiang kakek buyut kami."

Dia bicara dengan logat _Anishinaabe._ Bagian dari keragaman Algonquian.

"Ternyata benar isi surat itu. 'Wendigo hidup di tengah-tengah keserakahan manusia.' Dan para dewa sepertinya sudah memberkati hidupku karena bisa membuktikan langsung keberadaan makhluk terkutuk sepertimu."

Aku menyeringai. "Surat? Cih... aku bahkan sanksi jika dukun palsu itu mengenal _papyrus_, kawan. Bagaimana dia bisa menulis surat untuk cucu-cucunya?" Aku sangat menyukai nada meremehkan dari setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku ini.

"Terkutuk tetap saja terkutuk. Seberapa pun keras usahamu, kau tak akan punya tempat di manapaun, iblis."

Iblis dalam diriku tertawa, namun tidak denganku. Aku sangat marah. Untuk pertama kalinya seseorang menghina eksistensi ku yang sungguh telah berbaur dengan manusia-manusia di sini. Tanganku mengepal, intensitas tatapan tajam ke arah sosok hitam itu kulipat gandakan.

"Apa maumu?" Tetap terdengar rendah, dan –mungkin- mengerikan.

Kulihat sebuah kilauan menyembul dari balik jubahnya. Sebuah logam.

Anak itu mengeluarkan belati berwarna keperakan.

"Aku rasa anak-anak muda zaman sekarang betul-betul suka membawa senjata tajam kemana-mana." Seringaian khas diriku mulai bertengger di bibir ini. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan benda itu, _nak_? Membunuhku, _hah_?"

Seperti sudah terlatih, sosok hitam itu melakukan aksi lompatan ala badut sirkus langsung ke arahku. Tak perlu berusaha terlalu keras menghalaunya, karena aku lebih cepat. Kemudian ia mencoba lagi melompat, kini hanya sebuah gerakan pendek, namun lengannya dengan cepat mengayunkan belati ke arah leherku.

Seeett!

Tentu saja gerakannya terbaca. Anak ini hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja. Aku segera menerjang tubuh yang lebih pendek dariku itu hingga jatuh terjerembab. Lenganku bertengger di lehernya, mencengkram keras hingga kurasakan tulangnya sedikit berderak.

JLEEB!

Akh!

Brengsek! Anak ini tidak sendiri.

Kulihat luka menganga sudah terbentuk di sepanjang lenganku. Darah mengucur dari sana. Walau aku tahu ini akan segera menghilang, tapi rasanya lumayan sakit.

Aku memungut anak panah yang tadi sempat menggores di kulit sempurna ini. Sekilas tercium getah pohon 'tatar' dari sana. Aku menyeringai –lagi. Bagaimana bisa mereka berpikir dapat membunuhku dengan ini? Aku bahkan bukan binatang buruan.

"CHO KYUHYUN, AWAAAAS!"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"CHO KYUHYUN, AWAAAAS!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun yang saat itu lengah.

"Aaaakkkhh!"

Pemuda berambut kemerahan itu tak percaya dengan apa yang saat ini dilihatnya. Kedua matanya membulat penuh seperti akan segera melompat ke luar.

Darah segar mengalir dari bagian pinggang seseorang yang saat ini tengah memeluknya. Aromanya sungguh membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang. Kilatan meremehkan yang tadi sempat terus terpatri di batu hitam miliknya, mulai berganti dengan kilatan semerah darah.

Tak dapat menghindar lagi. Laki-laki penguntit tadi langsung mendapat serangan tanpa ampun dari kemarahan makhluk abadi di hadapannya. Jemari panjang dan putih tak ayal mulai merobek-robek kulitnya. Jubah hitam tebal yang dipakai pun tak mampu menahan setiap terjangan amarah Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan, dan hingga pada akhirnya, tubuh itu hanya berupa potongan-potongan sebesar genggaman orang dewasa yang berlumuran darah.

Kyuhyun memastikan bahwa seseorang yang lain tadi memang sudah melarikan diri. Bau busuk dari keturunan Jack Fiddler sudah tak lagi memenuhi indera penciumannya.

Ia menghampiri tubuh yang telah membuatnya terhindar dari hujaman belati bodoh milik cucu-cucu _ogimaa_ tadi.

Pemuda itu mengangkat sosok tersebut ke dalam pangkuannya dengan tangan gemetar. Napasnya memburu melihat keadaan mengenaskan malaikat penolongnya.

"S-Sungmin..." ujarnya lirih.

"Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh mungil di pangkuannya. Namun nihil. Tak ada reaksi di sana. Benda berwarna perak tadi masih menancap penuh di pinggang Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin... bangun! Kumohon bertahanlah!" Ia terus berteriak memanggil nama _namja_ tersebut. Mata merahnya kini sudah berganti lagi dengan tatapan gila karena rasa takut.

'Tidak! Bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Kumohon BANGUN LEE SUNGMIN!'

.

.

.

.

.

_Wendogo's blood was bidder and poison at the same time_

Dan setelahnya Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu yang membuat sang iblis dalam dirinya terlonjak murka.

_Something that could save his lover's life..._.

_Something that would be the only one for his drawback..._

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Buat yang ga tahu:

1. Partenon : peninggalan bangunan keagamaan yang digunakan sebagai tempat pemujaan bangsa Yunani kuno.

2. Banmal : bahasa informal yang digunakan orang-orang korea. biasanya hanya kepada orang2 terdekat atau yang lebih muda.

3. Ikonografi : ilmu (biasanya seni) yang mempelajari identifikasi, deskripsi dan interpretasi (deuh,,bahasa gue) isi gambar. Biasanya mahasiswa arekeolog belajar beginian untuk mempelajari simbol2 sejarah.

4. Cold-cuts : daging yang didinginkan di es

5. papyrus : ini sejenis tanaman air yang dikenal sebagai bahan membuat kertas pada zaman kuno.

6. getah tatar : sebuah racun yang biasa digunakan/dioleskan di mata panah tombak tradisional untuk berburu.

7. ogimaa : kepala suku

* * *

**Akhirnya bisa update juga *sigh***

**Author pasrah deh mau diapain aja sama readers. Soalnya ga tau musti gimana lagi ngelanjutin FF dengan cepat sedangkan kerjaan kian menumpuk.**

**Author Cuma mau bilang makasih buat yang masih setia nungguin kelanjutannya.^^**

**Nah, satu lagi. Kayaknya author ga bisa lagi bales RnR chingu-deul satu per satu. Soalnya dari kemarin ada aja yang PM sy kalo ga bisa buka FF ini lewat hape. Jadi biar temen2 pengguna ponsel sebagai media bacanya bisa ngikutin juga, author mutusin untuk ga masukin 'Re-review' ke sini. Supaya ga banyak 'kata' di tiap chapternya.**

**Tapi tenang aja, semua pertanyaan udah author tampung, dan bakalan terjawab lewat alur ceritanya. Dan mungkin yg nanya seputar hal2 lain di luar FF Cuma bisa author bales via PM, itupun kalo yang reviewnya pake akun.**

**Pokoknya saya minta maaf yah atas segala keterbatasan ini. Mudah2an chapt depan ga selama ini lagi. *bow***

**See U next Chapt ^^... Keep Review yaaaaa (~.~)/**

* * *

**O iya... mumpung mommentnya tepat. (Walau kecepetan sih...) **

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY FOR ELF SEDUNIAAAA... \(^_^)/ -June 2****nd****-**

**Semoga di umur yg ke-6 ini, kita semua makin bisa untuk menjadi fans2 yang dewasa. Dan tentunya semakin sayang sama oppa2 SUPERMAN kita. *nyengir**

**God Bless either ELF or thirteenth member (wherever they are)...**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Bidder's Soul**

**"  
**

**"  
**

* * *

**Sungmin**

"Siapa namamu?"

Aku mendongak –lagi. "Sungmin. Namaku Lee Sungmin."

Lagi-lagi percakapan kami berhenti...

"Lalu kau?"

Pemuda itu memandangku. "Aku... Zhoumi."

"Zhoumi?"

"Aku berdarah Cina."

"Ah, begitu."

* * *

"Kuantar ya?

"Euh?" Apa katanya? Mengantarku?

"Ku ANTAR, ya?" Zhoumi menekankan kata 'antar' dengan intonasi yang cukup tinggi. Kurasa ia menggapku tuli.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak sanggup jika harus bersamanya lebih lama. Setengah jam di meja makan tadi rasanya sudah seperti seharian. Kami benar-benar canggung, sulit sekali memulai percakapan dengannya. Apalagi jika harus ditambah lima belas menit ada di dalam kotak besi –mobil- dengannya. Aku pasti gila karena bosan.

"Kau yakin?" Pemuda ini bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan anak kecil." Apa aku terlihat selemah itu, _ya_?

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku minta nomer _handphone_ mu? Mmm... hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau selamat sampai rumah. Jangan salah paham. Aku tidak suka jika harus setengah-setengah saat menolong orang."

_Hora_! Rupanya kau tidak lupa kalau sudah menolongku. Salahkan dirimu yang membuatku bosan setengah mati hingga lupa mengucapkan terima kasih untuk hal itu.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak memilikinya. Kau sendiri yang bilang tadi bahwa kau bukan anak kecil. BUKAN anak kecil pasti sudah bisa terdaftar untuk punya ponsel, _kan_?" ujarnya lagi.

Sudah terlanjur, Lee Sungmin. Lanjutkan saja. Sangat terlambat, dan akan sangat memalukan jika kau mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sekarang.

"Nol-satu-nol********" Aku heran saat dia tidak memintaku mengulangnya. Kurasa tadi aku sengaja menyebutnya dengan cepat. Seperti Kyuhyun saja.

_Kyuhyun? Aish! Dimana sih orang itu?_

_Mood_-ku langsung berubah saat memikirkannya. Segera kusampirkan tas selempang kesayanganku dan berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit." kataku sambil sedikit membungkuk.

**~.~  
**

Walaupun di luar sini sangat dingin, tapi rasanya tubuhku betul-betul lengket dan gatal. Jelas saja. Ini pertama kalinya aku kuliah dengan menggunakan baju yang sama selama dua hari. Bekas mabuk _pula._ Sebenarnya aku berniat pulang, tapi malas. Jarak dari apartemen Kyuhyun ke kampus lebih dekat dari pada harus pulang dulu ke rumah. Beruntung, mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang duduk di sebelahku tidak protes dengan –mungkin- bau alkohol yang masih tersisa di pakaian ini. Atau mungkin mereka hanya malas membuat keributan denganku. Aku tak peduli.

Kyuhyun hari ini tidak datang lagi ke kampus. Aku sudah benar-benar frustasi mencarinya. Bagaimana bisa dia pergi berhari-hari tanpa mengabariku?

Tidak usah menganggapku berlebihan. Kyuhyun memang baru beberapa hari tanpa kabar. Tapi ini sungguhan, aku sudah sangat merindukannya. Rasanya seperti... kau lupa memakai kacamata jika _minus_ di matamu sudah sangat parah. Dan mungkin... lebih dari itu.

Rasanya tidak seperti ini saat dulu pergi dua minggu tanpanya. Saat ini lebih menyiksa.

Baru kusadari jika sedang melewati taman pinggir kota yang sangat sepi. Rasa tidak nyaman langsung saja menyeruak.

Kupercepat langkah ini menelusuri jalan kecil yang didominasi bebatuan besar di pinggirnya. Aku menggerutu kesal karena tak kunjung sampai ke apartemenku, padahal gedungnya sudah terlihat di depan mata, berdiri tegak di balik pepohonan tinggi.

"Akh!"

Suara apa itu? Aku berhenti untuk memastikan bahwa yang kudengar bukanlah suara angin atau gesekan ranting-ranting pohon.

Hey, jangan berpikir kalau aku takut! Aku yakin yang tadi itu suara manusia.

Aku menguak semak pinggir jalan dengan perlahan. Sedikit menyipit untuk mengenali siluet di sana. Haaahh... tidak terlihat... mungkin aku harus maju sedikit lagi.

.

.

.

Aku hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang tersaji di hadapanku. Apa aku bermimpi? Benar. Kurasa memang aku sedang bermimpi. Tapi aku tak peduli, karena akan sama saja jika menyangkut seseorang berparas sempurna itu di sana.

Cho Kyuhyun. Bayangan hitam di tengah kegelapan malam itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Pria itu tengah berdiri memandangi sesuatu di tangannya, ada bercak merah.

Darah? Ada darah di bagian itu. Tapi darah siapa?

Aku melangkah –sedikit berlari- untuk memeluk tubuh yang sudah sangat kurindukan itu. Tapi... ada yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kyuhyun. Siapa dia? Pakaian apa itu? Dan...

Tidak!

"CHO KYUHYUN, AWAAAAS!"

Sedetik kemudian kurasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Terlalu sakit hingga hanya teriakan tertahan yang keluar. Ya Tuhan! Apa aku akan mati?

Sekelilingku mulai berangsur gelap setelah sebelumnya menyaksikan Kyuhyun tengah... entahlah... seperti melompat? Aku tak yakin. Aku mulai kesulitan bernapas.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Aku mendadak tuli. Bahkan suara sendiri tak dapat kudengar.

Dan saat cipratan darah mengenai wajah ini, aku tak sanggup lagi berjuang mempertahankan kesadaran diri.

"K-Kyu..."

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

_Do you really dare to deat even it's carrying your love?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_You're kind of a lier if say 'yes'._

_Honestly, I'm scared to death if this nighmare come over for sure. Love makes me too selfish. So, God must be wrong for my rush-round schedule. Just let me back to carrying my love._

_Please..._

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

**Kyuhyun**

.

.

.

.

.

Dia bangun...

Akhirnya Lee Sungmin _ku_ bangun.

Kening di wajah lugunya mengerut, ia berusaha keras membuka matanya. Telapak tanganku tiba-tiba saja terulur untuk menghalangi cahaya yang berasal dari lampu ruangan agar tak menyakiti retinanya saat terbuka.

Kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap perlahan, dan masih belum fokus, mungkin masih ada kabut di dalam sana.

"Kyu..."

Seperti ada ribuan genderang dalam jantungku saat mendengar suaranya. Suaranya yang memanggil namaku. Anak ini bahkan juga menyebutnya sebelum tak sadarkan diri malam itu. Lee Sungmin tak pernah melupakanku, walaupun dirinya tengah berada di antara dinding tipis hidup dan mati.

Perasaan ini...

"Lee Sungmin..." Aku mencoba memanggilnya dengan sangat lembut. Entah apakah memang terdengar baik di telinganya.

"Lee Sungmin? Kau dengar aku?"

"Nghh..." Ia mengangguk lemah. Dan aku bersumpah kalau saat ini Sungmin sedang tersenyum. Tersenyum padaku tentu saja.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tak... pernah... sebaik ini." jawabnya masih dengan suara yang parau.

Aku tersenyum. Benar-benar lega rasanya. Aku tidak terlambat sedikitpun. Darahku benar-benar bekerja dengan baik di tubuhnya.

Aku meraih sebagian tubuhnya untuk kupeluk. Masih terasa hangat. Aku semakin yakin kalau Sungmin baik-baik saja, dan tetap... manusia.

Memang konyol rasanya, karena beberapa cerita turun menurun selalu menyebutkan darah para makhluk mitos akan merubah seorang manusia menjadi seperti mereka –seperti kami maksudku. Tentu saja harusnya aku tahu itu dengan pasti, _toh_ aku tidak menjadi seperti ini karena hal-hal remeh seperti itu. Makhluk sepertiku hadir dengan tingkat pengorbanan dan keserakahan yang sangat besar dan sulit. Untuk itulah aku 'abadi'.

"Demi apapun, Lee Sungmin. Kumohon jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Aku sama sekali tak sanggup melihatmu terluka sangat parah." Suaraku serak seperti orang yang sedang menangis. Oh! Aku ingin sekali bisa menangis.

Kurasakan kedua lengannya membalas pelukanku. Benda hangat itu melingkar erat. Sangat pas dengan tubuhku. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Hembusan napasnya terasa sangat panas di dadaku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Dan... bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana seperti orang gila. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja pergi tanpa mengabariku?"

"..."

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Aku memandang wajahnya yang mendongak. Mungkin tak sabar karena aku tak jua menjawab pertanyaannya yang beruntun.

Tapi...

"Aku terus bersamamu, Lee Sungmin. Aku tak penah meninggalkanmu sejak malam itu."

Wajah bulatnya terlihat bingung. Aku tahu ada yang tak beres di sini.

"Lee Sungmin. Bagaimana dengan lehermu?" Aku bertanya denga ragu, hendak memastikan sesuatu yang terasa ganjil dengannya.

Satu lengannya langsung melepas pelukannya padaku dan menyentuh bagian yang pernah kuberi 'tanda' menyakitkan di sana. Ia mengernyit. Kurasa masih terasa sakit.

Aku langsung menarik telapak tangannya yang masih asik menekan-nekan kasa putih yang melekat menutupi luka tersebut. "Jangan disentuh lagi kalau begitu. Biarkan saja."

Sungmin memandangku –lagi. Kini tatapannya menyiratkan luka yang tak kasat mata. "Kau pikir aku akan marah karena telah melukaiku?" Aku tak paham pertanyaannya.

"Maksudmu?" Detak jantungku yang cepat mempengaruhi suara yang keluar. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.

"Apa kau mengira aku akan marah, hingga membuatmu tiba-tiba saja menghindariku, begitu?"

Kuselami _safir_ hitamnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menemukan kebohongan dari setiap kalimat yang diutarakannya. Wajah polosnya tetap saja membuatku tak mampu menebak.

Dan... tak ada apa-apa di sana. Lee Sungmin tidak sedang main-main denganku.

"Lee Sungmin. Apa yang terjadi padamu sebelum tak sadarkan diri?" Pertanyaan ini sama sekali tak kusaring terlebih dahulu. Aku tak peduli, karena saat ini seperti ada yang mengganjal dalam pembicaraan kami.

"Sebelum... tak sadarkan diri?" Kini pelukan kami sudah sepenuhnya terlepas. Sungmin menelengkan kepalanya, ia sering melakukan itu jika benar-benar bingung. "Kenapa masih bertanya, _sih_? Memangnya bukan kau membawaku pulang dari _pub_?"

_Pub_? Apa maksudnya sebuah diskotik?

"Kau... mabuk?" Pertanyaanku ini terus membuatnya semakin jengah. Kedua bola matanya memutar dan terlihat sangat aneh.

"Sudah kuduga. Seingatku memang bukan dirimu yang ada di sana tadi malam. Pria itu... lebih tinggi darimu, dan... hhhh... aku bahkan tak bisa mengatakannya tampan jika sudah memandangmu seperti ini. Cho Kyuhyun, sebenarnya mantra apa yang kau gunakan hingga membuatku jadi seperti ini, _eh_?"

"Seorang pria? Kau mabuk bersama dengan laki-laki?" Kali ini aku mengakuinya, dan akan terus melakukannya. Aku tak senang saat mendengar Sungmin tengah bersama dengan pria lain.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku mabuk sendirian, itu karenamu, kau tahu? Dan pria itu, entahlah... aku tak pernah melihatnya –mungin. Apa dia bukan temanmu? Kupikir kau ada di sini karena orang yang sudah membawaku pulang sudah menghubungimu." Jari telunjuk Sungmin menggaruk ringan rahang mulusnya.

"Tidak. Aku tak pernah punya teman yang lebih tinggi dariku." ujarku kaku.

"Benarkah?" Bibir delimanya dimajukan dengan sangat lucu. Jika tak ingat apa yang kulakukan terakhir kali pada lehernya, sudah pasti kali ini manisnya gumpalan itu tengah kunikmati dengan penuh gairah.

"Hey! Kau tidak sedang berusaha mengalihkan permasalahan yang sebenarnya, _kan_? Sekarang katakan! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi? Apa tidak khawatir sama sekali dengan 'ini', _hah_?" Suara tenornya kembali menggema. Ia bicara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang terbungkus di leher.

Sekali lagi. Lee Sungmin _ku_ kembali.

Kurasa sebagian memorinya menghilang. Aku tak yakin apakah ini efek penawar yang kuberikan atau Sungmin hanya _shock_ dengan kejadian malam itu. Ia bahkan tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari. Dan itu hampir membuatku tak waras karena frustasi anak ini tak akan hidup lagi. Luka tusukannya bukan main-main. Jika bukan karena cairan yang kualirkan di tubuhnya, Sungmin sudah ada di surga saat ini.

"Kau berisik sekali, Lee Sungmin. Jangan berteriak. Nanti jahitannya lepas." kataku sambil terkekeh geli. Dia benar-benar sudah pulih. Aku sangat yakin itu. Senyumanku sudah menghias lagi tentunya.

Sungmin memukul dadaku pelan. "Ish! Memangnya kau pikir ini ulah siapa?"

Kalimat Sungmin seperti mengembalikan rasa sakit di dalam sini. "Maafkan aku." ujarku tanpa senyuman.

"Eh?" Senyuman Sungmin juga menghilang tiba-tiba. "K-Kyuhyun-ah... maaf... aku tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih." Salah satu telapak tangannya menangkup wajahku yang saat ini tak sanggup menatapnya.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Tak akan pernah." Kembali kurengkuh tubuh sintalnya yang hangat. Aku mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. Namun tak ada lagi aroma yang biasanya memabukkan itu. Indra penciumanku sudah tak mampu lagi menangkap manisnya tubuh Sungmin.

Hmm... aku tahu akan begini jadinya. Sekarang di dalam aliran darahnya menggenang cairan kehidupan Wendigo. Penawar itu tidak seperti darah manusia yang akan tergantikan, ia akan terus berada di sana. Sebagian nyawaku sudah ada padanya. Kini tak akan kubiarkan siapapun –bahkan diriku- menyakitinya lagi. Tak ada yang boleh 'menyentuh' Lee Sungmin.

* * *

"Siapa pria itu?" Salah satu lenganku melingkar di pinggul Sungmin. Saat ini dia tengah membuat makan malam. Ya. Makan malam, kawan! Untuk kami berdua. Kurasa mulai saat ini aku harus mengurangi kegiatan 'rutin' di malam hari, setidaknya sampai aku benar-benar yakin Sungmin sudah melayang ke alam mimpinya nanti.

"Pria yang mana?" sahutnya masih sambil memasukkan sesuatu –entah apa namanya- ke dalam air mendidih di dalam panci.

"Yang mabuk bersamamu." jawabku masih dengan nada yang sama. Datar.

Sungmin menoleh menatapku kesal. "Kau ini!. _Yah_, aku sudah bilang kami tidak mabuk bersama. Hanya aku. HANYA AKU, CHO KYUHYUN!"

"Aaahh... baiklah... kau hanya mabuk sendirian. Jangan berteriak. Telingaku ada tepat di sebelahmu." Aku memasang wajah kesal –juga. Sedikit tak percaya kalau aku sudah mulai menikmati percakapan tak penting ini.

"Telingamu memang di sini, tapi otakmu sedang berlibur ke Pulau Jeju. Berapa kali _sih _aku harus mengatakannya?" Ia mengaduk campuran di panci sambil merengut. Aku melirik sebentar ke dalam rebusan itu. Anak ini sedang buat apa, _sih_?

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong, _kan_? Kau benar-benar tidak bersamanya setelah itu?" Aku masih belum percaya kalau Lee Sungmin hanya mengingat sebatas itu. Yang terluka itu perut, bukan kepalanya.

"Kapan aku bohong padamu?" sahutnya tak terima.

Mungkin saja. Aku _kan _tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. "Mana aku tahu." Wah! Mulai ada kemajuan dengan intonasi suaraku.

TRRREK!

Aku menoleh. Kulihat Sungmin meletakkan sendok masaknya dengan keras di atas meja yang terbuat dari logam alumunium itu. Kemudian dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas, ia meraih kepalaku nyaris dengan kasar.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Tak ada kebohongan apapun yang keluar dari mulutku untukmu. Aku justru takut bahwa kau yang berbuat seperti itu." ujarnya dengan sorot mata mengintimidasi.

"Maksudmu aku pernah berbohong padamu, begitu?" Kutatap juga _diamond_ pekat di matanya. Benda itu sungguh menakjubkan. Lebih indah ketimbang _kalsit_ hijau atau biru laut yang sudah sering kulihat. Warna hitam memang lebih mengagumkan.

"Entahlah... kurasa iya." Sungmin menunduk, nada suaranya pun terdengar sedih.

Aku menggenggam jemari yang masih bertengger di wajah ini. "Ada apa? Kau... tidak mempercayaiku?" lanjutku lagi.

Ada setitik kecemasan melanda. Sungmin memang tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun. Segala yang ia rasakan selalu saja terungkap dengan gamblang. Sama sekali tak tertutup. Seperti saat ini. Dengan sangat polosnya ia berkata bahwa selama ini dirinya memiliki keraguan atas sikapku.

Lee Sungmin, satu-satunya kebenaran yang kuungkapkan adalah bahwa aku tak pernah sanggup berada jauh darimu. Dan itu memang benar adanya. Aku tak pernah jujur padamu.

"Aku... mengunjungi apartemenmu."

Tari napasmu dalam-dalam, Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan tunjukkan keterkejutanmu.

"Beberapa kali. Tapi kau... tak pernah ada." Sungmin masih menunduk.

"Lalu?" Aku harus sangat berhati-hati dengan ucapanku kali ini. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman karena hanya bisa melihat puncak kepalanya.

"Mereka bilang... kau tidak pernah tinggal di sana."

"Siapa yang bilang?" Konsentrasiku tak boleh terpecah. Genggam terus tangannya, Cho Kyuhyun! Hanya dengan ini kau bisa berpikir jernih.

"Tetangga-tetanggamu. Semua orang mengaku hanya pernah melihatmu satu kali. Setahun yang lalu. Dan sejak saat itu... kau seperti... tak pernah seperti orang yang tinggal di rumah itu." Alih-alih genggamanku yang mengerat, justru jemarinya yang melakukan hal itu.

"'Seperti' tidak pernah ada yang tinggal di sana, _kan_? Bukan 'memang' tak ada yang tinggal di sana. Kau sendiri yang paling tahu kemana saja aku pergi. Aku selalu pulang larut jika bersamamu dan pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyambutmu di depan pintu. Mana ada tetangga yang menyadariku datang dan pergi jika 'jadwal' ku seperti itu, _hmm_? Lagipula, secara teknis aku memang tidak pernah memberitahumu di mana tempat tinggalku. Kau yang mencarinya sendiri. Jadi itu tidak masuk hitungan 'berbohong'."

Sungmin mendongak. Akhirnya wajah bulatnya bisa kulihat lagi. "Ah, kau benar." Lihat! Sangat polos bukan?

"Kalau begitu, ternyata aku yang membuatmu tampak seperti 'hantu' di mata orang-orang itu. Kau pasti lelah. Maafkan aku..."

Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Maafkan aku, Lee Sungmin. Aku tak sanggup jika harus membiarkanmu tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Lee Sungmin."

"_Eoh_?"

"Masakanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaahhhh! Ya ampun Kyuhyun-ah! Ini semua karena dirimu! Dagingnya jadi terlalu lembek..."

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

"Aku tak akan mentolelir mahasiswa yang tidak mengumpulkan tugas minggu depan. Jadi jangan mencoba membuat alasan-alasan yang tidak masuk akal untuk menghindarinya. Kalian mengerti?"

"Neeee!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar _koor_ penuh keterpaksaan seluruh mahasiswa di dalam kelas ini. Wanita itu benar-benar hebat. Dari seluruh kelas Sungmin yang kuhadiri, hanya di kelas ini yang kurasa tidak satupun orang tidur atau melakukan kegiatan lain. Mereka sangat fokus. Bukan karena mata kuliahnya yang menarik, tapi lebih diakibatkan aura mengerikan yang selalu diperlihatkan sang dosen saat mengajar. Kau bahkan tak akan berani walau hanya menoleh untuk sekedar melemaskan otot lehermu yang kaku.

Bahkan hanya wanita itu yang menyadari adanya penyusup –aku- di setiap kuliah-kuliahnya. Tapi tentu saja tak sampai mengusir. Ia hanya mengutarakan keberatannya terhadap orang-orang yang tidak berkepentingan di kelas dengan sebatas sindiran-sindiran ringan. Dan kalian tahu? Sampai kapanpun hal tersebut tak akan berpengaruh padaku.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kurasa aku sudah mulai bosan dengan si 'Monalisa' ini." Aku menoleh. Wajah imut Sungmin tengah menatapku sambil merengut.

"Kenapa? Beberapa minggu lalu kau bahkan tak ingin pulang dari museum karena begitu terpaku dengan replika lukisan da Vinci itu." sahutku heran dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Memang _sih_. Tapi aku benar-benar tak suka mempelajari misteri yang semakin tidak jelas." katanya lagi. Gerakan tangannya terlihat malas-malasan saat memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Kalau sudah jelas, lalu untuk apa diteliti lagi?" Aku benar, _kan_? Penelitian hanya untuk sesuatu yang belum diketahui oleh banyak orang.

"Memang. Tapi... lukisan ini berwujud, dan penciptanya pun sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia. Aku cukup tertarik pada awalnya, karena lukisan itu seperti meyiratkan dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh. Hanya itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan kode-kode aneh yang katanya mampu memecahkan siapa sebenarnya Mona Lisa itu. Ditambah lagi dengan fiksi _Dan Brown_ yang mendunia. Rasanya semakin memperumit semua fakta-fakta yang selama ini diberitakan."

"Lantas? Kau tidak akan mengerjakan tugas ini?" Jengah sekali dengan ocehannya. Aku sama sekali tak suka melihat wajah manis ini terus memberengut karena suasana hatinya yang kacau akibat sejarah-sejarah pelik yang dipelajarinya.

Kadang terpikir olehku untuk apa orang-orang mempelajari masa lalu? Mereka bahkan tak pernah mengalaminya sendiri. Aku bagian dari sejarah. Namun sama sekali tak mampu menegaskan perihal eksistensiku secara menyeluruh. Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka yang hanya sebatas mengetahuinya dari buku atau mungkin rumor turun menurun?

Manusia memang sangat menarik.

"Akan ku kerjakan. Aku tak cukup berani menghadapi mulut tajam nenek sihir itu." Sungmin sedikit berbisik saat menyebut 'nenek sihir'. Kurasa ia memang takut dengan dosennya yang satu itu.

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah. Kau jelek kalau sedang begitu, Lee Sungmin." Kukecup singkat bibirnya yang merah. Tidak sesulit dulu saat melakukannya. Aroma tubuh Sungmin sudah tak pernah menggangguku lagi.

Aneh memang. Saat bau tubuh manusia di sekelilingku membuat nafsu iblis di dalam sini terus saja memberontak, aku bahkan tak mencium aroma apapun dari tubuhnya.

_Well,_ ini lebih baik –kurasa.

Sungmin tersenyum begitu manis. Kurasa pria manapun akan menyukainya walau dia laki-laki. Aku mengusap lembut bagian yang kucium tadi, dan tersenyum saat melihat semburat justru hadir di kedua pipinya.

"Begini lebih baik. Kau benar-benar menggemaskan." Kucubit pelan daerah yang memerah itu. Sungmin semakin melebarkan senyumannya, hingga menampakkan dereta putih dan rapi ke arahku.

"Malam ini aku ingin tidur di apartemenmu. Tak ada penolakan."

Sudah kuduga Sungmin akan memintanya. Beruntung sudah kupersiapkan segalanya kemarin. Ada bagusnya juga jika mulai saat ini kami sering-sering menempatinya agar tidak lagi terasa dingin dan lembab layaknya rumah kosong.

Dan mengingat apa yang sudah kuberikan padanya, Sungmin memang harus selalu dalam pengawasanku.

"Dan kau harus lebih sering menyapa tetanggamu agar mereka tak menganggap kau itu hantu. Mengerti?" katanya lagi.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk menanggapi permintaannya. Kudekatkan wajah ke arah lekukan lehernya yang mulus. Sungmin menegang saat merasakan hembusan napasku yang mengenai kulitnya.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah... a-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya gugup.

Bibirku menyentuh dagunya dan berbisik di sana. "Lee Sungmin... Jahitannya sudah harus dilepas."

Langsung saja kedua lengan Sungmin mendorongku menjauh darinya. "_Ish_! Kau menyebalkan, Cho Kyuhuyn!" lalu bangun dan berlalu meninggalkanku di belakang.

* * *

"Lee Sungmin _ssi_?"

Aku menoleh –begitu pula Sungmin- saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah sapaan halus terdengar. Kami baru saja akan masuk ke dalam apartemenku.

Sesosok pemuda jangkung –oke, lebih tinggi dariku sepertinya- berdiri sambil tersenyum tepat di belakang kami berdua –aku dan Sungmin. Sejak kapan ia ada di sini? Aku sama sekali tak merasakan bau tubuhnya.

"Ah, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku terus meneleponmu semenjak malam itu. Kukira terjadi sesuatu padamu." Nada suara orang ini begitu terdengar akrab. Siapa dia?

Aku menunduk untuk melihat reaksi _namjachingu_ ku ini. Aneh. Wajah Sungmin sama bingungnya denganku.

"Kau... pemuda yang waktu itu, _kan_?" _Eh_? Sungmin mengenalinya?

Senyuman ramah di wajah pria jangkung itu langsung memudar mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia mengerjap dan memandang tak percaya pada objek manis di sebelahku.

"Kau... tidak ingat aku? Aku... Zhoumi. Orang yang membawamu pulang dari _bar_ waktu itu." jelasnya sambil menatap Sungmin. Sama sekali tak mengindahkan keberadaanku.

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku... mungkin karena sedang mabuk, aku jadi tak mengenalimu." Sekali lagi kutatap wajah bulatnya untuk memastikan bahwa Lee Sungmin sedang tidak berpura-pura.

Oke! Lee Sungmin _ku_ tak pandai bersandiwara. Jadi anak ini tidak sedang berbohong. Kuputuskan untuk ambil alih percakapan ini. "Ehm... Zhoumi _ssi_? Apa benar yang kau katakan tadi? Kau yang sudah... mengantarkan kekasihku pulang saat mabuk?" Aku menekankan kata 'kekasih' dalam nada bertanya yang ku keluarkan.

Apa-apaan tatapan itu? Cih! Kau bicara pada Sungmin dengan ramah, lantas kenapa sekarang tatapanmu dingin sekali terhadapku? Tidak suka dengan kenyataan yang kukatakan tadi, _eoh_?

"Jadi kalian sepasang kekasih? Benar begitu, Cho Kyuhuyn _ssi_?" tanyanya lagi. Kurasa dia memang terganggu dengan hubungan kami.

Tapi sejauh apa mereka berdua mengenal? Aku yakin sebagian memori Sungmin yang hilang juga 'menyimpan' tentang pemuda ini. Apa yang dilakukannya bersama Sungmin setelah mengantarnya pulang hingga membuatnya bisa bertegur sapa dengan manis seperti tadi?

"Benar. Lee Sungmin adalah _kekasih_-ku." jawabku tak kalah dingin. Aku semakin merekatkan pelukanku di tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." Aku menoleh mendengar panggilan lemahnya. "Kepalaku sakit. Bisa kita masuk sekarang? Aku ingin sekali berbaring." Oh, aku lupa kalau saat ini Sungmin masih dalam pengaruh obat bius karena proses pelepasan jahitan di lukanya tadi.

Aku tersenyum dan segera mendorong gagang pintu di hadapan kami. Saat akan melangkah masuk Sungmin tiba-tiba mengurungkannya, ia menoleh pada pria jangkung tadi. "Maafkan aku Zhoumi_ ssi,_ kurasa nanti aku akan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan benar padamu. Kau tinggal di sini juga, _kan_? Kalau begitu kita akan sering bertemu."

Aku kesal sekali melihatnya tersenyum sangat manis selain padaku.

"Ayo masuk. Kau harus segera istirahat." Lalu kami meninggalkan pemuda asing yang masih berdiri di belakang itu.

.

.

.

"Waahh...! Apartemenmu sangat bagus. Kau membersihkannya sendiri karena tahu aku akan ke sini?" Sungmin masih sempat memuji keadaan ruangan yang baru saja kami masuki, padahal kedua matanya sudah sangat sayu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku menyuruh orang untuk merapikannya. Kau pikir kapan aku punya waktu untuk urusan rumah?" sahutku jujur.

"Kkk~ benar. Kapan kau membersihkan semuanya jika terus ada di sampingku?" Pemuda ini tertawa sendiri dengan pertanyaannya. Lucu sekali.

Sungmin hampir terjatuh saat aku melepaskan lenganku yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Untung saja aku masih sempat meraih tubuhnya lagi.

"Kurasa dosis yang diberikan dokter tadi cukup untuk membuat kelinciku ini kepayahan." Setelah mengatakannya, aku segera mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan menggendongnya menuju kamar tidur.

"Hmm... begini lebih nyaman." ujarnya pelan. Ia sudah benar-benar terlelap sebelum aku sempat menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menyaksikan tingkahnya yang kelewat manja.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

"_Sunbaenim_!"

Sungmin hampir saja memuntahkan makanan yang ada di mulutnya. Reaksinya benar-benar berlebihan menurutku. Atau... sepertinya semua manusia akan seperti itu.

Tak mempedulikan siapa yang baru saja datang mengganggu ketenangan makan kami –Sungmin maksudku, aku langsung menepuk pelan bahu pemuda ini dan menyodorkannya segelas air putih milikku yang masih penuh.

"_Eoh_? _Gwenchanayo, _Sungmin _Sunbae_?" Si pembuat onar langsung ikut-ikutan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin.

Yang tentunya langsung ditepis kasar oleh pemiliknya. "_Yah_! Kau benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun, _hah_? Bagaimana jika aku mati tersedak tadi?" bentak Sungmin setelah berhasil meredakan sedikit batuknya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa. Maaf..." ujar pemuda perparas seperti anak TK itu pada Sungmin. Aku jadi ingin tertawa melihat dua orang 'pendusta' umur ini bertengkar.

"Pergi sana! Tidak ada yang berjalan baik jika melihatmu berkeliaran di sekitarku." Sungmin betul-betul kesal saat ini. Tentu saja. Kenyataan bahwa ia tak menyukai bocah itu dan makan siangnya yang tak bisa lagi dimakan, membuatnya sangat murka –kurasa.

"Henry Lau, sebaiknya kau pergi. Kau sudah seperti membangunkan beruang yang sedang tidur." Aku mencoba menengahi dan mungkin menyelamatkan anak itu dari amukan Sungmin. Kekasihku ini sangat mengerikan jika sedang marah, dan hal itu selalu terjadi jika kami bertemu dengan Henry.

Pemuda bermata sangat sipit itu hanya memandang aneh ke arahku. Bukannya langsung pergi, ia justru duduk di kursi yang letaknya masih satu meja dengan kami.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku, _sih_? Kesalahan apa yang pernah kubuat padamu?" Dia bertanya dengan raut muka sedih. Kenapa aku jadi tidak tega begini?

"Kau bertanya apa kesalahanmu?" Sungmin bertanya masih dengan wajah geram, nyata sekali bahwa ia sangat ingin memukul Henry. "Kau tidak bersalah, Henry Lau. Semuanya adalah salahku. SALAHKU YANG MEMBIARKANMU TERUS MENGGANGGU KAMI, JELAS?"

Aku langsung meraih wajah bulat miliknya nyaris dengan kasar. "Lee Sungmin... Ada apa denganmu? Kau bukan orang yang kasar." Aku heran kenapa Sungmin begitu tak menyukai kehadiran Henry. Menurutku anak itu bukan sosok yang menyebalkan. Jika melihat sikapnya yang ceria, betul-betul mirip dengan _namja_ di sebelahku. Mereka berdua sama-sama punya kepribadian yang sangat ramai.

"Kau membelanya?" tanya Sungmin. Ia balik menatapku dengan tajam. Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Dari mana asal kesimpulan bahwa aku tengah membela seorang Henry Lau?

Aku justru memandang wajahnya dengan bingung. Pancaran kebencian itu terus saja berkilat di kedua batu hitamnya.

"Henry, _please..._" Sepertinya pemuda itu paham dengan kalimat pendek tadi. Tanpa sedikitpun memandangku, dia langsung berlalu dan meninggalkan aula kantin.

Kupandangi lagi Lee Sungmin. "Kau keterlaluan." ujarku cukup dingin, lalu sengaja fokus pada cangkir kopi yang isinya tak pernah ku sentuh. Mencoba sedikit tak mengindahkan kemarahan Sungmin.

Lama tak ada yang bersuara. Tapi aku dapat merasakan tatapan Sungmin yang tak pernah lepas dariku. Biar saja. Aku memang tak suka caranya tadi membentak orang. Hey, itu bukan karena aku mulai jadi orang yang tahu adat. Hanya saja... aku sungguh tak nyaman melihat Lee Sungmin menjadi orang yang kasar. Dia sudah seperti orang lain jika bersikap seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah..." _Eoh_? Sudah ada reaksi sepertinya. Tapi aku belum ingin membalas.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, lihat aku..." Aku merasakan jemarinya mulai menarik-narik lenganku dan kain yang menutupinya.

.

.

"YAH, CHO KYUHYUN!" Ahh... _pengang_ sekali. Apa-apaan sih anak ini?

Aku menoleh dengan kesal, dan...

"Lee Sungmin... Kau... _Yah,_ jangan menangis!"

Terlambat. Aliran sungai kecil itu sudah terlanjur jatuh di pipi mulusnya. Ya ampun, apa yang sudah kulakukan?

"Hey... jangan menangis. Haduuhh... kau ini pria. Kenapa cengeng sekali, _sih_?" ujarku sambil mengusap air matanya yang sudah mengalir sangat deras.

"Jahat! Kenapa kau justru marah padaku? Memangnya salah kalau aku tidak menyukai bocah itu?" Sungmin meluncurkan protesnya sambil sesekali ikut menghapus aliran sungai Han di wajahnya. Seluruh bagiannya sudah memerah karena gejolak amarahnya tadi. Kalau begini adanya, dia sudah seperti tomat matang.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya tak suka melihatmu marah-marah seperti tadi. Betul-betul JELEK, tahu! Lagi pula ada apa memangnya dengan Henry? Kenapa kau begitu membenci anak itu, _eh_?" Kini berlembar-lembar _tissu_ sudah berceceran tak karuan di atas meja. Kurasa siapapun yang melihat ini akan langsung kehilangan selera makan mereka.

"Aku tidak suka caranya melihatmu. Seperti ada yang tengah dia rencanakan. Apa kau tak melihatnya?" Bibir indahnya mengerucut lucu saat mengatakan hal itu.

Bernapaslah, Cho Kyuhyun!

"Oke, oke. Aku tak paham apa maksud perkataanmu. Dengar! Aku tidak marah padamu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi. Mengerti?" kataku setelah berhasil menguasai diri. Kusentil pelan hidungnya yang mengkilap dan –juga- memerah.

Sungmin mengangguk, masih sambil menunjukkan wajah imut dengan level tertingginya. Aku bohong saat mengatakan pemuda ini jelek jika sedang merajuk. Sebaliknya. Ia begitu menggoda. Aku benar-benar bersyukur sudah tak lagi tersiksa dengan aroma tubuhnya. Bayangkan saja jika hal itu masih berlanjut. Aku bersumpah kalau Lee Sungmin tak akan selamat.

"Jangan biarkan gumpalan _marshmallow_ itu mendekat lagi." Gerutu Sungmin sambil membereskan sampah-sampah pelampiasan air matannya.

Aku seperti melewatkan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

"Dan jangan marah-marah seperti tadi lagi kalau tak ingin kutinggal pergi." Akhirnya hanya kalimat –nyaris- mengancam yang kulayangkan. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini konsentrasiku sudah seperti manusia saja. Mudah sekali melupakan atau melewatkan sesuatu. Apa benar kalau terlalu dekat dengan manusia –Sungmin- akan membuat makhluk sepertiku ini juga terpengaruh?

Aku mendesah. Mungkin saja. Jika manusianya seperti sosok di sebelahku ini.

"Ayo pergi dari sini. Kau harus mentraktirku lagi setelah kelas berikutnya."

BRRRAK!

"Ah! _Jeseonghamnida._ Aku sedang terburu-buru. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Seorang laki-laki bertubuh agak kurus kini terlihat membungkuk dan terus saja mengucapkan kata 'maaf' padaku.

Ya, benar. Padaku.

Kalian pasti berpikir pria itu menabrak Lee Sungmin, _kan_? Karena aku juga sebenarnya berpikir seperti itu tadi.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Karena saat ini yang tengah jatuh terduduk adalah aku. Benar sekali. pemuda tadi sudah menabrakku. Dan perlu kutegaskan, AKU TERJATUH.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?... Hey! Kau tahu kalau banyak orang di tempat ini. Kenapa masih berlari-lari seperti itu? Membahayakan orang saja!" Sungmin kembali mengomel setelah membantuku berdiri. Si 'tersangka' hanya berkali-kali membungkuk dan miminta maaf.

Sedangkan aku?

Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang saat ini Sungmin teriakkan pada pria itu. Yang saat ini kupikirkan adalah... Bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terjadi padaku? Ditabrak... dan... terjatuh? Kau bukan manusia, Cho Kyuhyun! Seharusnya hal seperti ini sudah bisa kau ketahui akan terjadi. Kenapa kau begitu... ceroboh? Apa betul kalimatku ini?

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"..."

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Aku menoleh. Kulihat Sungmin tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Hentikan, Lee Sungmin." kataku sambil menghentikan gerakan aneh telapak tangannya itu.

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Lega rasanya mendengar suaraku yang masih terdengar datar dan dingin. Setidaknya aku masih mengenali diriku sendiri.

"Orang tadi sudah pergi. Ia terus minta maaf padamu." lanjutnya karena mungkin sadar mataku tengah mencari-cari sesuatu –seseorang maksudku- yang tadi sudah menabrak... aku.

"Aku tahu." jawabku (lagi-lagi) dingin.

"Kalau tahu kenapa diam saja? Dasar aneh." Aku tahu pertanyaan itu tak perlu jawaban. Sungmin langsung menggandengku dan pergi melangkah ke luar kantin.

_**Kau akan segera menyesalinya, Pow.**_

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

Kupandangi rekening yang terpampang di layar ponsel canggih ini. Sebuah nama _Swiss National Bank_ tertulis dengan huruf besar dan terlihat sangat profesional mengawali _track report_ para nasabah.

Sejumlah angka yang tertera di sana benar-benar bukan candaan. Aku menyeringai kecil. Rasanya aku memang masih bisa dikatakan jutawan.

Kalian tak percaya? Terserah saja. Yang jelas berpikirlah. Berabad-abad aku melalang buana ke berbagai negeri, belajar dan bekerja apa saja dengan jumlah bayaran yang beragam. Mulai dari yang mungkin hanya cukup menyewa _flat_ bobrok, sampai dengan jumlah yang sepertinya mampu membangun sebuah _mall-mall_ besar.

Aku bisa bertahan hidup hanya jika manusia masih ada. _Well,_ manusia... yang sudah mati maksudku –atau harus kubuat mati. Jadi tentu saja 'alat tukar' yang kusimpan di bank itu jumlahnya semakin bertambah. Jika harus terbuang, mungkin hanya sebagian kecil saja, hanya untuk membayar hal-hal remeh yang berkaitan dengan pemalsuan identitas.

Mungkin kurang tepat jika kusebut sebagai 'pemalsuan'. _Toh_ dari awal aku memang tak memiliki jati diri yang nyata. Mungkin sebuah istilah 'kelahiran baru' bisa dengan tepat menjelaskan diriku ini, yang terus menerus menjadi orang yang berbeda-beda.

Sebanyak apapun uang yang kupakai. Pada akhirnya hanya akan bertambah lagi lebih banyak lagi. Inilah alasan kenapa aku sungguh malas memeriksa perihal keuanganku. Angkanya hanya membuat mataku sakit.

Bosan dengan kegiatan ini, aku segera melirik ke arah tempat tidur. Di atasnya seoarang pemuda bernama Lee Sungminsudah tergeletak. Anak itu sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas. Di sekelilingnya berserakan buku dan kertas-kertas. Dia bahkan meninggalkan _laptop_-nya dalam keadaan masih menyala. Sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan setelah mengorek data-data tentang lukisan MONALISA yang misterius itu.

Sebenarnya aku juga punya tugas. Tapi tak seperti dirinya yang butuh waktu sangat lama untuk menyelesaikan semua. Aku sudah cukup hapal bagaimana cara mengerjakannya. Jika kalian ingin tahu, salah satu pengajarku bahkan pernah menjadi teman sekelas saat kuliah di Ulsan. Kalian hitung sendiri tahun berapa itu, saat ini beliau sudah berusia enam puluh tiga tahun.

Tenggorokanku sangat sakit. Mungkin aku harus 'makan' sekarang.

* * *

Tak banyak orang di luar sini. Aku hanya menemukan satu dua pengemis yang tergeletak di pinggir-pinggir jalan kota. Mungkin malam ini aku hanya perlu menunggu mereka mati kedinginan. Dalam cuaca seperti ini kurasa para 'penjaja' tubuh pun malas mencari nafkah di jalan. Dan mencari mereka di rumah bordil sudah pasti tak akan ada yang mau diajak ke luar.

Baiklah. Kurasa daging beku orang jalanan tak begitu buruk. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat tragedi 'kampus berdarah' besok kalau tidak makan apapun.

Hhhh... kenapa aku begitu tak bersemangat hari ini?

Kuawasi tubuh menggigil itu dari atas balkon sebuah rumah _reyot_ yang sepertinya sudah tak berpenghuni. Pikiran konyol segera hadir di kepalaku. Melihat pengemis itu sekarat akibat hujaman angin musim dingin yang ganas, membuat sebuah opini melingkupi ruang berpikirku. Jika saja aku menjadi si pengemis tersebut, mungkin tak akan sebodoh itu tidur di luar dalam cuaca seperti ini. Setidaknya aku akan mencari sebuah gubuk untuk ditempati semalaman. Contohnya saja, seperti rumah tempatku duduk saat ini.

Hembusan napasnya semakin lemah. Aku beringsut bediri, lalu melompat tanpa takut jika tubuh ini akan terluka akibat menghantam aspal jalanan yang keras.

Kudekati tubuh kaku yang hanya berbalut pakaian tebal seadanya itu. Memang tidak cukup tebal untuk suhu udara seperti sekarang ini. Dan jika melihat wajahnya yang tirus, orang ini tidak hanya sekarat karena kedinginan, kurasa dia juga kelaparan.

Kusentuh nadinya dengan jemari ini. "Terimakasih karena tidak membuatku menunggu lama, kawan." Dan seperti layaknya menenteng tas besar yang isinya hanya sedikit, aku menyeret tubuh itu menuju tempat yang lebih tertutup untuk bisa menikmatinya.

Saat berada di bagian jalan yang sudah sangat gelap dan yakin tak ada seorangpun yang akan berani lewat, aku segera melucuti pakaian pengemis itu hingga jasad kurusnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Dengan sebuah pisau kecil, kukuliti setiap jengkal tubuh 'bangkai' ini. Darah segar yang kehitaman menyembur dari tiap sisi sayatan yang kutorehkan. Walaupun tidak banyak, kurasa dagingnya cukup untuk membuat iblis ini diam sampai besok.

Aku menikmati potongan demi potongan dengan penuh nafsu. Cairan beraroma karat yang sudah menggenang di sisi onggokan daging di depanku ini sungguh membuatku gila. Iblis ini sudah menguasai sepenuhnya, sejenak aku lupa akan kehidupan, aku lupa pada diriku sendiri.

Hmm... neraka ini sungguh nikmat saat mengalir di kerongkonganku.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga jilatan terakhir, aku benar-benar melupakan semuanya.

* * *

SEEET!

Lagi-lagi sebuah anak panah hampir saja melukai wajahku. "Keluarlah! Aku tahu kalian tengah mengawasiku sedari tadi. Apa kalian mengabadikan kegiatan 'makan malamku' ke dalam sebuah _video_?" Seringaian dan tawa meremehkan mengiringi kalimat demi kalimat yang ku keluarkan.

Cih! Masih tak ingin keluar juga, _hah_?

"Jangan harap bau busuk ini bisa kalian sembunyikan. Ayo keluar, kalian pasti bosan menonton dari tempat gelap." lanjutku.

"Aaaah~ aku lupa. Kalian pasti mencari ini, _kan_?" Aku mengeluarkan sebuah belati perak yang kini warnanya sudah menghitam karena bercampur dengan darah kering. Tadi sempat kupakai untuk menyantap 'makan malam'.

WUUUSSHH!

Sudah pernah kukatakan, aku lebih cepat dari kalian. Hanya perlu merasakan hembusan angin, aku sudah bisa mengetahui arah serangan-serangan ini.

"Ganti 'parfum' kalian jika ingin bergulat denganku. Terlalu kentara... dan sangat busuk." ujarku lagi. Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, dua orang dengan pakaian yang sama dengan malam itu kini hadir di hadapanku. Dan aku masih sanksi dengan jumlah ini. Aku yakin ada banyak mata lain yang tengah mengawasi dari balik kegelapan jalan.

"Perbuatanmu bahkan lebih busuk dari aroma kami, iblis!" Seseorang dari mereka bicara dengan cukup lantang.

Muda. Itulah yang kutangkap mengenai identitas mereka yang bersembunyi di balik jubah hitam kala mendengar suaranya.

"Salah satu rekan kalian mati konyol malam itu. Jangan menambah lagi jumlahnya! Tubuh kalian bahkan tak bisa kumakan karena baunya yang busuk." Seringaianku lepas lagi. Sulit sekali tidak tertawa jika sedang meremehkan makhluk-makhluk ini.

"Tak perlu kau ingatkan. Karena perburuan ini juga masuk hitungan balas dendam, kau tahu. Kupastikan bahwa kematiannya tidak akan sia-sia. Kami tak akan pernah melepaskan makhluk sepertimu."

"Ayolah! Kalian bahkan sudah seperti pengikut agama baru yang sangat fanatik. Kalian tahu kalau aku adalah makhluk abadi. Percayalah! Aku juga pernah berusaha mati, _kok_." Cara bicaraku sudah seperti Lee Sungmin saat ini.

Sepertinya pergulatan memang tak mampu kuhindari. Dua lawan satu. Memang bukan contoh yang baik untuk sebuah kata 'adil' di sini. Tapi jika melawanku, mungkin hasilnya akan berbeda.

Tak berniat sama sekali melukai salah satu dari mereka, aku hanya menghindari serangan-serangan yang cukup lihai dari mereka. Lompatan, terjangan, bahkan ayunan sebuah tombak panjang tak pernah berhenti barang sejenak.

Lelah? Tentu saja tidak. Hanya merasa sedikit... aneh. Seperti ada yang mengganjal di dalam perut ini. Gerakanku juga tak secepat biasanya –walau masih terlalu cepat di mata manusia, kurasa.

Mm... mungkin karena makan malamku tadi tak berkualitas. Ditambah lagi dengan aroma tubuh kedua lawan gulatku, rasanya sungguh-sungguh ingin muntah.

Aku tak mengerti seberapa penting belati perak ini untuk mereka. Entah hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang benar bahwa setiap serangan-serangan mereka lebih sering bertujuan merebut benda dingin dan berkilau ini. Sejauh yang kutahu, benda ini tak lebih baik dari sekedar pisau biasa. Aku bahkan menggunakannya untuk mengeluarkan 'penawar' ku bagi Sungmin.

Seperti luka sayatan biasa, semuanya tak berbekas sama sekali.

_**Bunuh saja mereka!**_

Kurasakan tubuhku menegang. Tiba-tiba saja hanya amarah yang mengisi seluruh aliran darah di tubuh ini. Aku menatap garang pada dua orang yang sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga di sana.

_**Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi. Kau bahkan bukan sedang melatih mereka ilmu bela diri, Pow!**_

Sedetik kemudian kurasakan cipratan darah kental mengenai wajahku dan memenuhi lantai arena pertarungan kami. Salah satu lawanku tergeletak dengan leher yang hampir putus. Dan yang satu lagi...

GRRRREEK! JLEB!

Lenganku yang panjang mengoyak perutnya hingga tembus ke belakang. Aku bahkan bisa melihat jemariku yang berlumuran darah bergerak-gerak mengerikan dari balik punggungnya.

"K-kau... a-akhan binasa. K-khau bah... hahh... bahkan s-sangat dekhat... de-denghan... kh-khelemahan...mu..."

Kemarahanku mereda. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh korbanku sebelum kematian menjemputnya.

Mereka tahu... mereka sudah mengetahui semuanya. Jack Fiddler _sialan_ itu mungkin sudah meninggalkan pesan rahasia jauh dari semua rumor tentang kebinasaan sosok Wendigo yang tak pernah terungkap.

Yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini hanya satu.

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Sungmin.

.

.

Tanpa berniat membereskan semua kekacauan yang kubuat, tubuh ini langsung melesat pergi menuju sebuah apartemen mewah di tengah kota. Sebuah apartemen di mana kini seorang Lee Sungmin berada.

Tempat di mana sebagian 'hidupku' tengah terlelap berselimutkan rasa lelah.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

**Sungmin**

"Kyuhyun-ah... Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?" Aku terbangun karena kurasakan sebuah lengan kokoh memelukku dengan... mmm... tidak cukup lembut, kurasa.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terkejut dengan hal ini, karena aku yakin hanya Kyuhyun yang berani melakukannya. Tapi yang membuatku segera mengumpulkan nyawa sehabis tidur adalah karena kulihat wajahnya yang sedikit memucat... dan... dingin. Seperti ia baru saja menempelkan wajahnya dengan es batu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." ujarnya pelan. Kedengaran sedikit parau di telingaku.

"Kau yakin?" Aku kesulitan mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai wajahnya lebih dalam karena posisi lengan Kyuhyun yang mengunci tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tak keberatan _kan_ jika semalaman tidur dengan posisi ini?" Kyuhyun berkata sambil masih terus memejamkan matanya.

Dia tak begini tadi. Apa terjadi sesuatu saat aku tidur?

"Tentu saja tidak." Kupikir sebaiknya pertanyaan ini ditangguhkan dulu. Mungkin besok Kyuhyun sudah mau menjelaskan ada apa dengannya.

"Kalau begitu kembalilah tidur. Aku akan terus bersamamu." ujarnya lagi.

Entah apa maksud perkataannya. Tapi kebahagiaan langsung menyusup dan bertransformasi menjadi sebuah kehangatan yang tak bisa kujelaskan di dalam sini. Malam ini mungkin aku tak perlu berharap mimpi indah, karena Kyuhyun begitu nyata hadir dalam hidupku.

Aku semakin mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Huwaaa... akhirnya update lagi. Mudah2an gak kelamaan ya cingu-deul ^_^. Dan kali ini sepertinya saya Cuma bisa menghadirkan moment manis main pair kita segini aja. Hehe... **

**Terimakasih bagi yang masih setia menunggu FF ini update. Review kalian adalah semangat untuk authornya (~_~)V**

* * *

**Dilihat bagaimanapun, gak bales review itu kayak ada sesuatu yang ilang gimanaaaa gitu. -_-"). Jadi Untuk balesan reviewnya, saya rangkum aja ya. Kalo ada yang melayangkan pertanyaan di chapt kemarin akan saya coba jawab di sini. Dan untuk yg pakai akun, author akan langsung balas melalui PM. Jadi langsung cek inboxnya ya...**

**T : "Kyuhyun jg pernah jd manusia" lantas apa yang membuat "Kyu tdk lg jadi manusia"?**

J : sebenernya pertanyaan ini bisa terjawab kalo betul2 'ngeh' sm slight story yang author jabarkan tiap chapternya. Tapi emang ga terlalu gamblang sih, yang jelas orang tua si Powpectan ini (a.k.a Kyuhyun) pernah melakukan perjanjian dengan kekuatan gaib untuk memperoleh aktualisasi diri (jadi orang sakti/memperoleh kekayaan kalo mungkin istilah di Indo nya mah), jd harus menumbalkan salah satu/lebih keluarganya untuk dijadikan 'budak' hingga akhir zaman. Mungkin bisa dibayangin ortu Kyu yang menjual raga sang anak untuk dipake sma iblis. Yaaa... begitulah kira-kira ._.a

**T : Clizyati?**

J : nah, ini nyambung dr prnyataan di atas. Jadi ini sebutan buat mereka yg udah bisa memperoleh level tertinggi dalam pengabdiannya terhadap ilmu hitam. Sebenernya sih istilah 'Clizyati' cm dipake sama para _skinwalker_ (manusia yg bisa berubah jd binatang). Jd kalo berdasarkan mitos yg beredar, org yg nyampe tahap ini lah yg seharusnya berubah jadi mkhluk mitos2 itu, bukan anggota keluarga yg jadi tumbal. tapi author emang demen banget modif hal2 yg kyak gitu, biar memperkaya aja kesan spiritualnya di sini. Hehe *garuk2

**T : ****boleh ga ksh penjelasan jika ada istilah2 yg agak "asing" biar readers ga bingung****?**

J : kalo emang ada sumber yang bisa dipertanggungjawabkan, author selalu kasih pengertian istilah2 yg dipake kok di akhir chapter atopun dimasukin dalam alur ceritanya secara langsung. Jd mungkin kalo ada yg kelewat, itu sy aja mungkin yg lupa. #ditabok

**T : ****Ni masuk genre(?) thriller kan thor****?**

J : bisa dibilang begitu. Di sini komplit dah. semuanya ada *apaCoba?

**T : Yang terakhir itu Kyu baca mantra ya?**

J : kkk~ bukan chingu, itu Cuma authornya aja yang sok nge-british(?) hehe... soalnya biar lebih kerasa aura magis mitos wendigonya.

**T : Jack itu siapa dan kenapa nyerang Kyu?**

J : Kalo kamu berkenan inget-inget lagi chapt 3, disitu aku nyinggung tentang sejarah tragis tentang seorang pemburu wendigo yang mati gantung diri karena 'perburuan suci' nya dianggap sebagai kegiatan pembunuhan masal oleh hukum Kanada. Jadi... ya aku sengaja bikin fiksinya di masa depan. Hihi... semoga gak keliatan ngawur ya^^

**T : cewek yg diperkosa sama 3 cowok itu ga dimakan Kyu? Terus apa dia liat aksi makan Kyu?**

J : ceritanya saat itu Kyu sebenernya lagi pengen makan brondong chagi. Hehe *ngaco #plak. Kalo pun tuh cewek liat juga percuma, udah ga bakalan bisa cerita sama oarang2 lagi.

**T : Ini balesan khusus buat yang punya akun 'KyuminSelamanyah' (bener gak tuh tulisannya? *bodo ah**

J : Wie, sabar ya buat part NC nya. Kamu liat sendiri kan gimana plot ceritanya. Belum ada ruang sama sekali buat masukin adegan gituan -_-") jadi kalo masih sayang sama authornya, jangan banting2 meja lagi. Meja yang kamu banting itu baru aku beli tauk! *gakNyante. Terus FB ama Twitter ya? Deuh, kamu ini males bgt sih ngecek profil FFn aku. Di sana udah aku cantumin, sayaaaaanng...

FB : Fetri Apriliana

Twitter : Fetri89

**T : Mitologi2 di cerita ini tuh Cuma fiksi atau berdasarkan pengetahuan?**

J : Makhluk dan tokoh sejarahnya berdasarkan mitos2 yang udah mendunia say, tapi banyak aku improve (baca: acak2) biar bisa klop sama jalan cerita yang aku mau. Jadi mungkin jatuhnya jadi sejarah-fiksi kali ya? ._.a

**T : Kira-kira sampe berapa part ff nya?**

J : wah, belum tau juga tuh. Kyumin belum mau berenti dari sini kalo belum ada adegan NC nya. Kkk~ becanda deng. Semuanya tergantung berapa banyak pertanyaan dr reader yg harus di jawab di FF ini chingu. Jadi walaupun udah ada endingnya, panjang alur ceritanya belum sepenuhnya saklek *bahasa apa itu?

* * *

**Buat yang gak ada di atas, berarti pertanyaannya akan dijawab di alur cerita selanjutnya ya... jadi mohon bersabar.**

**Gomawoyo, yeoreobun! *deepBow**

**See U next chapt. ^_^**

#angkat selendang+gandeng eeteuk oppa *wuuusssshhh


	6. Chapter 6

**6. The Poison's Secret**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**Sungmin**

Aku memandangi setiap lekuk tubuh polosku di depan cermin. Menelusurinya dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, depan dan belakang. Satu kegiatan yang sudah sering kali kulakukan semenjak... bertemu Kyuhyun.

Kalian pasti menganggapku aneh. Tapi, aku memang aneh _kok._ Bahkan sebelum statusku berubah menjadi kekasih seorang mahasiswa berwajah kelewat sempurna bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Mahasiswa?

Aku tersenyum memikirkannya. Ini betul-betul terasa nyata.

Kulirik lagi sesuatu yang berwarna keunguan di daerah perut sebelah kanan. Menyentuhnya, dan kembali tersenyum...

Ini memang nyata. Di bagian sini... sesuatu pernah tertanam... dan hampir membunuhku. Ya! Sesuatu hampir saja merenggut nyawaku.

.

.

.

Kkkk~

Hey, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, _kawan_! Aku tak bermaksud menipu siapapun di sini. Termasuk kalian, juga... Kyuhyun –kurasa.

Baiklah, jangan memandangku seperti itu! Akan kukatakan.

Aku ingat semuanya. Bahkan detail, tak ada yang terbuang sedikitpun. Aku ingat bagaimana kejadian malam itu. Aku ingat bagaimana sosok Kyuhyun yang tanpa pakaian –yang menutupi bagian atas- di tubuhnya tengah bergulat dengan sesuatu. Hmm... seseorang –mungkin lebih tepatnya. Entahlah. Yang jelas makhluk itu tidak berniat baik pada kekasihku.

Lalu saat aku menerjangnya. Mmm.. bukan... maksudku berusaha melindunginya. Bodoh memang, tapi tetap kulakukan. Dan pada akhirnya sesuatu yang sangat tajam menghujam perutku tanpa ampun.

Rasa sakitnya pun masih dapat kuingat sampai saat ini. Dingin... _ngilu..._ dan seperti ingin mati saja. Yaaa... seharusnya aku memang sudah mati. Tapi ternyata tidak. Karena sepertinya Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu padaku.

Sesuatu yang... mungkin bisa dikatakan tidak wajar.

Aku sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang kulihat. Tapi rasanya memang bahwa saat itu aku belum sepenuhnya tak sadarkan diri... Dan... aku sangat yakin kalau yang kulihat itu bukan mimpi.

Aku tak ingin membahas adegan bagaimana kekasihku –Kyuhyun- merobek sesuatu. Darah di mana-mana, dan...

Oke! Aku tak ingin mengingat bagian itu.

Yang ingin kuberitahu adalah kejadian setelahnya. Tindakan heroik yang dilakukan seorang laki-laki terhadap kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun mencabut benda yang menancap di tubuhku. Dan itu sakit bukan main. Kalian bahkan tak akan sudi merasakannya walau hanya dalam mimpi. Saat itu aku benar-benar merasa akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini.

Tahu apa yang dilakukannya dengan benda keperakan tadi? Oh, aku sangat ingat warnanya. Karena sangat mencolok.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan belati (kurasa memang belati –entahlah) ke arah lengannya. Serasa ingin muntah waktu mata pisau yang tajam menyayat kulit putih indahnya.

Berdarah? Tentu saja. Banyak sekali. Ingin rasanya bisa bangun dan langsung menghentikan semua perbuatannya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku bahkan tak yakin apakah roh di dalam tubuhku ini belum melayang dari tempatnya.

Aku merasakan dingin di bagian luka –di perutku. Bukan. Bukan dingin yang menyejukkan. Itu seperti halnya seseorang sedang menekankan es batu di kulitmu dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Dinginnya jadi seolah akan membakar dan mengoyak tubuhmu. Rasanya seperti itu.

Dan setelahnya, semua gelap.

Hal pertama yang kulihat saat berhasil bangun adalah telapak tangan halus berada tepat di depan mata. Hal itu sungguh melegakan, aku tak perlu takut berkas cahaya menyakiti kornea sensitifku.

Aku tahu lengan itu milik siapa. Karena aroma pinus yang segar langsung menyeruak ke dalam saluran pernapasanku. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, wajah khawatirnya lah yang terlihat.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, otak ini sungguh bergerak cepat untuk menelaah kejadian yang menimpaku –menimpa kami.

Aku yang hampir mati. Cho Kyuhyun yang merobek lengannya sendiri. Dan... aku yang ternyata masih hidup. Dipikirkan beberapa kali pun hal ini bukan sesuatu yang dapat dijelaskan dengan mudah.

Untuk apa Kyuhyun bergulat?

Siapa yang menjadi lawannya?

Seberapa parah luka di perutku? Dan bagaimana aku bisa tetap hidup?

Apakah kekasihku ini sudah membunuh seseorang malam itu?

Juga...

Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa bertahan di cuaca sedingin itu tanpa pakaian yang lengkap di tubuhnya?

Semuanya seakan menuntut jawaban dengan cepat. Namun aku sadar, bertanya secara langsung akan sangat mengancam baik aku ataupun Kyuhyun.

Dan pada akhirnya sebuah 'perisai' –ide- membuat semua kemungkinan buruk tak harus terjadi hari itu.

Aku berpura-pura kehilangan sebagian ingatanku. Dan memilih potongan kejadian mabukku untuk pembatas semua memori gila ini adalah pilihan yang cukup tepat.

Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak pandai berbohong. Selama ini siapapun yang mengenalku dengan baik akan dengan mudahnya membedakan aku yang sedang berbohong dan tidak.

Termasuk _namjachingu_-ku yang satu ini. Itu sebabnya aku tak yakin dapat menjalankan rencana 'penguluran waktu' ini dengan aman.

Entah apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan saat menyelami kedua batu hitam di mataku. Kuharap aku betul-betul berhasil dalam sandiwara ini.

"_Bagaimana perasaanmu?"_

"_Tak... pernah... sebaik ini."_

"_Demi apapun, Lee Sungmin. Kumohon jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Aku sama sekali tak sanggup melihatmu terluka sangat parah."_

"_Apa yang kau bicarakan? Dan... bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana seperti orang gila. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja pergi tanpa mengabariku?"_

"_Kau pikir aku akan marah karena telah melukaiku?"_

"_Lee Sungmin. Apa yang terjadi padamu sebelum tak sadarkan diri?"_

"_Kenapa masih bertanya, sih? Memangnya bukan kau membawaku pulang dari pub?"_

Masih banyak lagi skenario yang kusampaikan untuk membuat seolah-olah kejadian itu tak pernah ada.

Dan sedikit cemas karena harus melibatkan seorang pemuda Cina yang tak sengaja membawaku pulang dari restoran.

Zhoumi... yah... dia tampan. Dan mungkin sedikit gila jika harus memaksakan permainanku padanya.

Hey! Apakah aku baru saja mengatakan pria lain TAMPAN?

Lupakan itu...

Kekasihku –Cho Kyuhyun- lebih tampan dari makhluk manapun di dunia ini.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali melakukan ini? Ingin menggodaku, _hmm_?" Sebuah lengan seputih salju menyadarkan lamunanku, satu di bagian pundak, dan yang lainnya melingkar erat di daerah perut.

Lengan siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Kyuhyun?

"Apapun yang kutunjukkan, kau tidak akan mau menyentuhku lebih dalam." sahutku pelan. Kuharap lebih terdengar seperti merajuk di telinganya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Dari dalam cermin, kulihat wajahnya merendah untuk menyentuh tulang selangka yang sedikit menonjol di bagian pundakku. "Menurutmu begitu?" Pertanyaannya selalu memprovokasi.

"Lihat saja. Paling jauh kau hanya seperti ini. Aku bahkan sedang tak memakai apapun sekarang." Kulihat wajah kesal di dalam benda pembentuk refleksi itu. Bukankah aku terlihat sangat manis kalau sedang marah?

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Seharusnya aku terluka mendengar pertanyaan ini.

"Menurutmu?" Menantangnya bukan perkara mudah untukku.

Lagi-lagi, dari dalam cermin kulihat ekspresi wajahnya berubah terluka. Lengannya yang berada di perutku langsung bergerak dan membelai intens warna biru keunguan di sana.

Jika tak pernah mengalami kejadian malam itu, mungkin aku tak akan pernah paham dengan reaksi ini. Sinar kesedihan yang terpampang dari _stoic_ halusnya membuatku semakin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu disana.

Sesuatu yang akan menjelaskan siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

Sebelah tanganku membelai pipinya. Mungkin sedikit berlebihan jika kukatakan bahwa aura kesedihannya dapat kurasakan bekonduksi ke dalam sela-sela jari tanganku. Tapi aku berani bersumpah kalau itu memang terjadi.

"Aku milikmu. Seseorang boleh melakukan apa saja dengan apa yang menjadi miliknya. Termasuk aku." Kalimat ini mungkin bisa menjadi obat kesedihannya yang tak aku pahami.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian beranjak untuk meraih kimono handuk yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Dan tanpa berkata apapun, Kyuhyun memakaikannya padaku.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

"Lakukan saja sesuka hatimu, Lee Sungmin! Kalau tak ingin lagi kami anggap anak, aku akan dengan senang hati MENGABULKANNYA."

Ck... selalu saja dengan ancaman itu. _Appa,_ kau tidak bosan? Jika kubuat turus, perkataanmu itu sudah memenuhi berlembar-lembar kertas.

"Kau akan menyesal jika suatu saat aku betul-betul memintanya, _Appa._"

Setelahnya aku hanya mendengar umpatan-umpatan konyol ayah yang berangsur menghilang ditelan jarak.

Memangnya apa yang salah dengan memiliki pacar seorang LAKI-LAKI? Kalian pikir mudah merubah'hati' orang? AKU MENCINTAINYA! SAMPAI MATI AKU AKAN TERUS BERSAMANYA!

.

.

.

Krieeeet...

"_Hyung,_ kau sudah tidur?"

Aku menoleh, kulihat Sungjin berdiri canggung di ambang pintu kamar. "Tidak. Belum. Masuklah!" kataku sambil melipat beberapa pakaian.

Sungjin duduk di sebelahku. Ia tak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa menit. Tak perlu memastikan pun aku tahu jika ia tengah memperhatikan kegiatanku saat ini.

"Kalau tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, cepat tidur. Kau akan kesiangan besok." Aku bahkan tak sanggup memandang wajah adikku sendiri.

"Ingin pergi lagi?" tanya Sungjin akhirnya. Hal itu membuat gerakan tanganku terhenti sebentar.

Aku menoleh untuk melihat wajah Sungjin. "Aku _kan_ punya tempat sendiri. Lagi pula _Appa_ sepertinya sedang tak ingin melihatku." ujarku sambil tersenyum. Lalu kembali kepada kesibukanku –membenahi pakaian ke dalam tas.

"Apa 'dia' pria yang baik?" Sungjin bertanya lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya hampir seperti berbisik. Aku sampai harus sedikit lebih fokus padanya.

"Siapa?" Ini hanya pertanyaan pengulur waktu. Aku tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sungjin.

"Nng... pacarmu." Sungjin semakin memperkecil volume suaranya saat mengucapkan kata 'pacar'.

"Maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun?" Kentara sekali aku tak ingin buru-buru menjawabnya.

"Jadi namanya Cho Kyuhyun? Apa dia orang yang baik?" Sepertinya sudah tak bisa berlama-lama. Sungjin benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Entahlah." Aku melihat wajahnya berubah tak terima. "Bagiku... dia terlalu sempurna." Jawaban ini entah kenapa juga membuatku merasakan sensasi yang aneh.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau belum lama mengenalnya? Kenapa sudah berani menjalin... mm... hubungan?" Sungjin nampaknya belum terlalu terbiasa menggunakan makna 'hubungan' sesama pria seperti yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Aku sudah hampir satu tahun menyandang status kekasih dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Apanya yang 'baru mengenal'?" Berbeda sekali. Aku bahkan menyebut kata 'kekasih' dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Bukan begitu. Kau bahkan tidak yakin apakah dia benar-benar orang baik, _hyung._"

Aku tertawa pelan. Sungjin memang _namdeongsaeng_ terbaikku. Jika kadang sikapnya terlalu menyebalkan, anak ini tetap mengkhawatirkan apapun yang terjadi pada kakaknya –aku.

"Kau pikir aku bisa bertahan sampai saat ini karena apa? Kyuhyun tak pernah menyakitiku." Hmm... yah, untuk yang di leher ini mungkin pengecualian.

"Benar juga." gumam Sungjin.

"_Hyung_?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Jangan pernah 'memintanya'."

"Meminta apa?"

"Jangan pernah meminta _Appa_ untuk tidak menganggapmu sebagai anak. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi."

Aku terhenyak mendengar ucapannya. Tak percaya jika seorang pemuda yang sedang berada dalam puncak puberitas akan mampu berbicara seperti ini. Kuraih tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Sungjin tak menolak. Walaupun sesama laki-laki, kasih sayang yang tumbuh dalam hubungan darah tak membuat kami canggung untuk mengekspresikan perasaan dengan cara seperti ini.

"Kau akan mengerti pada saatnya nanti."

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

**Coffee Shop**

Kyuhyun memang sangat protektif belakangan ini. Dan ini semakin meyakinkanku kalau memang ada sesuatu.

Seperti saat ini...

Seperti janji yang pernah kukatakan pada Zhoumi –pemuda yang saat itu menolongku saat mabuk. Aku bermaksud mengucapkan 'terimakasih' dengan benar padanya. Kami saat ini sedang berada di sebuah kedai kopi sederhana di samping apartemen tempat tinggalnya dan Kyuhyun.

Tidak usah menebak-nebak. Aku memang tidak hanya berdua dengan Zhoumi saat ini. Kyuhyun seperti menjelma menjadi bayangan kemanapun aku pergi. Tentu saja rumah orang tuaku adalah pengecualian. Kalian tahu kan alasannya?

Obrolan ringan antara aku dan Zhoumi dengan mudahnya mengalir. Sejenak aku menganggapnya seperti orang yang canggung, karena di awal percakapan pria kelewat tinggi ini hanya menjawab 'kicauanku' seadanya. Walaupun masih berusaha mengeluarkan senyuman lebarnya.

Mula-mula aku bicara soal... yah, kalian tahu... basa basi terimakasih karena sudah menjadi orang yang menyelamatkanku dari tidur di jalan karena mabuk. Tentu saja hanya sampai sini, kalian tidak lupa _kan_ kalau aku sedang berpura-pura hilang ingatan? Jadi aku tak akan membahas tentang 'aku-yang-menginap' di rumah Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun? Orang ini maksud kalian? Dia... diam saja. Tak bicara sedikitpun. Lebih memilih melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku yang –agak- gendut. Hey! Aku sedang malas berdiet, kawan! Dan tentu saja akan terus mengeratkan pelukannya jika dilihat kami –aku dan Zhoumi- _ngobrol_ dengan sangat akrab.

"Kalian betul-betul tetangga yang buruk. Bagaimana bisa tak saling menghiraukan seperti ini. Kyuhyun-ah, katakanlah sesuatu. Memang tidak lelah diam saja?" Aku mulai jengah karena Kyuhyun seperti tak ada di antara kami.

"Bagaimana bisa lelah kalau aku hanya diam?" Ia tak memandangku, tapi justru Pria yang duduk di hadapan kami.

Zhoumi mengerling dan tersenyum –sinis- kalau tak salah lihat.

"Tubuhmu memang tak akan lelah jika diam saja. Tapi aku sanksi dengan hatimu. Sepertinya sudah bisa dipakai untuk memanaskan kopi ini."

Aku terkejut dengan perkataan Zhoumi. Aku tahu kecemburuan Kyuhyun terlihat jelas. Tapi... aish... tidak seharusnya _kan_ dia berkata seperti itu?

"Kau ini... bisa saja..." Terpaksa aku harus tertawa. Aku tak ingin ada pertumpahan darah di sini.

Zhoumi hanya menanggapi tawa kecilku dengan tersenyum, "Tapi aku benar _kan,_ Cho Kyuhyun _ssi_?"

Ya Tuhan! Orang ini betul-betul cari masalah. Kumohon... berhentilah...

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Wajah ini mengingatkanku saat memberikan peringatan pada Changmin yang dengan paksa mencium bibirku. Betul-betul sama. Dan aku tahu artinya.

"Aku akan menganggap itu sebuah pujian, Zhoumi _ssi._"

Pujian? Kau memang gila dengan pujian, Kyu. Tapi hanya dari wanita. Aku tahu benar itu. dan aku yakin kau tidak suka dengan 'pujian' Zhoumi.

"Itu bukan sekedar pujian. Pria mana yang suka jika kekasih semanis Sungmin _ssi_ ini mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain. Kali ini pun aku pasti benar."

Aku betul-betul ingin lenyap dari sini dengan segera. Mereka membuatku gila.

"Pujian ini sungguh berlebihan. Tapi aku menykainya. Aku memang tak pernah suka Sungmin terlalu akrab dengan pria tampan sepertimu."

Ini dia!

"Kalian berdua, hentikan!" Aku tak tahan lagi. Ini sudah diluar batas. Bisa-bisa mereka benar-benar akan berkelahi.

Kurasakan cenkeraman jemari Kyuhyun melemas. Aku tahu dia kembali tenang.

"Mungkin seharusnya kita sudahi saja. Zhoumi _ssi,_ sekali lagi kuucapkan terimakasih untuk waktu itu. Kita bertemu lain kali." Setelah mengatakannya aku sibuk merapikan diri dan menyampirkan tas di pundak.

"Kalian akan pulang ke apartemen, _kan_? Kenapa buru-buru berpamitan? Kita bisa pergi bersama." Ya ampun! Orang ini belum menyerah juga.

"Tidak! Malam ini kami akan pulang ke apartemenku." ujarku cepat.

"Apartemenmu jauh dari sini?"

Mati aku! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Kyuhyun akan tahu semuanya.

"Apa saat itu orang ini tak mengantarmu sampai rumah, Sungmin?"

Benar kan? Kyuhyun pasti bertanya.

"Entahlah. Aku tak ingat." Mudah-mudahan tidak nampak jelas kecemasanku. "Apa kau tidak mengantarku ke sana, Zhoumi _ssi_?" Aku justru bertanya pada Zhoumi. Kentara sekali tatapannya tak begitu terima dengan pertanyaanku.

Kumohon... katakan 'tidak', Zhoumi.

Pria jangkung itu –lagi-lagi- tersenyum. Membuatku semakin frustasi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tak akan bertanya kalau tahu di mana tempatnya."

Rasanya jantung ini sungguh bekerja keras. Aku mengatur napas sambil memejamkan mata. Sakit langsung saja menyerang kepala dan tengkuk, membuatku sedikit oleng saat mencoba berdiri.

"Lee Sungmin _ssi._ Ada apa? Ada yang sakit?" Kudengar suara Zhoumi yang bertanya.

"Jangan khawatirkan dia. Aku akan menjaganya. Hari ini Sungmin baru saja pulang dari Ilsan."

Aku sangat percaya kalau yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu benar adanya. Dia tahu caranya menjagaku. Membuatku tetap... hidup –mungkin.

Setelah mengangguk pamit, kami pun keluar dari kedai. Aku lega karena akhirnya bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari kegiatan _shock therapy_ tadi.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat menikmati sekali tadi."

Lepas dari sarang singa, kini aku masuk ke mulut buaya. Pasrah. Mengajak Zhoumi untuk berbincang di luar memang ide terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak." Kupandangi jalan-jalan kota malam hari dari balik kaca jendela mobil. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk bicara dengan kekasihku dalam keadaan menahan sakit seperti ini.

"Kau tahu? Sekarang aku semakin bingung kenapa begitu banyak pria yang tertarik padamu. Wanita cantik di luar sana jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Kenapa masih saja mendekatimu?"

Nada suaranya memang datar. Tapi sarat akan maksud 'tidak-terima'.

"Maksudmu laki-laki Cina itu menyukaiku?" Aku berbalik memandangnya. Sedikit terkejut. Keremangan sorot lampu-lampu jalan raya menimbulkan efek warna kulit laki-laki di sampingku ini terlihat seperti salju abadi. Sangat indah.

"Kau hanya milikku, Lee Sungmin." Ingin sekali melompat. Kalimat tak terbantahkan itu sepertinya akan selalu keluar dari bibir kekasihku.

"Benar. Aku hanya milikmu."

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

Kyuhyun tak berhenti memainkan bibir dan hidungnya di atas kulitku yang masih sedikit basah karena air. Ia tak berusaha membuat tanda apapun di sana. Sekali lagi, kalian pasti tahu alasannya.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah, ada apa denganmu?" Sentuhannya membuatku gila. Entah apa hanya perasaanku saja, tiba-tiba kamar ini jadi begitu panas.

"Menurutmu, ada apa denganku?" Ya Tuhan! Hembusan napasnya di telinga membuat sesuatu di bawah sini terasa begitu sesak.

"A-aku tidak tahu... hhh... Kyuhyun-ah, hen... hentikan. Apa yang... nghhh... kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja memilikimu."

Seluruh saraf di otakku serasa terputus. Diam... begitu terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Lee Sungmin, berkediplah." Suaranya bagai sebuah aliran listrik keras yang menghantar semua indera dan rangsangan di tubuh ini kembali tersambung.

Aku menurut. Berkedip.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Rupanya masih hidup."

Aku merengut mendengar perkataannya. Kudorong –nyaris- dengan kasar tubuhnya yang menindihku. Menyebalkan sekali! Seharusnya aku tahu jika laki-laki ini hanya menggoda. Entah sampai kapan Kyuhyun tak ingin 'menyentuhku'. Dia selalu bilang kalau aku ini miliknya. Bagaimana itu terjadi jika 'membuatku jadi hak milik seutuhnya' saja ia tak sanggup.

Kurasakan panas di pelupuk mata. Tak lama kemudian sungai kecilnya mengalir. Aku... menangis. Walau tanpa suara.

"Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menyadari mataku sudah sepenuhnya basah. Bagus! Itu hukuman untukmu.

Sesekali jemari tanganku menyeka derai air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti ini. Aku tak ingin bicara. Satu kata saja, aku pasti akan menangis keras.

"Lee Sungmin." Ia mengangkat wajahku dengan kedua lengannya yang kokoh. Kyuhyun berusaha membuatku menatapnya. Tapi tak kulakukan. Aku menepis tangannya dan kemudian bangun dari tempat tidur.

Walaupun tak melihatnya sendiri, aku sangat yakin bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun tak berhenti menatapku yang tengah berusaha mengenakan sebuah kaos tipis. Aku tak mempedulikannya. Langsung saja kusambar _music player_ dari atas meja dan mengenakan _earphone-_nya tepat di kedua telinga. Setelah menyentuh tombol kecil berwarna hijau pada benda itu, kepalaku langsung dipenuhi dengan alunan musik-musik _jazz_ pengantar tidur.

Masih tanpa mengindahkan pria yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatku berada kini, aku merebahkan tubuh dan menarik selimut dengan kasar. Terlihat sekali seperti anak kecil yang merajuk, _kan_? Tapi biarlah. _Toh_ aku memang sedang kesal.

Aku berusaha memejamkan mata dan tenggelam dalam harmonisasi alat-alat musik klasik yang berpadu dengan merdunya _saxophone_ dari tangan salah satu master _jazz_ terkenal di dunia, Kenny G. Masih terasa basah mata ini.

Sudah kuduga. Kyuhyun tak akan tinggal diam melihatku yang seperti ini. Ia menyibak selimut yang hanya menyisakan kepalaku untuk dilihat. Lagi. Dia mengunci tubuhku dalam dekapannya. Seperti ingin membagi sesuatu yang tak kasat mata untuk juga kurasakan.

Egois. Itu yang langsung kutudingkan pada diri sendiri. Bisa-bisanya merengek hanya karena hal konyol. Tentu saja. Kyuhyun benar. Aku adalah miliknya. Dan dia berhak memperlakukan 'miliknya' –aku- sesuka hati. Bahkan dengan tak menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

"Aku tak suka jika melihatmu seperti ini. Lee Sungmin, aku hanya ingin kau lebih menghargai dirimu sendiri –menghargai hidupmu yang berharga."

Aku sungguh merasa rendah mendengar ucapannya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan hal itu padaku? Tidak. Bukan begitu pertanyaannya. Bagaimana bisa aku begitu terlihat tak mempunyai harga diri di hadapannya?

Aku berbalik menghadap wajah kekasihku ini hingga membuatnya sedikit melonggarkan lengannya yang melingkar.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi perkataanmu betul-betul melukai harga diriku." Entah siapa yang salah kali ini. Aku hanya ingin bertengkar dengannya.

Ya. Pertengkaran mungkin akan membawa kami –aku lebih tepatnya- ke dalam satu muara yang biasa disebut dengan 'pengertian'.

"Jangan pernah memintaku untuk menghargai hidup jika bersamamu saja rasanya sudah seperti mimpi. Aku sudah benar-benar 'jatuh', Cho Kyuhyun! Harga diriku sudah tak ada artinya jika tengah ada bersamamu. Kenapa kau sama sekali tak paham dengan hal ini? Sebenarnya kau ingin aku seperti apa?"

Kugigit bibir ini agar isakannya tak pelak terdengar terlalu jelas. Namun tetap saja yakin kalau Kyuhyun akan mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Katakan sesuatu, Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan diam saja. Kita sedang bertengkar saat ini.

"Maaf..."

Tidak, Cho! Jangan 'itu' lagi.

"Maaf? Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan padaku? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati saja jika seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun langsung meraihku kembali dalam pelukannya. Sebelum ini sempat kulihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat terpukul. Mungkin sudah keterlaluan. Tapi sungguh, aku hanya ingin memahami sesuatu. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali?

Hanya raungan rendah dari tangisanku lah yang terdengar di kamar ini. Kurasakan kemeja Kyuhyun sudah basah karena air mata. Namun aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin pria ini tahu kalau aku butuh penjelasan. Aku lelah menjadi satu-satunya orang bodoh dalam hubungan ini.

"Jangan pernah minta untuk mati. Aku mohon... marah saja. Luapkan semuanya padaku. Tapi jangan pernah sebut kata 'mati' di hadapanku. Aku bersumpah tak akan pernah memafkan diri sendiri jika hal itu terjadi padamu."

Napasnya memburu ketika mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu. Aku selalu merasa Kyuhyun-lah yang lebih terluka jika sudah seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu. Bukan menjadi bebanmu. Tak bisakah kau pahami itu? Selalu saja menganggap seolah-olah aku adalah benda rapuh yang harus selalu dijaga, tak boleh disentuh karena mungkin akan merusaknya. Kau pikir aku senang jika diperlakukan seperti itu? Tidak Kyuhyun-ah. Aku juga ingin memberikanmu sesuatu. Apa kau juga tak mengerti dengan ini?"

Bagus sekali Lee Sungmin, kau benar-benar mengemis saat ini. Persetan dengan harga diri yang Kyuhyun bicarakan tadi. Demi Tuhan, aku tak mampu mengontrol diri lagi.

Kurasakan pelukan dan ciuman menghujam setiap jengkal leher dan pundakku. Apa Kyuhuyn betul-betul tak paham? Tindakannya hanya membuatku merasa semakin tak berguna dan terluka.

Kupukul punggungnya dengan sisa tenaga di dalam tubuh ini. Berkali-kali. Berharap hal ini mampu membuat perasaanku sedikit lebih baik. Semakin keras pukulanku, Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bodoh! Dasar Cho Kyuhyun BODOH! Aku sangat membencimu. Kenapa kau terus saja membuatku seperti ini? Aku membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Sudah tak ada lagi umpatan yang terpikir olehku. Aku gagal membuat kami menuju muara tadi. Bukan pengertian yang kudapat. Pertengakaran ini justru membuatku semakin melukainya. Maafkan aku, Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

"Hentikan, Lee Sungmin! Kau sudah makan empat _cup_ dari tadi. Perutmu bisa sakit nanti."

Aku tak peduli. Biar saja. Hanya dengan makan ini aku bisa sedikit merasa lebih tenang tanpa berpikiran macam-macam. _Ice cream_ bukan makanan yang buruk. Lagipula ini sudah hampir habis masa pengkonsumsiannya, sayang jika harus terbuang.

"Pergilah. Kau ada kuliah pagi, _kan_? Aku ingin berangkat siang hari ini. Bawa saja mobilnya, aku akan naik..."

Belum sempat kuselesaikan kalimat tadi, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menarik lengan dan merebut sendok dari genggamanku dengan kasar. Dihempaskannya benda logam itu hingga membentur meja kayu tanpa ampun.

"Cepat mandi! Atau kau ingin kuseret dengan paksa?" Ia mendesis, membuat nyaliku sedikit beringsut hilang.

Tidak! Aku tak akan kalah. Saat ini yang sedang marah adalah aku.

Aku memelepas genggamannya –juga- dengan kasar. "Berhenti mengaturku! Tidak dengar? Aku menyuruhmu untuk berangkat lebih dulu. Apa sulitnya, _sih_?" Suasana hati yang dengan susah payah kuperbaiki dengan empat setengah _cup_ _ice cream_ tadi hancur sudah.

Dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki, aku berjalan ke arah kamar dan seperti kebanyakan orang-orang yang tengah merajuk, aku menutup –membanting- pintu kamar dengan keras. Mungkin engselnya sedikit rusak. Masa bodoh! Aku tak peduli.

Aku menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidur yang sama sekali belum kurapikan semenjak bangun tidur tadi. Benar-benar seperti bukan diriku saja. Berbaring dengan posisi sembarang sambil memejamkan mata.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Sampai kapan harus seperti ini, Lee Sungmin? Kau bahkan tak sanggup memandang wajah _frigid_-nya.

Haaahh... Ya Tuhan... bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Kenapa aku jadi begini?

Sayup-sayup kudengar sebuah suara berat dari balik pintu, "Baiklah. Aku pergi. Hubungi aku jika sudah sampai kampus nanti siang."

Eh? Dia betul-betul pergi?

BODOH! Kau yang menyuruhnya, Lee Sungmin!

Aku kembali memejamkan mata. Biarlah. Biar saja hari ini berlalu dengan ketidaknyamanan. Anggap saja itu hukuman untukku karena perkataanku yang sangat tidak dewasa padanya semalam.

"Hati-hati, Kyuhyun-ah... jangan _ngebut_."

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

Isshh... Kemana _sih_ orang itu? Katanya akan menungguku di sini. Tapi kenapa belum muncul juga?

Kuraih nampan makan siangku dengan masih sambil memberengut. Entah apa memang rasanya 'tidak enak' atau memang aku yang sedang 'tidak enak hati'. Rasa makanan ini seperti buatan kemarin.

Tak tahan dengan Kyuhyun –dan juga makanannya, terpaksa aku hanya mengisi perutku dengan sekotak susu. Kemudian segera pergi dari kantin.

Aku berjalan gontai. Rasanya sama sekali tak bersemangat hari ini. Baiklah... memang salah siapa ini? Memang aku yang sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun pergi duluan tadi. Kalian mungkin tak akan percaya. Mencari sosok kekasihku itu lebih sulit dibandingkan dengan memecahkan kode simbol-simbol di dinding _pyramid_.

Kuedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru lorong kampus yang masih bisa dijangkau oleh pupil mata ini. Dan... memicing saat menemukan objek yang sangat kukenal.

Itu Kyuhyun. Dia berdiri dengan satu lengannya diselipkan ke dalam kantung celana _khaki_ berwarna coklat muda. Sepadan dengan _sweater_ lengan panjangnya dengan warna yang hampir sama.

Oh. Kyuhyun-_ku_ selalu terlihat tampan dengan apapun yang dipakainya.

Tapi... ada yang membuatku sedikit kesal.

Pemuda itu tidak sendirian di sana. Di sampingnya berdiri juga 'gumpalan' _marshmallow_. Mereka berdua tengah berbincang ringan. Kyuhyun sesekali terlihat tersenyum tipis dengan sesuatu yang Henry katakan.

Lihat saja! Aku tahu saat ini akan datang. _Mochi_ Kanada itu pasti akan mengambil kesempatan saat Kyuhyun sedang tak bersamaku.

Kesal... kesal... kesaaaalll!

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Aku lama menunggumu di kantin."

Kyuhyun menoleh anggun. Biasanya hal itu akan langsung meluluhkan aku –siapa saja lebih tepatnya.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini! Karena aku sedang marah.

Pemuda berambut ikal itu –pacarku- langsung saja mendekat, bagaikan magnet yang menemukan benda logam. Dan tentu saja, tidak lupa lengannya langsung melingkar tanpa izin di daerah pinggulku.

Aku berusaha melepasnya –tidak berusaha keras _sih_, karena tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa aku sangat menyukai kebiasaannya yang satu ini.

"Kupikir kau masih belum ingin bertemu denganku." ujarnya hampir seperti berbisik, lengkap dengan aroma napasnya yang segar.

"Kau sendiri yang mengirim pesan untuk bertemu di sana." kataku masih dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak melihat tanda tanya di layarnya? Pesan itu butuh jawaban, Lee Sungmin."

Aku tak akan menang jika beradu kalimat dengannya.

"Lupakan saja masalah _sms._ Lantas... kenapa anak ini bisa ada bersamamu?" aku melirik sinis Henry yang masih berdiri dan menatap kami –aku dan Kyuhyun.

"_Sunbae,_ kalian sedang bertengkar ya?"

Dasar anak kurang ajar! Kau senang, _hah_? Jangan perlihatkan senyuman itu. Ingin muntah saja rasanya. Menyebalkan!

"Tidak. Kami hanya sedang melalui proses pendewasaan dalam hubungan. Ah... maaf. Kau pasti tak mengerti dengan perkataanku. Tapi... kau juga tak perlu memahami, _kok._"

Issh! Ingin kuhajar saja bocah ini. Kenapa malah tersenyum?

"Kyuhyun _sunbae_ tak memberimu 'jatah', _eoh_?"

"Kyuhyun-ah. Kau ingin melihatku mencincang _hoobae_ kesayanganmu ini?" Kesinisan sepertinya sudah mendominasi perkataan yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Ayo pergi! Henry, kami permisi dulu." Kyuhyun menarikku untuk meninggalkan tempat kami tadi berdiri. Kulihat beberapa mahasiswa yang jugakebetulan ada di sekitar lorong memandang serius dengan berbagai ekspektasi –mungkin- di kepala mereka.

"Selalu saja bicara kasar kalau bertemu dengannya. Aku betul-betul tak paham." Pria yang tengah berjalan –sangat dekat- di sebelahku ini bicara seolah-olah sikapku tadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan suasana hatiku yang buruk semenjak semalam.

Aku berhenti berjalan dan melepas rangkulannya dengan tidak bisa dikatakan lembut. "Kau ingin aku membuatmu paham, Cho Kyuhyun _ssi_?"

Kyuhyun terlihat tak suka aku memanggilnya dengan formal. Sedikit merasa bersalah sebenarnya. Tapi, yah... sudah terlanjur. Kulanjutkan saja.

"Kau ingat bagaimana perasaanmu saat berada di kedai kopi bersama Zhoumi waktu itu? Jadi ketika aku melihatmu bersama anak itu tadi, begitulah rasanya. Sudah paham?"

Aku menunggu Kyuhyun tertawa.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Eh?

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Refleks kusentuh kulit pipinya. Sejak kapan begini? Aku tahu kulitnya memang sedikit pucat, tapi ini aneh... Terlalu... kaku menurutku. Seperti patung.

Lengannya menyingkirkan belaianku dari wajah tampan itu. "Ada apa? Memang seperti ini sejak lama."

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang bisa dikelabui? Dan matamu... Ya ampun, Kyuhyun-ah, kau memakai lensa kotak? Sejak kapan?" Aku hampir berteriak saat tak menemukan manik hitam indahnya. Hanya warna coklat teduh yang ada di sana.

Tapi Kyuhyun justru tersenyum. "Begitu marahnya kah kau hingga tak pernah lagi sadar akan penampilanku? Tapi jika boleh jujur, kau berlebihan Sungmin. Aku memang seperti ini."

Sulit sekali menemukan kebohongan dari setiap jawabannya. Selalu saja datar, dan lengkap dengan ekspresi _stoic_ nya.

"Tidak penting, Lee Sungmin. Kau pasti tidak makan dengan benar tadi. Ayo keluar. Kita makan _ice cream _kesukaanmu lagi. Kelasmu masih satu jam lagi, _kan_?"

Aku lupa kalau punya kekasih yang sangat cerdas. Tentu saja dengan mudahnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan... mana mungkin aku menolak makanan paling enak _sedunia_ itu.

"Aku ingin yang besar." ujarku riang.

"Sebanyak yang kau mau."

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

**Normal**

Seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sepasang kekasih dengan sosok yang mampu membuat mata setiap wanita hampir melompat dari tempatnya itu kini terlihat tengah berbincang sambil sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Issh... kau tidak lihat tadi wajah nenek sihir itu saat menceramahiku. Betul-betul mirip _Minerva McGonagall_." Sungmin terkikik dengan candaannya sendiri. Sedangkan sang kekasih hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum yang betul-betul mengagumkan.

"Dan suaranya itu. Aku yakin ada pengeras suara yang terpasang di lehernya. Besar sekali. Kau pasti mendengarnya, _kan_ dari luar? Apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu?" Mata bulatnya sudah hampir tinggal segaris karena tertawa.

"Hanya memikirkanmu."

Deg!

"Isshh... jangan menggombal terus! Kau keterlaluan." Sungmin memajukan bibir delimanya lucu. Hal ini tak urung membuat _cengiran_ Kyuhyun semakin lebar.

'Cepat sekali suasana hatinya berubah.' batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku serius. Untuk apa mendengarkan wanita tua itu? Aku lebih tertarik membayangkan wajah cemberutmu saat sedang dimarahi tadi." Bahu Kyuhyun bergetar pelan karena terkekeh.

"Pasti seperti ini." Jemari panjangnya membelai sudut bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, membuat pemiliknya bersemu merah.

"Hentikan..." Ini jelas bukan perintah. Hanya ungkapan rasa malu yang sudah tak terbendung.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"Begini lebih baik, Lee Sungmin. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak tahan melihatmu malam tadi. Rasanya sesuatu yang sangat besar harus menghukumku tanpa ampun jika benar-benar menyakitimu." Ekspresi _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai _namjachinggu _seorang Lee Sungmin itu berubah sedih. Masih lekat di kepalanya bagaimana kekasihnya ini melakukan 'protes' semalam. Air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir, wajahnya yang memerah dan basah, serta erangan tangisannya yang memilukan. Itu semua membuat hati Kyuhyun terluka.

Hati?

Kau tak akan percaya jika sosok makhluk legenda itu kini sudah mampu menggunakan hatinya untuk mendampingi hidup seorang manusia. Kemana sang iblis selama ini? Apa dia mulai kalah?

Entahlah. Iblis selalu bekerja dengan cara yang berbeda. Namun hasilnya akan tetap menyakitkan. Kenyataan itu yang perlu diketahui oleh semua jiwa yang memiliki raga tak abadi.

"Maafkan aku. Kau pasti... kecewa, _kan_?" Sungmin mengubah rengutannya menjadi sebuah pancaran keseriusan dan rasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun kembali meraih Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya. "Aku lebih kecewa karena telah membuatmu seperti itu. Aku tak tahu kalau kau sangat menderita selama ini saat bersama denganku."

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. Tak urung Rambut hitam mengkilapnya bergesekan dengan dagu mulus Kyuhyun. "Tidak! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Kumohon... Aku hanya... takut kehilanganmu."

Bulu mata lentik bergerak seiring dengan pejaman kelopak matanya. Kyuhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah terlalu mencintai Lee Sungmin. Iblis hanya akan membuat manusia tersesat. Dan itu sangat jelas dalam aturan Tuhan –itupun jika kau percaya bahwa Tuhan ada.

"Kau... tidak akan berpikir meninggalkanku, _kan_?" Pertanyaan ini jelas membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Meninggalkan Sungmin? Ia justru berharap pemuda ini yang meninggalkannya. Hidup damai bersama dengan manusia lain, bersama dengan 'manusia' yang dicintai dan mencintainya sampai tua.

Kyuhyun salah? Tidak juga. Apapun landasannya, darah murni tak boleh bersatu dengan pekatnya air kotor. Langit tak akan diam jika hal ini terjadi.

Sedetik kemudian pria berambut merah marun itu tersenyum. Setidaknya sebentar lagi dirinya akan terbebas. 'Racun' yang ia ciptakan sendiri bekerja baik dalam setiap aliran darah Sungmin. Dan bila saatnya tiba, Sungmin tak harus memberikan semuanya. Cukup bagian kecil saja tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun selalu menunggu Sungmin yang 'matang'.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, seorang pemuda jangkung memperhatikan kemesraan tersebut. Wajahnya tak lagi ramah. Seringaian menghiasi bibir tipisnya yang pucat.

"Rupanya memang benar. Yang tertulis di sana adalah nyata. Aku kasihan padamu, Cho." Lalu pergi dengan membawa segudang rencana di kepalanya.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

Sebuah belati perak berputar-putar dengan anggun dalam kelihaian jemari pucat serupa dengan benda tajam itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kalau benda ini ternyata palsu? Tak berguna!" Dan seketika sesuatu dalam tungku bergemelutuk karena hujaman keras logam di tangannya.

Wanita itu sangat marah. Semua yang dipercayainya selama bertahun-tahun ternyata salah. Tak lebih hanya omong kosong kepercayaan orang-orang bodoh.

Menghabiskan seluruh waktu dan hartanya hanya untuk mendapatkan benda tak berguna itu adalah penghinaan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia paham sekarang. Sampai saat ini tak ada yang mampu membunuhnya. Tak ada satupun _vassal_ yang dapat memusnahkan makhluk menjijikan itu.

Kilatan berlian hijaunya berkeliling mengabsen satu per satu orang-orang berjubah hitam di sana. Sungguh menusuk. Jika sebuah kematian bisa disebabkan oleh tatapan seseorang, sudah pasti mayat akan terlihat bergelimpangan di ruangan itu.

"Sudah berapa orang?" tanyanya masih dengan garang.

"Delapan orang, dan salah satunya adalah... adik iparmu."

Lengan mungilnya mengepal. Terlihat sudah otot keunguan menandakan betapa kuat cengkraman itu.

Wanita cantik itu langsung menguasai diri dengan satu tarikan napas. "Lalu? Bagaimana dengan pemuda itu?"

"Dia selalu dalam pengawasan. Bahkan kurasa kini bertambah."

"Benarkah? Aku tak tahu jika mereka betul-betul menjaganya. Semakin ingin tahu saja bagaimana mereka akan musnah." Ketawa mengerikan mengiringi kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar.

Dendam? Tentu saja. Sampai kapanpun iblis tak boleh menginjakkan kaki dalam kehidupan manusia. Keserakahan bukan kawan terbaik bagi makhluk Tuhan yang paling sempurna. Dan kematian orang-orang terdahulu, harus dibayar tuntas.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku sudah sele..._Yah_ Cho Kyuhyun! Ada apa denganmu?"

Mata kelinci nan cantik itu membulat penuh saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Kyuhyun. Pria itu bersandar lemah di samping tempat tidur. Ia tak mengenakan apapun di bagian atas tubuhnya. Kulitnya yang ter-_ekspose_ jelas terlihat sangat pucat. Dan kornea matanya...

"K-Kyuhyun-ah... katakan sesuatu! Kau kenapa?" Panik melanda pemuda pecinta makanan manis itu dengan sangat hebat. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun, berharap dengan melakukan hal itu kekasihnya akan memperoleh kekuatan.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Kyuhyun langsung membalas rangkulan itu dengan tergesa. Lengannya melingkar kuat di tubuh Sungmin. Seperti kebutuhan mendesak. Candu akan sesuatu yang begitu kuat.

Deru napas yang memburu terdengar jelas di telinga Sungmin. "Cho Kyu..."

"Jangan bergerak! Tolong... tetaplah seperti ini dulu." Itu jelas permintaan tak terbantahkan.

"Selama apapun yang kau mau. Aku akan terus di sini."

.

.

.

Lama tak ada suara. Hanya terdengar debaran jantung dari dua insan yang betul-betul tersiksa dengan cinta mereka.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatik tubuhnya sendiri, menatap sangat dalam riak yang menggenangi _obsidian_ hitam yang juga memandangnya.

Segara saja bibir tipisnnya meraup delima merah milik Sungmin dengan ganas. Kontras sekali dengan beberapa menit lalu, Kyuhyun seperti masih memiliki tenaga yang sangat besar untuk mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya berpindah ke atas tempat tidur.

Lepas dari bibir, Kyuhyun menelusuri leher mulus Sungmin dengan gerakan perlahan. Membuat pemiliknya meremas keras pundak si pemangsa.

Begitu seterusnya hingga tanpa sadar kimono handuk yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh berisi seorang Lee Sungmin sudah tergeletak tak 'berpenghuni' dan diabaikan.

Sungmin terpejam. Ia kembali menikmati belaian jemari sang tambatan hati terus bermain di atas kulitnya yang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Seakan lupa dengan apa yang terus menimpanya selama ini, ia tak mampu menolak. Hatinya dan pikirannya seolah menutup semua jalan logika hingga hanya hasrat ingin saling memiliki lah yang mendominasi.

Saat tubuhnya sudah berada di ambang batas kesadaran, tiba-tiba saja...

"Akkhh..." Pekikan tertahan keluar dari mulut Sungmin saat sesuatu yang hangat menghujam bagian bawah tubuhnya. Air matanya meleleh karena menahan sakit.

Gerakan Kyuhyun langsung membuat _namja_ kelinci itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Desahan-desahan kenikmatan kali ini sungguh memenuhi ruangan cinta mereka.

"Aaahhh... ooohhh... Kyuhyun-ah... hhhh..." Racauan sudah tak malu lagi ia keluarkan. Begitu terlenanya dengan 'sentuhan' sang kekasih membuat jemarinya terus meremas –mencakar- punggung pria yang tengah bergerak dengan tempo yang semakin cepat di atas tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Hingga tak sadar... darah segar mengalir dari kulit mulus yang sudah terkoyak.

.

.

.

"Aaaakkkkhhh!"

Sungmin berteriak melepas seluruh cairan kental yang sedari tadi membuat 'miliknya' berkedut hebat. Tubuhnya mengejang merasakan sensasi kelegaan yang tak mampu dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Dan Kyuhyun pun jatuh tepat di atasnya.

Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa cairan berbau amis dan karat telah menodai kain penutup peraduan mereka malam itu.

Seseorang terluka... namun mereka terlelap. Menuju ke alam mimpi yang indah tanpa tahu bahwa salah satu di antara dua orang tersebut sudah menyakiti yang lainnya.

* * *

**APPETITE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Buat yang nggak tahu:

*_Vassal_ = budak/pengikut

* * *

**Yipppiii... comeback stage... #ditempelang**

**Hehe... ini pasti yang paling lama dalam sejarah peng-update-an ff saya. #semuanyaSweatdrop**

**Wups... dan bagi yang kecewa dengan ensi perdana kyumin di sini, tolong jangan timpukin authornya #puppyeyes**

**Ini memang belum saat yang tepat kemesraan mereka diumbar *alesan aja*. Hehehehe...**

**Gak banyak2 cincong deh. Untuk part selanjutnya mudah2an gak lama kayak gini lagi. #selaluJanji2 -_-, dan mohon maaf kalo banyak typo. Diingetin aja. Nanti akan sy perbaiki sambil jalan ya... Terima kasih untuk yang masiiiiiiiiih setia nungguin ini epep gaje... kkk~**

**Gomawoyo, yeoreobuuuuun...^_^**

* * *

**Hora! Waktunya menjawab pertanyaan. Yang gak ada, berarti jawabannya ada di lanjutan tiap chapternya ya ^^**

**Tanya : **penawar yg dimaksud author itu, darahnya kyu gitu?

**Jawab : **iya betulll...

**Tanya : **Tentang sifat Sungmin yang agak berubah apa itu pengaruh dari darah wendigonya Kyuhyun author ?

**Jawab : **wah,, kyknya ini udah terlampau jauh dari yg aku pikirin. Di sini sifat sungmin gak aku rubah kok. Itu hanya reaksi cemburunya aja. Memang sengaja baru aku munculin sifat2 Sungmin yg kayak gini. Soalnya kan beberapa tokoh pengganggunya jg baru muncul ^^

**Tanya : **yg nabrak kyuhyun itu siapa...?

**Jawab : **author juga gak kenal #garuk2/ hehe.. itu Cuma slight aja kok chingu, untuk membuktikan bahwa terjadi sesuatu sama kyuhyun. Kejadian gak sengaja gitu...

**Tanya : **kn ktany klo drahny kyu dialirin kmanusia bs brubh jd wndigo,tp xo umin g?

**Jawab : **waduh,,, author kyknya gak pernah bilang gitu deh. #buka2 arsip

**Tanya : **clo di bc lch teliti kok berasa bc twiligh y tp dg versi beda?

**Jawab : **memang novel itu salah satu penginspirasinya kok. Klo authornya gak lupa, di akhir ff ini bakalan saya sebutin novel2 apa aja yg jadi dasar ceritanya.

**Tanya : **kalo kyu mau 'makan', korbannya mesti dia perk*sa dulu?

**Jawab : ***lirik Kyu* / Kyu: "apaan? Jgn nanya macem2 deh. Aku baru baikan nih sama Sungmin Hyung "/ Sungmin : *manyun* / heeeewww... ga ada yg peduli sama authornya, baiklah demi keselamatan(?) bersama, pertanyaan ini ditangguhkan dulu deh.

**Oke selesai... see u next chapt...^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Beliefe's Ambiguo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya saat membuka mata adalah tersenyum. Ada getaran yang begitu hangat di dalam hatinya. Getaran yang entah sudah berapa lama ia dambakan. Getaran yang telah pelak menjadikannya manusia rendah. Rendah di hadapan Tuhan, juga orang-orang yang selama ini begitu peduli terhadapat kehidupannya. Orang-orang terkasih –keluarga, juga... Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya.

Namun senyumannya tak menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia menyesal. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah ada kalimat laknat itu –menyesal- jika menyangkut Kyuhyun. Orang yang begitu dicintainya tanpa syarat.

Benarkah tanpa syarat?

Apa lagi _memang_? Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia tak ingin hal tak masuk akal seperti apapun mengganggu perasaannya. Cukup bersikap tak tahu apa-apa, maka ia akan selamat. Selamat dari kenyataan yang mungkin akan merenggut kebahagiaannya.

Sungmin mungkin sudah tidak waras. Melewatkan begitu saja kenyataan yang sebenarnya sudah berada di balik tirai depan mata. Hanya sekali sibakan kecil, semua yang ada di dalamnya akan terlihat dengan jelas.

Tapi tidak. Mungkin mudah bagai membalikkan telapak tangan. Namun bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun adalah segalanya. Menutup mata lebih baik. Bahkan jika harus mati sekalipun, mungkin ia tak akan sudi melihat sisi lain kekasihnya yang begitu misterius. Yang ingin pemuda manis itu lakukan adalah terus mencintainya. Mencintai Kyuhyun.

Pagi ini tubuh mereka berdua begitu dekat. Teramat sangat dekat. Tanpa helai apapun yang memisahkan antar kulit mereka yang terasa lengket.

Dan Sungmin begitu menyukai pagi ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara berat dan serak mengawali komunikasi hari mereka. Bagi Sungmin, gelombang merdu itu sungguh menggairahkan. Amat... seksi.

Alih-alih menjawab, jemari Sungmin justru membelai kedua lengan yang semalaman ini melingkar dan menjadi belenggu terindah bagi tubuh mulus berisinya.

Kulit kekasihnya begitu lembut dan halus. Tanpa helaian bulu seperti miliknya. Ini membuat Sungmin berpikir bahwa dirinya tengah dipeluk sebuah patung dengan ukiran terbaik di dunia.

Ia membelai dari punggung tangan, terus naik menelusuri benda tersebut ke atas hingga...

"Ahh..."

Pemuda pemilik mata indah tersebut terkejut. Dengan dua hal. Erangan pelan Kyuhyun dan sesuatu yang... kasar –juga sedikit basah.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sungmin berbalik hingga kini tubuhnya berhadapan dengan sang kekasih.

Meringis. Kesakitan. Hal itulah yang langsung terekam oleh pupil matanya setelah melihat wajah Kyuhyun. "Ada apa?" Sungmin bertanya dengan agak panik.

Dan kembali terkejut saat melihat gumpalan merah –yang tadi terasa kasar- di lengan bagian atas pria di hadapannya. "Kyuhyun-ah, ini kenapa?" Lontaran pertanyaannya tak mampu lagi menutupi kecemasannya.

Sungmin tahu pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi hanya akan memperlambat gerakannya. Dengan kasar ia menyibak selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya –dan Kyuhyun- lantas menyambar kimono tipis dari sela-sela tempat tidur dan meja nakas. Bagaimanapun, tutupi dulu tubuh telanjangnya.

Telapak kakinya berdebam di atas lantai dengan bunyi _dug dug_ halus namun liar saat ia berlari. Tujuannya adalah dapur, tempat di mana ia selalu menyimpan obat-obatan untuk pertolongan pertama.

_Brakk!_

Semua benda yang berada dekat dengan kotak besar berwarna putih ikut berhamburan. Sungmin menarik benda persegi itu dengan tidak bisa dikatakan hati-hati.

_Masa bodoh._ Ia akan membereskan kekacauan ini nanti. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah kekasihnya. Kyuhyun terluka.

(Juga) sambil berlari, Sungmin kembali ke kamar. Di sana –dia atas tempat tidur- Kyuhyun masih terbaring diam, seperti patung. Matanya hanya sesekali berkedip menjadi satu-satunya sinyal yang menunjukkan bahwa pria tersebut masih hidup.

Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Memposisikan diri mereka hingga duduk berhadapan. Dengan otaknya yang siaga, ia baru menyadari bahwa _cover_ tempat tidur mereka kini sudah sebagian tertutup dengan noda darah. Tidak lagi merah warnanya. Menghitam karena sudah kering. Namun aroma besi karat masih terasa kuat menguak indera penciumannya.

_Apa yang sudah terjadi semalam_? Tanya dalam hati.

Sungmin menggeleng. Cepat-cepat mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran ganjil dalam kepalanya. _Fokuslah_! _Kekasihmu terluka. Jangan pikirkan apapun dulu, Lee Sungmin._

Sungmin menurut. Suara hatinya begitu mendominasi saat ini. Segera ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kasa dan sebotol _antiseptic_. Bepikir bahwa jika hanya dengan membasuh menggunakan kasa obat itu tak akan bekerja maksimal, Sungmin menuangkan cairan berbau _mint_ itu tepat di atas lukanya.

Tak ada reaksi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tak merasakan sakit. _Baguslah,_ pikirnya. Setidaknya hal yang dilakukannya tidak membuat koyakan itu semakin memburuk. Sungmin melakukannya lagi untuk luka sama di lengan kekasihnya yang lain. Setelah itu, sebuah perban ia lilitkan untuk menutupinya. Sempat terpikir di kepala Sungmin bahwa apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini adalah tindakan pertolongan pertama saat sekolah dasar dulu. Ia tak pernah ingin melakukannya lagi, karena Sungmin paling benci jika seseorang terluka.

"_Gwenchana_? Haruskah kita ke dokter?" Sungmin bertanya sambil tangannya sibuk membereskan sisa-sisa 'pertolongannya' ke dalam kotak tadi.

Kyuhyun menggelang. "Tidak." Hanya itu jawabannya.

Sungmin menatap wajah kekasihnya. Tetap sepucat salju. Dan maniknya memang berwarna coklat. Namun, setidaknya tidak seburuk tadi malam. Saat pria dengan wajah tampan ini memeluknya... teramat dalam.

"Tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Kyuhyun balik menatapnya dengan _intens._

"Jelaskan dengan sederhana saja. Tidak perlu terlalu rumit. Kau tahu aku bodoh." Rupanya Sungmin mulai pandai memasang wajah _stoic_ seperti yang selalu kekasihnya ini lakukan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Bukan senyuman manis. Lebih terdapat luka yang terlihat dari bibir tipisnya. "Mungkin kita impas sekarang." ujarnya.

"Sudah kukatakan, jelaskan dengan sederhana. Aku tak paham." Sungmin memprotes kalimat yang mungkin Kyuhyun sebut sebagai 'penjelasan'.

Pria di hadapannya menghembuskan napas keras. Sungmin dapat merasakan lagi aroma pinus menerpa wajahnya. Ia menyukai aroma Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Sungguh kesan kehangatan dan mistis bercampur menjadi satu.

"Berpikirlah sedikit lebih keras, Lee Sungmin. Karena mungkin setelah ini hanya kau yang mampu menjaga dirimu sendiri."

_Apa-apaan perkatannya? Seperti ingin mengajak bertengkar saja._ Sungmin bersungut dalam hati. Ia tak ingin berakhir seperti malam itu. Menangis. Entahlah, dalam hatinya ia hanya merasa Kyuhyun akan begitu tersiksa jika air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sama-sama terkejut dengan pertanyaan polos itu. Keduanya sempat terdiam cukup lama. Tak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan lagi. Kyuhyun tak sanggup menjawab 'iya', dan Sungmin juga takut dengan satu kata tersebut.

Kyuhyun memutar kembali kejadian malam itu. Pertahanan tubuhnya sudah hampir hilang. Ia sudah cukup lemah untuk ukuran _monster_. Ingat bahwa Wendigo bisa musnah dengan dirinya sendiri? Hal inilah penyebabnya. Kyuhyun sudah hampir tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang pernah tertulis dalam sebuah makam tua di lereng _Maccu Picchu._ Saat dirinya tengah menghentikan sejenak pengembaraannya di kota Peru.

_Wiindigookaanzhimowin._ Itu bukan kalimat yang berarti sesuatu. Hanya nama sebuah tarian. Untuk menghindari krisis iman dari pengaruh tabu psikologis Wendigo.

_Just kill the wendigos with yours._ Itulah pesan yang 'ditulis' dalam tarian _satrical_ tersebut. Dan kini ia mulai paham bagaimana dirinya 'berfungsi' membunuh dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. _**Kau akan segera mati.**_

Jika telah melalui beberapa abad perjalanannya, ia sangat yakin bahwa 'mati' adalah satu-satunya hal yang mungkin akan membuatnya paling bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Bahkan walau tanpa campur tangan sang iblis. Jika kesendirian masih melingkupi langkahnya, bukankah lebih baik jika kematian cepat-cepat menghampirimu?

Seharusnya memang seperti itu.

Mungkin...

Semuanya akan mudah jika 'anak' ini tidak hadir dalam pengelanannya.

Lee Sungmin. Pemuda inilah yang kini membuat semuanya bagai dalam sebuah ketersesatan. Kyuhyun terlanjur memberikan semuanya pada Sungmin. Darahnya akan mampu menjadi sebuah senjata pembunuh jika beradu dengan 'kemurnian'. Senjata pembunuh bagai Wendigo.

Kalian lihat? Kini keadaan mereka berdua kini berbalik. Kyuhyun semakin rapuh di hadapan manusia bernama Lee Sungmin.

Sekali lagi, hal tersebut mungkin akan dapat diterima dengan mudah jika saja hanya darahnya yang ia berikan.

Kyuhyun akan musnah dengan tenang bila bukan cintanya lah yang ia berikan kepada Sungmin. Semuanya jadi semakin sulit. Semakin sisi kemanusianya itu mencintai Lee Sungmin, semakin ia merasa yakin bahwa 'lebih memilih mati ketimbang menjadi makhluk terkutuk' adalah _bukan_ penebusan akhir dari dosa besarnya selama ini.

Sungmin sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya kini. Bagai satu jiwa yang terpisah hanya dengan dua jasad, mereka harus saling menjaga. Hal itu mungkin bagi Sungmin. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Kyuhyun. _**The Wendogo has been spour his poison.**_Lambat laun hari 'itu' akan datang.

"Aku tak mungkin menyakitimu." Sungmin seperti berbicara untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"..." Tak ada respon lagi.

"Kau dengar, _kan_? Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu sakit!" Emosinya kembali bergolak. Entah karena belum juga meyakini pernyataan impulsifnya, atau memang betul-betul marah apabila 'menyakiti Kyuhyun' adalah benar telah dilakukannya.

"Tapi mulai hari ini kau bisa saja melakukannya, Lee Sungmin. Bahkan jika kau menolaknya sekalipun." Tetap datar. Namun cukup membuat Sungmin marah.

_Plakkk!_

Mata indah Sungmin membelalak dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Mulutnya menganga karena terkejut. Ia kini fokus pada telapak salah satu telapak tangannya yang gemetar.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah... aku... maafkan aku... aku tidak bermaksud..." Pikiran polosnya langsung saja mengutuk diri sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia memukul Kyuhyun tepat setelah mengatakan bahwa '_aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu sakit'._

Dengan gerakan kasar Kyuhyun langsung meraih tengkuk Sungmin, menempelkan secara paksa dan melumat bibir merah yang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

Sejenak Sungmin gelagapan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu. Berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan cara memukul dada dengan kepalan tangannya. Namun sepertinya tidak bisa. Sungmin memutuskan untuk tetap menerima ketidakadilan dalam hubungan mereka. Sikap egoisnya yang dibalas dengan kasih sayang seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

Semakin hari sikap keduanya menjadi lebih protektif. Hampir tak ada sedetikpun yang mereka lalui dengan tanpa kehadiran satu sama lain. Tapi walaupun begitu, kesunyian menjadi dominasi kebersamaan yang dijalani. Jarang sekali canda tawa riang terdengar dari pasangan itu. Hanya mungkin sesekali tersenyum jika ada hal yang membuat salah satu dari mereka bahagia. Namun semuanya terasa begitu serius. Keduanya nampak bagai _Cleopatra_ dan sang budak yang tengah menjalin kasih penuh bahaya.

"Apa kalian berdua selalu seperti ini?" Sungjin –adik Sungmin- tampak heran saat melihat kedekatan sang kakak dengan kekasihnya. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya pemuda itu berkenalan dengan _pacar_ Sungmin –Cho Kyuhyun- setelah beberapa bulan ini menjadi prahara dalam keluarga kecil mereka di rumah.

Sungjin paham akan arti 'mesra' dari pasangan yang duduk di hadapannya kini. Namun tetap saja, ia merasa ada yang ganjil. Ia mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun memang pria yang amat tampan. Kesempurnaan penampilannya bahkan tidak hanya membuat wanita bertekuk lutut, tapi juga pria, seperti kakaknya yang satu ini.

Sungmin memang tak pernah akur dengan ayahnya semenjak berpisah dengan sang ibu. Entah apa yang dipahami kakaknya waktu itu, ia nampak begitu tak menghormati Tuan Lee. Sungjin saat itu masih terklalu kecil. Pertengkaran orang tua tak berarti baginya selain hanya membuat Sungjin kecil menangis karena tak dihiraukan.

"Memangnya kami seperti apa?" Sungmin berusaha mencairkan suasana karena kecanggungan mereka saat ini dengan tertawa kecil. Beruntung Kyuhyun paham. Ia tersenyum saat kekasihnya itu memandang dengan tatapan memohon.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena Kyuhyun _hyung_ orang yang serius. Dia jadi seperti terlihat sangat kaku di hadapanku. Ah! Aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu, _kan_?"

Racauan panjang Sungjin langsung dibalas dengan senyum menawan khas Cho Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja. Jangan terlalu sungkan. Walau bagaimanapun kau adik Sungmin. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau dan aku bisa akrab."

Kehangatan mulai mengalir dalam perbincangan mereka bertiga setelah kesepakatan 'panggilan' itu disetujui semua pihak.

"Jadi, kau mengenal Henry?" Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu karena sebelum ini ia dan Sungmin melihat Sungjin tengah berbincang ringan dengan _hoobae_ yang sangat dibenci kekasihnya itu.

"Kami berada di kelas _violin_ yang sama. Kupikir ia seumuranku, jadi kami dengan mudahnya akrab. Tak tahunya dia sudah kuliah. Mungkin lain kali aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan lebih sopan." Sungjin bicara sambil mengunyah _sanwich_ porsi besar di mulutnya. Jika seperti itu, ia betul-betul mirip dengan sang kakak.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ada anak seperti itu dalam daftar pergaulanmu." Nah, Sungmin masih saja kesal jika membicarakan perihal mahasiswa pindahan dari Kanada itu.

"Memangnya kau pernah memintaku menunjukkan 'daftar' yang seperti itu padamu, _hyung_? Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Pasalnya Henry masuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang sangat ingin aku lenyapkan dari kota ini, kau tahu." Sungmin bicara sambil mengaduk-aduk jus _strawberry _nya yang sudah tinggal separuh.

"Eh? Kau punya daftar yang seperti itu, _hyung_? Selama hidup denganmu aku tak pernah dengar kau marah pada orang lain. Apa ada hal-hal yang terlewatkan selama kau keluar dari rumah?" Sungjin sangat yakin bahwa kakaknya tak akan pernah membuat hal-hal seperti itu –membuat daftar orang yang dibenci- dalam hidupnya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Lee Sungjin. Kakakmu ini hanya sedang dalam masa-masa... kau tahu? Seperti remaja. Begitulah." Kyuhyun kini ikut andil. Tak ingin jika kekasihnya dicap sebagai orang yang banyak musuh. Sekalipun itu di depan adik kandungnya sendiri.

Lesung pipitnya nampak saat pemuda itu tertawa keras. "Kau sungguh-sungguh mengenal kakakku, _hyung._ Bahkan kau tahu kalau ia tak pernah mengalami masa puber saat remaja dulu. Terlalu sibuk dengan mainan-mainan kuno di dalam kamar, hingga tak ada wanita yang mendekatinya."

"Benarkah? Aku bisa paham dengan 'mainan kuno' yang kau maksud. Tapi bagian yang tentang 'tak ada wanita yang mendekatinya' itu sungguh baru hari ini kudengar." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin dengan tatapan sedikit menggoda –mengejek lebih tepatnya.

"_Yah, _Lee Sungjin! Kau ingin mati, _hah_? Dan kau juga..." Sungmin ganti menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun, "...kau pikir karena apa aku bersamamu saat ini? Kau sangat tahu bahwa wanita sangat tidak menarik perhatianku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin memberengut. Wajahnya yang sangat lucu sontak membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungjin tertawa.

"Lihat, _hyung_! Aku kadang bingung sebenarnya yang berstatus sebagai adik itu siapa. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tahan dengannya yang seperti ini." Lontaran kalimat kurang ajar betul-betul tidak mencerminkan sikap yang baik sorang adik kepada kakaknya.

"Kata siapa aku bisa tahan? Kau hanya tidak tahu saja."

"Eh?" Anak muda itu langsung menghentikan tawanya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Kalimat itu jelas tak akan masuk dalam kapasitas level otaknya. Pembicaraan orang dewasa.

Sungmin memprotes, "Isssh... Kau ini. Lee Sungjin. Jangan dengarkan! Kau belum cukup umur." Namun wajahnya justru memerah saat matanya bertemu dengan senyuman menggoda sang kekasih.

Sungjin tertawa lagi. Mereka bertiga tertawa.

Diam-diam rasa lega melingkupi dada pasangan itu. Sungjin betul-betul bagai _oase_ di tengah gurun kecanggungan hubungan mereka akhir-akhir ini. Akhirnya mereka bisa tertawa lagi. Untuk saat ini, semua itu sudah cukup bagi mereka berdua.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang saat ditemukannya lagi para pengganggu itu. Jubah hitam? Tidak, kini mereka hanya memakai pakaian biasa. Tapi masih dengan warna kebanggaan mereka. Pria itu curiga kenapa kini mereka berani menunjukkan wajah di hadapannya. Berbagai tipikal wajah, warna kulit, dan potongan rambut nampak seperti saat ini Kyuhyun tengah menghadiri konferensi internasional yang mengundang orang-orang dari berbagai negara.

Namun satu hal. Mereka semua nampak begitu belia.

Keadaan kali ini cukup tak menguntungkan. Walaupun ingin, Kyuhyun tak bisa menyerang mereka. Kalian tahu kenapa?

Ya. Karena saat ini Lee Sungmin ada tepat di sampingnya.

Di sana, Sungmin sangat bingung dengan orang-orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja menghadang perjalanan mereka. Ini malam natal, keduanya memutuskan menyusuri dinginnya malam dan gemerlap lampu-lampu kota yang semarak menyambut hari besar umat kristiani di seluruh dunia. Namun tak disangka saat baru saja mereka keluar dari jalan kota yang ramai, beberapa anak muda berpakaian serba hitam seperti sengaja menghalangi jalan mereka lewat.

"Menyingkirlah!" Desisan mengerikan langsung saja keluar dari mulut kekasih Lee Sungmin.

"Kami hanya ingin sejenak berkenalan dengan Tuan Lee." Sebuah suara alto menggema di jalan gang yang hanya diterangi pendar lampu jalan seadanya. Kalimat itu langsung saja membuat Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan Sungmin di sisinya.

Sungmin memicingkan mata untuk melihat siapa yang bicara. Setelah berhasil membiasakan diri dengan keremangan suasana, akhirnya sosok itu pun terlihat. Rambut pirang sebahu, garis wajah tegas dengan mata yang teduh namun cukup siaga beringsut maju dari barisan kelompok tersebut.

Cantik.

Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiran baik Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun. Wanita itu terlihat cukup muda, namun tidak sejalan dengan sikapnya. Caranya berjalan, caranya berbicara, sungguh sangat dewasa dan terlatih.

"Maksudmu aku? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Sungmin berusaha menyingkirkan prasangka buruk dari kepalanya walaupun rasanya sangat tidak nyaman saat sang kekasih sudah bersikap terlalu protektif seperti saat ini.

"Tentu saja belum. Itu sebabnya kami sangat senang bertemu dengan Anda malam ini." Wanita itu bicara dengan formal dalam bahasa Korea yang sangat bagus. Sungmin bahkan yakin kalau sosok itu adalah orang dengan kewarganegaraan yang sama dengannya.

"Tapi aku tak mengenal kalian. Untuk apa mencariku?" Udara dingin membuatnya malas berbasa basi. Sungmin ingin sekali melompat-lompat untuk meningkatkan suhu tubuhnya saat ini.

"Kami mengenal temanmu."

Jawaban itu membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, namun tetap waspada. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau mengenal mereka?" Usahanya untuk tetap berpikir positif masih tetap dilakukan. Terlihat dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar biasa.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan baru melihat wajah mereka hari ini." Kyuhyun tidak bohong. Walaupun tahu siapa orang-orang itu, tapi memang baru kali ini ia melihat wajah di balik tudung-tudung hitamnya.

"Sudah dengar? Mungkin kalian salah orang. Jadi sekarang biarkan kami pergi." Masih dengan sopan Sungmin meminta mereka untuk memberikan jalan lewat.

Baru saja beberapa langkah mereka hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, seseorang dari mereka meraih pundak Sungmin, tentu saja bermaksud menghalangi.

Dan bagaikan gerakan angin, Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya langsung saja menyingkirkan tangan tersebut. Seperti hanya dalam satu gerakan tak terbaca pria itu juga memelintir dan akhirnya melemparkan tubuh si pelaku hingga menghantam tembok dengan bunyi _bugh _yang mengerikan.

Sungmin yang tak jelas dengan kejadian super cepat tadi hanya mampu membelalakan mata saat melihat salah satu orang dengan pakaian hitam-hitam itu sudah tergeletak dengan wajah kesakitan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Adegan tadi langsung saja merubah seluruh wajah yang ada di sana menjadi berada dalam level kewaspadaan yang sangat tinggi. Sungmin semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun tak yakin bahwa seseorang yang sekarat di sana adalah hasil perbuatan sang kekasih, tetap saja logikanya terus membuatnya bergulat dengan pemikiran polos dalam otaknya.

Sungmin juga melihat kelompok tadi beringsut mundur dan saling merapatkan diri mereka. _'Ada apa sebenarnya?'_ Pertanyaan itu semakin menuntut jawaban.

"Aku sudah menyuruh kalian menyingkir. Jadi jangan salahkan jika malam ini akan ada yang terluka lagi."

Mata kelinci itu menatap tak percaya sang _namjachingu_ di sampingnya. Kyuhyun memang tetap tampan, tapi Sungmin bersumpah kalau saat ini ia sangat takut melihat wajah itu. Matanya yang –akhir-akhir- ini berubah menjadi coklat tanpa alasan yang jelas berkilat menyala. Entah karena sorotan lampu di sana atau memang... benar-benar mengeluarkan sinar kemarahan.

Lalu apa tadi katanya? 'Lagi'? Sungmin benar-benar hampir gila memikirkannya. _'Apa sebelumnya pernah ada yang terluka?', 'Artinya mereka memang pernah bertemu'._

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

Belum sempat _namja_ _aegyo_ itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seseorang dari kelompok tadi langsung menerjang mereka. Namun, saat sadar dirinya terhempas ke sisi lain, tahu lah Sungmin bahwa pertarungan itu hanya diperuntukan bagi Kyuhyun.

Dengan mata yang membulat penuh dan kecemasan teramat sangat, Sungmin memandang kelu pergulatan di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menghalau hunusan benda tajam yang di arahkan ke jantungnya dengan satu genggaman kuat di pergelangan tangan sang lawan. Menekan sangat keras titik nadi hingga pemiliknya mengerang kesakitan dan melemaskan jemarinya hingga akhirnya pisau itupun terlepas. Dan dengan kekuatan penuh, sebelah tangannya yang bebas terayun secara mengerikan menghantam wajah pemuda berbaju hitam itu.

Pukulan itu merusak rahangnya hingga lepas. Sosok itu tergeletak di jalan sambil berteriak kesakitan dan memegangi mulutnya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Selanjutnya dua orang meyerang secara bersamaan. Dengan senjata yang sama. Pisau kecil berwarna keemasan berkilat memantulkan cahaya lampu saat benda itu kembali terhunus menuju tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin meremas mantelnya menyaksikan sang kekasih bertarung hanya dengan tangan kosong.

Sekali lagi. Tangan pria tinggi itu rupanya masih lebih cepat. Kembali kedua tangan yang mengarah kan senjata tadi ia lumpuhkan dengan sekali bunyi sesuatu yang patah. Berbeda dengan orang pertama, kini penyerang selanjutnya ia lempar seperti tubuh-tubuh itu hanya memiliki berat yang tak jauh berbeda dengan kardus-kardus kosong.

Kejayaan masih berpihak pada Kyuhyun untuk petarung-petarung berikutnya sebelum ia melihat Sungmin kini ikut bergulat dengan beberapa yang tersisa. Pemuda yang dicintainya itu memang sedikit banyak tahu tentang bela diri. Beberapa kali ia pernah mendapati Sungmin berkelahi dengan pemuda nakal di kampus. Tapi hal itu berbeda. Saat itu lawannya mungkin hanya satu orang, dan perkelahian itupun langsung Kyuhyun ambil alih.

Tapi saat ini...

Pria tampan tersebut langsung saja kehilangan konsentrasinya saat melihat Sungmin dibekuk oleh tiga orang sekaligus. Tanpa mempedulikan lawannya yang mungkin masih bisa menyerang. Ia berlari ke arah Sungmin yang saat itu terkena hantaman keras di pipinya saat berusaha melawan.

Namun belum sempat Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan-tangan yang membelenggu tubuh Sungmin, ia merasakan hujaman benda tajam di pundaknya. Darah langsung saju menyembur dari lubang hasil tusukan ujung pisau tersebut.

Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi jika seseorang behasil melukainya –atau melukai Sungmin.

Kedua bola matanya memerah sempurna. Iblis sudah mengambil alih dirinya. Kini gerakannya sudah tak lagi ragu jika harus menghabisi nyawa seseorang. Dan orang pertama yang tak beruntung itu adalah pelaku penusukan dari belakang tadi. Dicengkeramnya leher tersebut. Dan dengan gerakan seperti membelah sebatang lobak, iblis memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya.

Lagi. Lengannya langsung menarik korban selanjutnya. Agak sedikit berbeda. Kyuhyun mematahkan pinggang korban selanjutnya dengan menghantamkan tubuh kecil itu di antara lutut dan pangkal pahanya.

_Jlebb!_

Permainan curang tak akan pernah lepas jika lawanmu sudah lebih berani menyerang bersamaan. Begitupun saat ini. Iblis dalam tubuh Kyuhyun memang tampak kuat. Namun ia lupa jika refleks tubuh manusianya sudah begitu jauh melemah.

Wanita yang tadi sempat bicara sebelum pertarungan terjadi, diam-diam melemparkan sebuah belati yang tepat mengenai sasarannya. Perut Kyuhyun.

Lukanya sudah begitu dalam. Walaupun sang iblis masih sanggup bertahan, semuanya sia-sia jika tubuh tempatnya bersarang sudah kepayahan. Dan hal terakhir yang sanggup dilakukan Kyuhyun adalah jatuh berlutut sambil tangannya berusaha mencabut benda _sialan_ itu dari tubuhnya.

Sesaat semuanya kembali hening. Sungmin bahkan mendadak kehilangan suaranya saat melihat sang _namjachingu_ terluka.

"Ck... ck... ck... Lihat... lihat... sekarang monster ini sungguh telah kehilangan kekuatannya. Aku sungguh kasihan padamu." Si wanita kini berani bicara tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Setelah puas memandangi kelemahan iblis Wendigo. Saat ini fokusnya tertuju pada Sungmin. Mereka menganggap bahwa pemuda itu adalah separuh hidup sang monster.

Tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Salah seorang yang masih tersisa di antara mereka mencabut senjata tajam dari balik punggungnya. Perlahan... benda berkilauan itu terarah pada kulit dada Sungmin. seseorang yang lain tadi sempat menguak mantel dan pakaian di dalamnya hingga terbuka.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya menahan hawa dingin yang langsung menggigit sebagian kulitnya yang sudah tak tertutupi pakaian.

Bagian itu sudah kebas ketika pisau tadi menyentuh kulitnya. Sungmin menutup matanya. Semua orang menahan napas untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi jika 'separuh jiwa' Wendigo terluka. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun, mata merahnya kini sudah kembali redup berganti dengan kecemasan. Ketakutan berlipat tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Sejujurnya, ia pun tak tahu bagaimana dirinya akan berakhir lewat tubuh seorang Lee Sungmin.

.

.

Mata pisau itu hampir membelah dada Sungmin saat tiba-tiba saja kilatan benda bergerak melewati mereka dengan gerakan tak kasat mata.

Dan hal yang mencengangkan terjadi pada dua orang yang bertugas melakukan eksekusi terhadap Sungmin. Leher mereka hampir putus. Cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir bagaikan anak Sungai Han.

Semuanya terkejut.

"Berhenti melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Kalian sudah nampak seperti orang-orang bodoh yang termakan dengan mitos palsu."

Si wanita dengan dua orang yang masih hidup menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Siapa kau?"

Seseorang muncul dari kegelapan. Mata merahnya berkilat mengerikan. Aura membunuh tentu saja sangat kental mengikuti setiap langkah anggunnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang sesuatu –seseorang lebih tepatnya. Dia Lee Sungmin.

Manusia pasti berpikir, bagaimana bisa seseorang berpindah tempat dari satu sisi tempat ke sisi lain hanya dengan sepersekian detik? Dan jawabannya, tak ada yang tidak mungkin jika kau tengah berurusan dengan makhluk kegelapan.

"Zhoumi?" Kyuhyun yang kepayahan akibat luka di tubuhnya ternyata masih bisa mengenali sosok jangkung denga seringaian yang sangat khas itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kau berhutang padaku untuk malam ini."

Setelah meletakkan tubuh Sungmin yang sudah seperti orang linglung itu, sang iblis 'lain' kini mengambil alih untuk membereskan sisa _vassal_ yang masih tersisa. Dengan hanya menggunakan lengan kosong, yang terlihat kini hanya kepala-kepala yang sudah terlepas dari tubuh masing-masing tergeletak berlumuran darah.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat akan begini jadinya."

"Tapi kau mempercepat semuanya."

"Kau pikir aku yang menginginkan semua ini?"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi, akui saja kalau kau memang bodoh."

"KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN!" Suara tenor tiba-tiba saja menggelegar mengisi ruangan tempat di mana mereka bertiga –Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Zhoumi- berada.

Dengan napas memburu karena berteriak secara spontan, pemuda manis itu terlihat berdiri tegang di ambang pintu. Lengannya menggenggam erat tongkat _baseball._ Entah untuk apa, tapi Sungmin cukup merasa harus terus memegangnya.

Sudah hanpir dua jam Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi bicara. Dan tak satu kalimatpun yang dimengerti Sungmin. Ia begitu frustasi karena terjebak di antara hal-hal beruntun dan ganjil sejak kejadian... pembantaian. '_Ya Tuhan!_' Ia mendadak terus memanggil nama Tuhan berulang-ulang jika mengingatnya. Semuanya sungguh mengerikan.

Namun Sungmin tetap saja Sungmin. Pemuda tersebut akhirnya berteriak lebih seperti kesal karena diacuhkan. Betul-betul pemikiran yang tidak dewasa. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Sudah menjadi wataknya. Tapi benarkah itu?

Sungmin benci mengatakannya. Tapi harus ia akui bahwa saat ini di hadapannya terdapat dua makhluk Tuhan yang paling sempurna. Sama-sama tampan. Bahkan saat mereka berdua menoleh pun terlihat begitu anggun di matanya.

Sekarang Sungmin tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kedua orang itu kini sudah menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan seolah bertanya 'Ada apa?'.

'_Mati kau, Lee Sungmin! Sekarang ayo bicara!_' Bahkan kata hatinya sama sekali tidak berpihak pada _namja_ manis itu.

"K-kalian b-berdua berhenti b-bicara hal yang tidak... hal yang tidak kumengerti." Gugup. Betul-betul terlihat sangat bodoh. Sungmin sangat ingin segera lenyap dari hadapan mereka. Terserah bagaimana caranya. Seharusnya tadi ia diam saja.

"Kemarilah..." Di luar dugaan, bukannya tertawa karena sikap bodohnya saat ini, Kyuhyun justru mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Sungmin.

"Hah?... Eung... _eoh_."

Zhoumi tersenyum melihat galagat manusia yang satu itu. Lucu sekali, pikirnya.

"Kemarilah... dan singkirkan tongkat itu." Kyuhyun mengulangi permintaannya ketika melihat Sungmin masih saja belum beranjak.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan benda itu, Sungmin _ssi_?" Zhoumi ikut memperkeruh suasana. Kalimatnya sontak membuat kekasih Cho Kyuhyun itu merengut kesal.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Kau justru membuatnya bergerak semakin lambat." Ia mengerling pada sosok kelewat tinggi yang menyamankan diri tak jauh dari kasur tempatnya duduk. Kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Sungmin.

Pemuda berambut ikal itu berjalan pelan sambil satu tangannya memegangi perut. Tanpa bicara dulu, ia langsung melepaskan kayu panjang berwarna putih tadi dari genggaman sang kekasih.

Juga tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun kemudian menggiring sang _namjachingu_ untuk ikut bergabung.

"Bertanyalah." Lanjut Kyuhyun setelah mereka duduk.

"Jelaskan saja. Semuanya." Sungmin menunduk. Begitu takut melakukan kontak mata dengan siapapun dari kedua orang di dekatnya.

"Aku tak tahu harus menjelaskannya dari mana. Jadi bertanya saja. Apapun yang ingin kau tahu." Kyuhyun seperti bicara dengan puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Aku... aku tak sanggup berpikir."

"Keluarkan saja semua perasaanmu. Kau berhak tahu."

"Kumohon Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan memaksaku, kau tak akan menyukainya." Sungmin tiba-tiba saja ingin memeluk sang kekasih.

"Kau akan segera memutuskannya bila sudah mengetahui semua, Lee Sungmin." Jemarinya membelai lembut rambut hitam Sungmin.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin memutuskan apapun! Jangan memaksa. _Please..._"

"Lee Sungmin. Jangan egois lagi!"

Kedua sejoli itu tersentak. Baru pertama kalinya mereka mendengar Zhoumi bicara dengan nada tinggi.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sungmin terlihat sangat bingung. Sama sekali tak ada cela untuk memahami kalimatnya tadi.

"Jangan ikut campur, Zhoumi. Kau membuatnya takut." Kyuhyun mendesis.

"Cih! Aku paham sekarang kenapa kau bisa berakhir seperti ini. Cho Kyuhyun bukan hanya bodoh, tapi munafik. Hubungan kalian betul-betul tak berakal."

"Memangnya apa pedulimu?" Suara rendahnya semakin terdengar mengancam.

"Dengar, Lee Sungmin! Aku hanya membantu mempertegas semua ini. Kau pasti sudah menyadari banyak hal. Aku tahu kau bukan orang bodoh. Kekasihmu itu..."

"Aku tahu." Mengejutkan. Sungmin tiba-tiba saja memotong perkataan Zhoumi dengan satu kalimat pendek itu. "Aku tahu. Jadi jangan bicara lagi."

Kini ganti Kyuhyun yang bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang Zhoumi katakan. Dari awal aku sudah menyadari banyak hal. Dan aku tidak sepenuhnya bodoh."

Tak ada yang menaggapi. Baik Zhoumi maupun Kyuhyun tak berani mengucapkan satu kalimat pun.

"Kau pikir untuk apa waktu itu aku bertanya?" Suaranya kini terdengar sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Tentang apa?" Kyuhyun masih tak paham dengan semuanya.

"Wendigo."

Sesuatu seperti langsung tersambung. Kabel-kabel kusut yang selama ini terus saja menjadi alasan kepolosan hubungan mereka tiba-tiba saja lepas dan membentuk garis-garis imajiner yang sangat jelas arah hubungannya.

Tawa langsung saja menggelegar. Membuat kedua sejoli itu akhirnya lepas dari belenggu tak kasat mata perbincangan paling sulit hari ini. Zhoumi tak mampu lagi bertahan melihat semua kekonyolan ini. Ia menganggap Sungmin sudah tidak waras. Manusia normal akan langsung menjauh jika sudah merasa bahwa hidupnya berada dalam bahaya. Begitu pula dengan berabad hidupnya. Keramahan tak pelak membuatnya mampu membuat para manusia sanggup bertahan lama berada di dekatnya.

"Berhenti tertawa, dasar koala jelek! Kau pikir ini lucu?"

"Lucu! SANGAT LUCU! Aku tak pernah tahu jika ada makhluk sebodoh kalian." Zhoumi terus saja tertawa. Ia mungkin sudah terpengaruh oleh pasangan bodoh itu, pikirnya. Kemana perginya sikap dingin makhluk abadi yang bersarang dalam tubuhnya? Entahlah. Yang dipikirkan pria jangkung itu hanya ingin segera berhenti tertawa.

"Oke... oke... maafkan aku." Agaknya Zhoumi harus segera berhenti. Tatapan tajam pasangan kekasih itu sudah betul-betul mengintimidasi.

"Sekarang aku justru terkejut dengan kehadiranmu, Zhoumi _ssi._" Sungmin membuka lagi pembicaraan dengan nada sinis.

"Tak usah terlalu penasaran terhadapku. Tidak ada yang menarik, selain bahwa aku juga makhluk pengelana yang terkutuk."

"Kau sudah tahu?" Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentang dia maksudmu?" Pemuda tampan itu hanya melihat Zhoumi dari sudut matanya. "Tidak juga. Selain bahwa sesama kami memang tak mampu mencium aroma satu sama lain. Dan Zhoumi adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah bisa kudeteksi kedatangannya tiap kali kita bertemu."

"Lalu?" Bola matanya mengerjap menuntut penjelasan lebih dalam.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kau berharap aku menceritakan kegalauanku padamu tentang hal ini? Jangan bercanda, Lee Sungmin."

"Kau benar." Bibir merah delima Sungmin mengerucut tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Kau marah?" Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu kekasihnya dengan gerakan lembut dan seduktif.

"Hey... Hey... Kalian benar-benar tidak sopan terhadap tamu." Tak di sangka ternyata kemesraan yang dikelurkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah membuat Zhoumi jengah.

"Pergilah. Kau hanya mengganggu." Desisan Kyuhyun terdengar lagi. Kali ini tanpa sedikitpun menatap sang lawan bicara yang dimaksud.

Kekehan kecil terdengar mengiringi kepergian pria jangkung yang malam itu entah sengaja atau tidak sudah menjadi pahlawan dalam sebuah kejadian mengerikan yang mungkin saja sudah menghabisi dua makhluk dengan dunia yang berbeda itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin beringsut menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Hal ini tentu saja membuat pemuda berambut ikal itu bingung.

"Lee Sungmin..." Kyuhyun tak meneruskan kalimatnya saat dilihat Sungmin seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Raut wajah tenang dan biasa yang tadi sempat ditunjukkannya, entah bagaimana kini sudah berubah menjadi ekspresi ketakutan. Lengannya jelas-jelas gemetar.

Kyuhyun berdiri. Begitu terkejut saat gerakan pertama yang hendak ia lakukan untuk mendekati sang kekasih ternyata mendapat respon berupa beberapa langkah mundur dengan cepat.

Sungmin tak ingin Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Lee Sungmin..." Sekali lagi. Makhluk itu memanggil nama Sungmin dengan berjuta tanda tanya di kepalanya.

Bola mata Sungmin berair, dan seperti tidak fokus. Sama sekali tak ingin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau..."

Kedua kaki Sungmin tak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya meski sudah dengan sekuat tenaga berpegangan pada ujung meja kerja. Jatuh... kemudian menangis.

"Katakan, Kyuhyun-ah..." Suaranya bercampur dengan isakan. "Katakan... katakan kalau semua ini tidak benar. Kumohon..."

Sungmin terus saja mengoceh. Rupanya sikap tadi hanya pura-pura.

* * *

**Sungmin**

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa? Bukan hal ini yang kuinginkan. Dongeng ini memang terdengar sungguh _keren_. Tapi kalian tahu? Bahkan seseorang yang memiliki pemikiaran cukup gila seperti diriku pun akan menolak jika cerita-cerita hebat itu bercampur dengan kenyataan hidup. Terlebih itu adalah hidupmu.

Seseorang... tolong aku. Tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!

Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu kucintai tidak mungkin seperti ini. Yang kulihat saat itu hanya mimpi. Ya! Hanya mimpi! Makhluk-makhluk itu hanya mitos. Tidak mungkin mereka ada. Semuanya hanya cerita-cerita yang dibuat untuk menakut-nakuti anak-anak yang tidak menuruti perkataan orang tuanya. Hanya bagian sejarah kepercayaan orang-orang kuno.

Apa namanya? Wendigo? Aku bahkan sudah memukul salah seorang adik kelas karena dengan seenaknya mengatakan –menghina- bahwa seseorang mahasiswa sudah terjangkit psikologis wendigo. Konyol. Hanya karena dia sangat suka menyantap daging-daging mentah, hingga langsung menyebut anak itu adalah bagian dari mitos.

Aku memukulnya. Hingga tidak mampu masuk kuliah selama satu minggu.

Dan sekarang? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ingin mati saja rasanya.

Menurut kalian bagaimana? Bagaimana jika suatu hari _namjachingu_ mu tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah sosok _monster_ yang menyamar menjadi manusia untuk mencari makan?

Takut? TENTU SAJA!

Aku tak sanggup lagi bertahan. Gigi ini terus beregemelutuk. Detak jantungku sudah sangat tak beraturan sampai bernapas pun sulit.

Kyuhyun di sana. Berdiri kaku. Ia pasti bingung. Aku sudah menolaknya saat mencoba mendekat. Tidak secara terang-terangan menolak _memang._ Tapi rasanya reaksi tadi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya berpikir seperti itu.

Pandanganku kabur... semuanya gelap seketika...

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

Menghindar...

Mencintai tanpa syarat...

Sungguh munafik. Aku tahu itu. Diam-diam, secara bersamaan aku menertawakan dan menangisi diri sendiri. Waktu itu dengan bangganya kuyakini bahwa Lee Sungmin akan terus mencintai Cho Kyuhyun walau apapun yang akan terjadi. Begitu inginnya aku dimiliki oleh pria itu secara utuh.

Tapi saat ini...

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana?" Pemuda di hadapanku bertanya dengan tatapan memohon. Entah apa. Aku bahkan merasa sudah tak mampu lagi mengabulkan permohonannya. Ditambah kepalaku masih sangat sakit karena sempat tak sadarkan diri semalam.

"..." Lee Sungmin, kau sungguh PENGECUT!

"Katakanlah sesuatu. Berteriak marah seperti waktu itu lebih baik ketimbang diam seperti ini. Lee Sungmin, ini lebih menyiksaku dari pada ditikam ribuan kali oleh belati-belati tajam."

Seperti malam itu? Maksudnya, malam di mana aku 'mengemis' untuk menjadi milik Kyuhyun seutuhnya?

Tidak... tidak...! Kali ini alasannya berbeda. Saat itu aku betul-betul takut jika Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak menginginkanku. Itu sebabnya aku menangis.

Tapi sekarang... Aku justru takut bahwa diriku lah yang tidak menginginkannya lagi.

Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku terlalu mencintainya. Lee Sungmin –aku- bukan anak remaja yang dengan sangat sederhana menafsirkan 'jatuh cinta'.

Kuamati setiap jengkal wajah tirusnya. Semakin hari pupil mata Kyuhyun semakin keruh. Apa penyebabnya? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah ia berikan padaku saat itu? Apakah sesuatu yang sangat berharga?

BODOH! Itu pasti. Karena sekarang aku masih hidup.

Tapi apa? Apakah sesuatu yang akan membahayakan hidupnya?

Kyuhyun akhirnya berdiri. Gerakannya sungguh perlahan. Sebelah lengannya masih saja menahan sesuatu di perut bagian kanannya.

Ya Tuhan! Aku bahkan tak merawat luka itu. Kyuhyun pasti sangat menderita karena terus menahan rasa sakitnya.

Ia berbalik. Namun belum sempat melangkah lebih jauh, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja jatuh terjerembab menimbulkan suara _dug_ cukup keras.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Berlari dan menghampirinya. Hanya itu yang terpikirkan di kepala ini.

Aku mengangkat kepalanya untuk membuat sebagian tubuhnya berada nyaman di atas pangkuanku. "Kyuhyun-ah... Kau... baik-baik saja?" _Yeah,_ sekali lagi pertanyaan bodoh sudah keluar dari mulutku.

Bukannya menjawab, jemari Kyuhyun _malah_ terangkat untuk menyentuh wajahku. Kekhawatiran sepertinya membuatku seakan lupa dengan yang baru saja terjadi. Kubiarkan sesuatu yang dingin menerpa kulit wajahku.

Aku terbelalak. Kenapa dingin sekali?

Lenganku langsung menggenggam jemarinya yang tadi sempat berada di atas kulit wajah ini. Benar, dingin sekali tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" ujarku cepat.

Tapi... eh? Kenapa dia malah tertawa?

"Jangan bercanda, Lee Sungmin. Kau sangat tahu bahwa hal itu tak akan berpengaruh terhadapku." jawabnya masih sambil terkekeh, namun tetap terlihat lemah.

"..."

"Lee Sungmin... Maaf... Maafkan aku."

Terlambat. Aku menangis lagi, tanpa ada suara. Tapi kalian tahu? Menangis dengan cara seperti ini lebih menyakitkan daripada harus meraung-raung tak jelas.

Kyuhyun bangkit duduk dari pangkuanku. Masih terlihat sebersit raut kesakitan saat terpaksa harus menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya menghadapku.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau mengungkitnya lagi?" Tahu bahwa bicara akan semakin memperjelas isakan, tapi tetap kulakukan. "Kau... terluka... tentu saja harus mendapatkan perawatan dokter. Tapi kenapa? KENAPA KAU HARUS MENGATAKAN BAHWA HAL ITU SAMA SEKALI TAK AKAN BERPENGARUH?"

Oke... meraung ternyata justru lebih buruk. Dadaku sakit sekali.

"Lee Sungmin... dengarkan aku!"

Tidak! Jangan katakan apapun.

"Lee Sungmin!"

Aku terus menggeleng. Kedua telapak tangan ini berusaha menghalau gelombang suara apapun yang mungkin masuk ke dalam lubang telingaku.

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

"..."

"Kumohon... dengarkan aku..." Aku tahu ini aneh. Tapi memang benar adanya bahwa aku menuruti perintahnya. Aku mendengarkan.

"Kau akan terluka jika terus seperti ini."

Aku sudah terlanjur terluka.

"Tidak bisakah kau terus berpura-pura di hadapanku? Tidak bisakah aku hanya melihat dirimu yang menerima semua ini? Bukan kau yang ketakutan akan keberadaanku?"

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku terus terisak.

"Aku berjanji... ini tak akan lama..."

Aku tersentak, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya menunggu sampai kau siap."

"Kau bicara apa?" Aku mulai tak sabar mendengar perkataannya yang sulit.

Jemarinya membelai dadaku, cukup lama, sampai aku sendiri harus berusaha menahan napas di sela-sela tangisan. "Di sini. Darahku semakin kuat di bawah selimut kepolosanmu. Jika waktunya tiba, hanya kau yang dapat melakukannya."

"Me-melakukan apa?" Suaraku hampir tak terdengar.

Kyuhyun meraih wajahku yang sudah basah karena air mata. Melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Kurasakan hembusan napasnya yang keras menerpa wajah dan kadang bercampur dengan oksigen yang kuhirup.

Seandainya Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa aku teramat kecanduan akan rasa sakit dan kenyataan bahwa aku juga akan segera kehilangan kewarasanku tanpa itu...

* * *

**Normal**

Lantai itu dingin. Namun tubuh mereka yang berkilat akan hasrat menjadi seperti perisai tak kasat mata dari segala terjangan kebekuan. Menjaga mereka tetap hangat.

Kyuhyun. Kulitnya yang sempurna kini harus dinodai dengan beberapa luka-luka kering yang sesekali masih mengeluarkan cairan merah saat keelastisannya mendapat sedikit tarikan keras. Kedua lengan, pundak, dan yang terparah adalah bagian perut.

"Ssshhh..." Desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Sungmin saat puncak dadanya terlihat bak mutiara yang mendambakan ciuman dan kuluman dari sang kekasih.

Sungmin sangat tahu, bahwa miliknya sudah sangat mengeras dengan permainan tangan Kyuhun yang lembut. Kadang membelainya, bergerak naik turun, dan menekan ujungnya dengan gemas.

Ketika Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, dengan ekspresi apapun itu, selalu berhasil memunculkan hasrat untuk merobek-robek akal sehatnya. Bahkan saat ini, kejantanan Kyuhyun juga sama kerasnya dengan sesuatu yang dari tadi ia mainkan di bawah sana. Ketika bibir dan hidungnya menggesek leher mulus itu berulang kali, lalu turun untuk turun menciumi pusaran tubuh, sungguh rasanya tubuh itu semakin mengeras dan terus bertambah panjang beberapa inci.

"Ngghhhh..." erang Sungmin. Kedua kakinya mengangkang. Tubuhnya memelintir akibat serangan ketiga jari Kyuhyun dalam pusat gairahnya yang mungkin sudah memerah. Lengan panjang itu menuntunnya, membantunya berbalik hingga saat ini posisi tubuh tanpa sehelai benang itu benar-benar haus akan kejantanan sang _namjachingu_ –menungging.

Tanpa izin, wajah Kyuhyun bergerilya lagi. Ia memulai ciuman-ciuman penuh nafsunya dari pangkal pinggul, lalu kemudian naik terus menelusuri ceruk punggung yang sudah bersimbah peluh. Tujuannya adalah wajah merah di atas sana, yang terepejam, dan tengah berusaha keras menggigit bibir merahnya sendiri untuk menahan desahan tak beraturan.

"Ooouuuhhh!" Benda itu akhirnya masuk menggantikan ketiga jemarinya. Menghasilkan rintihan penuh kenikmatan dari sang pemilik lubang hangat itu. Kyuhyun memajukan sedikit tubuhnya, berusaha menyatu secara menyeluruh, menempelkan permukaan kulitnya dengan punggung basah itu. Lengannya yang kokoh melingkar di sana, menjaga agar tubuh Sungmin tidak terjatuh.

"Mnnghh... aaahhh... bergeraklahhhh..."

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sampai kejantanyannya terlihat keluar masuk dan berusaha mencari titik sensitif di bagian dalam lubang sempit itu. Lengan satunya yang masih bebas ia gunakan sekali lagi untuk memanjakan junior sang kekasih.

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ooohh... mnnggghh... yeaahhh... hahh.. hahh.." Sungmin menggila. Desahannya sudah tak mampu lagi ia bendung. Tak urung, suara tenor menggodanya membuat Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya.

Napasnya Kyuhyun pun juga memburu karena sensasi pijatan pada miliknya. Ikut mendesah hingga menghasilkan harmonisasi erangan yang terus berbalas. Baik dirinya ataupun Sungmin semakin tak sabar ingin menumpahkan sumber hasratnya yang sejak tadi terus berkedut tak karuan.

"Ahh... hahh.. hahh... _fast..._ oohh.. _fasterrr..._"

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Seperti _koor_ dadakan yang mengakhiri sebuah pertunjukan.

Mereka berdua jatuh dengan posisi tubuh Kyuhyun menindih sang kekasih. Cairan lengket berwarna putih berceceran di sekitar tempat peraduan keras mereka. Kedua tubuh telanjang itu lemas tak bertenaga. Yang tersisa dari mereka hanya tarik dan hembusan napas, semakin lama semakin melemah dan berangsur teratur.

Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh Sungmin, memeluknya dari belakang. Membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pemuda manis itu dalam dekapannya.

"Aku sudah memberikan semua milikku padamu, Lee Sungmin. Jadi kumohon... izinkan aku untuk tetap berada di sisimu... sampai saat kau menginginkannya... binasakan aku..."

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Buat yang gak tahu:

1. Maccu Picchu : ini nama sebuah lokasi reruntuhan Inca pra-Columbus yang letaknya di wilayah pegunungan di atas lembah Urubamba di Peru, kira-kira 70 km barat laut Cusco.

2. Wiindigookaanzhimowin : nah,,, author gak tau arti secara harfiahnya. Yang jelas, ini nama sebuah tarian yang sering disajikan dalam upacara/seremonial di Amerika Serikat, tepatnya di **Lake's Windigo, Minnesorta bagian utara. **Belum jelas maksud upacaranya. Tapi informasi nyebutin kalo upacara ini biasa dilakukan saat musim2 kelaparan. Mungkin untuk memperkuat iman agar tidak terkena dampak psikologis wendigo ya –makan orang.

3. Satrical : dari nama Dewa Hutan/ Satyr. Kata ini juga diibaratkan dengan 'nafsu besar'.

* * *

**Hohoho... pasti NC nya masih kurang hot... tapi... emang sengaja #digebukinRame"**

**Kkk~ gimana? Makin gaje kan? Mudah2an ada sebagian dari pertanyaan tmen2 yang terjawab. Dan yang belum. Ya... sabar dulu, memang belum saatnya. Hehe...**

**Mudah2****an**** yg ini jg gak kelamaan updatenya. Maklumin ya... emang begini kalo author ff yang kerjanya nguli (?) liburnya Cuma hari minggu doang...**

**Gak banyak ngomong lagi... mau langsung aja bales2 review/pertanyaan yang masuk. Gak semuanya ya... kan yang lain memang harus di jawab di alur epepnya *nyengir...**

**Yok... cekidot! Sapa tau pertanyaan temen2 ada yang dijawab di mari... *logat betawi***

* * *

**Tanya :** Maksudnya 'matang'menurut Kyu apa sih, thor?

**Jawab :** Sebenernya saya udh mencoba memberikan beberapa clue untuk pertanyaan ini di tiap chapter. Tapi mungkin pengandaian saya belum bisa diterima ya... *pundung*/ tapi gimana lagi? Kemampuan authornya Cuma segitu #plak/ begini deh... ada beberapa sudut pandang untuk masalah 'matang' nya Sungmin itu. Pertama, memang arti yang **sebenarnya**, jadi Kyu itu memang dari awal mau makan Umin karena aromanya yang berbeda dari manusia kebanyakan. Waktu itu, Kyu menganggapnya semakin lama, daging Sungmin itu kyak 'wine', akan semakin enak jika umurnya semakin tua. Makannya diibaratkan oleh Kyu makanan penutup bagi persinggahannya di Korea. Terus sudut pandang lain, nah ini yang konfliknya, semakin lama Kyu semakin terpengaruh oleh Sungmin, sehingga arti 'matang' nya berubah.../ segitu dulu penjelasannya deh. Selanjutnya bakalan dicoba lagi memaparkannya melalui alur. Author janji bakalan gak bertele2 lagi untuk memasukkan sudut pandang 'matang' nya umin di chapter2 depan. Dan mudah2an bisa diterima.

**Tanya : **Chingu, ini ff terinspirasi dari cerita apa?

**Jawab : **Banyak chagi... karena saya itu penggemar berat romance-fantasy dari author2 luar, jadi kyknya udah campur aduk nuansanya. Hehe... tapi untuk WENDIGO, ini original kok. Saya modifikasi dari mitos orang2 Amerika kuno.

**Tanya : **Papanya Ming kan tau ttg Ming punya namjachingu. Pertanyaannya, Papa nya Ming tau ga siapa namjachingu Ming?

**Jawab : **Baru tahu kalo anaknya pacaran ama laki aja udah semarah itu, saya masih belum tega bikin Umin diusir karena bawa Kyu ke rumah. Kkk~ jadi memang papanya umin belum tahu, chingu...

**Tanya : **Itu KyuMin pas adegan terakhir ngapain ya? NC an atau gimana? Kurang jelas soalnya.

**Jawab : ***sweatdrop* *pundung di pojokan*/ ini nanya apa ngajak authornya NC-an(?) ya? -_-,#

**Tanya : **Penasaran sama cara NC-annya Wendigo.

**Jawab : **Sumpah! Untuk yang ini author GALAU beneran. #help me... T_T

**Tanya : **Belati perak itu punya efek gak sih sebenernya?

**Jawab : **Gak say,,, kan waktu sesi si wanita itu marah-marah dikasih tau kalo ternyata selama ini mereka berpatokan sama 'kepercayaan' yang salah. Makannya dari tahun ke tahun gak pernah ada yang berhasil membunuh wendigo.

**Tanya : **i was thinking this "appetite" word means tht Min is the one who increase 'natural instinct' of Kyu whose a wendigo to eat.. but im kinda change this thought.. n now i think tht "appetite" in this Story means tht Min slowly raising up Kyu's "natural instinct" as a human.. is it true?

**Jawab : **Punya reader kayk kamu betul2 berbahaya(?) walaupun gak akan saya jawab, tapi ini bener2 analisis yang hebat *senyum2 gaje* #dilempar sendal.

**Tanya : **NC-nya gak jelas nih tor... Kyu masuk gak?

**Jawab : **-_-a / #cium yang nanya ini (read : **Cha**)

**Tanya : **Ituuu, kyu kenapa lemes gitu tapi bisa ngelakuain *sensor*?

**Jawab : **Aku ngakak baca pertanyaan ini #ditabok **Mailani GD-lovers**

* * *

**Dan satu lagi... jangan tanya Ending lagi yaaaa... plis... pliss... pliiiissss #knelt down# saya betulan GALAU kalo ditanyai****n**** yang beginian... T_T**

**Hehe... See U on Next Chapt... #angkatSelendang#ngilangLagi#**


	8. Chapter 8

**8. ****Dangerous**** Bet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Apakah kehidupan abadi begitu menyiksamu?"

Zhoumi. Pria dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu berdiri dengan angkuh di ambang pintu yang memisahkan kamar tidur dengan ruang tamu. Bersandar sembari menyilangkan tangan, punggungnya menempel pada kusen kayu _maple_ yang kokoh dengan warna coklat tua.

Tak jauh darinya. Kyuhyun duduk sambil menunduk di sisi tempat tidur berselimut kain sutera yang tak mampu dipungkiri bahwa kesan glamour akan nampak bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Lengkap dengan perabot antik, kamar itu hampir menyerupai _suite room_ presiden negara dalam hotel berbintang lima.

"Aku tak perlu menjelaskan padamu bagaimana rasanya." sahut Kyuhyun dengan suara serak.

Zhoumi mendesah. Ia menelengkan kepalanya masih sambil menatap tajam pada lawan bicara di sana. "Kau tahu bahwa sudah tak ada jalan untuk kembali. Lambat laun ragamu akan membusuk. Jika Sungmin tak juga melakukannya, kau akan lebih menderita jika dibandingkan dengan kehidupan yang kau jalani selama ini."

"Dia akan segera melakukannya." Tesenyum. Begitu menawan saar berpadu dengan wajah _stoic_ yang semakin hari, benar-benar mendekati warna salju yang sesungguhnya. Namun begitu dalam kepedihan yang terlihat dari gerakan bibir tipisnya.

"Bagaimana jika anak itu tidak mau?" Zhoumi masih belum menyerah. Perkataannya sungguh seperti dialog yang digunakan seorang manusia kepada sahabatnya. Kekhawatiran. Tapi... benarkah itu?

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia pandangi makhluk –sepertinya- itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau tahu sesuatu." Itu jelas pernyataan.

Dengan membalas tatapan yang sama-sama mengerikan, Zhoumi mendengus keras. Iblis dalam dirinya hampir memberontak. "Seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Aku tak perlu penjelasan apapun. Aku mengetahui semua yang ingin kuketahui."

"Lantas?"

Bukannya menjawab, pria jangkung tadi justru menolehkan wajahnya. Seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Dimana dia?"

Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang dimaksud. Makhluk di hadapannya ini tentu saja sedang membicarakan kekasihnya. Lee Sungmin. Ia tertawa dalam hati saat menyadari pemikirannya sendiri. Kekasih? Oh... Kyuhyun sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sebutan itu. Detak jantungnya bergerak gelisah hanya dengan memikirkan pemuda manis tersebut.

"Entahlah. Dia sudah tak ada saat aku bangun." Kyuhyun menunduk lagi. Rasa kecewa dan khawatir terus menjalar dalam setiap aliran darahnya. _Kemana perginya anak itu?_

Zhoumi tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku masih bisa mencium bau sperma di ruang sebelah. Jadi... dia pergi? Setelah kalian melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun diam saja mendengar pertanyaan kurang ajar itu.

Wajah meremehkannya berubah menjadi sangat serius. "Kalian... Kau... Cho Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar melakukannya?"

"..."

"Kau memang sudah gila!" Zhoumi mendesis luar biasa pelan. Namun sepertinya si lawan bicara masih mampu mendengarkannya. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini."

"Hasilnya akan sama saja. Hanya mungkin... lebih cepat."

Langkah kakinya yang panjang langsung membawa Zhoumi menyeret sebuah kursi kayu yang tak berpenghuni. Ia duduk hanya dengan jarak satu meter tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Punggungnya bersandar perlahan. Lengannya terlipat di depan dada. Sebuah pose yang santai dan angkuh, dan lebih terkesan mengerikan ketika kedua bola matanya berkilat fokus dengan bingkai 'kewaspadaan' di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu, Zhoumi. Ini semua berbahaya." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar frustasi ketika melihat _namja_ tadi memandanginya intens.

"Di manapun adanya, Wendigo memang berbahaya."

"Berhentilah menghakimiku. Ini bukan saat yang tepat. Aku memanggilmu bukan untuk membicarakan hal ini. Ada yang lebih penting." Kyuhyun terpejam sejenak, merasakan setiap respon tubuhnya terhadap rasa sakit luka di perutnya. Ini sudah terlalu lama semenjak insiden malam itu, dan lukanya tak kunjung menutup. Pria tampan itu kini yakin bahwa kemampuan 'penyembuhan dirinya' sudah berkurang. Bahkan mungkin... menghilang.

"Aku tak begitu suka mencampuri urusan yang lainnya." Zhoumi membalas dengan dingin.

"Itulah sebabnya kita tak pernah hidup 'berdampingan', Zhoumi. Wendigo adalah makhluk penyendiri dan angkuh." Sang pesakitan masih bisa menguasai diri untuk tidak menimbulkan pergulatan tak penting malam itu. Dia yakin hanya akan membuang waktu. "Tapi untuk hal ini, aku bersedia berlutut dan memohon untuk 'menyeretmu' ke dalam persoalan."

Zhoumi menyerah. Pemuda itu menhembuskan napas pelan. "Baik. Kau bisa berlutut nanti. Lagipula memang aku yang sudah melibatkan diri sendiri. Jadi katakan ada apa."

"Para pemburu itu..."

"Mereka bukan pemburu, _vassal_ hanya budak persinggahan bagi jiwa-jiwa yang terkontaminasi dengan dendam tak beralasan." Zhoumi memotong begitu saja perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Terserah apa katamu. Orang-orang itu tak akan menyerah. Kau pasti tahu bahwa setiap kali kita berhadapan dengan mereka, selalu ada yang menyaksikan dan tidak ikut bertarung. Itu cara mereka mengobservasi 'senjata' untuk membunuh para wendigo. Dan saat ini, mereka sudah terlalu dekat dengan kenyataan."

"Benar. Aku tahu. Semua 'pengelana' di dunia ini juga sudah pernah membaca tulisan di pegunungan itu." Tatapan Zhoumi semakin menyelidik. "Jangan katakan... kau ingin melakukan sesuatu pada mereka."

"Oh, ayolah Zhoumi. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik berurusan dengan mereka. Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa menghadapinya hanya membuang-buang waktu." Kyuhyun tampak gusar walaupun kalimatnya bermaksud meremehkan.

"Lalu?" Pria jangkung itu semakin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Lee Sungmin."

Entah memang terlalu sulit dicerna atau memang sengaja. Kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun membuat suasana kamar itu hening. Hingga hanya suara detakan jarum jam yang mengisi aura ketegangan di dalam sana.

"Aku tak mau." Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, akhirnya Zhoumi membuka mulut.

Tak ada penjelasan. Namun Kyuhyun tahu bahwa itu berarti sesuatu. Terbukti ia cukup terkejut mendengarnya. "Walaupun aku betul-betul berlutut padamu?" tanyanya.

Zhoumi kembali menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras. "Aku bahkan sudah tak mampu mencium aroma tubuhnya. Kau pikir apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Cukup jauhkan Sungmin dari para pengikut itu. Mereka akan menyakitinya." Walaupun nada bicaranya terdengar biasa, namun raut wajah itu sarat akan kekhawatiran yang berlebih.

"Untuk apa? Sungmin hanya bisa melukaimu. Dan sekarang lihat! Aku sangat yakin jika berada di luar, sinar matahari mampu menembus kulitmu ini."

"Tidak akan mudah untuk menyuruh anak itu menghabisiku secara langsung. Sebelum aku betul-betul musnah, Sungmin akan terus dalam bahaya."

"Kau yakin Sungmin betul-betul mencintaimu seperti itu? Aku justru curiga dia masih menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mengingat betapa kepolosannya mengelabuimu." Ujar Zhoumi. Posisinya sudah berubah. Lebih terlihat santai tanpa kesan arogan.

Kyuhyun sempat sedikit merasa bahwa harga dirinya dipermainkan. Selama ini ia berpikir bahwa dirinyalah yang menyembunyikan kenyataan dari sang kekasih. Ternyata sebaliknya, justru Sungmin lah yang membuat hubungan mereka selama ini terlihat biasa saja. Entah bagaimana penderitaan _namja_ manis itu selama berada di dekatnya. Kyuhyun bahkan belum tahu. Namun ia sangat yakin akan satu hal...

"Sungmin sudah lama pergi jika dia tidak mencintaiku."

Tak mampu lagi mendebat. Zhoumi tahu jika semua embel-embel kemesraan ini bukan topeng. Makhluk seperti dirinya dan Kyuhyun juga bisa terjebak dengan paradigma romansa sepasang kekasih. Zhoumi menyadari akan hal itu. Bahkan sangat paham...

"Tapi ini tak akan mudah, Cho. Darahmu sudah membuatnya memiliki sifat 'pengelana' sejati. Aku akan sulit mengawasi pergerakannya. Tubuh Sungmin tak tercium seperti manusia lain."

Kyuhyun menegang. Kedua lengan di samping tubuhnya meremas kuat tepi tempat tidur. "Dia tetap manusia. Dan sampai kapanpun tak akan ada yang merubahnya."

"Keras kepala."

Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing. Ia tahu bahwa kalimat terakhir itu adalah persetujuan.

Sedikit bertaruh mungkin akan mempercepat prosesnya. Kyuhyun tak akan mempercayai Zhoumi sepenuhnya. Ia hanya butuh waktu... tidak... kekasihnya –Sungmin- yang butuh waktu untuk segera memahami posisinya. Pemuda itu harus cepat mengambil keputusan. Iblis dalam diri Kyuhyun mungkin bisa menunggu, namun tidak dengan raganya.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

PRAKKK!

Seperangkat biola berwarna putih lolos begitu saja dari tangan pemainnya. Jatuh berdebum menimbulkan suara derak yang menadakan serat-serat kayu terpisah dengan paksa.

Pemiliknya terbelalak, kedua tangan mulusnya gemetar seakan keterkejutannya tersebut membuat seluruh darahnya bergolak.

"Henry..." Suara itu mengalun sangat merdu, namun tetap membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tak mampu bernapas normal.

Henry –pemuda yang menjatuhkan alat musik tadi beringsut mundur. Perlahan tapi pasti. Gerakannya menunjukkan penolakan yang jelas. Ia tak ingin orang yang memanggil namanya tadi mendekat.

"Jangan seperti itu, Henry. Aku bahkan tak dapat membedakan diriku sendiri dengan binatang buas. Kau tahu benar aku tak akan menyerangmu." ujarnya panjang lebar. Namun bukannya semakin menenang, anak muda tadi justru semakin menunjukkan raut kengerian tak terbantahkan.

"..."

"Aku merindukanmu... sungguh. Tak bisakah kau hanya menganggap ini sebagai kunjungan teman lama? Aku terluka dengan sambutanmu."

Sedih? Mungkin memang tak nampak di wajah datarnya. Namun jika seseorang ingin menyelami hatinya lebih dalam, ada luka yang tak akan pernah menghilang bekasnya. Sampai kapanpun.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" tanyanya. Masih gemetaran. Kini punggung Henry sudah menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Sudah tak mampu lagi untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

Pria yang ditanya tak menjawab. Tatapannya semakin intens. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"KATAKAN ZHOUMI! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

_Yeah,_ tamu tengah hari itu adalah Zhoumi. Pria kelewat jangkung dengan wajah tirus tampan dan hidung mancung. _Well,_ wendigo, iblis dengan latar belakang _Chinese_ sebagai identitas palsunya selama pengelanaannya di Asia.

"Bisakah kita duduk? Mm... bicara seperti biasa. Seperti yang para manusia lakukan."

"Kau bukan manusia!"

Seperti ada hujaman pisau yang mengoyak dadanya. Wendigo bukan makhluk yang harus tersinggung dengan perkataan manusia di bumi ini. Itu sebabnya mereka sangat tenang saat tengah berada di manapun dan bersama siapapun.

Tapi tidak untuk sang _violin prince_ di hadapannya. Apapun yang keluar dari bibir ranum itu akan selalu mempengaruhi Zhoumi. Seperti saat ini, mengatakan dirinya 'bukan manusia'.

"Kau lebih tahu itu dari siapapun, Henry." Tubuhnya membeku, berusaha menahan gejolak pergumulan dirinya dengan sang iblis. _Kau bisa melakukannya, Zhoumi. Kau sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, jadi tak akan sulit. Lawan! Lawan!_ gumamnya tanpa suara.

Tak ada reaksi dari lawan bicaranya selain rasa takut yang tak kunjung mereda.

Zhoumi menghela napas. Rupanya kali ini ia 'menang' lagi. Tangannya sudah tak lagi mengepal. Iblis itu kembali tidur, membiarkan raganya menguasai. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku yang akan duduk." Tak lama tubuhnya sudah nyaman di sofa berwarna coklat dengan bordiran lukisan abstrak, membuat benda tersebut terlihat lebih hangat.

Pria jangkung itu melirik tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Ia mendengus pelan, "Aku sangat merindukanmu di sebelah sini, Henry."

"Jangan pernah ungkit lagi! Kau sangat tahu kalau aku sangat membencimu." desis Henry.

Namun di dalam sana, Zhoumi sangat tahu bahwa ucapan itu bukan atas dasar kebencian yang besar, tapi lebih didominasi oleh kepedihan dan sakit hati.

"Aku yang memintamu untuk membenci semuanya, Henry-ah..." katanya lagi.

"Cih... jadi kau ingin bilang bahwa kau menyesal sudah melakukannya?" Henry mencibir. Kentara sekali ia begitu tak menyukai topik pembicaraan ini.

Tapi... apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

* * *

**Flashback (On) Henry**

**Three years ago, Taipei**

Aku mencintainya...

Kalian pasti berpikir aku hanya seorang siswa gila yang tengah terjebak dalam kegelisahan puberitas hingga akhirnya berani mengatakan hal seperti itu menyangkut seorang guru bahasa di sekolah kami.

Zhoumi maksudku. Pria itu sungguh tampan. Oke,, bukan hanya diriku yang tergila-gila pada sosok jangkungnya. Seluruh gadis di setiap sudut sekolah ini bahkan sudah lebih berani menyatakan 'cinta' dengan beragam bentuk. Mulai dari benda-benda bernuansa manis hingga sampai ada yang menyatakannya secara terang-terangan di depan seisi kelas saat lelaki itu tengah membahas tentang '_question tag_' di papan tulis.

Harusnya aku malu, memang. Bukan... bukan karena aku tak pernah se-gila gadis-gadi itu. Tapi semua lebih disebabkan oleh... karena aku adalah (juga) pria.

Dan satu lagi... aku tak pernah ambil pusing saat mereka (para gadis) bermanja-manja ataupun melaukan kontak fisik dengan Zhoumi yang berdalih 'aku-tak-mengerti-dengan-bagian-ini-_lâoshi_' sambil membawa tumpukan catatan bodoh mereka.

Kalian tahu kenapa?

Karena saat ini Zhoumi adalah milikku seutuhnya. Kkk~ berlebihan tidak? Tentu saja tidak menurutku.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

"Maaf... aku sudah lancang... hanya saja..."

Aku langsung menarik wajahnya yang tadi sempat menjauh. Sama seperti yang telah dilakukannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Hanya saja... aku tak lagi pasif. Bibirku benar-benar bermain sangat ahli dalam kulumannya. Hangat... lidahnya sungguh hangat di dalam goa milikku. Dan... manis...

Kami berhenti dalam ketergesaan akan kebutuhan oksigen. Mmm... kelihatannya tidak begitu sih... lebih tepatnya hanya aku yang kehabisan napas. Zhoumi tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan raut kelelahan. Wajahnya tetap menawan, dan aku benar-benar iri padanya karena pasti tidak semerah di sini –wajahku.

Zhoumi tersenyum. Oh... Tuhanku! Benarkah pria ini nyata?

* * *

**Zhoumi**

_Voilaaa!_

Kau memang hebat Zhoumi... banyak 'makanan' lezat yang setiap hari datang padamu, namun kau justru terjebak dengan remaja yang memiliki orientasi ketertarikan terhadap sesama jenis.

Anak itu seorang laki-laki... sama sepertiku...

Tapi aneh, ia begitu manis. Terlihat cukup kuat karena sifatnya yang kekanakan. Dan, ah... anak itu juga yang paling pintar dalam kelasku. Walau terhitung malas mengerjakan setiap tugas-tugas yang kuberikan, dia selalu membuatku terpukau saat melakukan presentasi dalam Bahasa Inggris di depan kelas.

Seharusnya hal tersebut wajar. Henry cukup lama berada di Eropa bersama keluarganya.

Aku menyukainya...

Hey... maksudku bukan itu... jangan salah paham...

Huuuuffft... baiklah... memang itu maksudku... aku... menyukainya... ya! SUKA!

* * *

**Two years ago...**

"_Laoshi, __Mama_ masuk rumah sakit dan _Papa_ memukulku. Ia mengancam akan mengusirku dari rumah jika terus berhubungan denganmu."

Aku terus mendengarkan ocehannya tanpa bereaksi apapun.

"Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku dapat beasiswa penuh di Korea. Bersamamu atau tidak, aku akan tetap pergi dari rumah kok. Aku benar, kan _Laoshi_?"

Tidak, Henry! Aku tak akan pernah membenarkan apapun selama itu masih berhubungan dengan makhluk sepertiku. Dari awal semuanya tak boleh terjadi.

"Henry..." panggilku lembut namun tetap terdengar dingin di telinga ini.

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin kita tidak lagi sering bertemu."

* * *

Hasilnya memang tidak menyenangkan. Henry remaja yang sangat cerdas. Bicara dengannya betul-betul memakan waktu sangat lama. Apartemenku sudah seperti kapal pecah. Anak itu melempar segalanya untuk melampiaskan kekecewaannya padaku. Semua yang masih dalam jangkauan tangan mulusnya terus saja melayang kesana kemari.

Henry? Dia... menangis –kurasa. Wajahnya basah dan memerah. Tidak meraung, memang. Tapi kegiatan –melempar barang- tak jarang membuatnya melukai diri sendiri. Dan aku lebih tersiksa melihatnya yang seperti itu.

Tapi kalian tahu? Bukan itu yang menjadi masalah terbesarku.

Perpisahan benar-benar terjadi saat... _yeah_ kalian pasti juga tak ingin melihatnya. Bagaimana jika suatu hari kau menemukan 'kekasihmu' tengah... mm... makan? Yaa... makan bangkai manusia.

Henry melihatku tengah mematahkan leher seorang siswi yang tidak beruntung karena pulang dengan keadaan mabuk tengah malam dengan masih mengenakan seragamnya.

Aku memang sengaja. Hey, bagaimanapun aku tak akan selengah itu ada manusia yang menyaksikan monster seperti diriku ini sedang memangsa buruannya. Eksistensiku akan diperjelas jika hal itu terjadi. Dan kalian tahu bagaimana selanjutnya.

Bertaruh bahwa semua hal menyangkut keberadaanku tadi tak akan terjadi jika Henry yang menyaksikannya, aku terpaksa menggunakan cara brutal ini untuk segera memperbaiki kehidupan anak itu. Memaksanya untuk segera menjauh dari kehidupan berbahaya ini.

**Flashback (off)**

* * *

**Normal**

"Kau pasti mengenal Lee Sungmin."

Zhoumi baru saja mengucapkan satu kalimat dengan nada datar, namun pemuda di depannya tiba-tiba menghampiri dan langsung merengkuh kerah kemeja putih yang dipakainya dengan kasar.

"Brengsek! Apa lagi yang sudah kalian lakukan pada orang itu, _hah_? Apa iblis sepertimu memang harus selalu merenggut milik orang lain? Katakan padaku, Zhoumi!"

Zhoumi tak melawan. Digenggamnya kepalan tangan Henry. Lembut... tapi pasti. Ia berhasil menenangkan emosi pemuda Kanada itu.

Tubuh Henry melemas. Amarah dan kekecewaannya seakan tak terbendung lagi saat rasa rindu tiba-tiba saja ikut tercampur ke dalamnya.

Genggaman tangan Zhoumi mulai beralih ke wajah sosok di hadapannya. Ia merasakan panas, seakan warna merah yang ditimbulkan di permukaannya adalah akibat aliran darah yang mendidih. Pria jangkung itu sungguh merindukan wajah manisnya.

"Setidaknya aku tak membuatmu lebih menderita seperti yang terjadi pada kedua orang itu. Maafkan aku..." ujar Zhoumi sambil menyelami dalam-dalam permata _cold-brown_ di hadapannya.

* * *

**Kyuhyun**

Seluruh persendianku benar-benar terasa mati. Seakan banyak sekali pemberat yang menggantung dan menghalangi setiap gerakan tubuh ini. Kumohon... untuk kali ini saja... jangan datang rasa sakit... aku hanya ingin mencarinya.

Kutelusuri jalan-jalan pinggiran kota metropolitan Ilsan. Setelah melakukan perjalanan cukup melelahkan dan penuh dengan rasa sakit, akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah kota di mana Sungmin dilahirkan.

Tujuanku bukan kediaman keluarga Lee. Tentu saja. Untuk apa aku ke sana? Sungmin melarangku, dan sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu tanpa persetujuannya.

Langkah kaki ini justru menuju sebuah danau yang sangat terkenal di sana. _Goyang._ Suasananya sungguh asri jika kau datang pada musim semi. Walaupun ramai, sama sekali tak berkesan acak-acakan. Seakan semua orang di sini sadar, hanya yang butuh ketenangan yang akan datang. Tak perlu saling tegur, setiap wajah sudah melukiskan dahaga akan oksigen dan hijaunya klorofil.

Lee Sungmin. Anak itu sangat menyukai tempat ini. Taman Danau yang sangat indah. Kurasa di dalam sana memang ada ribuan spesies yang bersama-sama membentuk ekosistem akan moleknya tempat tersebut.

Di tempat ini pula aku tak pernah tidur, saat menunggu kekasihku melepaskan rindu dengan keluarganya yang hebat.

Apa? Eeeiiyy... tentu saja tidak. Sungmin tak tahu itu. Kalian pikir apa yang ada di dalam otaknya hingga tega membiarkanku menunggunya di sini? Tidak, Sungmin hanya tahu kalau aku menginap di hotel dan tidur di atas kasur yang hangat.

Dan hari ini, untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku menunggu. Walau tak ada kepastian, aku yakin Sungmin akan muncul. Seperti saat-saat sebelumnya, ia akan datang dengan senyuman termanisnya sambil mengalungkan sebuah _syal_ tebal –walau sebenarnya aku tak terlalu membutuhkannya. Lalu meraih wajahku dan memeriksa apakah aku cukup membeku menunggunya di sini. Jika suasana tak begitu ramai, tak jarang kami sejenak memagut bibir untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri.

"Lee Sungmin..." Aku menghela napas pelan, "...kau akan datang, kan? Seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Di sini tulipnya sedang tidak berwarna merah muda, kau pasti tidak suka."

Entah ada yang mendengar atau tidak. Aku terus bermonolog menyebut nama Sungmin dalam setiap kalimat yang keluar. Sesekali memejamkan mata, berusaha menikmati rasa sakit yang terus saja menggerogoti tubuh ini. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam, seakan partikel-partikelnya mampu menjadi penenang pergolakan tak nyaman yang sudah hampir membuatku tak sadarkan diri.

_Aku akan menunggumu di dekat padang merah muda._

Pesan itu sampai, namun tak pernah ada jawaban. Aku tak ingin menduga-duga apa yang saat itu ada dalam pikirannya. Menunggunya adalah hal keharusan mutlak yang harus kulakukan. Untuk saat ini aku hanya perlu berterima kasih pada Zhoumi yang sudah menjaganya –secara diam-diam tentu saja- hingga kabar bahwa Lee Sungmin-ku sudah menginjakkan kakinya di kota ini dengan selamat bisa sampai ke telingaku.

Ya, aku menyuruh makhluk kelewat tinggi itu untuk mengikuti Sungmin diam-diam. Alasan kenapa harus minta tolong padanya? Tentu saja karena aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, lukaku masih belum sepenuhnya pulih, aku hanya bisa bepergian seperti halnya manusia biasa karena gerakanku melambat. Bisa terlihat jika tidak cukup cepat bergerak dan bersembunyi.

Bahkan lebih buruk dari manusia normal. Aku terus saja kesakitan.

Kurebahkan diri di atas karpet putih yang terbentang oleh tangan Tuhan di pinggir genangan air raksasa yang juga kehilangan riaknya akibat kebekuan suhu udara. Sensasinya aneh, tidak lembab namun terasa sangat dingin.

Bayangan akan keindahan Taman Danau Ilsan saat musim semi sungguh bertolak belakang dengan keadaan saat ini.

Putih... salju...

Di setiap sudut taman ini hanya kristal-kristal tak kasat mata membentuk butiran dingin berwarna sangat putih yang terlihat. Kini aku berbaring di atasnya. Dingin? Tidak, kurasa mitos 'monster besar yang terbuat dari es' itu benar. Aku memang tak pernah kedinginan, bahkan saat sosok tubuh ini mulai melemah.

Kuputuskan untuk sejenak seperti ini. Perlahan kutup mata untuk menikmati bongkahan es yang perlahan mencair di bawah kulitku. Dari atas kurasakan matahari tak sanggup mencari celah untuk mengintip walaupun sedikit. Jadi sudah dipastikan salju tadi meleleh karena panas yang keluar dari tubuh ini.

Lama hanya kesunyian yang ada.

Namun... beberapa saat kemudian sayup-sayup seperti terdengar suara dentingan indah. Hmm... aku mengenalinya. Sungmin.

Tapi... benarkah?

Hey! Ada apa ini? Aku tak bisa membuka mata. Oh, kumohon... hanya membuka mata. Beri aku kekuatan. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku tidak bercanda. Aku kenal gelombang suara tenor itu.

Tidak bisa.

Tenang... kau harus tenang, Cho. Biarkan tubuhmu ini rileks. Konsentrasi... fokus pada suaranya...

Aku berusaha tak gelisah. Tapi...

"Cho..."

"...hyun-ah..."

Fokuslah!

"Sungmin... Lee SUNGMIN!"

Akhirnya aku berhasil. Mata ini terbuka sekarang.

Begitu gembiranya aku hingga tak sadar bahwa sebenarnya posisiku berbaring kini bukan lagi di atas es, melainkan sebuah kasur kecil yang hangat. Dari batas dada hingga ujung kaki pun kini sudah ditutupi selimut.

Pandanganku berkeliling. Dimana ini?

Aku di mana?

Dan betapa membuncahnya rasa di dada ini saat kedua mataku menangkap objek yang sudah beberapa hari ini membuatku cukup menderita. _Well, _sangat menderita sebenarnya, jika keadaanku saat ini juga masuk ke dalam hitungan.

Sosok itu terlihat berada tepat di samping tempatku berbaring. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi kayu ramping sembari memeluk kedua kaki yang ditekuk naik hingga sejajar dengan dadanya. Wajahnya tak menunduk. Sungmin menatapku kini. Tatapan yang sungguh tak dapat kuartikan. Hatiku betul-betul sakit melihatnya seperti itu.

"Lee Sungmin... kau di sini?" ujarku pelan. Ingin sekali bangun, menghampirinya, lalu memeluknya. Namun segalanya terasa sama seperti beberapa saat tadi. Aku sangat berharap jika saat ini iblis dalam tubuhku menguasai. Setidaknya aku tak akan selemah ini.

_Brengsek! Kemana dia?_ Aku mengumpat. Bertaruh jika melakukan itu akan sedikit menyulut kemarahannya –sang iblis.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Ia bagaikan patung dengan ukiran sempurna yang sedang menatapku. Dingin... aku tak menyukai hal itu.

Hal berikutnya yang kulakukan adalah mengangkat sebelah tanganku perlahan, mengulurkannya ke arah sosok kaku di sana. Aku sedikit terganggu dengan selang panjang ini. Bagian ujungnya menusuk dalam punggung tanganku, menghubungkan dengan cairan berwarna bening yang digantung tepat di atas sebuah tiang besi di sisi tempat tidur.

Bagian itu –punggung tanganku- terlihat basah. Aku tahu akan begini jadinya. Cairan nutrisi apapun tak akan mampu mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Lalu melirik sejenak bagian lantai di sebelah kanan. Dan benar saja. Di bawah sana sudah terbentuk genangan air. Kupastikan genangan itu adalah cairan infus yang seharusnya masuk ke dalam aliran darahku.

Aku tak bersuara. Hanya saja berusaha sebaik mungkin menunjukkan mimik muka yang dapat menyampaikan kata '_kemarilah_' pada kekasihku itu.

Sungmin berkedip. Aku lega karena akhirnya ia menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupannya. Masih dengan tangan terulur, aku terus saja 'memohon' tanpa kata.

Satu detik...

Tiga detik...

Sepuluh...

Sungmin perlahan menurunkan kedua kakinya dari atas kursi. Kemudian berdiri dan menghampiriku. Seakan semua itu dilakukannya dengan gerakan _video-video _yang diputar dengan efek _slow motion._

Masih dalam diam, pemuda manisku ini kini berrdiri sangat dekat di sebelah tempat tidur. Ekspresinya berganti. Cukup mudah dibaca. Aku sangat yakin ada kesedihan di matanya. Sungmin pun begitu menderita. Aku tahu itu.

Aku menggenggam lengan kirinya, dan entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, tiba-tiba saja tubuh ini terasa ringan. Posisiku mengalami kemajuan. Aku berhasil mendudukkan diri.

"Ayo pergi dari sini..."

Setelah merenggut selang infus dan menyibakkan selimut dengan kasar, aku menariknya keluar kamar.

Tak kupedulikan pakaian rumah sakit yang masih melekat longgar di badan. Lorong cukup ramai dengan para pasien, petugas rumah sakit, maupun pengunjung, hingga tak satupun yang menyadari bahwa salah satu penghuninya –aku- berniat melarikan diri. Beruntung Sungmin tak memberontak. Hangatnya pergelangan tangan ini masih dapat kurasakan berkonduksi dengan kulit jemari milikku.

Kami berdua berjalan, tidak berusaha mempercepat agar tak menarik perhatian orang.

Oh, oke... kecuali para wanita. Mereka sepertinya tampak takjub denga kehadiran kami. _Well,_ aku sangat tampan, dan Sungmin sungguh manis.

Saat hampir mendekati pintu keluar, tiba-tiba saja kurasakan lengan Sungmin mengambil alih 'perjalanan' kami. Anak ini menarikku untuk berbelok menuju lorong di sebelah kanan lobi rumah sakit. Semakin ke dalam, lorong itu semakin menyempit, dan setelah melihat sebuah logam kotak mengkilap di ujung jalan, barulah aku menyadari bahwa Sungmin ingin agar kami menggunakan _lift_ rumah sakit.

Tujuan kami adalah pelataran parkir. Aku menduganya saat jemari Sungmin menekan tombol dengan tulisan '_base_' saat kami suda berada di dalam kotak besi itu.

Bunyi _ting!_ rendah seakan menjadi tanda pemberitahukan bahwa kami sudah berada di lantai tujuan. Masih dengan menggenggam satu sama lain, aku dan Sungmin menyusuri jalan-jalan pelataran parkir.

Aku sudah menebaknya dari awal. Kami menghampiri sebuah _Civic _putih. Kendaraan yang selalu dibawanya jika sedang harus bepergian sendiri.

Oh... tidak! Jangan dulu!

Belum sempat kami berdua masuk ke dalam mobil, tiba-tiba saja kurasakan tubuh ini kembali melemah. Aku terjatuh. Dan begitu tak beruntungnya karena berada cukup dekat dengan kaca _spion_, kepalaku membentur keras benda tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Aku mendengar Sungmin berteriak. Panik? Bagus! Sekarang keadaan benar-benar terbalik.

Langsung saja bau amis bercampur karat yang sangat kukenal itu memenuhi indera penciuman. Dan hanya berselang beberapa detik, aku dapat merasakan dingin di bagian pelipis.

Rupanya benturan tadi sudah cukup membuatku (kembali) terluka.

Sungmin menahan tubuhku. Berusaha keras memapah untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil. "Cho Kyuhyun..." kedua bola mata beningnya berkaca.

Kumohon jangan menangis, Lee Sungmin... aku cukup menderita dengan kesakitan fisik ini. Jadi jangan menambahkannya lagi dengan melihat air matamu.

Lengannya gemetar saat berusaha membantu memasang sabuk pengaman untukku. Namun begitu, Sungmin berhasil. Dan setelah memastikan pintu mobil tertutup, pemuda itu beralih menuju bangku kemudi tepat di sebelahku.

_Sudah kukatakan jangan menangis lagi, Lee Sungmin_. Aku berusaha memejamkan mata agar tak melihat aliran sungai kecil dari matanya. Wajah ini sangat dekat saat Sungmin berusaha membersihkan darah yang keluar dari luka di pelipisku. Sulit rasanya untuk bernapas normal. Tapi sebenarnya bernapas pun sudah tak begitu penting lagi untukku. Karena sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah bisa lagi mencium aroma menggoda dari seorang Lee Sungmin –kekasihku.

"Cukup. Ayo cepat pergi dari sini." kataku datar.

Sungmin menurut. Setelah memanaskan mesin sebentar, kami akhirnya keluar dari rumah rumah sakit.

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

**Normal**

Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tak dapat menahannya. Pria itu langsung saja merengkuh tubuh Sungmin saat mereka baru saja turun dari mobil. Entah ada di mana mereka sekarang. Yang jelas, tempat itu sangat sepi. Di hadapan mereka hanya ada sebuah sungai yang tidak begitu besar dengan hampir seluruh permukaannya tertutup bongkahan es.

Mantel Sungmin yang begitu tebal seakan tak menghalangi aliran kerinduan yang seolah berosmosis ke dalam bagian tubuhnya yang tak terlihat. Lengan sang kekasih pun serasa pas di tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah katakan. Biarkan aku terus berada di sisimu sampai kau siap." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Angin malam musim dingin saat itu membuat gemetar tubuh kekasihnya.

"Tidak adakah jalan lain? Aku betul-betul akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu tetap hidup. Kumohon! Jangan memaksaku untuk melakukannya." Sungmin terus saja meraung, berharap dengan begitu _namja_ yang tengah memeluknya ini tiba-tiba berkata bahwa ada satu cara, apapaun itu, untuk membuat mereka tetap bersama.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya. Kedua telapak tangannya menangkup wajah bulat yang selama ini selalu memenuhi figura-figura di dinding kepalanya. Pria itu bersumpah, demi apapun dan siapapun yang berkuasa di dunia ini, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk tetap berada di samping kekasihnya. Menjaganya... dan tak akan membiarkan serangga sekecil apapun menyakiti setiap jengkal tubuh itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu seharusnya indah. Namun entah mengapa begitu menyakitkan bagi seorang Lee Sungmin. Seolah yang didengarnya adalah salam perpisahan. Ia terus mengutuk kenyataan hidupnya.

Sebegitu besar _kah_ dosa yang ia perbuat? Jawabannya, tentu saja 'sangat'. Karena Tuhan bahkan tak menunggu hari akhir untuk menghukumnya. Belum sempat Sungmin menelaah kenyataan bahwa sosok makhluk mitos hadir dalam kehidupannya, ia sudah disodorkan dengan permintaan yang seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk 'selamatkan kekasihmu dengan menebas lehernya'.

Sungmin pasti berpikir siapa manusia waras di dunia ini yang akan dengan senang hati melakukan hal itu?

_Akan ada cara, Kyu... pasti ada..._

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

Mata bulat indah dengan bingkai paras terindah bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu terlihat begitu teduh. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang _namja _itu pikirkan. Semenjak datang, Sungmin begitu diam. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti di setiap gerakannya.

"Aku benar-benar gelisah menunggumu pulang. Jangan lakukan lagi. Saat ini malam hari adalah waktu yang sangat berbahaya bagimu."

Kyuhyun merasakan hangat tubuh Sungmin yang bersandar di dadanya. Seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, rutinitas itu pun kembali lagi. Suara televisi yang menyiarkan ramalan cuaca terdengar rendah di ruangan tanpa sedikitpun mendapat perhatian dari sang pemiliknya.

"Kau tidak bertanya dari mana saja aku seharian ini?" ujar Sungmin seperti berbisik, namun masih cukup terdengar di telinga kekasihnya.

"Kau menghadiri perkuliahan. Seperti biasanya." kalimat itu adalah sebuah jawaban –kedengarannya, namun lebih kentara bahwa sarat akan tanda tanya.

"Tidak ada kelas yang diadakan hingga larut malam, Kyuhyun-ah." Pemuda itu terus saja memancing. Entah reaksi apa yang diharapkannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. Ia bergeser sedikit untuk memperbaiki posisi Sungmin agar lebih nyaman dalam dekapannya. "Aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang kau di sini."

"Benarkah? Bukan karena... kau sudah tahu apa saja yang kulakukan hari ini?"

Deg!

Iblis di dalam sana menertawakan kebodohan raganya.

"Aku tak butuh siapapun selain dirimu, Kyu... hanya kau yang sanggup menjagaku."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu akan begini jadinya. Zhoumi tak pernah betul-betul bersedia mengawasi Sungmin. _Makhluk jangkung itu pasti sengaja menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan Sungmin, _pikir Kyuhyun.

Walaupun ia memang tak berniat berlama-lama melibatkan Zhoumi, namun dalam pikirannya pria itu sungguh merutuki Zhoumi. _Tak bisakah kau menunggu sampai aku sendiri yang mengatakannya? Dasar makhluk tak berguna!_ Kyuhyun terus saja mengumpat dalam hatinya. Dan kalian tahu? Sang iblis begitu menikmati 'tempat tinggalnya' berangsur menjadi onggokan tulang dan daging yang sangat bodoh.

"Saat ini tidak lagi. Semakin lama kau menundanya, aku akan semakin tak berguna di sisimu."

Sungmin mencengkeram lengan sang kekasih dengan keras, seakan ingin merenggut kulitnya hingga terlepas. "Berhentilah menyinggung masalah 'waktu' _sialan_ itu! Kau sangat tahu, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah siap." Suaranya tercekat. Susah payah ia menahan genangan air agar tak jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Aku memang akan tetap hidup. Hanya saja..." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napasnya. "...tidak dengan raga ini... suatu saat kau akan terlihat tengah menggandeng sosok mumi yang berumur ratusan tahun... Dan... tidak, bukan hanya itu. Mumi tersebut juga bahkan tak akan mampu bicara dan berjalan beriringan denganmu, memelukmu dengan hangat seperti ini. Selain itu..."

Kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti saat tiba-tiba pemuda dalam pelukannya berbalik dan langsung melingkarkan kedua lengan di lehernya. Frustasi. Pelukan itu sungguh penuh luka.

"HENTIKAN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN! KAU TIDAK AKAN SEPERTI ITU. AKAN ADA JALAN... KAU SUDAH HIDUP SANGAT LAMA. TAK AKAN SULIT UNTUK MELAKUKANNYA SEKALI LAGI. AKU MOHON, CHO KYUHYUN, JANGAN BERHENTI MENCARI CARA. AKU YAKIN MASIH BANYAK RAHASIA YANG BELUM TERUNGKAP. KAU ADALAH LEGENDA. TAK AKAN SEMUDAH ITU BINASA!"

Akankah semuanya mungkin?

Kyuhyun tahu semua yang dikatakan Sungmin tak akan terjadi. Akan ada masa kehancuran saat darah Wendigo mengalir jatuh ke dalam kemurnian raga manusia. Hanya sebagian jiwa terkutuk yang terbuang, namun rasa sakitnya sungguh bagaikan membelah tubuhmu menjadi dua. Dan sisanya, hanya menjadi pribadi jahat, terus mengiringi kehancuran segala kesempurnaan dan ukiran yang selama ini mengiringi sang pengelana.

Dan jika saat itu datang, Wendigo akan lebih memilih binasa ketimbang terbelenggu dalam jasad yang membusuk dan terus menjadi pesakitan, menunggu hingga tangan penguasa meluluhlantakkan semesta.

_**Bring that poison back!**_

Kyuhyun tahu hanya ada satu cara meredakan kegelisahan seorang Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mngghh... ahh... ahh... ahh... oohh..."

Peluh sudah nampak membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa terkecuali. Desahan-desahan yang awalnya tertahan kini sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk dilepaskan.

Kyuhyun kembali 'merasuki' kekasihnya. Dengan iringan rembesan kesejukan lantai kayu ke dalam setiap pori-pori tubuh telanjang mereka. Namun, walau bagaimanapun rasa sakit di tubuhnya benar-benar menakjubkan. Denyutannya tak berhenti dan membawa sensasi getaran dan gairah yang berbeda.

"Euugghh..." Pria itu menggeram saat 'gerakannya' di dalam tubuh Sungmin sempat terhenti karena salah satu lengannya kehilangan keseimbangan hingga membuat dadanya menumbuk tubuh polos di bawah sana.

Namun akhirnya Kyuhyun mampu bangun lagi. Kembali ia gerakkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang hangat yang sudah sangat memerah akibat hujaman-hujaman benda tumpul.

"K-Kyuhyun-aahh... nghh..." Sekali lagi Sungmin melenguh. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari lawan mainnya begitu berusaha keras malam ini.

Dalam sentuhan yang terus berulang pun, Sungmin tetap menutup matanya dalam penyerahan. Ada kesakitan yang sangat manis, begitu manis, saat seseorang merasuki tubuhnya. Seseorang yang begitu menjadi candu hingga ia berani menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya sekalipun.

Kyuhyun terus bergerak di atas Sungmin. Ia selalu terkejut setiap kali tersadar akan wajah berpeluh penuh dengan gairah dan desahan panjang di hadapannya. Apakah dulu ia berpikir bahwa Sungmin se-'indah' ini? Hatinya lebih sakit dari pada fisiknya saat melihat hal tersebut. Baginya, Sungmin adalah _Echo_ dalam wujud manusia. Mungkinkah pemuda itu adalah reainkarnasi dari iblis penggoda?

_Echo_ begitu mencintai _Narcissus_. Namun sayang, walaupun tampan, pemuda itu sungguh sombong hingga akhirnya dikutuk hanya mampu mencintai bayangannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun bersedia mengemis pada sang iblis untuk tak membuatnya menjadi seperti _Narcissus._

Sungmin terus mencengkeram lengan kekasihnya. Sepertinya akan berbekas saat dilepas nanti. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah seiring dengan semakin cepatnya tempo gerakan Kyuhyun.

"Euunnggghhh... aaahhh... mmpphh... Kyuuuu... Aaaaaahhhh!"

Pertarungan panjang mereka berakhir. Lantai kayu jati di bawah mereka sudah penuh dengan cipratan cairan-cairan kental dan lengket yang entah sudah berapa kali dikeluarkan dalam dua jam terakhir peraduan mereka.

Keduanya melemah, seluruh hormon penghasil energi tampak menguap seiring dengan butiran-putiran keringat yang terus menerus menyusup keluar melalui pori-pori tubuh mereka.

Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun tak akan tidur. Karena terakhir kali ia berani memejamkan mata untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa lelah, pria itu kesulitan menguasai kembali sistem saraf tubuhnya.

Sungmin menangis –lagi. Dalam diam. Bagaimana ia bisa melepaskan Kyuhyun begitu saja? Pria itu sudah memiliki jiwa dan raganya. Bagaimana jika suatu saat tangannya benar-benar dipenuhi darah sang kekasih? Bagaimana ia bisa melanjutkan hidup jika setiap malam hanya wajah Kyuhyun dengan simbahan luka menganga di setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang nampak dalam bunga tidurnya?

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

**Beberapa hari kemudian...**

Sekali lagi. Sungmin harus terjebak dalam pergulatan para pemburu. Tidak sepenuhnya terlibat. Karena pemuda itu hanya mampu melihat dari sudut jalan bagaimana kedua makhluk dengan ketampanan di atas rata-rata bergerak lihai menghadapi sosok-sosok hitam yang tak henti-hentinya menyerang.

Zhoumi dengan mudahnya bersatu dengan _sang pemarah –iblis _dalam dirinya saat membinasakan, membelah, dan mencabik-cabik tubuh lawannya. Pria tinggi tersebut tak akan meninggalkan jasad mereka sebelum yakin bahwa jantung-jantung itu berhenti berdetak untuk selamanya.

Sedang Kyuhyun. Walaupun dia tetap bergerak seirama dengan terjangan para pemburu, namun terlihat sekali mengalami kesulitan menumbangkan mereka. Sesekali goresan senjata-senjata tajam mengenai tubuhnya yang lengah beberapa detik saja. Hal itu membuat Sungmin seperti ingin mati saja. Beruntung Zhoumi ada bersama mereka saat itu, hingga Kyuhyun tak kewalahan.

Beberapa telah berhasil dilumpuhkan. Sungmin tak mampu menghitung berapa jumlah penyerang tadi. Tubuh mereka kini sudah terpencar dan hanya berupa potongan-potongan besar. Sulit sekali menghitungnya.

Bagaimana cara tangan kosong kedua makhluk itu mencabik pun sudah tak mampu diikuti oleh penglihatan Sungmin. Terlalu cepat –menurutnya. _Namja _manis itu hanya mampu sampai seseorang tiba-tiba saja hilang dari hadapan Zhoumi, dan yang selanjutnya Sungmin menyaksikan beberapa potongan tubuh manusia berhamburan ke udara sebelum jatuh membentur aspal keras. Dalam pemikiran polosnya, mungkinkah mereka hanya melakukan sesuatu seperti saat kita meremas dan merobek-robek sebuah kertas?

Sungmin tak berani membayangkannya.

Seseorang berusaha lari dari medan pertempuran, dan tentu saja, Zhoumi, sebagai yang paling lincah di sana, segera menyusul. Berlari, sambil menggeram. Sungguh mengerikan.

Di sinilah Kyuhyun masih menghadapi dua orang. Pria itu terlihat hampir kewalahan. Namun mata merahnya tak akan menunjukkan bahwa dia akan berhenti begitu saja.

Jubah salah seorang dari mereka direnggut paksa hanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Kyuhyun melemparkannya ke atas lalu menunggu tubuh itu untuk kembali menghadapi gravitasi bumi. Tapi sepertinya tak akan sampai membentur jalanan yang keras. Karena pada saat sosok itu kembali bergerak turun, di bawahnya, Kyuhyun siap dengan lengannya yang terkepal seperti hendak meninju langit-langit. Dan jika saatnya tiba, tubuh si pemburu jatuh menembus lengan Kyuhyun yang terhunus ke atas. Layaknya sebuah tombak tajam.

Kyuhyun mulai melemah lagi. Ia lengah. Seseorang berlari ke arahnya dengan membawa belati kecil. Lengan itu terayun pasti. Sasarannya jelas. Leher Kyuhyun.

"Hiiiyaaaaaaaaa... aakh!"

Wajah _stoic_ nya menoleh saat mendengar teriakan. Seketika ia siaga.

Dan terkejut saat melihat sesuatu...

Salah satu pemburu yang hendak menyerang dirinya kini justru perlahan jatuh berlutut sambil kedua matanya membelalak.

Setelah tubuh itu tergeletak sepenuhnya, kini terlihat lah sosok Sungmin berdiri sambil sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebuah pisau cukup besar yang sudah berlumuran darah. Wajahnya tak berbeda jauh dengan _vassal _yang berhasil dilumpuhkannya. Terkejut. Dan...

"Lee Sungmin..." Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"K-kh-kh-khau..." Pemburu tadi sekarat di atas lantai jalanan.

Sungmin yang menyadarinya langsung bergerak refleks. Ia menghujam leher sosok tadi berulang kali, menusuk bagian jantungnya hingga darah menyembur mengotori wajahnya. Terus... dan terus... Sungmin terus menghujamkan benda tajam yang ada dalam genggamannya. Bahkan sampai orang itu tak bergerak pun, pemuda itu masih saja kalap.

"LEE SUNGMIN, HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!" Kyuhyun sudah kembali dari keterkejutannya. Berusaha menahan lengan kekasihnya yang masih terus saja menyerang jasad di hadapan mereka dengan brutal.

"Sudah... Hentikan! Dia sudah mati..." Sungmin berhenti. Namun pandangannya masih tampak tak waras. Air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang sudah kotor dengan bercak cairan merah.

Kyuhyun memapah Sungmin menjauh dari gelimpangan mayat. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh itu gemetar sangat hebat.

"Lee Sungmin... tatap aku!" Sungmin menatap mata coklat Kyuhyun. "Berikan... berikan padaku." Kyuhyun meminta sesuatu dalam genggaman Sungmin.

Sedangkan pemuda itu –Lee Sungmin- matanya langsung memandangi pisau besar yang masih saja ia genggam. Sebagian warna merahnya sudah agak mengering dan berubah menjadi kehitaman.

.

.

.

Tapi...

Sungmin tiba-tiba menjauh. Ia beringsut mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun. Membuat sang _namjachingu_ terpaksa melepaskan raut wajah bingung dan resah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, berusaha tetap tenang.

Sungmin tetap bergeming. Hanya tubuhnya yang berangsur menjauh ke belakang.

Zhoumi kembali, dan langsung tak mengerti saat melihat Sungmin terus mundur –menjauhi kekasihnya- menggenggam pisau, dan bersimbah darah. _Ada apa ini?_ Pikirnya.

Kyuhyun maju selangkah, namun langsung berhenti saat Sungmin mendesis "Jangan mendekat!"

Hal selanjutnya dilakukan Sungmin adalah memandangi pisau di tangannya. Memainkannya berpindah-pindah dari tangan kiri ke kanan dan sebalinya. "Kyuhyun-ah, aku tak sanggup jika harus terus seperti ini..." ujarnya parau. Pisau itu masih berputar-putar di telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun semakin panik. Pikiran buruk langsung saja menguasainya.

"Aku mengerti... tapi tolong... buang benda itu. Kau bisa terluka nanti."

"Kau tahu? Aku mungkin bodoh. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu." Sungmin semakin melantur. Wajahnya yang manis saat ini berubah mengerikan. Ditambah dengan senajata tajam itu. Melihatnya, benar-benar membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Kumohon, Lee Sungmin. Buang pisau itu, dan kemarilah. Jangan membuatku takut."

Bukannya menjawab, tatapan Sungmin kini justru beralih pada sosok jangkung yang juga sama terkejutnya dengan Kyuhyun. "Semuanya patut dicoba, _kan_, Zhoumi-_ssi_? Sudah kukatakan, semuanya masih teka-teki." Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun, "Akan selalu ada cara, Kyu.."

Zhoumi terbelalak. _Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan anak ini?_ umpatnya dapam hati. Pria itu tahu kalau saat ini Kyuhyun sudah menatapnya dengan tajam, menuntut penjelasan. Tapi...

_Oh, ayolah Cho... itu bisa nanti. Sekarang cemaskan saja kekasihmu itu._

.

.

.

Sungmin berhenti memainkan pisau di tangannya. Sebagai ganti, ia kini menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan. Sangat erat.

_Tidak... tidak! Jangan lakukan itu..._

JLEBB!

Kembali. Darah mengalir deras dari lubang yang terpatri di bagian _ulu hati_.

"TIDAK! LEE SUNGMIN!"

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Akhirnya... setelah perjuangan yg keras... #lebay**

**Author gak mau bnyk alesan deh kali ini. kenyataannya emang update nya kelamaan banget =='**

**Yang jelas,, terimakasih buat temen2 yg masih nungguin fic ini update. Walaupun terkesan lama, saya bener2 udah berusaha yang terbaik. Jadi maaf kalau tidak sesuai keinginan. Kekurangan di chapt ini akan berusaha sy lengkapi di chapter mendatang.**

**Jadi sekali lagi terima kasih *bow***

* * *

Buat yang gak tahu:

_Laoshi_ : dalam bahasa Mandarin, ini artinya guru.

_Echo_ dan _Narcisus_ : kalo yang ini pasti sebagian udah pada tau kisahnya terkait 6jib SFS kmarin. Echo itu dewi kecantikan suara yang jatuh cinta pada narcissus, pemuda yang dikutuk oleh Namses untuk mencintai bayangannya sendiri karena terlalu angkuh. Kkk~ 6jib bener2 memberikan inspirasi di sini. Hahay #apaCoba

* * *

**Tanya Jawab ^^**

**Tanya : **Thor, mau nnya dong.. dapat ilmu2 tentang legenda2 gini darimana y? O.o  
nyari2 sendiri gitu?

**Jawab : ***senyum2* #plak!/ haha... Cuma iseng pas lagi surving internet kok, terus nemu mitos2 hebat kyk gini. Langsung dah imajinasi bercampur pengalaman dari hasil baca buku cerita2 yg beginian(?) menghasilkan epep gaje... kkk~

**Tanya : **oh ya, im no longer care about NC since u present the great story idea like this, i cant give u my thumbs, but i give u my bow.. aku udah bukan reader yg berbahaya kan? hahahahaha...

**Jawab : **semakin besar pujian kamu, aku beneran smakin takut =='/ haha... becanda deng^^ / tapi untuk bagian bow-nya... aku jadi takut pas kmu bc chapt yg ini malah nyesel sendiri udah memberikan penghormatan(?) begitu... *sigh

**Tanya : **itu saya masih bingung kenapa sungmin kesel ma henry? napa ya, thor?

**Jawab : **nnggg... itu... kamu Tanya sendiri aja ya sama Sungmin. aku gak berani. Atau minta tolong aja sama Kyu./ Kyu: "I'm innocent"/ Sungmin: *deathglare/ author: pura2 gak liat

**Tanya : **emang ada berapa orang yang jadi wendigo?

**Jawab : **kamu mau nambah, chagi? Ini dua aja author udah bingung ngasih makannya =='

**Tanya : **Apa makhluk wendigo semuanya "menyilaukan"?

**Jawab : ***author bingung* rasa2nya aku gak pernah nulis kalo wendigo itu menyilaukan deh, cahagi... haduh,,, kyknya musti baca ulang nih dari awal. #author mengalamai disorientasi cerita#

**Tanya : **Maccu Picchu (kota Inka yang hilang) ini peniggalan peradapan kerajaan Inka. bner ga..?

**Jawab : **betttuuuuulll ^^/ Kerajaan yang runtuh karena serangan bangsa Spanyol.

* * *

**C U next chapter ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**9. 2****nd**** Life?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Second Clizyati'_

"_Hanya sebuah pengorbanan tanpa syarat yang mampu memberikan kehidupan kedua."_

* * *

**Flashback (on)**

"Zhoumi, aku tak percaya padamu." Kilat di matanya membuat tatapan seorang Lee Sungmin yang biasa lugu dan bersahabat, berubah tajam. Gerakan naik turun dadanya mengindikasikan sistem jantung yang bekerja keras mengubah semua oksigen masuk untuk dirubah menjadi sebuah pertahanan diri.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bertanya. Kalian sudah terlalu jauh untuk kembali." Pandangan pria jangkung di hadapan Sungmin tak kalah mengerikan. Jauh di dalam dirinya, geraman-geraman tanpa suara mengisi seluruh kekosongan pundi-pundi jaringan saraf. Ingin sekali rasanya ia merobek dirinya dan mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' dari dalam sana.

Zhoumi tertawa dalam hati memikirkan hal yang terbersit di kepalanya. '_Cih, jika hal itu mungkin, untuk apa aku menderita sampai saat ini?'_

"Kau tahu sesuatu, _kan_? Aku sangat yakin kau tahu sesuatu!"

"HENTIKAN!" Pemuda di hadapannya mengerjap terkejut. "Tak bisakah kau menuruti saja apa kemauannya? Kau mencintainya, bukan?"

Sungmin terdiam. Tatapan tajam tadi kini berganti dengan kekosongan. Entah apa yang sedang dipandanginya. Yang jelas pikirannya kini tengah kembali luluh dengan seseorang yang teramat berarti baginya.

"Y-ya... sangat...untuk itulah aku memohon padamu saat ini." Suaranya melemah, tercekat di antara rasa takut dan kemarahan yang hina. Sungmin tak paham sebenarnya akan posisi dan ketidakberdayaan dirinya kini. Ia tahu, bahwa sebagai manusia normal, sudah sepatutnya Sungmin lari. Jauh meninggalkan semua ini. jauh –tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau ini tak mengerti apa-apa. Semua jalan sudah sangat berbahaya. Salah satu dari kalian harus binasa."

"..."

'_Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, Zhoumi?'_

Kedua tangannya mengepal. Takut akan apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini akan jadi kenyataan. '_Ayolah Lee Sungmin... kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti... terlalu bodoh... kumohon...'_

"Jadi, salah satu dari kami harus binasa?"

Iblis di dalam diri Zhoumi bersorak. Kebodohan yang fatal justru kini dirasa teramat menjerat mereka berdua. Sebuah kesimpulan berbahaya sudah dibuat. Manusia yang ada di hadapannya kini tak akan mundur. Tentu saja. Sosok ini pernah merasakan 'mati', dan jika harus menghadapinya lagi, tak akan sulit. Mungkin. Jauh dari pemikirannya selama ini, seorang Lee Sungmin nyatanya lebih mengerikan dari monster manapun.

"Kau akan menyesali semuanya jikaa tunduk pada keangkuhan, Lee Sungmin. Jangan pernah lupakan itu."

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kenyataan bahwa aku adalah manusia. Manusia yang sangat mencintainya. Mencintai sesosok Wendigo itu."

* * *

"_Sunbae,_ demi Tuhan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan sebenarnya?"

Sepanjang hari Henry terus saja memasang wajah frustasi akan tingkah seniornya ini. Ia bahkan susah payah menahan lapar hanya karena tak ingin kehilangan jejak Sungmin seharian ini. Terus saja mengikuti kemanapun _namja aegyo_ tersebut pergi.

Henry mungkin akan terus mengabaikan Zhoumi jika saja pesan yang ia dapat tadi pagi terdapat nama seorang Lee Sungmin. pesan yang langsung saja membuat Henry gelisah. Ia bertekad tak akan terpengaruh dengan kata-kata kasar untuk mengusirnya kali ini.

"_Oh, come on!_"

"Berhentilah mengekor, Henry! Aku betul-betul membencinya."

Henry mencengkeram lengan Sungmin kuat. "Berhenti mencari tahu! Kumohon, _Sunbae_."

Hanya tatapan mematikan yang didapatkannya. "Jangan ikut campur!" desis Sungmin. giginya bergemelutuk menahan amarah. Ia berharap kali ini tak akan membuang tenaga untuk menghajar pemuda 'ingusan' di dekatnya itu.

"Aku bersedia berlutut. Aku akan melakukannya dengan cara apapun asal kau mau berhenti, Sungmin _sunbae._ Lupakan saja semuanya. Hidupmu terlalu berharga hanya untuk makhluk seperti mereka."

Sungmin terperangah akan apa yang diucapkan Henry. "Kau..."

Tak ayal membuat bocah Kanada itu salah tingkah. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat semuanya harus terbongkar. Bagaimanapun Henry tak ingin terus dikatakan 'bocah pengganggu' oleh Sungmin. Ia punya alasan untuk selalu berkeliaran di antara pasangan paling fenomenal di kampus –Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan itu terulur, meraih kerah kaus hijau _tosca_ milik Henry dengan sangat kasar. Tak hanya itu, pemiliknya pun terdorong hingga membentur tepi meja perpustakaan, (juga) dengan kasar. "Kau... Apa saja yang sudah kau tahu, _hah_?" Sungmin kembali mendesis, namun tak urung membuat beberapa kepala menoleh tak senang karena ketenangan mereka terganggu.

" _S-sunbae..._ tenanglah... aku tak bermaksud..."

Dugh!

Bunyi itu berasal dari kepala Henry yang membentur dinding rak buku. Mungkin 'dibenturkan' lebih tepatnya. Sungmin gagal menahan emosi, ia masih memasang posisi siaga untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya pada sang _hoobae._

"Katakan!" Kini seluruh penghuni sisi kiri ruang perpustakaan sudah fokus pada mereka berdua. Beberapa orang bahkan bersiap –mungkin hendak melerai- jika perkelahian terjadi.

"Kau hanya perlu meninggalkannya!"

Sebuah hantaman keras mendarat di wajah Henry. Darah langsung saja merembes dari lubang hidung dan luka di sudut bibirnya. _Namja_ itu tersungkur ke lantai yang dingin setelah sebelumnya menabrak _trolly _besar denga berisikan beberapa buku.

Orang-orang yang (tentu saja) tadi sempat bersiaga langsung menghambur ke tempat kejadian. Mereka lebih banyak menghampiri Henry, menggumamkan kata-kata '_gwaenchana_' dan lainnya untuk menunjukkan simpati.

"_Yah_, Lee Sungmin! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa membuat keributan di sini? Dan—kenapa kau tega memukulnya?" Seseorang mencoba bersikap _heroic_ dengan meneriaki Sungmin, walau pada akhirnya tak berani berkata lagi setelah mendapat _death-glare_ dari sepasang _onyx_ yang berkilat.

"_Sunbae,_ ada apa sebenarnya?" Suara seorang wanita. Memang lebih lembut kedengarannya. Namun tetap tak meluluhkan tatapan bengis Sungmin kepada Henry.

Henry berhasil berdiri kembali walaupun masih mengalami tak-seimbang pada tubuhnya. "_Sunbae_..." ngilu di bibirnya menjalar hingga kepala saat pemuda tersebut berusaha bicara. Ia meringis kesakitan.

Langkahnya mendekati Sungmin. Perlahan tapi pasti. Sama sekali tak ada rasa takut dimatanya mengingat apa yang baru saja Sungmin berikan.

Semua mata terbelalak dengan apa yang dilakukan Henry. Tubuh pemuda itu merosot. Ia... berlutut...

"_Sunbae,_ _please..._"

Ada rasa tak enak dengan semua tindakan berlebihan yang Henry lakukan padanya. Sungmin memandang sekitar. Semua orang yang berkerumun terlihat saling berbisik, entah apa. Tapi yang jelas, Sungmin sangat membenci hal ini. Tangannya semakin keras mengepal. Tak ingin berlama-lama menjadi pusat perhatian, pria manis tersebut akhirnya angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Henry yang masih berlutut dengan ekspresi kelu di wajahnya.

"_Apa yang dia lakukan?"_

"_Omona... dia mengatakan cinta."_

"_Henry ditolak. Tentu saja, Lee Sungmin sudah memiliki Cho Kyuhyun."_

Dan mungkin kesalahpahaman tersebut akan berlangsung seiring dengan kehebatan mulut-mulut manusia dalam 'menyampaikan' sesuatu. Dimana pun... dan kapan pun itu.

* * *

**Sungmin**

Apa aku harus melakukannya?

_**Pure blood must be in a right place. Second life will come when the other go to sticks and staves. The long-life-natural appetite just causing an immortal suffering. **_

Ya Tuhan, katakan jika semua ini hanya kebohongan.

"Jadi berhentilah berpikir jika semua ini akan berakhir bahagia. Baik kau maupun makh... maksudku Cho Kyuhyun hanya akan merasakan penderitaan yang panjang."

Henry meraih tanganku yang gemetar. "Hidupmu terlalu berharga untuk menjadi bagian dari kegelapan, _sunbae._ _Please..._ pikirkan semua orang di sekelilingmu, yang menyayangimu. Mereka lebih nyata daripada mitos-mitos ini. Dan di tempat itulah seharusnya kita berada. Bukan dengan mereka."

Haruskan seperti ini? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Aku bahkan sudah tak sanggup hidup ketika melihatnya yang seperti ini.

"Kelak kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Jadi berpikirlah dengan akal sehat. Jangan pernah melakukan tindakan bodoh."

Aku merasakan sesuatu. Sangat kuat. Di dalam sini. Mengalir bersama dengan darahku. Apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan kehidupan kedua? Demi Tuhan! Aku tak sudi menerima ini semua jika seseorang yang begitu mendominasi hidupku harus... binasa.

Tak adakah lagi jalan? Kumohon... berikan sesuatu. Petunjuk sekecil apapun pasti bisa menyelesaikan semua ini. Aku sangat percaya itu.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku dengan nyaris keras. "Aku pulang. Terimakasih sudah merawat lukaku, _sunbae._ Dan... kuharap kau benar-benar memikirkan semua ini dengan baik."

Suara pintu ditutup.

Aku meraih secarik _papyrus_ kuning yang tergeletak di atas meja. Di dalamnya tertulis sebuah kalimat pendek yang ditulis dalam bahasa _Ottawa _kuno. Henry menterjemahkannya untukku dengan bahasa Inggris. Sesuatu yang tidak perlu sebenarnya, karena aku sendiri menguasai tatanan dan tulisan-tulisan kuno. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu bahwa anak itu sama sekali tak berniat menipu.

Tak ada simbol ataupun kode khusus untuk dipecahkan. Benar-benar murni tulisan yang 'terbaca', seakan sang penulis memang sangat ingin jika dunia mengetahui apa makna yang ada di dalamnya.

* * *

**Normal**

Secerah apapu langit, malam tetaplah hitam. Bahkan cahaya yang tampak di atas sana hanyalah pantulan. Walau tak ak ada salju malam ini, amun angin sepertinya masih cukup berbahaya untuk ditantang. Hembusannya mungkin saja menjadi serpihan tajam tak kasat mata, yang mungkin bisa menembus permukaan kulit manusia.

Semua orang lebih memilih diam di kamar mereka yang hangat.

Tapi sepertinya hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi seorang Lee Sungmin. Mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya sesekali terlihat bergetar karena respon di dalamnya terhadap semilir udara dingin. Seseorang mungkin saja akan langsung menyerah kala 'belaian' tadi hadir menerpa sedikit saja bagian kulit.

Sungmin tak menyerah. Mungkin tepatnya ia terlalu malas untuk menyerah. Bangkit dari sebuah batu besar di taman universitas hanya akan membuatnya memutuskan untuk segera menemui sang kekasih, memeluknya, dan meminta sentuhan terdalamnya.

Namun tetap berada di sini hanya semakin menambah volume kerinduan dan rasa pedih di hatinya terhadap _namja_ berparas nyaris sempurna di mata seorang Lee Sungmin.

Ia belum ingin memutuskan. Belum. Setidaknya sampai sebuah naluri terpenjarakan ini berhasil mendobrak dinding kewarasannya.

Drrt... Drrt...

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**:**

"**Pulanglah, di luar sana sangat dingin.**

**Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."**

Kembali, sebuah kertas lusuh membuatnya beralih. Sungmin memandangi lagi huruf demi huruf yang sedari tadi membuatnya frustasi. Diselaminya setiap makna yang terkandung di sana. Dalam. Hingga sebagian kecil dari dirinya takut jika tak dapat kembali menemui cahaya.

_**Second life will come when the other go to sticks and staves**_

Sungmin sudah menghafalnya dengan baik. Inikah yang harus ia lakukan?

Pemuda tersebut memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen beku yang sangat dingin. Berharap dapat melukai jantungnya.

'_Stick and staves—binasa, dapatkah aku melakukannya?'_

**Flashback (off)**

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

_Tidak... tidak! Jangan lakukan itu..._

JLEBB!

Kembali. Darah mengalir deras dari lubang yang terpatri di bagian _ulu hati_.

"TIDAK! LEE SUNGMIN!"

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

Wajah itu memancarkan aura ketakutan dan kemarahan yang teramat sangat. Tak henti-hentinya bibir tipis di sana mengucap nama sang kekasih hati. Berulang kali, kadang lirih, dan sesekali meneriakinya. Jemarinya yang menekan keras di permukaan lubang di sana terasa sia-sia. Cairan pekat berwarna merah kehitaman masih terus saja mengalir.

"Lee Sungmin... " Diguncangnya lagi tubuh lemah itu. "Bernapaslah... Aku menhannya di sini. Kau tak akan kehilangan banyak darah. Bernapaslah... kumohon!"

"Aaaarrkkhh!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Zhoumi bersuara. Nadanya sarat akan keterkejutan. Bukan... bukan karena apa yang dilakukan Sungmin.

Oke... cukup terkejut memang untuk hal ini. Tapi saat ini bukan pemandangan berdarah yang menimpa pemuda bernama Lee Sungmin yang membuat mata sipitnya membulat penuh. Melainkan karena pria yang satunya.

Wajah Cho Kyuhyun berubah mengerikan. Matanya terlihat merah menyala, beberapa bagian kulit di tubuhnya sejenak mengingatkan hamparan tanah padang pasir yang kering dan retak. Cairan berwarna hitam menyembul dari sela-sela pembelahan di sana. Perlahan tapi pasti, seakan permukaan tubuh pria tersebut—Kyuhyun—akan mengelupas.

Zhoumi mundur selangkah. Ia sanksi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Akankah Cho Kyuhyun musnah? Dengan cara seperti ini?

.

.

.

.

.

"_Second Clizyati_" Pria dengan tubuh jangkung itu menggumam pelam, menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin... Ini tak mungkin terjadi."

Lengan Kyuhyun yang terus berada di atas dada Sungmin membuat darah juga mengotori permukaan kulitnya. Kulitnya yang semakin terbuka—retak. Dan hal selanjutnya yang mencengangkan adalah seakan lubang (retakan) itu menyerapnya, menghisap cairan merah berbau anyir tersebut. Terus menjalar naik bagai hukum kapilaritas akar pohon yang membawa air dan nutrisi makanan, darah Lee Sungmin pun memenuhi permukaan kulit Cho Kyuhyun yang hampir hancur hingga kini terlihat seperti gambaran sungai-sungai berwarna merah di atas peta.

Tak lama kemudian, aliran cabang-cabang berwarna merah itu memebentuk sebuah jaringan tipis yang membungkusnya. Terlihat berkedut seperti halnya jantung manusia.

Masih dengan memeluk sang kekasih, tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar sangat hebat karena merupakan efek yang ditimbulkan atas fenomena yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Lama proses itu berlangsung, Zhoumi tetap siaga dengan perubahan kecil dari makhluk di hadapannya. Detail, pria itu mengikuti dengan khitmad bagaimana jaringan-jaringan tipis yang membungkus aliran darah yang bercabang di permukaan kulit itu kian menebal. Perlahan... namun terus mengurangi warna merah menyala, samar, hingga akhirnya tertutup.

Tubuh Cho Kyuhyun pulih. Bahkan lebih sempurna dari sebelumnya.

'_Apa yang terjadi padaku?_' tanyanya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun sangat terpaku saat mendapati rasa sakit dalam dirinya tiba-tiba menghilang. Berganti dengan sensasi energi yang tak tergambarkan, hingga sistem saraf-sarafnya mampu menangkap gerakan angin yang sangat cepat di tempat itu.

Ia merasa sangat hidup...Kuat...

Kinerja otaknya yang masih berusaha membiasakan diri teralihkan oleh sentuhan basah dan lengket di wajahnya.

Lee Sungmin. Pemuda manis dengan mata seindah batu _zamrud_ hitam kini tengah mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin." panggil Kyuhyun. Harapan yang tadi sempat hampir menghilang kini dirasakannya hadir kembali.

"A-apha... khubilang... S-selalu a... da cara, K-Kyuhyun-aahh..." Bibir Sungmin yang berlumuran darah tertarik ke samping. Ia tersenyum. Lembut... sangat lembut.

Namun entah menagapa senyuman itu serasa janggal di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia merasakan bahwa senyuman itu ditujukkan padanya untuk yang terakhir kali.

'Tidak!'

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan pemikiran pesimisnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"

Sebuah teriakan _mezzosopran_ yang dekat membuat _namja_ itu siaga. Kyuhyun segera merobek pakaiannya, menggulung benda tersebut, dan menekannya ke bagian tubuh Sungmin meggantikan telapak tangannya tadi.

Seperti tubuh Sungmin hanya sebuah boneka berukuran besar, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak kesulitan menggendongnya dalam dekapan. "Bertahanlah!"

Tanpa diminta, Zhoumi membuka pintu belakang mobilnya. Pria itu membiarkan Cho Kyuhyun –dengan Sungmin di tangannya- masuk ke dalam. Dan setelahnya, ia pun bergegas memposisikan diri di belakang kemudi.

"Haruskah kita menggunakan 'benda' ini?"

Zhoumi paham bahwa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun dengan 'benda ini' adalah mobilnya. "Ini lebih baik ketimbang kita harus melompat dari atap ke atap gedung, Cho. Apa kau ingin membuat seisi kota geger dengan pemandangan itu?"

Kyuhyun mencibir, "Apa kita masih perlu memperhatikan hal bodoh macam itu sekarang?"

"Berhentilah mengeluh. Aka kubuktikan bahwa membawanya menggunakan mobil adalah hal terbaik yang harus kita lakukan. Cukup perhatikan saja dia! Jaga agar tetap sadar."

Tak ada sanggahan lagi. Kyuhyun lebih memilih kembali mengawasi kekasihnya ketimbang berdebat dengan Zhoumi.

.

.

.

Sedan hitam itu melaju sangat kencang di jalan-jalan kota. Entah mereka tengah beruntung atau memang sistem lalu lintas yang sedang macet, karena sepanjang perjalanan Zhoumi tak pernah menemukan lampu menyala merah.

Mereka tiba di depan rumah sakit. Zhoumi memarkir mobil dengan aksi _manuver_ yang cukup membuat beberapa manusia di sekitar sana terbelalak.

"Zhoumi..." Bukannya langsung turun, Kyuhyun justru memanggil Zhoumi lirih. "Dia... dia tak bergerak."

Zhoumi sontak memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke bangku belakang. "Apa maksudmu? Sudah kukatakan jangan biarkan dia tidur!"

"Lee Sungmin! Tidak! Apa aku sudah kehilangan dirinya?" Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah. Lengan kuatnya mencengkeram tubuh yang sudah tak bergerak itu.

"_Damn it!_ Cepat bawa dia ke dalam, Cho! Kau hanya buang-buang waktu!"

Akal sehatnya masih bisa bekerja sama. Kyuhyun segera melompat turun dari mobil, lalu berlari melewati pintu kaca otomatis lobi rumah sakit.

Tak perlu lagi ada panggilan. Beberapa petugas berpakaian hijau yang sedang berjaga langsung tanggap akan hal yang baru saja terlihat. Seseorang masuk, dengan membawa (juga) seseorang dalam gendongannya, dan berlumuran darah. Segera saja sebuah ranjang dorong terlihat bergerak di sepanjang lorong berdominasi cat putih dengan beberapa orang berlarian mengikutinya.

"Anda harus menunggu di luar, Tuan." Dan tanpa berniat mendengar kesediaan, petugas itu menghilang di balik sebuah pintu besar bertuliskan _'Emergency room_'. Meninggalkan sepasang pemuda tinggi yang ketampanannya mungkin mampu membuat penderita jantung kronis menghembuskan napas terakhirnya saat itu juga.

Lima menit...

Sepuluh menit...

Dua puluh menit...

Pintu terbuka. Seseorang dengan pakaian serba putih dan mengenakan masker di wajahnya keluar dengan wajah penuh dengan peluh.

Tak ayal, kedua pria yang semenjak tadi menunggu langsung menyerbu sang dokter. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kyuhyun bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya berbasa basi.

Dokter itu menggeleng, "Terlalu mengerikan. Lukanya sangat dalam, Tuan."

"Aku tak bertanya bagaimana lukanya! Aku tanya, BAGAIMANA KEADAAN LEE SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun berteriak kalap. Dua puluh menit lebih yang membuatnya gila seakan hanya dianggap lelucon oleh sang dokter dengan menyampaikan hal yang bertele-tele.

"Hentikan, Cho! Ini rumah sakit." Zhoumi berusaha meredam amarah Kyuhyun. Bukan karena ini di rumah sakit sebetulnya. Tapi lebih kepada takut pemuda itu akan mematahkan tulang leher sang dokter saat ini juga.

Sabar dan profesional. Itulah yang saat ini terlukis dalam tatapan seorang dokter. Dia menganggap hal ini biasa. Siapapun pasti akan bersikap egois jika menyangkut keselamatan orang-orang terdekat mereka.

Namun satu hal yang sepertinya harus membuat Zhoumi siaga. Dokter itu tidak tahu bahwa yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah monster. Monster yang sesungguhnya.

Dokter itu menghela napas, "Kami butuh persetujuan dari pihak keluarga untuk mengoperasinya. Bagian vital seperti hatinya mungkin mengalami luka yang sangat besar. Dan yang lebih mengkhawatirkan, sampai saat ini pasien tak juga merespon. Detak jantungnya sangat lemah."

"Lakukan saja dokter. Keluarga Lee Sungmin ada di luar negeri, butuh waktu untuk menghubungi mereka. Untuk saat ini biar kami yang bertanggung jawab untuk seluruh biayanya." Kebohongan Zhoumi sungguh tanpa cela.

"Maaf, Tuan. Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan biaya. Kami butuh persetujuan keluarga pasien. Kami tak bisa bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu nantinya."

Lengan Kyuhyun terulur dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja sang dokter. Matanya berkilat marah. Jika saja tak ada Zhoumi, sudah dapat dipastikan pria tua itu akan ditelannya bulat-bulat.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kubilang hentikan!" Zhoumi melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun dari objek cengkeramannya. "Dokter, kami mohon. Yang terpenting saat ini bukankah tindakan pertolongan cepat untuk pasien? Lalukan saja prosedurnya. Kami betul-betul akan menghubungi keluarganya setelah ini."

Dokter tersebut terlihat berpikir keras.

"Baiklah." ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Sepuluh menit lagi kami akan melakukan operasi. Silahkan Tuana-Tuan mengurus administrasinya di loket."

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

"Apa maksud kalimatmu saat itu?" Kyuhyun membuka percakapan. Bukan untuk mengusir rasa jenuh ataupun kantuk di saat-saat menunggu seperti ini. _Hey,_ Wendigo tidak perlu repot dengan kelemahan manusia yang seperti itu.

"Kalimat apa?" jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

"Kau menyebut tentang '_second Clizyati'._"

Zhoumi tersenyum, "Rupanya kau telah kembali, Cho. Aku bahkan tak yakin mendengar suaraku saat mengatakannya."

"Apa kau pikir yang dilakukan Sungmin sama halnya dengan perbuatan orang-orang yang telah membuat kita menjadi _inang_ iblis pengelana seperti ini?"

"Pengabdian dengan tingkat tinggi. Kekasihmu bahkan melebihi mereka. Siapa yang mengutukmu?"

"Orang tuaku." Suara Kyuhyun parau, namun masih terdengar waspada di telinga siapapun.

Sebelah sudut bibir Zhoumi tertarik, "Lee Sungmin lebih dari sekedar mengutukmu. Praktek level tertinggi hanya bisa dicapai jika seseorang betul-betul meyerahkan seluruh hidupnya pada kegelapan. Aku tak tahu kebenarannya hingga akhirnya menyaksikan sendiri hari ini."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyebutnya seperti itu?"

"Sudah kukatakan, anak itu tak hanya sekedar mengutukmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia memberimu kehidupan kedua sebagai monster. Dan... menjadikan dirinya sekaligus sebagai tumbal. Lee Sungmin benar-benar sudah jauh tenggelam dalam kabut pekat. Pemuda itu bahkan menjadikannya sebagai udara yang terus memompa kehidupannya."

"Aku adalah kabut itu." Kepedihan menyelimutinya. Sang iblis di dalam bersorak kegiarangan akan kebangkitan tempat tinggalnya. Menertawakan segala kesulitan yang dialaminya.

"Sungmin sudah mengembalikan semua ke tempat yang semestinya."

_**Pure blood must be in a right place.**_

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. '_Lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_'

"Apa menurutmu dia akan hidup?"

"Entahlah. Selama berkelana, aku tak pernah menemukan seseorang yang hidup dengan menusukkan dirinya sendiri menggunakan pisau. Mereka selalu pasti mati."

"..."

"Cho Kyuhyun. Maaf jika harus mengatakannya. Aku bahkan sudah mencium bau bangkai manusia di dalam sana."

_Duagh!_

Pintu besar itu terbuka, menampilkan beberapa orang dengan berpakaian serba hijau, lengkap dengan masker dan penutup kepala. Salah seorang dari gerombolan tersebut terlihat maju menghampiri dua pemuda jangkung. Sang dokter mengerutkan dahi ketika dihadapkan dengan pemandangan menegangkan. Si pemuda berambut merah marun tengah berdiri tegak dan kedua telapak tangannya mengepal, menampilkan otot-otot keunguan di sana. Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya, ia duduk di lantai—atau mungkin terjatuh? Tapi yang jelas kedua mata mereka beradu dengan aura kemarahan yang pekat.

"Tuan-Tuan..." ujar si dokter ragu-ragu.

Meskipun dengan suara yang cukup pelan, namun ternyata berhasil mengalihkan perhatian kedua makhluk tampan tersebut.

Sontak Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan menghampiri pria tua yang sebagian rambutnya sudah memutih itu. "Dokter..." ujarnya parau.

Merasa tak perlu tahu akan apa yang terjadi baru saja, dokter tersebut langsung berkonsentrasi, menyampaikan apa yang terjadiselama berjam-jam didalam sana—ruang operasi.

Dokter itu menghembuskan napas perlahan, namun cukup panjang, seolah berharap dengan melakukan hal tersebut, beban yang ada pada dirinya dapat hilang dengan segera.

"Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Tuan. Tapi sepertinya pasien tak merespon apapun." katanya dengan wibawa khas seorang dokter.

"Apa maksudmu tak merespon? Kalian baru saja selesai, _kan_?" Kyuhyun tak mampu menyembunyikan lagi kekhawatirannya akan keselamatan sang kekasih.

Zhoumi ikut mendekat, lengannya menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun—mencengkeramnya. "Dengarkan dulu apa kata dokter, Cho! Atau aku terpaksa melanjutkan yang tadi di luar sekarang juga." Kilatan penuh ancaman terbesit di matanya yang sipit.

"Begini. Kuharap kalian berdua bisa menjaga sikap." Dokter memberi jedah pada kalimatnya sejenak, memastikan kedua pria tampan di hadapannya ini setidaknya sedikit mengurangi atmosfer amarah mereka. "Dalam kasus ini, operasi yang kami lakukan adalah untuk mengetahui apakah organ bagian dalam tubuh pasien masih bekerja sebagaimana mestinya atau tidak. Dan untuk Tuan Lee, kami menemukan sayatan besar di bagian pangkal jantung. Aku tak perlu menjelaskan perihal pendarahan yang dialami. Seluruh sistem sarafnya mati, hingga sama sekali tak menerima transfusi. Untuk membuat jantungnya tetap berdetak, kami hanya bisa memasang alat pemompa dari luar dan memastikan darah kotor keluar dari tubuhnya."

"Sebaiknya kalian segera menghubungi keluarga pasien. Bagian tubuh dari Tuan Lee yang masih bergerak hanya jantungnya saat ini. Dan mungkin hanya keajaiban yang mampu membuat keadaannya membaik."

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiri di sana?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil tetap kedua matanya tertuju pada sosok terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur.

Yang ditanya hanya memandang kaku objek tak jauh dari tempatnya berada kini. Marah? Rasanya tidak. Tak ada ekspresia apapun yang ditunjukkan dari wajahnya. Betul-betul... seperti patung.

"Kau lihat? Dia begitu menggemaskan saat tertidur." Lengan Kyuhyun terulur, menyingkap surai hitam yang sedikit menutupi kelopak mata Sungmin. Kelopak mata yang tak kunjung membuka untuk memperlihatkan _onyx_ mengagumkan di dalamnya.

Suara geraman halus terdengar dari pria yang sejak tadi mematung di ambang pintu. Saat melakukannya, terlihat sedikit adanya kehidupan, mata itu berkilat.

"Berapa lama kau akan menyembunyikan semua ini?" pemuda itu—Zhoumi, berujar dengan suara desisan yang amat mengerikan.

Tak ada jawaban. Cho Kyuhyun tetap asik dengan pemandangan di dekatnya—Lee Sungmin.

"Apa kau masih berpikir bahwa anak itu akan bangun?"

Zhoumi tetap bicara sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya melirik sesekali, namun sama sekali tak berniat mengindahkan sosok tinggi di sana. Saat ini, perhatiannya hanya ada untuk sang kekasih. Lee Sungmin.

* * *

**Kyuhyun**

Kalian tahu? Aku sudah cukup menahan diri untuk tidak membiarkan iblis ini lepas saat mrndengar bagaimana keadaan Sungmin. Hingga berpikir, bahwa membawanya pergi dari tempat itu—rumah sakit, seharusnya menjadi hal terbaik yang kulakukan.

Apa?

Hey! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkannya. Jangan kalian pikir bahwa membawa kabur seorang pasien kritis adalah hal gila yang pernah kulakukan, karena semenjak bertemu dengan seorang Lee Sungmin pun aku memang... sudah gila.

Jadi, kembali lagi. Aku membawanya keluar dari rumah sakit. Ya benar, tanpa persetujuan apapun. Kawan, aku tk cukup bodoh untuk menuruti perkataan dokter. Dan... apa? Menghubungi keluarganya? Aku bahkan berani sumpah kalau Sungmin juga membenci ide ini.

Oh, ya benar! Aku sangat mengenal kekasihku. Tentu saja.

"Berhentilah menatap seakan aku sudah melakukan kejahatan!" kataku sarkatis. Jengah sekali jika seharian ini harus dipandangi oleh makhluk bodoh itu.

Siapa lagi, memang? Tentu saja Zhoumi.

"Dia tak akan bangun, Cho. Dan membawanya keluar dari pengawasan medis tak akan menghasilkan apapun. Kau akan jadi buronan nanti."

Aku menyeringai. Apa katanya? Buronan? Ratusan tahun aku—kami berdua selalu menjadi buronan _vassal._ Lalu memangnya apa yang bisa mereka lakukan selain mati konyol di tangan Wendigo.

Dan apa lagi tadi? Tidak akan bangun? Aku ingin sekali mematahkan lehernya. Kurasa sehari tanpa kepala akan membuatnya sedikit tidak mengganggu.

Kupandangi lagi tubuh Sungmin yang terbaring di atas dipan besar. Saat ini aku berada di sebuah _flat_ mewah yang sebenarnya kusewa untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan sang kekasih.

Tapi lihat? Apa yang anak ini lakukan?

Aku tak sanggup membayangkannya. Menurut kalian bagaimana? Apakah aku kekasih yang tidak becus? Terserah...

Dokter itu memang benar. Satu-satunya organ yang bergerak pada tubuh Sungmin adalah jantungnya. Tidak bergerak dengan sendiri pastinya, karena di dalamnya masih tertanam alat pemompa jantung. Tentu saja aku juga tidak bodoh untuk tidak membawa serta alat medis yang membuat Sungmin masih dalam status... 'hidup'.

"Berhenti menyeringai, dan katakan padaku apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Yak! Kau memang hebat, Zhoumi. Tapi tak cukup cerdas untuk menebak, _euh_?

_Brakkk!_

Aku tak percaya ini! Datang lagi satu? "Kau yang memberitahu anak ini, _hah_?" Tulang-tulang jemariku berderik saat mengepal dengan kekuatan penuh. Kau pikir aku sedang mengadakan pesta? Seenaknya saja mengundang orang.

"Henry, kenapa kau kemari?" Itu bukan aku, tapi Zhoumi yang bertanya. Jika tak salah lihat, aku seperti melihat kekhawatiran berlebih di matanya.

Sebersit rasa sakit hati menjalar sangat pelan di dalam tubuhku. Aku benar-benar iri pada Zhoumi. Orang yang sangat dicintainya masih berdiri dan hidup sampai saat ini. Oh, andai Lee Sungmin sedikit saja menggunakan akal sehatnya, ia tak akan seperti ini.

Kalian lihat saja. Tubuhnya betul-betul mengerikan. Tak ada lagi tubuh mulus dan berisi. Yang ada hanya tinggal kulit sepucat porselin membungkus tulang dan sedikit daging di dalamnya. Selang-selang berukuran besar-kecil terpasang... menancap pada bagian dadanya. Selang itu bening, namun kini terlihat berwarna merah pekat akibat cairan yang terus saja mengalir.

Wajahnya?

Tak nampak lagi rona merah di permukaan kulitnya. Sama pucatnya dengan tubuh bagian lain. Aku menghajar Zhoumi saat mengatakan sudah mencium bau bangkai manusia di rumah sakit. Tapi setelah melihatnya sendiri, aku sempat mengakuinya.

Tidak! Aku tak akan salah kali ini. Membawanya untuk terus berada dalam pengawasanku adalah hal yang sangat tepat.

"_Sunbae... _Sungmin _sunbae..._" ujar anak itu lirih. Ekspresi apa itu? Apa dia sungguh-sungguh mengkhawatirkannya?

Anak itu terus mendekat ke arah ranjang. Perlahan namun pasti, hanya dengan beberapa langkah ia sudah berada di dekat tubuh Sungmin. Oh? Kurasa bukan khawatir. Kilatan matanya menjadi jelas seiring dengan jarak yang terkikis. Itu jelas 'rasa bersalah'.

Apa yang sudah bocah ini lakukan?

"Cukup, Henry! Kau bisa tetap di sana. Jangan mendekat lagi." Aku tak biasa bicara sinis pada pemuda yang satu ini. _Yeah,_ setidaknya harus ada yang bersikap dewasa ketika kekasihku marah-marah jika Henry sudah mendekat. Aku selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa Sungmin hanya cemburu dan terlalu sensitif untuk urusan hubungan kami.

Namun saat melihatnya datang, aku sangat yakin kalau sebenarnya sudah sejak lama identitasku terungkap. Hanya saja, aku sama sekali tak paham maksud anak itu selama ini. Khawatir pada Sungmin, atau memang hanya berniat mengganggu?

_Well,_ kurasa opsi kedua sangat konyol. Jika Henry sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya aku sejak lama, tentu saja ia tak akan tinggal diam.

"Dia... benar-benar melakukannya?" Anak ini tahu sesuatu?

Aku menatap tajam ke arah Zhoumi. Yang tentu saja tak berniat untuk dibalas. Kadang keangkuhannya membuatku agak kesal. Tapi biarlah... sudah sifat alami para pengelana. Akupun sepertinya begitu.

Seakan mengerti, ia mendekat. "Kau memiliki Lee Sungmin. Aku juga... pernah memilikinya."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Sudah kuduga." sahutku tenang. "Selesaikan urusan kalian di luar. Ada yang tengah 'beristirahat' di sini.

Henry sontak menjauh dari pria kelewat jangkung itu, lalu tak lama menatap tajam ke arahku. "Aku datang tidak untuk makhluk ini."

Hey! Benar-benar kurang ajar! Aku masih berbaik hati tak mengusirmu. Kata 'makhluk' itu juga menyinggungku.

"Lalu?" Masih terdengar tenang kurasa.

"Aku tak tahu kalau Sungmin _sunbae_ akan melakukan semua ini. Maafkan aku... Aku sama sekali tak berniat membuatnya seperti ini."

Anak ini mengoceh apa?

"Kupikir dengan tahu lebih banyak, dia akan menyerah akan keadaanmu. Lalu memilih kembali hidup normal."

Tunggu? Maksudnya...

"Kau memberitahu tentang '_Tingkatan tertinggi'_ itu padanya, Henry?"

_Hah_? Apa lagi ini?

"Sungguh... aku tak tahu jika 'pesan' itu memiliki makna berbeda. Kupikir Sungmin _sunbae_ akan mengartikannya sama seperti yang ada dalam kepalaku selama ini. Tapi nyatanya... aku justru menjerumuskannya lebih dalam.

"..."

_Tep_!

Terlalu cepat. Otak ini merespon terlalu dini. Kini posisi baik aku maupun Zhoumi dapat dikatakan siaga.

Aku melompat, menggeram penuh nafsu membunuh.

Sedangkan Zhoumi... Ia dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kecil Henry dan menyembunyikan anak itu di balik tubuhnya. Siaga... dan protektif.

Aku menggeram semakin kuat. Seluruh sistem gerakku hampir berada dalam kendali penuh sang iblis. "Apa yang kau berikan pada Lee Sungmin?" desisku dengan tatapan tajam.

Sekali lagi. Terlalu cepat. Aku mengincar tubuh yang bersembunyi itu. Gerakanku kembali penuh energi. Zhoumi menahan uluran tanganku, berusaha mematahkannya. Tapi tentu saja tak bisa. Saat ini aku dalam modus 'hidup kembali'. Dan pastinya jauh lebih kuat.

Akhirnya pertarungan ini dilakukan oleh sesama Wendigo. Zhoumi sama sekali tak memberikan sedikit saja peluang bagiku untuk menyentuh Henry. Kami bergerak kesana kemari, menabrak apa saja yang ada di dalam kamar. Sungmin masih di sini. Aku tak ingin siapapun menyentuhnya. Dengan keras aku berusaha menahan diri dan lebih fokus pada menyerang Henry, serta menjaga Lee Sungmin.

_Bruugh!_ _Pranggg!_

_Yes_!

Aku berhasil mencengkeram lengan Henry. Tak ingin lepas lagi, aku berusaha melemparnya ke sisi lain jauh dari jangkauan Zhoumi.

Tapi...

_Duagh_! "Aaaarrrkkh!" Seseorang berteriak.

Oh, Tidak!

Tubuh Henry membentur dinding dan jatuh menabrak sosok kekasihku yang tengah berbaring hampir tanpa nyawa. Selang-selang yang terpasang di tubuh Sungmin terlepas, hingga kini darah berceceran ke segala arah.

Aku menatap Henry yang lengannya tergores pecahan keramik. Cairan merah mengalir dari lengannya.

"_S-sunbae_?"

Tidak. Bukan tergores pecahan keramik. Darahnya tak akan sebanyak itu. Seseorang menggigitnya. Digigit dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin..."

_**Darah murni harus berada di tempat yang sebenarnya. Kehidupan kedua akan datang saat yang lain musnah. Nafsu berkepanjangan hanya suatu keabadian derita.**_

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

**Langsung lanjut ke chapt berikutnya chingu \(^^)**


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Born (A Recent One)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Flashback (on) Sungmin**

Aku mamatut diri di hadapan sebuah cermin besar. Kupandangi terus tubuh ini dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Dan tersenyum.

Aku tak sanggup menjabarkan bagaimana malam itu. Sentuhannya, begitu hangat dan lembut. Saat dia merasukiku, menjadikanku miliknya, semua terasa hebat.

Lagi. Kupandangi detail kulit-kulit mulusku, menyapunya perlahan. Pria itu meninggalkan banyak sekali jejak di sini. Beberapa tanda merah masih menghiasi leher, pundak, dan dadaku. Oh... aku bahkan masih merasakan lidahnya bermain di puncak yang memerah ini.

Kembali berfantasi akan setiap detik malam itu adalah hal gila. Sangat tak pantas. Tapi... oh, ayolah... setidaknya waktu itu bukan aku yang meminta. Aku sama sekali tak berpikir Kyuhyun akan melakukannya semenjak hari dimana ia membuatku merasa begitu rendah.

_Masa bodoh._ _Toh _ia tetap melakukannya. Tentu saja! Aku tahu ia begitu mencintaiku. Itulah mengapa aku sama sekali tak keberatan jika harus 'mengemis' di hadapannya.

Tapi...

Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa terluka? Apa benar aku yang melakukannya? Ya Tuhan! Bahkan saat mengatakan "_Aku tak mungkin menyakitimu._" Telingaku menangkap keraguannya.

Seharusnya aku tak memukul... pasti sakit.

Lagi-lagi kutangkap refleksi diri di hadapanku. Wajah polos itu tak akan pernah menyakiti binatang sekecil apapun. Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyakiti Kyuhyun. Dilihat dari manapun, aku hanya akan terlihat begitu rapuh di hadapannya.

Tangan ini belum berhenti. Kutelusuri kembali setiap jengkal permukaan kuliat. Sejenak berhenti di bagian perut, aku membuat tanda lingkar imajiner dengan menggunakan telunjuk pada areah sekitar pusar tubuh. Napas ini kembali memburu. Ya... di sini... lidahnya yang basah juga bermain di sini. Dan hal tersebut membuatku gila.

Lalu sampai pada sesuatu yang tergolek lemas di bawah sana. Milikku.

"Nghhh..." Kugigit bibir bawahku, menahan sensasi gairah ketika jemari ini menggusap bagian pangkalnya. Beruntung, aku terlalu lelah untuk 'meninggi', hingga tak sampai harus mencari pelepasan birahi.

_Cho Kyuhyun... Aku mencintaimu..._

* * *

"_Hyung,_ sejak kapan makanmu sebanyak ini?"

Eh? Benarkah?

"Apa kau ingin menaikkan berat badan lagi?" Sungjin melakukan jeda. Ia terlihat berpikir. "Tapi, tidak mungkin. Kau bahkan tak pernah memakan bekalmu dulu saat sekolah. Lebih memilih memasukkan lolipop manis ke dalam mulutmu seharian."

Aku menatap makan siangku hari ini. Semua yang Sungjin katakan benar. Walaupun selalu ribut karena lapar, aku tak akan pernah mau makan sebanyak ini.

Tapi... sejak kapan aku suka memesan makanan sebanyak ini?

"_Hyung, _kau terlihat lebih bersemangat. Apa karena dia?" Adikku menunjuk pemuda berambut ikal merah marun yang tengah menatap lurus dari bangku pelanggan. Ya ampun, bahkan hanya dengan berpose seperti itu, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan.

Kutatap lagi Sungjin, kemudian tersenyum padanya. "Kau menyukainya?"

Sungjin tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Saat ini aku sudah tak peduli apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Selama kau bahagia bersamanya, aku tak akan sulit menerima orang seperti itu." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku hebat, _kan_?"

Kuacak lembut rambut hitam legam yang tumbuh indah di kepalanya. Aku selalu mengakuinya, adikku ini memang yang terbaik.

"Tapi... _Hyung, _sebenarnya aku tak enak bertanya seperti ini padamu."

"Tanyakan saja. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Entahlah," Anak ini terlihat ragu, "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi... apakah Kyuhyun _hyung_ sedang sakit. Tadi aku sempat menangkap ekspresinya yang seperti orang menahan sakit."

Aku tertegun mendengar penuturan Sungjin. Kupikir karena seharian ini tak ada yang bertanya, bahkan di kampus, keadaan Kyuhyun yang memang tak sehat tidak begitu terlihat jelas.

Sepertinya aku salah. Tentu saja tak ada yang bertanya. Melihat kami berdua saja orang-orang lebih memilih menjauh agar lebih leluasa bergosip.

"Dia... mungkin hanya lelah." jawabku akhirnya. Kurasa tak akan terlalu mencolok kebohongan yang kukatakan tadi. Sungjin bukan tipe remaja yang usil.

"Kuliah dan bercinta pasti sangat melelahkan."

"Ishhh!" Aku memukul kepalanya dengan gagang sendok."

* * *

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan waktu sendirian. Setidaknya walau hanya beberapa jam, aku bisa menggunakannya untuk mengacak-acak satu rak buku di sini.

Dengan gerakan lincah, aku memilah rentetan buku yang tersusun rapi. Mengeluarkannya dari barisan saat bagian _cover_ sampingnya bertuliskan judul-judul berkaitan sesuatu yang sedang kucari. Menumpuknya dengan buku-buku lain yang lebih dulu sudah berada dalam dekapan.

Setelah merasa cukup, aku segera mengambil tempat yang agak jauh dari mahasiswa lain, dan beruntung saat melihat sebuah kursi dan meja berukuran sedang tak berpenghuni di sudut ruangan. Segera saja kudekati dan akhirnya duduk dengan nyaman.

Menelusuri kalimat demi kalimat dalam setiap lembaran buku bukan hal mudah untuk ukuran otakku yang pas-pas-an. Terlebih untuk buku-buku dengan bahasa inggris. Jemariku sampai pegal karena harus berulang kali menelusuri kata-kata sulit dalam kamus.

Kupandangi tulisan tanganku yang sangat jelek. Sedikit kesal karena dari sekian banyak buku yang kubaca, hanya selembar catatan yang berhasil kubuat.

_**Clizyati.**_

'_**Pure evil'. Sebuah tingkatan dimana seseorang mencapai sebuah klimaks suatu pemujaan terhadap kegelapan. Mitos menjelaskan jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, seorang manusia yang bersekutu dengan iblis pada masa pemujaannya, akan mendapatkan suatu kekuatan magis tak terbantahkan.**_

'_**Priesthood' atau sifat kependetaan yang sesat, merupakan awal terbentuknya fenomena clizyati. Walaupun tak selamanya seperti itu, namun bentuk pemujaannya biasa dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang memang memiliki suatu 'penjalaran teguh' akan sebuah kesetiaan. Apapun itu. Benda-benda mistis... atau mungkin seseorang. Semuanya dapat menjadi media bagi laki-laki atau perempuan dalam menekuninya.**_

_**Komitmen atau perjanjian yang mengikuti ritual sering kali tak manusiawi. Membunuh anggota keluarga ataupun seseorang yang memiliki spekulasi tertentu. Misal wanita muda, atau anak-anak.**_

_**Namun tak jarang justru hal-hal yang berbau sensualitas ataupun hubungan intim menjadi 'alat' dari proses transfusi kekuatan dalam prakteknya. Dan tumbal-tumbal mereka lah yang pada akhirnya mengalami suatu perubahan wujud dan memiliki sifat-sifat di luar normansi manusia.**_

Aku berhenti di sini. Tak sanggup membaca penjelasan seterusnya. Saat ini seperti ada sebuah kerikil-kerikil kecil yang menghujamku. Merasa bersalah? Takut? Tidak... bukan keduanya. Lebih seperti... terjebak.

* * *

Tubuhku sudah tak sanggup lagi berdiri saat ini. Kenapa mereka membuat semua ini terlihat sangat nyata? Tak bisakah semua ini disembunyikan sampai aku mati? Kenyataan lebih membuatku menderita dibandingkan dengan semua kebohongan. Aku bersumpah tak akan menuntut apapun ketika menyadari semua ini. Terus melawan sebuah insting kemanusiaan demi mempertahankan eksistensi mereka. Termasuk kekasihku—Cho Kyuhyun.

* * *

"_Sampai saatnya tiba... binasakan aku._"

Menangis tanpa suara semalaman sungguh melelahkan. Tapi apa lagi yang dapat kulakukan? Semua jalan serasa buntu. Aku—kami sepertinya sudah tak bisa mundur. Sungguh! Siapapun itu, aku tak sanggup jika harus ada yang mati.

Tuhan, tak adakah cara lain? Aku tak sanggup jika harus kehilangannya.

Menghindar untuk sementara waktu mungkin lebih baik. Tak ada hal selain mencoba menelaah semua kejadian ini. Aku akan percaya jika Tuhan benar-benar sayang padaku jika menghapus semua kabut yang menyelimuti kepalaku ini. Membuatku melupakan hal-hal konyol yang seharusnya hanya ada dalam sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur. Kemudian kembali padanya dengan sosok Lee Sungmin yang polos dan tak tahu apa-apa.

* * *

Sekarang apa lagi ini? Kenapa bocah _sialan _ini harus memberikanku sebuah kertas lusuh dengan tulisan aneh di dalamnya?

_**Pure blood must be in a right place.**_

Apa aku harus mengembalikannya? Akan kulakukan... itu pasti. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

_**Second life will come when the other go to sticks and staves.**_

Seberapa banyak yang harus kukembalikan? Apakah sampai tak ada yang bersisa dalam tubuhku—mati?

_**The long-life-natural appetite just causing an immortal suffering.**_

Untuk siapa? Aku? Atau Kyuhyun?

Aku mengingat-ingat lagi beberapa kalimat yang pernah kutulis dalam buku catatan. _**Based on some myth, they believe that kind of evil have the ability to steal the skin or body of a person, all at once could dispart they soul into a new born.**_

_(Berdasarkan beberapa mitos, mereka percaya bahwa iblis memiliki kemampuan untuk mencuri jasad atau tubuh seseorang, sekaligus membagi jiwa mereka untuk membentuk kehidupan baru.)_

Aku bersumpah akan melakukan segalanya. Mencoba tak akan ada salahnya. _Toh_ jika memang tak berhasil, aku mungkin akan tetap memilih kematian diri sendiri ketimbang harus membinasakannya.

**Flashback (off)**

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

**Kyuhyun**

"Lee Sungmin..."

Pergulatan kami benar-benar terinterupsi dengan pemandangan mencengangkan di sini. Lee Sungmin—kekasihku. Dia... bangun. Oh, demi apapun. Aku bersedia membayar mahal untuk mengetahui bahwa yang kulihat adalah nyata.

"Henry, menyingkirlah!" Zhoumi berteriak. Eh? Untuk apa pria bodoh itu berteriak? Suaranya berisik sekali.

Hal selanjutnya yang membuatku tak mampu berkata adalah... kenyataan bahwa Lee Sungmin... menggigit? Kekasihku menggigit... Henry?

Tak lama sudut mataku menangkap Zhoumi yang sudah mendekap (mantan) kekasihnya dalam dekapan. Lagi-lagi... siaga... dan kelewat protektif.

Oh, _oke_! Cukup sudah bicara dengan diri sendiri. Sekarang lakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun! Keadaan kekasihmu kini sungguh... _well_ mnegerikan—kurasa.

Dengan gerakan terlalu cepat, aku menerjang tubuh polos Sungmin yang berlumuran darah. Di bagian dadanya, tentu saja itu milik dia. Kecuali di daerah sekitar mulut, cairan merah pekat itu jelas milik Henry, seseorang yang tadi sudah ia... gigit.

Tubuh Sungmin menegang saat lengan panjangku sudah melingkar di tubuhnya. Ia menatapku tajam, dan ya ampun... apa itu? Dia menggeram? Padaku? "Tenanglah, sayang. Kau sudah tak apa-apa sekarang. Sssstt... jangan seperti ini, kita harus mengentikan pendarahanmu dulu."

Saat menggendong Sungmin dalam dekapan, samar-samar aku masih mendengar seseorang mengiba kesakitan. Henry? Ya betul. Anak itu terluka tadi. "Bawa dia keluar kamar ini! Aku menyimpan beberapa obat-obatan di dapur. Cepat! Sebelum lukanya terinfeksi."

Tak perlu menjawab, kini mereka berdua menghilang dan meninggalkan suara _blam!_ keras pintu kamar.

"Hey... diamlah, Lee Sungmin. Mereka teman. Kupastikan kedua orang itu tak akan menyakitimu. Ssssttt... sekarang tenanglah... jangan menggeram lagi, sangat tidak pantas untukmu."

Kurasakan tubuhnya kembali tenang. Setelah yakin ia tak akan melompat dari tempat tidur, aku pergi ke kamar mandi dan kembail dengan kecepatan tak terbantahkan, membawa sewadah besar air dan handuk kecil.

Sungmin terus mengawasi gerakanku. Kentara sekali bahwa iblis di dalam dirinya belum bisa menerima kompromi dari sang pemilik jasad. _Tapi dia akan terbiasa nanti,_ ujarku dalam hati.

Kuusap seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang bernoda darah hingga bersih. Cukup banyak ternyata. Aku sampai butuh tiga kali bolak-balik mengganti air dalam wadah plastik. Dan setelah bersih, kupasangkan perban besar untuk menutupi lubang di dadanya. Jika sudah agak tenang, sepertinya aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk meminta jaitan pada lukanya. Anak ini tak mungkin berkeliaran di luar sana dengan dada yang _bolong_, kan? Ya... meskipun sebenarnya bisa pulih sendiri. Tapi tetap saja, lukanya terlalu besar. Dan Kenyataan bahwa aku sangat risih jika harus melihat luka sekecil apapun di tubuhnya, begitu menggangguku.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Suaranya tak berubah. Oh... aku sangat merindukan gelombang tersebut menyebut namaku. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. "Hmm?" Hanya itu? Kau pelit sekali, Cho Kyuhyun.

Jemari Sungmin membelai wajahku. Tatapannya yang tadi menusuk kini sudah berganti dengan aura sendu yang sangat menggoda. "Kau... masih hidup." lanjutnya polos.

"Kau juga, sayang... Sekarang kau hidup. Kita tak akan terpisahkan lagi. Aku pastikan itu."

Bibir pucatnya tersenyum. "Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong, kan?"

Kupandangi wajahnya lekat-lekat. Tak ada yang berubah darinya selain menjadi sedikit lebih kurus dan tengah memasang tampang seperti habis bangun tidur. Aku terkekeh pelan. Lucu sekali.

"Kenapa? Apa tampangku sangat aneh? Aku terlihat lebih jelek, ya?"

Tidak tahan. Langsung kuraup bibinya yang sangat menggoda dengan satu gerakan lambat. Kunikmati setiap permukaan, baik itu atas maupun bawah. Lidah ini menyapu bersih tanpa tersisa. Langkah berikutnya, aku meminta izin untuk masuk ke 'dalam', mencoba menyapa kembali beberapa penghuni goa hangatnya yang begitu kurindukan.

"Mmmnnggghh..." erang Sungmin pelan. Ia mendorong tubuhku untuk menjauh. Sepertinya merasa tak nyaman karena belum memakai sehelai pun pakaian. Lengannya bergerak menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Kkk~ lagi-lagi aku tertawa. "Kenapa? Tubuhmu sangat seksi kalau begini, Lee Sungmin." Aku berbisik tepat diatas sudut bibirnya. Selalu saja tak tahan ingin menggoda makhluk yang satu ini,.

"Hentikan!" Wah... wah... apa dia malu?

"Hhhmmmm... baiklah, Tuan Muda. Sekarang kau memang musti berpakaian. Kita masih harus bertanggung jawab kepada tamu yang sedang terluka di luar. Tak baik jika harus membuat mereka menunggu terlalu lama."

Sungmin mengangguk lucu. Sambil tersenyum tentunya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Hmm?"

"Pilihkan satu untukku."

* * *

"Henry-ah... maafkan aku."

Aku ingin sekali tertawa mendengar Sungmin bicara manis pada musuh bebuyutannya. Kau menegerikan, sayang...

_Namja _yang selalu disebut sebagai 'gumpalan _marsmallow_' oleh Sungmin itu menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara di sebelahnya, Zhoumi terus mengawasi Henry dengan intens.

"_Sunbae..._ kau..."

Sekali lagi ia tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Aku jengah menunggu kapan kegiatan saling pandang dan mengawasi ini akan berlangsung. Tak bisakah kedua pengganggu ini melihat kalau kami ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua?

"Selamat datang kembali, Lee Sungmin. Kau sukses membuat makhluk kegelapan seperti kami kerepotan dan frustasi beberapa hari ini. Lee Sungmin memang bukan manusia biasa." Zhoumi cukup bijak untuk sedikit memecah kesunyian ini.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mau direpotkan. Lain kali aku akan membalas kebaikanmu dengan benar—mungkin." Sungmin menjawab dengan ekspresi cukup ceria.

Kulihat Zhoumi tersenyum agak sinis. Jika saja tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik, aku bersumpah sudah menghajarnya lagi.

"Entah apakah aku harus berterima kasih padamu atau tidak, Henry. Aku sungguh marah saat tahu kau yang membuat kelinci ini memutuskan untuk bertaruh dengan menggunakan nyawanya hanya untuk mengembalikan keesistensianku. Tapi... karena semuanya berjalan di luar ekspektasi—seperti ini, aku memaafkanmu."

Aku berhasil membuat wajah Zhoumi berubah kesal.

Henry menyandarkan diri di punggung kursi. Kekecewaan sangat nampak dari wajahnya. Aku sangat tahu kalau baik bocah ini ataupun aku tak ingin membuat Sungmin berakhir seperti ini.

Tapi apa boleh buat? Kekasihku sudah memutuskannya. Ia sudah cukup banyak menderita dengan hal-hal konyol yang terjadi selama ini. Dan mulai detik ini, aku tak akan mengabaikan keinginannya. Menjalin hubungan dengan keadaannya yang sudah seperti ini kurasa cukup aman. Tak akan ada lagi yang akan terluka.

.

.

.

"Aku bosan. Kau ingin melakukan apa, sayang?" ujarku bersemangat. Namun kutegaskan. Ini hanya kulakukan untuk kekasihku—Lee Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku lapar."

Sontak terdengar suara kursi kayu terjatuh dengan kasar. Dan beberapa meter dari kami berdua duduk, Zhoumi sudah mendekap Henry dengan tatapan awas dan tubuhnya yang menegang. Sikap posesifnya sangat berlebihan.

"Jangan pernah mencari kami sebelum kau memberinya 'makan' dengan baik, Cho." ancamnya dengan suara rendah. "Kami pergi."

_Blam!_

Sayup-sayup kudengar Sungmin bergumam, "Padahal daging anak itu sangat manis."

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

* * *

**Epilog**

"Maniiiisss, kau akan menemaniku _kan_ malam ini?

Sungmin mengerjap lucu. Ia memandangi tubuh tegap pria di hadapannya. Kulit coklatnya begitu menggoda, sungguh terlihat _manly_ dengan perpaduan lengan kekar dan ukiran _abs_ yang kencang.

_Namja aegyo _itu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Malam ini aku milikmu."

'_Dan sebagai gantinya, kau harus menjadi hidangan penutup untuk hari ini.'_

* * *

**-APPETITE-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

**Hora!**

**Akhirnya... *kipas2**

**Saya sudah mengerahkan sisa2 tenaga untuk mengakhiri penderitaan mereka. Dan... yaahh... maaf kalau tersnyata masih mengecewakan. Terus pasti banyak typo.. jadi ingetin aja ya,, nanti saya perbaiki sambil jalan.**

**Sejujurnya saya agak 'ciut' kalau melihat review2 dari tmen2 semua yang... walah,,, sukses bikin galau untuk bagian endingnya.**

**Kalau dirasa sudah menunggu lama tapi ternyata endingnya mengecewakan, author btul2 minta maaf ya... saya udah berusaha yang terbaik kok. Beneran deh! #puppyeyes.**

**Dan karena updateannya udah keduluan ramadhan,, jadi untuk bagian hot2nya gak saya buat. Harap maklum yak,, hehe... demi kesempurnaan ibadah #halah!**

**Yo wess... apapun kritik dan saran dari chingu-deul, author akan menerimanya dengan kelapangan hati. #Pasang Helm(?)**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk atensi dan dukungan melalui review, fb, ataupun tweeter dari teman-teman semua. Author gak tau akan seperti apa ff ini tanpa kalian semua.**

**So,,, kata2 pamungkasnya : "CERITA INI ADA DARI KALIAN DAN PADA AKHIRNYA JUGA UNTUK KALIAN." Author Cuma minjemin tangan aja buat ngetik. Haha!**

* * *

**Siiipp... karena ini yang terakhir,, saya akan coba menyapa satu persatu yang udah review di chapter 8 kemaren ya...**

**Cekidoooot!**

Day KyuMin's Fujoshi : dikembaliin ternyata darahnya, chingu... hehehe... Si kyu emang itungan banget ya... #digeplak epil/ yos... bagaimana endingnya? Semoga gak mengecewakan ya ^^

AIDASUNGJIN : chagiya... tenangkan dirimu! #apaCoba./ hehe... sudah lanjut nih,, dan sekaligus dirampungkan... wohoho... semoga tak mengecewakan^^

maharanidhea21 : yang dua lagi gak pake jempol kaki kan, say? Kkk~/ makasih loh pujiannya,, semoga di chapter terakhir ini bisa memuaskan(?) kamu. Haha... gomawoyo...

Rima KyuMin Elf : sudah, sudah, sudah! ^^

Kim Woonkie : author sengaja kok,, biasanya kan kalo abis ensi, pasti sungmin yang gak bias jalan. Nah... aku pengennya si epil juga kesakitan... haha! #ketawa setan/ kkk~ becanda deng... makasih udah review ya,, semoga chapt ini gak mnegecewakan.

현영 : di sini ming udah jadi... *ups/ gomawo ya buat reviewnya ^^

EvilBungsu137 'males login' : udah dilanjut,,, sekaligus di endingkan. Wkwkwkwk... review lagi yak ^^

SooHyun1997 : kali ini kamu pasti udah bukan lumutan lagi. Tapi udah disemutin(?) juga. #dicolokPakePensil ^^v/ udah ending di sini nih, say... semoga gak mengecewakan ya^^

UrrieKyu : "bring the poison back",,, hehe... udah paham kan maksudnya./ yosss... thanks buat reviewnya yak... kalo bisa review lagi part terakhirnya ^^

reaRelf : Sungmin : "I'm back, rea chagi ^^. Authornya gak tega liat aku yang bohay ini kalo harus mati!" /Kyu & aithor : ?*Sweatdrop*/ hahah... sudah ending... makasih reviewnya ya ^^

Phirre16 : makasih sayang,, udah setia dan paling getol nagihnya -_-'/ kkk~ gimana untuk last chapternya? Mudah2an gak kecewa ya... aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik...^^/

mitade13 : gak jadi mati tapinya... heheh.../ makasih reviewnya ya, say...^^

MINGswife : doa kamu terkabul, chagi... mereka bersatu tuh.. yah... walaupun.. ehem... ^^

Ryusei Aki : authornya juga sama, seneng kalo liat si kyu menderita #DibakarSparkyu#/ hehe... makasih review dan fave-nya.. ditunggu RnR di last chapternya ya.^^

winecoup134 : sudah lanjuuuuut! Ayo review lagi... go...go...go! #plak ^^

dek Mochie : udah ending! #jogedHula2/ gimana? Review lagi ya. Walaupun gak ada namanya aku kok yakin ya kalo ini adalah dek mochi?... hahaha!

farchanie01 : kayaknya begitu #author juga kagak nyadar#/ yaaa... pokoknya yang penting beda aja deh dari vampir2 yang lain. Kkk~/ makasih reviewnya, say...^^

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : ikutan galau/ haha... review lagi ya say...^^

Evil Thieves : kenapa? Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang #diceburin ke kolam/ hehey... ini sudah ending review lagi ya ^^

Melani KyuminElfSha137 : udah lanjut... kejawab semua kan pertanyaannya... kkk~/ makasih reviewnya ya ^^

xMingx : weleh dapet standing ovation ~(^^)~/ makasih chagi,,, #SunSunPipi/ hahah... review lagi ya^^

Ayu Kyumin : nebas kepala itu Cuma imajinasi untuk menggambarkan betapa mengerikannya kalo sampe umin menghabisi kyu, kok... hehe... gak dalam arti sebenarnya/ makasih yo buat reviewnya ^^

BunnyMinnie : membunuh kyu, say... jadi ceritanya kalo darah wendigo itu udah bercampur di tubuh manusia, si manusia itu lah yang punya 'golden ticket' untuk bisa menaklukkan wendigo. Istilahnya keistimewaan gitu./ makasih reviewnya, say ^^

Melanimin : udah terkabul keinginan kamu tuh *nyengir/ berlanjut dari koment di atas, kelompok berbaju hitam itu gak bisa bunuh kyu selemah apapun dia. Karena yg punya keistimewaan itu Cuma manusia yang darahnya bercampur dengan darah wendigo, selemah apapun manusia itu./ thanks reviewnya ya ^^

KyuLoveMin : eeey... kamu suuzon aja #plak. Kalo menurutmu ini happy ending bukan?/ makasih reviewnya ya ^^

Agashi : Mereka bersatu kok... hahay! / makasih reviewnya ^^

BbuingBbuing137 : udah lanjut... review lagi ya ^^

MissELFVIP : Keinginanmu terkabul... gak ada yang mati di sini... kkk~/ review lagi yak ^^

Han Neul Ra : review kamu kebanyakan minta map. Hahay!/ yo wess,, ini sudah ending, jadi bagaimana? Review lagi ya...^^

Mulov : yosss! Makasih chagi... review lagi ya^^ terakhir nih...

MoodMaker : udah lanjut chagiaya... review lagi ya ^^ hoho...

Cha : emang sih,, makannya gak aku perdalam lagi kisah mereka. Emang dasar ya... susah menyaingi kemesraan kyumin hahay! Dan satu lagi,, kamu nilai tingkat kecerdasan dari bagian mananya? Ini ngarang semua loh. #digampar/ hehe... becanda... makasih yo review nya^^

Cho hyun jin : tetep dilanjut,, walaupun gak ASAP... #dibakarRamae2/ akasih say udah review^^

puzZy cat : udah 'the end' yang ini.. hahay! Untuk kadar zhourinya, aku kasih segitu aja ya... takut menyaingi kemesraan kyumin. Hoho!

WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah : *selametan* chukandda! \(~o~)/... #gubrak/ ini udah dibales lagi nih satu-satu... ada waktu update tiap chapter aja udah bersyukur. Walaupun gak dibales satu2. Itu gak mengurangi kecintaan eonni terhadap kamu dan reader lainnya kok... hahay! Makasih udah jadi reader setia, wie saying #sun jauh

: gyuri-ssi,, karena saya oon buat masalah berbahasa inggris,, jadi saya bales pake bahasa ibu aja yak.. ehehe... maklum,, saya tinggal di gunung(?) #dorrr!/ makasih udah jadi reader setia dengan segala review2nya yang hebat... semoga endingnya gak bikin kecewa^^/ "Kyumin, blame this author. she Put so much Misery on KyuMin love story"/ Kyumin :*lempar biji labu*/ author : dasar couple sarap =='

QMingKyutes137 : saya selalu memusakan? Oh,, lebih memusakan siapa? Saya atau Sungmin? #dibakarKyu/ haha.. thanks for reviewnya yak...^^

Aya Kusuma Dewi : udah lanjut,,, dan endingnya,, menurut kamu udah happy belum?/ review lagi ya ^^

K my name : udah dilanjut say,, dan diendingkan... / makasih reviewnya ya ^^

wiendzbica : udah dilanjut, kan? / review lagi ya^^

kim hyde fujhosi : hehe... aku emang kelewatan kalo bikin karakter yang sempurna... kkk~/ makasih ya reviewnya ^^

nanadd : "makasih udah suka ^^/ thanks reviewnya...

: menurut kamu ini sad atau happy ending? Hehe.../ review lagi ya^^

Grth : makasih udah difave,, maksih juga reviewnya^^

Andhisa Joyers : yoss! Terjawab kah pertanyaannya?/ hehe... makasih ya reviewnya ^^

athena137 : sip udah terjawab sepertinya pertanyaanmu. /makasih ya udah review ^^

desysaranghaesuju : /umin : "apa... apa... apa...?"/ hehe... makasih reviewnya ^^

Miyoori29 : /Sungmin : "aku gak papa...^^"/ hahay! Makasih reviewnya ^^

park ji hyun : itu semua karena keistimewaan sungmin. karena Cuma dia yang bisa melukai wendigo—Kyu./ makasih reviewnya ya^^

teachuu : haha! Mantap! Ini nih,, akhirnya aku menyudahi penderitaan mereka. Semoga reader yang di sana udah gak ngedemo kamu lagi ya... haha!#sok iye#/ tia,, makasih ya udah setia dan review terus di ff ini...^^ #sun tea

hyuknie : makasih reviewnya ^^

Hw : di akte sih ditulis 89. Hehe...

Minnie Ming : waduh, aku seamkin ciut liat tulisan 'SEMPURNA' di review kamu. Hehe... gak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini chagi,,, jadi ff ini pasti banyak kekurangannya. Makasih udah support dengan reviewnya ya... ^^

Eka Cloudly : map ya kelamaan... hehe.../ review lagi ya ^^

Sungmin Lau : aku senyum2 liat review kamu... ya gak lah... saying rasanya kalo udah panjang2 bikin ff ini,, terus endingnya jadi begitu. Kkk~/ makasih reviewnya ya ^^

Desparkyu : iya...iya... ini udah update... maafkan authornya yang sudah renta ini,,, hingga tak sanggup lagi begadang TT_TT/ review lagi ya... terakhir nih ^^

ImELF : ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya^^

Cho Ummu Archie : aku lebih frustasi karena punya reader kamu =='. Ini nih,, udah update,, dan sekaligus dirampungkan semuanya... haha! Awas kalo reviewnya telat lagi. #nodong pake lidi#

Kitsune Diaz isHizuka : diaz, annyeong! Ini udah ending nih... review lagi ya ^^

**Oke... mudah2an dengan ini hutang saya bisa lunas... buat yang gak kecantum di atas mohon maklum,, author ngetik balesannya abis sahur soalnya...**

**Jadi,, matanya kreyep-kreyep(?) gimanaaaa gitu _ **

**Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semuanya... *author deep bow***

**See u for next fanfic... paypay!^^ **


End file.
